


Out of the Shadows

by Phoenixofslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Addictions, Azkaban, Blood Magic, Concealment Charms, Dark v Light, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Healing, Horcruxes, Intuition, Love, Manor Houses, Multi, Mystery, Psychic Abilities, Resurrection, Romance, Triad relationship, Veela, Veela Psychic power, Werewolves, What on earth is going on?!, magical beings, past trauma, soul bonding, unicorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 147,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixofslytherin/pseuds/Phoenixofslytherin
Summary: After Voldemort fell Hermione Granger fled to Australia. When she returned a year later the world had moved on without her. Lost and alone she accepts an unexpected offer and dives headfirst into a new and happy life. Until an object appears from beyond the grave. An object that shouldn't exist. After all, everyone thought that the world was safe now. Apparently, they thought wrong.
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Tracy Davis/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 45
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi... and welcome to Out of the Shadows!
> 
> This story is set approx 18 months after the end of Deathly Hallows and it completely ignores the book epilogue.
> 
> There are some differences to established canon in this story, Fred Weasley, Severus Snape, and Hedwig are all still alive, Blaise and Theo were marked Death Eaters as well as Draco, and all of the plot and details involving Veela, werewolves and the similarities between the two species are taken from my own ideas and imagination. This story follows my take on the conditions and how they affect people.
> 
> There will be some future chapters that have trigger warnings attached, so please read the notes on each chapter carefully!
> 
> Unfortunately I only own my idea and not Harry Potter. All of the characters, places and details from the Wizarding World belong to JKR. I am making no money from this story.
> 
> Many thanks to my wonderful alpha and beta champagneandliterature, I couldn't do this without you! X

Hermione Granger sighed in dismay at the gentle knock on her bedroom door at Grimmauld Place. Glancing in the mirror at her reflection one last time she rolled her eyes knowing she couldn't delay the inevitable any longer. "Alohomora," she whispered, hoping the smile she'd plastered across her face looked genuine and not contrived. Harry Potter stood in the doorway, a wry smile on his face and a single yellow rose in his hand. "You look beautiful 'Mione." He said earnestly. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I'm going to the gallows." She sighed once more as Harry chuckled. He tucked the rose into a vase on the windowsill that already held a bunch of welcome home flowers, probably from Ron and Luna judging by their eccentric assortment, and gestured to the hallway.

He was dressed impeccably, his black dress robes were understated and classic and his brilliant green eyes were dancing in the firelight. Hermione grinned despite her inner turmoil. No occasion or amount of hair potion would ever tame Harry Potter's wildly messy hair.

"Let's hope it's not that bad," he said as she crossed the room towards him. Harry took her hands in his, holding her in place. He smiled and rested his forehead against hers for a second. "Ready?" he asked as she closed her eyes, still holding him. As they stood in the dark she gathered herself, drinking in his familiar scent and nodded letting him apparte them to the alleyway beside the Ministry of Magic.

Hermione eyed the austere buildings with trepidation, the beginnings of a panic attack was starting to close in. It had been over a year since she had last been here, but suddenly it seemed like yesterday. The memories this particular building held were suffocating. She'd stifled them for a year, stuffing them deep inside with all the other memories that she couldn't yet bear to think of, and now they were threatening to rise up and consume her. "Harry," She kept hold of his hand even after they'd landed and he'd steadied her sufficiently. "I don't want to do this."

"If it gets too much we'll leave. I promise." He squeezed her fingers reassuringly and led her to the VIP entrance, trying and failing to avoid the press gathered at the front steps. Hermione closed her eyes against the flashbulbs and ignored the shouted questions. Breathing deeply to calm herself she followed Harry inside.  As usual whenever Harry entered the Ministry, heads turned. If she hadn't known how uncomfortable he was with the attention, she would never have guessed it tonight, though. His body language radiated nothing but confidence, he'd obviously become more proficient at handling public events while she'd been away.

Harry shook Kingsley Shacklebolt's hand and accepted his greeting before Hermione stepped forwards. Kingsley hugged her warmly and kissed her on both cheeks. "Hermione," he said in his deep, silky baritone, "it's so good to see you back. How are you, I understand you were unable to restore your parent's memories in Australia?"

Sadly, Hermione shook her head. "It would appear that the charm I used was too strong to undo without causing them permanent brain damage or even death. They're okay though. They're making plans to adopt twin girls and their baby brother."

"I cannot imagine how that must make you feel. You have my deepest sympathies Hermione."

"Thank you Kingsley." She dipped her eyes and smiled sadly as the Minister for Magic was hailed by more new arrivals and Harry led her away into the crowd. She caught sight of Ron holding hands with Luna, a not so new development that had occured while she had been away. Ron waved with a huge grin on his face, and she couldn't help but smile back as he rushed over to greet her. He pulled her into a tight hug and she buried her face in his broad shoulder. His familiarity was reassuring and comforting, yet also strangely heart wrenching.

"Hey 'Mione," he said, laughing as she held on for too long, "I've missed you."

"I missed you too." She said with a sniff, "and now I'm going to smudge my makeup!" She sniffed again, trying to get a hold on herself before she did indeed spoil the carefully applied mascara that she so rarely wore. "Hi Luna." Why had she waited until tonight to see Ron again? She'd been home for three days already, and a public fundraising gala suddenly seemed an insane place for a reunion.

"Hi!" Luna waited until Hermione and Ron had separated and learned in for a hug herself. "It's good to see you again."

Hermione nodded as Ron took a glass of sparkling wine from a tray that a smartly dressed house elf was carrying and handed it to her. Hermione suspected the tiny creature was using magic to cut a path through the throng of people, there was no way to do it so neatly otherwise. She smiled to thank Ron and took a hasty sip. "What's the score?" he asked Harry in an undertone.

"70-30 to the Harpies last time I checked." Harry grimaced, Ginny had been unable to come to the gala due to a long standing league Quidditch match so Hermione had taken her place. Hermione studied Ron as he chatted with Harry, he looked different somehow, more confident, relaxed and easy-going. She wondered if it was the lack of stress in his life currently, or if it was Luna's influence that had caused his newfound confidence. Either way it suited him.

"Cool." Ron and Harry settled comfortably into their usual sports related discussions and Hermione let her eyes travel around the room. She recognised most of the guests in attendance, there was a mixture of ex Hogwarts students, Ministry officials, and ex members of the Order of the Phoenix. Her heart skipped a beat when her eyes slid over Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott who were talking with Horace Slughorn and a couple of official looking wizards that she didn't recognise. Blaise was holding hands with a stunningly beautiful witch in a long turquoise dress that Hermione thought she knew but couldn't place. Forcing her eyes to move on she focused back on Luna who was chatting happily about her apprenticeship at the Magizoology Society, and the exotic creatures she was learning about.

The room was busy, full of people she knew but hadn't seen for over a year. When the war had ended Hermione had initially been involved in the clean up effort. She had attended enough funerals to last a lifetime and borne witness to more Death Eater trials than she cared to  remember. Some had been straightforward, convictions made and sentences passed, others not so much. When it all became too much she had fled to Australia with Harry and Ron to get away from it all and to try to find her parents.

After a month of searching they had located them and Harry and Ron had left shortly afterwards to return to London to begin their Auror training. Despite their begging and pleading, Hermione had opted to stay in Australia, wanting to be close to her family in the hope that she could find a reversal spell. As time passed however, her obsessive research had proved that this was impossible, highly dangerous at best, deadly at worst.

For the better part of a year Hermione had lingered there. Until she had finally been able to accept that her parents were happy, settled, and enjoying their lives without her.

Heartbroken, she had finally given up on the idea of restoring her parent's memories, and returned home. Life in the UK seemed to have gone on without her however, and to be thrust back into the thick of wizarding society so soon was a little overwhelming.

She realised that her heart was beating too fast and her breathing had accelerated until she was almost at risk of hyperventilating. She'd drunk half her glass of wine already and she'd never been able to hold her drink. "Are you alright?" Ron asked, looking at her curiously, "only you're looking a bit pale."

"You do look a little peaky Hermione." Luna said, pausing in her chatter about kneazles.

"I... just... it's a little overwhelming being here if I'm honest. I was in Australia for nearly a year where no one knew me and to come straight back to this is rather full on. It's bringing a few unpleasant memories back," she confessed as she tried to breathe more slowly.

"I think they're wanting us to sit down anyway." Harry took her elbow and steered her towards the tables, pausing to check the seating plan on the way. "Oh seriously? Is this someone's idea of a joke?"

"What's wrong?" She glanced down at the offending plan and frowned in dismay. "Oh come on, who designed this?" She glared at the parchment as though it had done her a great personal wrong. She, Harry, Ron and Luna were sitting together, as per her condition of attending, but they were also sharing a table with Malfoy, Zabini and Nott. With a sigh she downed the rest of her wine and followed Harry to the table, a sense of resignation settling over her.

"Well, isn't this something?" A deep voice spoke as she approached. Slowly she closed her eyes and let out a long breath. "I never thought  _ we'd _ be sharing a table with the Golden Trio."

"Malfoy." Hermione opened her eyes to find him towering over her as he pulled out her chair. Had she forgotten how tall he was or had he grown in the year she had been away? He also seemed to have become strangely better looking, she noticed in confusion. Although, as she sat she realised that the last time she'd seen him he'd looked gaunt, ill with stress and on the edge of malnourishment. Clearly a better diet and a more relaxed lifestyle suited everyone.

"Draco, please," he said, and she sat down suspiciously as he settled her chair into place.

"Thank you." Caught off guard by his charming smile she was relieved when Ron and Luna settled at her left side. There was nothing she could do about the place markers which announced Theodore Nott would be sitting on her right.

She smiled a tight lipped smile in his direction and was surprised when he returned it warmly as he sat down. "Hermione. You look beautiful tonight." Completely taken aback she studied him intently for a moment. He had filled out since his Hogwarts days too. Always tall, he was no longer gangly. Just strong and tanned, chiseled, and with well defined muscles that certainly hadn't been there in their school days.

"Thank you Theodore." She glanced down at her dress, navy blue with tiny sparkling silver stars that caught the light as she moved. It was borrowed from Ginny and was slightly shorter than she was used to. She'd been surreptitiously pulling it down all evening.

"Call me Theo," he grinned cheekily, "else I'll think I'm in trouble."  She laughed despite herself and he unfolded her napkin and passed it to her, smoothing the folds out of his own dress robes. "I heard you just flew back from Australia."

"Three days ago," she confirmed, unwilling to share too many details of her trip.

"We flew back from Italy last week." He said. "We've been staying at Blaise's Mum's estate for nearly a year."

"Really? That's how long I was away for. Well thirteen months."

"Needed to escape too huh?" He asked, and she nodded. "It's weird being thrust straight back into this isn't it?"

"Yes!" she admitted as the elves started waiting tables, pouring wine and serving bread rolls. "Thank you," she said to an impeccably dressed female elf who handed her a plate with a seeded roll and two little packets of butter. "I didn't expect to see you three here to be honest." Suddenly realising what that implied she clapped a hand over her mouth, "Oh I didn't mean-"

He laughed easily. "It's alright, no offence taken. I wouldn't be here except the blonde wonder dragged us all along with him. We've got a business pitch for the Minister after dinner and well, here we are. I've even been told not to get pissed but, I've got a sober up potion. Plenty of it too if you need any." He patted his top pocket with a wink and she laughed at his conspiritary tone.

"What kind of business are you pitching?" He had the most striking cerulean blue eyes Hermione had ever seen and right now they were fixed directly on her, making her flush slightly.

"Potions and apothecaries. We're hoping to get an endorsement from the Master Potions Guild. That's why we were chatting up Slughorn. Do you remember Tracy from school?" Hermione nodded and did a double take as the witch she'd noticed earlier slid gracefully into a seat between Theo and Blaise. She smiled at Hermione and Ron's jaw dropped as she caught his eye.  Tracy turned her head and laughed, a tinkling high pitched laugh at something Blaise whispered in her ear, then she blushed charmingly and looked down at the table.

"I don't remember her looking like that?" Hermione confided to Theo, "am I missing something?"

He smiled, "Yes. She came into her veela heritage when she turned seventeen. It was a shock for all of us seeing as her parents are muggles!"

"Gosh! How did that happen?"

"It was inherited from her grandmother apparently, although she died young and kept that side of herself secret so nobody knew. It took quite a lot of research to find out. Draco's hoping she can flirt with the officials tonight to help our cause, but she's not really into the idea. We haven't totally got her on board with the positives of the condition yet."

Hermione nudged Ron who was absently staring at Tracy while Luna chatted to Harry, apparently unaware of Ron's preoccupation, and relayed the story to him. Ron shook his head in dismay. "I'm surrounded," he said miserably, "first Fleur and now this one, its torture by beautiful woman."

Laughing at his plight Hermione turned her attention back to the table at large. The dinner passed uneventfully given their company, Hermione found Theo surprisingly easy to talk to, Harry and Ron were their usual chatty selves and she found herself relaxing and enjoying the time spent catching up. After desert had been served they came to the main purpose of the evening,  fundraising for the War Orphans Trust which Harry patroned, and the ongoing modernization of Hogwarts. Speeches were made, auctions were held and people gave generously, including Draco, Theo and Blaise.

As the evening wore on however, Hermione became increasingly uncomfortable. The speeches had brought to life memories from the war that she'd thought were buried. Australia had proved a beautiful distraction, but apparently she hadn't addressed her true issues there. She kept sipping her wine, no longer registering that the glass was magically refilling itself. When it was finally time to stand up and move to the dance floor she stumbled against Ron who grabbed her arm to steady her. "Thank you." She swayed, lost in his reassuring blue eyes for a moment.

"Blimy 'Mione, how much have you had to drink?"

"I don't really know." She felt Harry guide her away and wrap his arm around her shoulders, steering her to the dance floor. "I've missed you." She whispered, overcome with emotion once more. In reply he just wrapped her in his arms and moved her gently across the floor.

"I've missed you too." He released her with a chuckle as several flashbulbs went off, no doubt capturing their emotional embrace, and the music changed to a faster pace. Hermione danced with Harry, then Luna, Ron, then Harry again. After another couple of songs she sat down for a break and more wine was pressed into her hand by yet another tiny elf. She looked around for her companions only to find they had been waylaid by Ministry officials on their way to the bar, so she wandered away and sat by herself in a dark corner sipping wine and people watching for a while. Draco, Theo, Tracy and Blaise had disappeared, she presumed they were trying to sell their pitch to Kingsley.

The Atrium had been completely transformed since the night of their fateful battle four years ago. The Fountain of Magical Brethren that had been destroyed during Dumbledore and Voldermort's duel was gone, a simple water and light display now in its place. The corridor was still there of course, leading to the Department of Mysteries and she shivered, overcome suddenly by uncomfortable memories. The warmth and frivolity from a few minutes ago had dissipated, leaving her feeling forlorn and empty. She hated this place, she wasn't sure why she'd agreed to come and now she wanted to leave.

Hermione looked over to her best friends, Ron was now cosily dancing with Luna, having extracted himself from the busty witch who had cornered him, and it didn't seem fair to ask them to leave. They made such a good couple. Hermione couldn't help but wonder, if she'd returned with them last year, would that be her in Ron's arms now? Probably not if she was honest. Ron thrived on attention and his current fame, while she herself hated to be in the limelight. They were incompatible as a couple in so many ways and he deserved to be happy. Growing up as the invisible one in a big family made him cherish the adoration he now received.

Even Harry looked more comfortable in the spotlight than she remembered. Watching him chatting easily with a pair of older witches made her stomach clench. Once again she felt like an outsider, observing her own life from the sidelines, rather than participating fully in it.  Her friends all seemed to be thriving. They were happy, settled into steady jobs and with steady partners, whereas she had none of those things. Harry and Ginny were good enough to give her a place to stay, but even that felt like an intrusion into someone else's space and not something she had that was her own.

Resolving to leave and deal with her misery by herself she stood unsteadily, intending to find Harry and tell him she'd see him in the morning at Grimmauld, but her bladder twinged in protest so she decided to visit the loo first.  As she turned the corner, concentrating harder than was usually necessary on staying upright, she almost missed the small woman hidden in an alcove beside the toilets. "Hermione Granger!" Rita Skeeter stepped out blocking her path.

"Rita." Hermione's heart plummeted; this was the last thing she needed right now. Her defences were low and she was close to breaking down as it was.

"How does it feel to be back in England-"

"I'm not giving interviews tonight." The room was spinning slightly, if she could just get to the toilet, she was sure she would be fine.

"What a shame, the entire wizarding world is simply agog to hear from you. Tell me how are your parents? Have they forgiven you for erasing their entire life's worth of memories?"

Hermione's eyes flashed fire as she fought to stay in control of her emotions, Rita pulled her lime green quill from her handbag with a hungry gleam in her eye.

"I believe the lady said no interviews tonight." Hermione spun violently, coming face to face with Draco Malfoy, who steadied her with a hand as she took a deep breath. Rita scowled furiously at him. "So that-" Draco motioned to the quill with a deadly smile, "goes away, as do you, and we'll pretend that this little meeting never happened."

"One of these days my girl," Rita huffed as she pushed the quill back into her bag and stalked away, swearing violently under her breath.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered, swaying on the spot and biting her lip to stop herself from breaking down. "How did your pitch go?"

"They don't feel able to commit to new ventures at this time," he said bitterly. "Which is utter bollocks because they approved Neville Longbottom last week. Basically this-" he gestured to his left forearm- "fucks everything up and they won't endorse ex Death Eaters."

"Oh I'm so sorry." She blinked fiercely, not totally sure what she was saying as she fought against the persistent threat of tears.

"It's not your fault Granger, if not for you I'd be in Azkaban alongside my father right now. The same goes for Theo and Blaise. We've got a lot to thank you for." He stepped back, looking intently at her. "Are you alright?"

"I just need to get out of here." She admitted as she shook her head, "I don't know why I came, Harry asked me to since Ginny couldn't make it, but, it's bringing everything back and it's too much after being away for so long."

He nodded. "Have you told Potter you're going?" She shook her head. "Shall I tell him and see you home safely? Or are you uncomfortable leaving with me? I'd understand if you were, but I need to get out of here too."

"Um no, that would be lovely, thank you. I was just-" she tipped her head towards the ladies and slipped inside as he nodded. When she returned she found Draco waiting alongside Theo, Tracy and Blaise.

"All done." He said, "Saint Potter's been cornered by the man from the War Orphans Trust., He says he'll see you later if you're still up, if not tomorrow morning. Now let's get out of here." Hermione nodded her thanks as she smiled and pulled her coat snugly around her shoulders, shivering in the cool night air as they stepped outside.

An explosion of flashbulbs punctuated their departure and Hermione blinked in annoyance. "Imagine tomorrow's Prophet headlines," Theo laughed, "Golden Girl leaves the Ministry with gang of Death Eaters!"

"Bugger off Theo." Draco rolled his eyes and Hermione laughed despite herself as she tipped her head back to clear the dots of light still blinding her. "Do you want to go straight home or do you fancy a nightcap somewhere?" Draco asked? "I could use a few firewhiskys after that disaster."

"Can we go home please?" Tracy asked quietly, "I don't really want to deal with any more people staring at me and we could offer Hermione a drink at our house. If you'd like to come with us, that is, no pressure?" She directed her last words to Hermione who sucked in a surprised breath.

"That sounds lovely. If you really don't mind me joining you? I want to get out of here too but if I go straight home I'll probably drive myself mad." The rational part of Hermione's brain registered surprise at what she'd just said, but then again she really didn't want to be left alone with her memories and self deprecation right now.

"Right. Granger. I'm going to apparate you then, but I need you to wrap your arms around me and trust me to take you. Currently there's a high splinching risk due to alcohol and I don't want to be responsible for killing you. If you're not comfortable being that close to me then Tracy can take you instead."

"Here." Theo passed her a small plastic vial with a wink, "told you I had sober up."

"Uh, thank you." She briefly wondered if she was mad to accept anything he gave her to drink but uncorked it and threw back the cool minty flavour liquid anyway. She found she didn't really seem to care as much as usual tonight.

Instantly her head cleared and she blinked in surprise. "Thank you," she said as she handed him the empty vial back.

"No problem. Never drink and apparate, I'm all about safety and responsibility, me."

Hermione blinked again as those around her snorted with varying degrees of apparent disbelief.

Hermione stood still as Draco wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head against his broad chest, grateful for the warmth radiating from him and finding it oddly soothing after the unsettling evening. Absently she wondered if this level of closeness was strictly necessary now, but then again, she found she didn't really care. There was a pop, the usual nauseating squeeze and then a soft landing in the pitch dark. Hermione blinked a few times but couldn't see further than her nose. "Didn't anyone leave a light on? Draco asked as more pops sounded around them.

"Obviously not," came Theo's voice and Draco lit his wand and led Hermione up an uneven cobble path. Moments later he stopped, murmuring the charms that would drop the wards and let them inside. She heard someone, Blaise by the sound of it, doing the same and she felt a magical shimmer as she crossed a boundary.

"Where are we?" she asked, blinking up at the quaint little cottage in front of them.

"Nott Manor." Theo said. "Well the Groundsman's Cottage anyway. The actual manors over there but that's a whole other story."

The cottage was simple and charming, Hermione saw white walls and a grey slate roof before Theo pushed the front door open and she followed him over the threshold and into a cozy lounge. Theo waved his arm and the candles lit, their soft glowing light illuminated whitewashed walls, soft comfy sofas with snuggly throws and a coffee table strewn with books, magazines and old mugs. "What a lovely house!" Hermione spoke softly and Tracy smiled.

"It wasn't a while back," she said. "I came back to England a bit earlier than the boys to oversee the work being done on it. I didn't really have a brief, they just said to do it how I thought, and well-" She gestured around.

"You have very good taste." Hermione smiled, suddenly feeling unsure of herself and out of place again. Should she even be here?

"Drink?" Tracy asked, pulling a bottle of firewhisky out of a cupboard and handing it to Draco, "We have wine, firewhisky or soft drinks. I'm going to have Chamomile tea I think."

"Tea would be lovely please." Hermione followed her to the kitchen. "Are you sure you don't mind me coming back with you?"

"I'm glad you did." Tracy really was stunningly beautiful, Hermione thought, graceful and mild mannered, exactly like Fleur. She filled the kettle and set it to boil while rummaging in the cupboard for tea bags. "It's lovely to have some female company, the boys are great but the house gets a little full of testosterone sometimes."

"So do all four of you live here?" Hermione leaned against the counter, looking around, her eyes were drawn to little details like homely mugs and comfy cushions. It was certainly not a place she would have expected Draco Malfoy to live.

Tracy nodded. "Yes, after their trials the boys fled to Italy. They invited me as I was going out with Blaise, and I accepted as I needed some space and time to learn about my condition; I was shocked to discover I was part Veela you see-" she clarified at Hermione's look of confusion, "-then I got caught up in the potions and apothecary planning and here I am still. I'm trying to develop my own healing potions and make something that helps with the after effects of the Cruciatus curse. A lot of people were affected by it during the war and its effects linger."

"Yes." Hermione hugged her arms around her chest. "They do."

Tracy nodded sympathetically, handing her a steaming mug of herbal tea. "Unfortunately It's not a reality yet or I'd offer you some to try, but it's something we're working on." Hermione nodded, raising an eyebrow at a raucous shout of laughter from the lounge. "Quite a bit of testosterone around as I said." Tracy smiled fondly and Hermione laughed, "shall we join them?"

Hermione nodded and Tracy led the way into the lounge. Theo and Blaise were perched on one sofa and Draco was on the other. Hermione hesitated, unsure where to sit. "Move over Draco please. We need a sofa for some girl talk." He quirked an aristocratic eyebrow but obligingly moved onto a bright blue, oversized bean bag, reclining elegantly with one foot crossed over the other knee. Blaise leant forwards and topped up his glass with firewhiskey. Theo was rolling what looked like a joint and Hermione hid her surprise when he put it to his lips, flicked a lighter and inhaled deeply.

A fruity, herbal smell rose into the air and Hermione closed her eyes, reminded of a muggle boy she'd been seeing very briefly in Australia. She sipped her tea as the boys continued their conversation. While she knew that there were some illegal potions available on the black market in Hogwarts, and there were some students who regularly indulged, she herself had no experience with any of it. Likewise there were some muggle drugs used as well, but in general she had steered clear of most of them.

Tracy shifted in her chair and flicked on some soft music. She pulled her shoes off and curled her legs up underneath her. "So you didn't know you had Veela heritage then?" Hermione asked, switching her attention back to the witch at her side.

"Not a clue." Tracy shook her head. "I'm muggle born although my Aunt's a witch. Apparently it was my Grandmother who was the Veela, but she died young and nobody knew much about her. It was a huge shock to be honest."

"So, you just turned seventeen and there it was?"

"More or less!" Tracy laughed with a high melodic sound. "There's a little more to it, the power doesn't fully manifest until you become uh, sexually active."

"Oh!" Hermione blushed. "Is it true then, that Veela are very, you know, sexual? Oh Circe, I can't believe I just asked you that! you don't need to answer!"

"That's okay, I don't mind. Yes we are very sexual but it's controllable once you learn how. I was in a bit of a pickle when it first manifested but Blaise's Mum taught me a lot. Cover your ears boys, this is a ladies' conversation."

Theo passed the joint to Draco and sipped his drink, "Your sitting there, talking about sex with a very attractive witch sitting on the sofa beside you. We're interested."

Tracy smiled indulgently at him and Hermione blushed once more under the scrutiny of his extraordinary blue eyes. "Mister Nott kindly refrain from embarrasing our guest."

"Oooooh talk posh to me Trace, you know it turns me on." He laughed as she tossed a cushion at him. Throwing up a hand he turned it around wandlessly and sent it soaring back to her. She caught it with another smile.

Impressed with his show of power Hermione shifted in her seat and stifled a yawn. "What were you doing in Australia for so long?" Tracy asked. Hermione took a deep breath and explained about modifying her parents' memories for their own protection and then sending them away. Then she told how, after extensive research and study, she'd been unable to bring them back.

"So I did something I really shouldn't have done in the end," she admitted, catching a tear in a tissue that Tracy had conjured for her; "I disillusioned myself and when the adoption panel sat I hid secretly in the room. It all went smoothly and there was no question that my parents were perfect candidates. If there'd been problems though I was ready to Imperio the panel so my parents got the go ahead."

It was the first time she'd admitted that out loud and why she'd done so in a room full of Slytherins, particularly these Slytherins she had no idea. When she looked up Tracy was smiling sadly. Draco leaned forward offering the joint to Tracy who shook her head. He moved on to Hermione and then Blaise, both of whom declined, before handing it back to Theo. His eyes flickered with something akin to sympathy or understanding, she couldn't be sure which.

"I'm glad I didn't have to do it though, I've never used that spell before."

"It's a good thing you didn't then, It takes a bit of practice otherwise it can be temperamental." Draco's eyes were unreadable now, his face carefully blanked. "For what it's worth Granger, your obliviating them and sending them away saved their lives. There was a plan afoot."

Hermione stared at him for a long minute and he met her gaze as the full implications of his words sank in. "Then I'm glad I did it. I'm glad I didn't have to intervene at the adoption hearing too. They got their adoption on merit and I kept my conscience clean."

"I wonder what that feels like?" Draco raised his eyebrow as Hermione's eyes shot wide. "I'm kidding Granger. I'm glad for you too and I'm sorry you couldn't bring your parents back to you. That's tough."

"Thank you. I'm sorry you didn't get what you were hoping for tonight."

He held her gaze again for a moment. "Me too. Thank you." The air hung heavily in the room as they stared at each other. Time seemed to stand still as she took in his full lips, the cut of his jaw and the moonlight blonde hair falling softly over his forehead. He was staring at her just as intently and she jumped when someone on the other sofa cleared their throat noisily.

"What is it you're planning then?" She asked vaguely, trying to steer the conversation back onto less alarming ground.

"Several things. Potions theory is my interest and I've been told I'm pretty good at it. Theo has a flair of genius for concocting new potion blends and Blaise has the business sense to pull it all together and to market it. Tracy has an interest in psychology and mental healing and we're aiming to clean up Nott manor and set it up as our home, office and brewing area. Then we'll build  in a treatment and therapy space and possibly in time add a kind of healing spa mixed with treatments for mental health. As, to be brutally honest, what's available in our world at the moment is a bag of shit."

"It really is." Hermione agreed absently. "I think that's a wonderful idea and if those Ministry officials cant see the potential in it, then they're just as stupid as I thought they were."

"They see the potential, they just don't want to associate themselves with us." Draco said bitterly

"That's ridiculous." She pulled the tendrils of hair that had escaped her once sleek bun out of her eyes and regarded him intently. She was deeply impressed with his idea and the beginnings of a plan was forming, sparking her restless brain out of its long term inertia.

"That's reality. We've got the money, we've got the premises, we're good to go."

"So why don't you?"

"Because we just got turned down- Granger what is it? I can see your brain working from here."

"Well I thought Slytherin was supposed to be the most resourceful house?" She waved away three sets of raised eyebrows and Tracy's knowing smile. "You were chatting to Slughorn. Snape is, correct me if I'm wrong, your Godfather Malfoy?" He nodded. "So why do you need Ministry backing? Set up independently. Most of the magical world views the Ministry with suspicion these days and would probably view you with curiosity. You start proving yourself and you'll grow bigger. Then you'll get the interest of the Ministry if that's still what you want."

"I've been saying this all along!" Theo said, jumping up from the couch and passing the joint back to Draco, "some of us are rather too entrenched in our parents' political beliefs though," He glared daggers at Draco, "and are unwilling to go against the establishment. I say fuck the Ministry."

"I grew up with Harry and Ron," Hermione smiled, catching Theo's enthusiasm, "with quite a bit of influence from Ron's twin brothers. Remember them? They taught me that anything is possible if you just have enough nerve. If Harry had listened to the Ministry while trying to defeat Voldermort, we would be in a rather different situation to the one we're in now."

Hermione raised a brow as everyone in the room shuddered at her casual use of that name.

"I think Hermione's right." Tracy said, "If you want something, go and get it. We just need some curse breakers in the manor and we can start. We're in the lucky position of having plenty of money behind us. You own it Theo. No one can tell us what we can and can't do in your house."

"We can set up a meeting with Snape. Slughorn's too bothered by connections but Snape's never felt the need to fit in has he?" Blaise said.

Draco was staring at them all as if they'd lost their minds. "And how many curse breakers do you know who don't work for the Ministry?"

"As it happens," Hermione said timidly, "I know one."

"You seriously think we can do this?" One by one Theo, Tracy and finally Blaise nodded. "And what about you Granger, what are your plans now you're back in England? Are you just giving timely advice here or are you actually planning on getting involved?" Draco glanced at Blaise and Theo and nodded his head towards the hall. "You two, a word?" curiously Hermione watched the three men stand and leave the room at Draco's curt invitation.

Minutes later Theo stuck his head around the door interrupting the conversation Hermione and Tracy were having, "Sorry to interrupt girls, Trace have you got a sec?"

Tracy's forehead crinkled elegantly as she stood. "I'm sorry Hermione, they're being ever so rude. Excuse me for a moment."

"No problem," Hermione shifted nervously. She picked at the hem of her skirt and looked at the clock, shocked to see that it was nearly two in the morning. Eventually the others came back into the room and Tracy settled herself back on the sofa smiling softly.

"Granger. Hermione," Draco said, "would you be interested in joining us in our venture? It would appear that we need someone who can move us forwards. Your lack of reliance on the ministry, or on anyone for that matter would be of great use to us right now. We don't have a lot to offer just yet though. We can give accommodation and a very basic wage and there's a whole lot of work that needs doing but hopefully we'll be successful in time and that will change."

"Are you serious?" Hermione stared at him in shock, looking at the others in turn before settling back on Draco as she considered the matter. When they all nodded she jumped to the edge of the sofa in excitement, all worries of the lateness of the hour forgotten, "Merlin yes! I've got no job here, I was going to have to start applying for positions that I don't really want but this is perfect! Yes please, I'd love to join you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning, This chapter is definitely for adult readers only! 
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the magical world. They belong to JKR sadly. Also this is my own take on what it means to be part veela and may differ slightly from cannon in that respect.
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta hmn007.

**Tracy**

Tracy woke early. She stretched luxuriously and glanced at the clock. It was a little after five and still pitch dark. Since they’d sat up until nearly three in the morning working out the finer details of the deal they’d created with Hermione, she’d probably only had an hour and a half sleep. 

Lack of sleep did not seem to bother her inner Veela in the slightest however.

She yawned and snuggled against Blaise. His naked body was warm and inviting in the darkness. Despite trying not to feel embarrassed by the inappropriate timing of her demanding inner Veela she couldn’t help feeling a little flustered. Theo was snoring softly on her other side and she knew that waking him after such little sleep was virtually impossible. 

Blaise was a different matter however. Being half Veela himself he understood her predicament. He'd made her promise to wake him rather than spend the night in discomfort and her Veela was most definitely awake. Awake and demanding sex. 

She rubbed herself sensously against him and he groaned quietly, opening one eye and smiling. “It can’t be morning already?”

“It’s not.” She pressed herself against him invitingly and without a word he slipped gently inside. She sighed in relief as his soft movements started to alleviate some of her discomfort. “Mmmmm, that’s better.” 

Blaise moved lazily against her and nibbled her ear as she pressed herself closer. He picked up the pace, angling slightly deeper and she moaned quietly. The more aroused she became, the more the Veela in her took over, feeding on the energy he provided.

Tracy felt her skin heat. The now familiar glow spread through her entire body, leaving her feeling slightly euphoric. The tingle of Veela magic in the air obviously did affect Theo because he turned over, yawned and reached for her clit. He alternated between pinching it between his thumb and finger and circling his finger over it, all without bothering to open his eyes. 

The combination of Theo’s skillful fingers and Blaise filling her brought Tracy quickly to climax. As always it was intense, short bursts of fire that coursed through her, finally sating the Veela. Its power ebbed as her desire calmed from an increasingly demanding and almost painful throb to a controllable warm pulse. The Veela relaxed, allowing Tracy to feel sleepy again. Blaise pulled gently out as she snuggled back down and comforted by his strong arms, she drifted back to a newly peaceful sleep.

When she woke next it was broad daylight, and despite Blaise and Theo’s earlier ministrations she felt drained again. This was a specific kind of exhaustion, a tiredness that had nothing to do with lack of sleep, but was caused by the troublesome magical being inside her that she was still struggling to control.

She was alone in bed. The smell of freshly brewing coffee wafted enticingly down the hall. She could hear someone in the shower and she sighed, feeling uncomfortable and ashamed, embarrassed again by her lack of finesse in handling her condition. She knew without looking that her skin was grey and pallid, her hair dull and lank. If only the Veela inside her wasn’t so continually hungry. 

The sharp ache in her privates was bordering on painful again and she knew it was no good trying to relieve herself. She sighed once more and rolled over, face flaming in frustration as angry tears pricked the back of her eyes. “I don’t want to feel like this!” she muttered into the pillow, groaning in despair as the Veela refused to be mollified. 

The sound of the shower droning endlessly on told her it was Theo taking his time. Blaise never lingered long. He showered efficiently, the way he lived his entire life. In and out, unless there was a reason to delay. Theo was the opposite. He did everything in a dream, constantly losing track of time, getting distracted and overindulging in everything he shouldn’t. 

Tracy’s despair faded a little. She knew Theo wouldn’t mind if she propositioned him. Again. Maybe she was overreacting. After all, she tried to reason, this was for medicinal purposes. Hermione had stayed the night and Tracy knew she couldn’t face a kitchen full of men and a relative stranger feeling and looking like this. 

She buried her face in her pillow, giggling now at her ridiculous attempt to justify what she knew Theo would be happy to do. She wondered yet again why she was so bad at dealing with this. Why oh why had this happened to her and not a more confident witch? She lurched from despair to hope and back again with alarming regularity these days.

As she lay waiting for the shower to finish buzzing she started to reminisce. She hadn’t had the easiest time in life and this definitely seemed like an unnecessary extra burden. Her parents were muggles. Her father a car mechanic and her mother a nurse. She had three sisters and she was the only witch in the family. Growing up had been tricky. She had found it difficult to make and keep friends as her accidental bursts of magic had scared the other children away.

She had been bullied at school for being different, and for being shy. Leaving primary school and going to Hogwarts had been a relief, despite finding herself in the Great Hall that first evening terrified and alone.

Her initiation into the magical world had been difficult. Once the initial shock had worn off though, she realised she had finally found the place she belonged. She was never going to be the most magically powerful witch, but she had excelled at mind magic and intuition. Her psychic ability was, according to Severus Snape, unrivalled.

For a few golden years things had been good. She had survived the war relatively unscathed. Then the day she turned seventeen she was blindsided to find that she was part Veela. Finding out she was a witch was one thing. Finding out on her birthday that she was only three quarters human was something else entirely.

Adding to the initial shock was the problem that Veela were highly sexual. They fed on sexual contact and energy, and seemed to need almost constant feeding to thrive. If denied, a Veela had ways of making its human host very uncomfortable indeed.

As a virgin who had only ever kissed two boys in her life, it was quite a lot for Tracy to comprehend. It was mainly thanks to Blaise that she had survived the early days unharmed and she had a lot to thank him for. He had found her in the girls bathroom at Hogwarts panicking hysterically as she failed to control her newly woken Veela. Pansy and Daphne were trying unsuccessfully to calm her down. Their words of comfort did nothing to placate the newly emerged creature. They merely enraged it further as it tried to wrestle control away from Tracy’s human side. 

Hearing the screams and raised voices from the corridor Blaise had pushed the door open and demanded to know what was going on. His eyes had widened in surprise as Pansy had gleefully told him of Tracy’s newfound predicament. 

Blaise had immediately shooed Pansy out while casting a tongue tie curse on her forbidding her to tell anyone of Tracy’s condition. Daphne had slipped out in relief at the earliest opportunity, grateful to Blaise for taking over.

Blaise had taken Tracy’s hands in his, forced her to look at him and told her she was going to be okay. He had held her tightly until her out of line Veela recognised his calm authority and settled down obediently. Blaise had taken her to see Professor Snape who had authorised an international portkey to Italy, and Blaise had introduced Tracy to his full blooded Veela Mother.

Isabella Zabini had taken pity on Tracy. They’d stayed for a week while she taught Tracy all she could about the condition and how to manage it. 

Blaise had taught Tracy all about something else, and eased the transition for her in a way that she would be forever grateful for. They had been together ever since.

As Blaise was half veela himself, it was no surprise when the third time they’d sex Tracy had felt something inside her shift and her soul had bonded irreversibly with his. 

Abruptly the bathroom door opened, breaking Tracy’s daydream. She stared at Theo as he strolled out, a towel hanging low on his hips. His tanned muscled chest still gleamed with water droplets, the many tattoos on his body stood out enticingly in the morning sun and his dark hair was tousled and messy. He looked to be the living embodiment of tall, dark and dangerous. She groaned again. Seeing the rivulets of water running down  _ there  _ made her insides clench desperately and he chuckled, “Morning to you too beautiful.” 

She opened her mouth to speak but he silenced her with a sensuous kiss causing her to gasp. “Theo, I-” her mind went blank under his touch. She abandoned the attempt to form words and just kissed him back. He straddled her on the bed, pulling back, his eyes guessing what she’d been attempting to say. “I, Theo, I need you, I can’t, I’m so sorry.”

Seeing her distress he softened and kissed her gently, rubbing a thumb gently under her eye to smooth away the hint of a tear. “Shhh baby, don’t cry. What’s wrong?”

She took a shaky breath, “The usual thing.” She sniffed. “Look at me I’m grey.” 

Theo pulled back and assessed her. “I can assure you you're not. You're a very healthy colour right now. And if you were, and one kiss from me changed things, well I'm flattered. Now where were we? I believe you had something in mind?”

Tracy’s heart swelled with love. Theo might be a fairly recent addition to her and Blaise’s relationship but he was certainly a good one. His permanent optimism and cheek was just what she needed when she was feeling down.

Shyly she undid his towel. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of him, rock hard and glistening with arousal. He was right; her skin was glowing again now, her hair bright and glossy and her mood vastly improved. She tried to keep her embarrassment under control as he kissed her. He nudged her legs apart with his knee and reached down to touch her. She was ready for him, desperate even. “Don’t. Ever. Apologise. For. This.” He said, punctuating every word with a kiss.

His brilliant blue eyes were dark as he kissed her yet again, pausing only to lay down on the bed beside her. She pulled him close, overflowing with need and he chuckled, using his thumb to circle her nipple and pull a gasp from her lips. Refusing to let herself overthink things again she slid a leg over his hip offering herself to him.

Theo smiled slowly and sinfully. He ran his hand up her thigh, altered his position and slid carefully inside her. He felt like heaven as he moved, gently at first until she gasped, lifting her knees to give him better access. “How do you want it? Gentle and slow or hard and fast?” 

Tracy groaned, unable to articulate the words. Guessing her meaning he snapped his hips, thrusting hard and deep inside her. Every sharp thrust pushed her closer to the edge. Every whispered compliment and kiss wound her tighter until she shattered around him, crying out as wave after wave of liquid heat coursed through her. Theo smiled but didn’t stop moving. He slowed his pace, kissing her gently and reverently, savouring each stroke. He circled her nipples with his thumb again, gently caressing each one in turn.

“Oh Gods Theo!” Tracy closed her eyes as another tear slipped unbidden through her lashes.

“Yes-” His eyes were teasing as he kept up the steady pace.

“That feels so good.”

“Does it now? Because that had better be a happy tear right there.” 

She nodded, amused by his easy confidence as she gradually regained control of her senses. “It is.” He stroked her clit and she stifled a cry as he picked up the pace again. She rolled onto her back and lifted her knees, wrapping her legs around him to pull him in deeper. 

He supported himself on one elbow while he used his other hand to alternate between her nipples again, then kissed her in a way that once more stole her ability to think.

She was building again as he brought his lips to her ear, nipping and flicking at her sensitive lobe with his tongue. “Come on beautiful, let go for me. I’m close, I want to feel you come all over me, all around me as I thrust deep inside you.” His dirty words pushed her over the edge again and he just kissed her through it, prolonging it and somehow pushing her into a third orgasm as he finally collapsed, spent, on top of her. “Fuck baby, that was something else.” 

They lay together, sated and still until he pulled out gently, reaching for his wand and casting a quick scourgify to clean them up. “Are you okay?”

“Yes and no.” She chuckled at his affronted stare, “I don’t mean it like that, you were amazing. Beyond amazing actually. This is a psychological problem, I still find this embarrassing. I don’t like being unable to control my need for sex. If you or Blaise hadn’t been in the room I'd have had to go out to the kitchen looking awful and I was embarrassed at the thought of Hermione or Draco seeing me. It gets me down that I need to rely on other people for sex so obviously. Most people can disguise their desires.”

Theo was silent for a minute, stroking little patterns over her tummy. “We both know Draco would have just said something inappropriate and booted you back to bed with one of us. Or both of us for that matter.” He stroked her hair back from her eyes and slipped an arm around her tummy. “You worry far too much. If Hermione’s going to be around she’ll get used to it too. None of us are embarrassed about this and there’s no reason for you to be either.”

Tracy sighed. Knowing his words made sense and letting go of her own anxieties about her condition were two different things.

“I’m trying to word this so I don’t sound like an arse so bear with me.” He pulled away for a moment and she resisted the urge to tease him about his newfound thoughtfulness. “I like you being part Veela. I like that Blaise is too, but sometimes I feel insecure that I’m not. I try not to show it and I’m only telling you so you understand we all have insecurities. To be the only non Veela in a triad that involves a bonded pair is sometimes a little worrying.”

“Oh Theo!” She turned to face him, desperately wanting to reassure him that he had absolutely no reason to feel insecure but he held up a finger and she waited.

“I also like to be dominant in bed. That’s just who I am and though I try to hold that back, you don’t seem to mind if I slip up. You need me in a way that most people wouldn’t. I like that you need me and I like that I can take care of you, Blaise might be Veela too, but he has a different power. He would never let me boss him around, but you do. You’re sweet and innocent and beautiful. The fact that you are a little shy just makes you even more perfect to me. I want you to promise that you’ll never apologise or feel bad for needing me like this again, because if I'm honest, I need you to need me.”

Tracy brushed away yet another tear that spilled over her lashes. “You are such a sweet man Theodore. I promise I’ll try not to feel bad about it any more.”

“Do me a favour?” He smirked, “Don’t put that around too much, I’ve got a reputation to maintain-” Her laugh turned into a squeal as he flipped her onto her back once more and straddled her again. “Now you're in trouble young lady!” He kissed her face, her eyelids, her neck. His lips left a trail of fire in every place they touched. “Tell me, do you like me being dominant or is it too much? I’ve been trying to hold it back because I’m not sure how you feel about it.”

She blushed under his scrutiny. “Honestly? I love it. I love that you take control, I’d actually like it if you stopped holding yourself back.” She watched as his pupils blew wide and he took a deep breath dropping his forehead to hers. 

“Fuck Tracy, baby, tell me anytime if it’s too much.” She nodded, her desire already at fever pitch, her imagination running wild. “Promise?”

“I promise. Now I need you to promise you’ll stop feeling insecure about our relationship too.” She wasn’t sure he was paying attention, his look was pure desire as he nodded. “Thank you. Now will you please do whatever it is you're wondering if it’s ok to do? I can’t cope with unfulfilled promises. You need to follow throu-”

He cut her off with a low growl and she gasped as he silenced her with yet another mind blowing kiss….

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kitchen was busy when they finally made it out of bed. Hermione was perched at the table wearing the clothes Tracy had leant her the previous night. Blaise was cooking eggs and bacon and Draco stood up from where he’d been reading the morning Prophet to pour them coffee. “Harry I'm fine!” Hermione was saying impatiently into her mobile phone. “No, I promise- seriously. Yes, I’ve seen the papers. I’ll be home soon and you can check my sanity then.” She laughed. “Love you too.”

“Potter thinking we’ve abducted you?” Theo asked as Draco handed both him and Tracy steaming mugs. Despite Tracy’s earlier promise to Theo she flushed at Draco’s knowing smirk. Her skin was glowing brightly and a milky white light surrounded her entire body. Hermione glanced at it curiously but said nothing. 

“Good lay in was it?” Draco asked, his smirk growing wider as Theo pulled a face. Tracy glanced at the newspaper Draco had left open. A picture of them all leaving the Ministry was indeed splashed across the second page. She gasped, her eyes travelling to Hermione but the other witch didn’t seem to mind the questioning headline or the picture of her surrounded by Draco, Blaise and Theo. 

Blaise chuckled. “I'd love to have seen the Chosen One’s expression when he realised you stayed the night here.” He teased, flipping the bacon in the pan as Hermione’s cheeks flushed a fetching shade of pink. “Alright sweetheart? You're looking very, healthy-” Tracy smiled, studying the newspaper intently as she sipped her coffee. “My my Theo, you're positively glowing too. Whatever could have caused this?!” He started to plate up the toast, waving his wand to start it magically buttering itself as Theo mimed punching him.

Tracy took a slightly self-conscious seat at the table. “I’m so glad you’re going to be around a bit more, I really need some female company.” Hermione smiled weakly in reply. “Please, please do not change your mind. Boys, back off!” Tracy glared at them one by one. 

Hermione laughed. “I’m not changing my mind, I’m just not quite used to this. Harry and Ron are a lot more, uh, restrained. Thank you for the clothes by the way. I’ll go home and change in a minute then bring them back later.”

“Ah where’s the fun in restraint?!” Theo asked. “You’ll learn Granger, we’re harmless really. Now I’m noticing Draco’s very quiet, it’s almost as if he’s behaving himself. And he was strangely-” Theo’s mouth carried on opening and closing as Draco hit him with a wandless silencing spell. 

Tracy smiled. It was no secret to those that knew him; Draco had nursed a soft spot for Hermione for many years. It was also no surprise that Theo was pushing his luck and getting hexed for his troubles.

Hermione accepted her plate, thanked Blaise and busied herself cutting off a piece of toast with a small smile. “Anyway!” Theo regained the ability to speak and threw another dirty look cheerfully at Draco. “Hermione you mentioned knowing a friendly curse breaker?”

She nodded. “Ron’s older brother Bill. What is it you need?”

“Well, Nott Manor’s a fucking death trap. Did you ever have the pleasure of meeting my father? Cheers Zabini.” He took the plate Blaise gave him and pulled a chair up to the table.

“Once or twice.” She stared at the table, looking suddenly lost, all doe eyes and crazy corkscrew curls. “At the Ministry on the night of the big battle, and again in the Battle of Hogwarts.”

“I’m sorry for that. He was a hateful man, and I'm sorry if he did anything to hurt you. Anyway he died in the Battle of Hogwarts. This manors’ rightfully mine, but it’s cursed to hell. I’ve cracked some of them but there’s many more.”

“Oh Theo I‘m sorry.” Hermione leaned forward and closed her hand over Theo’s arm. “No matter my thoughts, he was still your father.”

“I’m not sorry. He was horrendous. Draco did me a favour.” Theo stared at his plate darkly as Tracy reached to take his other hand. His eyes clouded with darkness and he was silent for a moment. This was the side of his nature Tracy was unsure of. He rarely showed his bitter feelings towards his father and his upbringing unless he was particularly drunk. She had noticed him being more prone to dwelling on it since they had been home, obviously being back in Nott manor’s grounds did not suit him. “Anyway, that aside-”

“Wait,” Hermione looked to Draco in confusion. “You, his, what?”

“It should have been me that did it.” Theo admitted quietly, stabbing a piece of bacon with his fork, “He was on the floor incapacitated but I couldn’t cast that spell. Not at him, despite it all. His mate Avery didn’t share my hesitation though. He was halfway through an Avada aimed at me and my father never even lifted his wand to stop him. Then these two stepped in. Draco got my Dad and Blaise killed Avery. It’s important you know that if you're going to work with us. I think a lot of the curses in the manor activated against us specifically because of the way he died. I hope Bill’s good at what he does.”

“He is.” Hermione gazed at Theo, her food forgotten and her eyes full of sympathy and horror. “I’ll call him later and set something up.” She squeezed his hand in empathy then blinked realising she was touching a relative stranger. Theo was staring at her and she  remembered that not everyone was as comfortable with casual touch as Harry and Ron. She returned to finish her breakfast as Blaise and Draco started to lighten the mood.

“Thank you so much for breakfast,” Hermione said as she stood up. “And thank you for these clothes Tracy, I'm going to floo home and get myself sorted, then I'll pop back and we can finish talking about what we’re going to try and do. Shall I see if Bill’s free this afternoon and bring him with me?”

She stood up, grabbed her dress and bag from the previous night and walked to the fireplace as Theo agreed, mumbling his thanks around a mouthful of bacon. Draco followed her and handed her the pot of floo powder. She hesitated and turned to him. “Umm, where do I ask to come back to later?”

“Nott Manor. Groundsman's Cottage. Say it clearly though. I don’t want to be collecting your body parts if you accidentally floo into the manor itself. Oh and Granger?”

“Yes?” She looked up as she took a pinch of glittering powder,

“I enjoyed spending time with you. See you later yeah?” Tracy averted her eyes. From the vibes she was picking up it seemed that Hermione was just as nervous around Draco as he was around her.

Looking the other way didn't diminish her hearing however. “Yes. I enjoyed it too.” Hermione said quietly and disappeared in a rush of emerald flames. 

Draco watched her go and for a moment there was peace. Until Theo spoke; “Draco. You had it right there. Seriously mate, how did you not get in her knickers?”

“Don’t push it Nott-”

“I’m not pushing anything.” He pointed his fork in Draco’s direction. “I’m just curious, you had her eating out of your hand last night. What happened?”

“It’s called being a gentleman. I gave her my bed and made her breakfast this morning.”

Theo rolled his eyes “That Malfoy magic is slipping.”

“I think,” Tracy interjected loudly before their argument could continue, “That’s lovely Draco. Don’t listen to him, you did exactly the right thing. Be her friend and the rest will happen naturally.”

“See.” Draco smiled innocently. “Your girlfriend thinks I did it right. Give it time Nott, give it time. My magic remains undefeated.” And with a wink he strolled out of the room leaving Tracy to giggle fondly at his cocky confidence.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


**Hermione.**

  
  


Struck by the peculiarity of recent events, Hermione flooed back to Grimmauld Place. She landed in the kitchen on the cool cobblestone floor, paused for a moment to gather her thoughts, then walked into the lounge. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna were settled on the sofas watching a film and eating lunch on their laps, and she stopped uncertainly in the doorway. They looked up at her with various degrees of amusement and concern.

“Good afternoon!” Ginny said, a smirk worthy of Malfoy on her face. “What time do you call this young lady? Details please Miss Granger.”

“After my shower,” Hermione faltered at Ron’s pained grimace and beat a hasty retreat.

Thirty minutes later she hesitated once more by the lounge door, wondering if she was ready to explain how she’d landed a new job, a new place to live and a new life’s purpose all in less than 24 hours. At least with all four of them present the story only needed telling once and after being away it did feel good to be surrounded by old friends.

“It sounds like an incredible opportunity.” Luna smiled encouragingly when Hermione had recounted the tale, “You’ve always wanted to do something worthwhile and this certainly counts. If I could get rid of the aches the Cruciatus curse left me with I’d be very happy and I was mildly cursed compared to some.”

“Wizard mental health is bloody awful.” Ron admitted. “Thats why so many of us pick up a bottle or worse. There’s nothing out there to support us. Spells will only help so far, believe me.” A frown of confusion crossed Hermione’s face as Luna settled her hand over his and Ginny smiled sadly.

Hermione glanced at Harry who met her eyes. “Later,” he mouthed and she nodded. Ron seemed to be talking from a personal experience she knew nothing about, just how much had happened while she’d been away?

“I think it's brilliant ‘Mione.” Ginny reached for a biscuit, “Good for you.” Her friend's support was encouraging. She now felt much more confident with her decision. “Just be careful yeah? I feel we’ve skirted over who they actually are and focused on the opportunity but, this is Malfoy, and the others are just as bad. Blaise Zabini is one hell of a smooth talker but, blimey, I wouldn’t trust him as far as I could throw a quaffle.”

“And Malfoy wasn’t known as Slytherin’s Prince for nothing.” Luna said with a faraway smile. “I wonder if the rumours are true?”

“Uh, Luna,” Ron nudged her gently with his toe, “Boyfriend in the room-”

“Yes. I can see you. But why should that stop me wondering what he’s like in bed?” Ron flushed to the roots of his hair as Ginny laughed. 

“Uh tact?!” Ron grumbled. 

“I promise to be careful.” Hermione reassured them. It was surreal to listen to Ron lecturing somebody else on the merits of tact. She blinked and managed to refrain from commenting on the subject. “Now there is one other little matter. Apparently the Manor their planning to use is heavily cursed. Do you think Bill would be up for a side job? Obviously not involving the Ministry is vital.”

Harry smiled. “That’s my girl!” 

“I’ll text him and ask.” Ginny pulled out her mobile.

“Before you do,” Ron narrowed his eyes, “Tell me how you know so much about Zabini.”

“Oh please Ron, he was my quidditch nemesis! You were on the team. You know what he was like. He was my opposing chaser and he was pretty damn good actually. Anyway after a few matches the competitiveness kind of turned to sex in their dorms-” She laughed at the dismay on Ron’s face. “Hold on though, I’m sure the main reason I survived unscathed in 6th year was because of him and Malfoy. Nobody messed with the people they protected.”

Hermione was quiet. Yet again this was information she didn’t know and Ginny was supposed to be her best friend. Being away in Australia for so long had seemed like a good idea at the time, but was now starting to feel like a big mistake. 

“Well. I did not know that.” Ron was obviously in the dark on this one too. “Harry? Oh obviously you did know that. Nice.” He grimaced. “Anyone else I should know about that you’ve been with? Ginny flushed incriminatingly under Ron’s increasingly horrified stare, “Gin, please tell me you didn’t!”   
  


“Theo. Not Malfoy, I wouldn’t have done that to Harry.”

Ron had turned a delicate shade of green at this news. He turned to Luna in dismay. Luna patted his hand and smiled gently. “Well I think it’s lovely that they helped Ginny. I missed most of that year so the fact that she had some support is wonderful.”

“Yes.” Ron said, obviously torn between horror at Ginny’s revelations and Luna’s soothing words. “Gin, I’ll phone Bill myself, I can’t take any more of this conversation!”

  
  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


Three hours after she left, Hermione flooed back to the Groundsman's Cottage with Bill in tow, stating the name carefully to avoid any mishaps. The lounge was deserted, still strewn with blankets and debris from last night. She picked her way through the house. Bill followed and Hermione ignored his amused glances at the feminine touches. No one was home. Curiously she looked out the window to see them playing an improvised game of 2 on 2 quidditch. She waved as she stepped out of the back door and Tracy landed gently to meet them.

“Hermione!” she smiled. “All ok? Did you convince Harry we weren’t holding you prisoner?”

“Yes!” She nodded with a guilty laugh, “Just about anyway. This is Bill Weasley, he’s the best curse breaker I know.”

“That may be because I’m the only curse breaker she knows.” Tracy laughed as the others landed beside her. Bill shook hands politely and Theo took him to one side to discuss their problem.

“Allright Granger? Coming up to play?” Draco’s face was flushed and he looked utterly delicious as he offered her Theo’s broom. Her stomach contracted in surprise as the realisation struck her; she did indeed find him immensely attractive

Her eyes widened in panic, something Draco obviously noticed given the flicker of surprise on his face. Of course he did, Slytherins never missed a trick. “Umm, no thank you. I’m not that keen on flying to be honest.”

“You don't like flying?” He ran a hand through his platinum hair, ruffling it in a way that made her stomach lurch. “Come to think of it I don’t think I've ever seen you on a broom. Why not?”

“Every time I’ve flown I seem to have been facing mortal peril. Harry flies like a lunatic, Ron’s better but I prefer to keep my feet on the ground. She shuddered, the recollection of soaring through the sky on an out of control dragon fresh in her mind.

“Come up with me? I can give you a quick aerial tour of the grounds and I’ll put you straight down if you don't like it.”

It was a tempting offer, although if she was honest it was the thought of being in close proximity to Malfoy that attracted her rather than the actual flying. She hesitated and he raised an aristocratic eyebrow, “Scared Granger?”

“Never.” Glaring at him and his infuriating smirk she stepped forwards, anticipating climbing on the broom behind him but he guided her to the front and straddled the smooth broom behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and settled his chin by her ear. 

“Tell me if you really are scared.” He said. His breath tickled her ear and her mouth felt suddenly dry. She nodded weakly as he kicked off gently from the ground. 

The air whooshed past her ears and her stomach dropped into free fall. She’d never gotten used to that feeling. Draco’s broom, a Nimbus 3000 was the most comfortable broom she’d ever ridden. Although it looked hard and unyielding it was obviously spelled to have a soft comfy seat and it felt more stable than the other brooms she had previously flown on. 

“Granger.” He whispered gently, “Open your eyes.” She stiffened and whimpered slightly as she obeyed and he closed his arms around her. “I won’t let you fall.” When she finally plucked up her strangely elusive courage and looked down she gasped. They were crazily high. Her head swam as she swayed on the broom and Draco tightened his arms protectively so that she felt secure. It was surreal to be flying without feeling as though her life was in danger. As they swooped over an austere looking manor house with overgrown gardens and a wild rampant forest she almost felt safe. Almost.

There was a lake surrounded by several unkempt outbuildings, “Tracy’s got her eye on those for the holiday homes.” He pointed and Hermione squeaked in fear as one of his reassuring arms disappeared from her side- “Sorry. You really are nervous aren't you?” She nodded and he nudged her to lean forwards slightly as he lifted the handle of the broom and they gained even more height, soaring gracefully over the trees. 

“There are unicorns in here, and merpeople in the lake. We could look for them sometime if you fancy it. When I was little Theo and I used to fly over here, we shouldn’t have, of course but our Fathers never paid attention and we got away with rather a lot. I remember getting lost when we were about 6 and panicking. We landed in the forest and a unicorn led us out. 

“Oh Draco!” she cried, imagining him and Theo lost and scared at 6 years old. 

“If I told you some of what we got up to you’d say a lot more than that!” She felt his smirk against her cheek and her heart rate picked up even more. As he began to bank round he dipped the broom to the right, she sucked in a panicked breath and grabbed his arms. “What's wrong?”

“The broom felt like it was slipping away.” She let out a whoosh of breath, feeling foolish once her brain registered that they were only turning.

“If I told you I can fly without a broom would that make you feel safer?”

“Ummmmm. Theoretically yes and no.”

He laughed. “I should have expected an answer like that from you. Relax, I'm joking.” He said in answer to her annoyed huff. “Sorry. Explain your reasoning.”

She frowned but was in no position to argue while they swooped perilously through the sky. “Well, if you can, it would remove the fear of the broom dropping. But then it poses the question of how that’s possible, and I’m sure there’s an unsettling answer there.”

Draco threw his head back and laughed. “Sorry. Any powerful wizard or witch can learn to fly without a broom. It's the same as wandless magic. The broom is the channel for flight much as the wand is the channel for spells. As for who taught me how to do it, well you probably won’t like the answer to that.”

“Voldermort?”

“Yes. He taught me many things. Some were insanely dark, some not so much. This particular one's useful.” She shivered and he closed his arms around her again. “The world isn't all black and white Hermione, there are shades of grey in between. Don’t worry about the broom falling, it can’t, but if somehow it did, I’ve got you.” And with that he pulled sharply up and she shrieked as they climbed higher and higher and the ground fell away beneath them. 

When they landed, nearly half an hour later there was a frosty chill in the air and the light was fading fast. Hermione’s cheeks were flushed pink and she grinned as she stepped away from the broom. “So, have I changed your mind about flying?” 

“Well, I didn’t fear for my life the whole time so i'd say it was a good start. Thank you Draco that was amazing.”

She followed him back into the cottage, grateful for the warmth and the soft glowing lights yet somehow missing the feel of his arms around her. “Hi.” Tracy smiled. “Your phone’s been beeping.”

“Thanks. Where’s Bill?”

“Still in the manor with Theo,” Tracy said rummaging in the fridge for dinner ingredients. Hermione checked her phone and found multiple messages, Ron asking how the afternoon was going and checking she was staying safely out of the manor, Harry’s message almost identical. Ginny asked how she was happily riding Malfoy’s broom when Ginny herself had never succeeded in getting her airborne more than once. She rolled her eyes imagining Bill immediately passing on this morsel of gossip to his sister. She pinged Ginny a quick reply, “Sorry, was busy flying…..” she added little broomstick icons, laughing as she imagined Ginny’s expression on receiving that reply. 

She sent assurances to Ron and Harry she was still alive and well, and smiled at Ginny’s instant reply; WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?????

She replied: Malfoy’s quite good on a broom….. Moments later Ginny’s answer pinged back and the conversation continued,

Ginny: That’s not all he’s supposed to be good at……..!

Hermione: Ginevra!

Ginny: Hermione! Explain yourself! XXxx

Hermione: I'm going now. Love you.

Ginny: Love you too. Don't do anything I wouldn't.

Hermoine: Specifically Gin, what does that rule out?

Ginny: Ha Ha Ha! Bye.. XX

Bill looked slightly shell shocked when he returned to the cottage with Theo minutes later. He chuckled as Hermione admonished his gossipping, “I’d promised them I’d keep you well out of the way. I was merely telling them you were safe.” Her narrowed eyes told him what she thought of that excuse but he only smiled and declined Tracy’s offer of tea. “Sorry, I’d love to stay but Fleur’s expecting me home.” 

“What do you think of the manor?” Tracy asked, setting knives to magically chop the veg.

Bill shook his head. “I'm pretty sure it's clearable but, Merlin Theo, what was your old man thinking?”

“Oh he was as evil as fuck in all honestly, so who knows.” Theo grinned, standing by the back door and lighting a cigarette.

“You definitely don’t want the Ministry involved?” Bill’s long hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, he pulled a few stray strands out of his skull earring and regarded Theo.

“Absolutely not. I’ve no idea what’s in there and I don’t fancy a stint in Azkaban.”

“You’ve had nothing to do with the curses then? I'm not suggesting you set any, just that if you saw your father set them we’d know how to break them more easily.”

“Sorry no.”

“Ok. leave it with me, do you mind if I use your floo? I’ll text Hermione with regard to getting started but it will be sooner rather than later.” 

Hermione hugged Bill goodbye and thanked him for coming. Once he’d left and Tracy had assured her everything was under control she wandered into the lounge looking for a little space to process her feelings. A lot had happened in the past 24 hours. Instead of finding a spot to be alone however she found Blaise pouring over a book on the sofa. “Whats up? You look, unsettled.” He asked, looking at her with concern.

She paused, suddenly aware of her deep frown. Blaise offered her a glass of wine from the open bottle of red on the table and when she nodded he acciod a glass and filled it for her. She fussed with the cushions on the sofa and finally sat beside him, as he closed the book and turned sideways to look at her thoughtfully. “You know, if there’s something troubling you and you want to talk about it, I’ve been told I’m a good listener.”

“Thank you.” She sipped her wine, more to give herself a moment than anything else. “I’m not really sure what’s wrong to be honest. This has all happened so fast. I think maybe I’m just catching my breath.” He arched an eyebrow but said nothing more. Hermione took another gulp of wine. “Ok.” She sighed, “That’s not strictly true. I’m just feeling a little out of my depth.”

“How so?”

She sighed again, “I stayed in Australia too long. I’ve missed everybody so much and I didn’t even realise until yesterday. Now I’ve suddenly got a purpose, an offer of a place to live and a potential career. It’s just a bit hard to get my head around to be honest.”

“I can imagine.” He sipped his wine, eyeing her shrewdly over the rim of his glass. “So are you happy with the turn of events or are you having second thoughts?”

“I’m very happy. Don’t get me wrong, I’m just feeling a touch overwhelmed. You're all very different from Harry and Ron, that’s all.”

“Well, yes.” Blaise looked as if he was trying to hide his amusement “I would hope we are.”

“And I thought I was over some of the things that happened with the war and now I’m not so sure. When we were flying Draco said some things and it made me think.”

“Like what?”

She sighed, pushing her unruly hair out of her eyes. “We were talking about flying and he dipped the broom to turn and it scared me. He told me that he can fly without a broom and then that discussion brought home the fact that we were on different sides in the war.”

“Not through choice. Maybe that was the case initially, but we soon realised our mistake and wished we could defect. Unfortunately though you couldn't defect and expect to live. I can fly without a broom too, so can Theo.  _ He _ taught us all how to do it. So you feel like you’ve stepped over to the dark side then?”

Hermione nodded. “No! I didn’t mean-” but Blaise just gave a low and easy laugh. His chocolate brown eyes were soft, his smile easy. He pushed up the sleeves on his hoodie and exposed his Dark Mark. Her eyes caught the lines of the snake and her breath hitched. He’d tried to disguise it, various tattoos now covered his arm as camouflage but she could still clearly see the outline of the mark. 

“This bothers you?” Trapped in his gaze she nodded. “Have you got scars?” Once again she nodded and looked down at the table. “Here. Have a look.” He held his arm out to her. Hesitantly she took it in her hands and for the first time ever, properly looked at the mark, trying and failing to keep the distaste away from her face. “You can touch it Hermione. He's gone. Touch it, press it, cast Morsmordre over it if you like. It's just me.”

Tentatively she brushed a finger over it, expecting to feel something strange but finding only silky smooth skin. “Theo said you killed Avery. Have you killed anyone else?”

He nodded as she continued tracing the mark. “Yes. I've killed four people. All Death Eaters.”

With a sigh Hermione held out her arm and dropped the glamour she kept on her own forearm. The smooth unblemished skin vanished and the angry red scars of the vile slur Bellatrix had carved in her flesh stood out. Blaise turned her arm gently and stroked a finger carefully over the area.

“You don’t keep this glamoured around Harry and Ron?” She shook her head. “Well you don't have to do that around us either, unless you prefer to. I know you have no reason to trust us Hermione, we were awful to you in school after all, but hopefully you will in time. You know we don’t believe in blood superiority don’t you?”

She sighed, draining the last of her wine. Blaise leaned forwards and topped their glasses up. “You did once.” 

Blaise sighed. “Yes. But even then it was problematic because we had Tracy. None of us truly believed it for long. If I told you that even Draco changed his mind in fourth year would that help?”

“He was horrible to me right up to the end of 6th year.”

“6th year wasn't his best time, what with being tasked to kill Dumbledore and all.”

“He didn’t though.”

“No.” Blaise looked down. “He couldn’t so Snape did him a favour. Draco’s story is his own to tell though, I can only tell you mine.” She nodded. “I’m no expert at reading you yet but you still look troubled.”

“I,” Hermione bit her lip, debating what to say and deciding to take a leap of faith, surmising that if it all crashed and burned it was better to find out early that it wasn’t meant to be. “I couldn’t kill anyone, even if my life depended on it. I just couldn’t. I’d fight the person making me do it. I think I’d die myself before-” She cast her eyes down, unable to finish as the reality of what she’d just blurted out hit her. She hadn’t intended to say any of this tonight yet she knew it would remain an issue until it was addressed. Blaise said nothing for a moment and she leaned her head into her hands. “Im sorry, I shouldn't have said-”

“Hermione,” Blaise said gently, “when the Sorting Hat was placed on your head what did it do?

She blinked in confusion, turning to face him again. “Sorted me.”

“And was it instant?”

“No. I was nearly a hatstall between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.”

He smiled. “Figures. All of us were instant Slytherins. Now there’s an awful lot of house prejudice around but generally a Slytherin’s self preservation will win out. Maybe a Gryffindor’s won’t, I wouldn’t know. Near the end of the war I believe you were hunting horcruxes?” She nodded. “We were resisting from the inside. Thinning his ranks. We took out as many Death Eaters as we could without it being obvious what we were doing. I can’t be sure but I like to think we tipped the odds at the final battle somewhat. Draco was out for Bellatrix ever since she tortured you. She was almost as hard to get as Voldermort himself though. Did Ron ever tell you about Yaxley?”

Confused, Hermione shook her head. “In the final battle, Yaxley was watching you duel a couple of randoms. He had been stunned by someone but he came around. You were dancing about and hard to hit and he was aiming Avadas at your back. I couldn't do anything, I was too far away and my leg was broken. Draco was going mad. He was openly fighting for your side by then but Bellatrix had him cornered. Like I said, her power matched Voldermort’s a lot of the time. 

Anyway, Ron Weasley suddenly came charging across and shot Yaxley dead with an Avada, turned around and did the same damn thing to Mcnair. You never even knew, it all happened behind you-”

With a strangled gasp Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth. “He, he! He never told me! You saw it happen?!”

“With my own eyes. Maybe mine’s a different outlook, but that battle, it changed people. Now I’m not one to say what’s right or wrong, Tracy wouldn’t kill anyone either. The  difference is that she wouldn't be in a place where that was necessary. At the end of the day, Harry’s Expelliarmus is what killed Voldermort. Molly Weasley got Bellatrix didn't she? Good people do bad things sometimes Hermione and bad people do good things. Hug?”

Weakly she leant to the side and Blaise slipped a comforting arm around her. She wriggled back into his embrace and stayed there, absently tracing the lines of his dark mark with her finger. 

Which was how Theo found them twenty minutes later, wandering into the lounge to call them for dinner. “Sorry to interrupt.” His raised eyebrow was met with Blaise’s cool stare. 

“You’re not.” Blaise lifted his arm and Hermione moved guiltily away from him. “It was just a chat about some rather difficult memories.”

“Ah. Sorry to hear that.” His striking blue eyes were somber for a moment. “Come to dinner though, before Draco loses his mind?”

Blaise chuckled, “Such dramatics, from such a mild mannered boy too.” Still smiling he winked at Hermione, offering his hand to help pull her up.

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter that deals with adult themes so mature readers only please!
> 
> Once again this story contains my own take on the powers and psychic magic of Veela, it differs from the book canon in this. My story also ignores the HP epilogue! As always I own nothing, Harry Potter belongs to JKR unfortunately. 
> 
> Thank you to my amazing alpha and beta, hmn007, you’re brilliant and this story would not be happening without you! Xx

**Tracy**

  
  
  


Tracy looked around the gleaming kitchen and smiled. Having Hermione around was definitely a refreshing change. Not that the boys were opposed to helping out, they certainly did their share, but somehow it never seemed quite up to her standards. Hermione not only helped tidy and clean the kitchen until it gleamed, she provided some much needed girl company and chatter as well. Tracy picked up her sketchpad and charcoal and walked into the lounge, relishing the unusual peace and quiet. 

Blaise and Theo had gone out to meet a contact to buy potion ingredients. Tracy shuddered to think what they might be. Illicit meetings with shady characters in Knockturn Alley late on a Sunday evening didn’t seem necessary for everyday supplies, and both boys had been strangely reluctant to answer questions on their exact requirements. 

Hermione had floo’d home to Grimmauld Place, promising to be back by nine the following morning to officially start work, and Draco was lounging on the sofa reading the book Blaise had been studying earlier that day. He looked up as she entered, his grey eyes softening into an easy smile. “Hey.”

She plopped down on the sofa beside him and picked up a handful of grapes from the dish on the coffee table. “Hey yourself. How are you doing?”

“Fine.” His mouth was just a little too tight at the corners, the tension a little too evident for her to believe him. She arched a brow at his lie and he rolled his eyes with a sigh. “I didn’t hex Blaise did I?”

Tracy smiled. “Dear, sweet, Draco.” She popped a grape into her mouth and regarded him fondly. When Draco was brooding his aura screamed his offence so loudly she was amazed that more people couldn’t see it. “No you didn’t.”

“I know he wasn’t hitting on her. Now that I’ve thought about it anyway.” Tracy nodded, saying nothing. “I know he wouldn’t do that to me. Or you. Or Theo.” She nodded again, chewing as she waited, knowing there was more to come. “But she just looked so relaxed in his arms. Third year Trace, third fucking year I started to like her. If I could erase some of the things I said to her, the things I did...” He sighed, dropping his head into his hands.

“Hey.” She turned to face him and pulled his hand away from his eyes, holding it in both of hers. “We can’t change the past but we can be different in the future. When you apologise, really apologise for what you said and did, Hermione will know you’re sincere. I saw her with you last night. And again today. Believe me she’s interested.”

He frowned. “Then she’s an idiot.” Tracy narrowed her eyes but said nothing. She was quite used to his abrupt changes of mood. He pulled his hand back and stood, starting to pace the lounge. “How could I possibly ask her for anything? She’s far too good for me, too innocent, too- Ouch!”

He grabbed his bottom, glaring as Tracy’s non verbal stinging jinx hit him hard. “I’ve told you to not be self deprecating around me before. You won’t tolerate it from me so quit it. We are different people now Draco. What we did in the war was survival based, it wasn’t choice. You could no more help your parent’s allegiances than Theo could. Or me for that matter. I didn’t ask to have this insatiable veela inside me and the rational part of me knows it's not my fault that I struggle to control it. You need to realise it’s the same for your past. You can’t change that now, but you can act differently in the future.”

“You’re still struggling to get to grips with your veela then?” His anger was gone, as suddenly as it had flared. In its place was a look of contrition, mixed with something else; concern, maybe even interest.

Instantly Tracy realised her mistake. The veela had been peaceful and settled all day, until she had just mentioned it. Now she could feel it pricking up its ears and sniffing the air with interest.

The dynamics in the room shifted. Tracy took a deep breath forcing herself to remember what Theo had said that very morning. Draco’s pupils were dilating, she could smell the change in his hormones as his senses picked up her veela’s siren call. The more the veela noted Draco’s response the stronger and more interested it became.

“Don’t look at me like that Draco Malfoy, you’ll start something you won’t want to finish. And I happen to know it’s not me you want.” Used to his mercurial nature she stared cooly at him refusing to react despite her growing inner turmoil.

“And what if I want to start something with you?” She watched his eyes darken further as he gazed at her. She knew the veela was enchanting him and there wasn’t a damn thing she could do about it. “We’ve slept together before.”

Tracy took a deep breath, forcing herself to remember that she was in control, not the veela. “Yes. We have but it should never have happened and you know it. Now back off or I’ll hex you harder than a stinging jinx to the bottom. You’re testing my self control and that’s tenuous at best. It’s not fair.”

With a snarl of frustration he strode from the room and slammed the door behind him, walking outside into the night, leaving her panting and full of barely controlled desire. The muffled sounds of bangs and crashes outside did nothing to dampen her arousal. Draco when he was powerful and blasting the duelling targets with unrestrained rage was mesmerising. 

When he returned 20 minutes later he was hot and sweaty. His skin glowed in an unsettling manor. “I can’t get rid of it.” He stared at her, pupils totally shot. “I can’t get this glow to calm down. What’s going on?”

“She, the veela, wants you. Since I mentioned her she’s been calling to you and you responded, so she’s strengthening her demands. I’m sorry I’m trying to control it but she’s strong. She’s always been strong. I’m not sure what to do.”

“Think about Blaise and Theo? I’ll recount Quidditch stats.” Tracy laughed weakly but she knew she was losing the battle. The veela was stronger than her, it always had been. Where was Blaise when she needed him? In Knockturn Alley apparently. She bit her bottom lip and stared at Draco through heavy lidded eyes. “That look is not helping in the slightest.” He looked as if he was about to pounce on her any second.

“Sorry.” She took half a step towards him unconsciously, feeling her nipples harden through her sheer top and her own skin start to glow. “Draco!” She was losing control and the veela knew it. As she weakened, the unruly creature started to sense victory. “Help me!”

“Think of Blaise and Theo!” Draco took half a step forward as well.

“They would probably make an allowance in this situation.”

“Don’t fucking tell me that.” He took a deep breath and shook his head, clearly trying to wrestle some semblance of control back into the situation. “It’s wrong. Your consent would be questionable at best. You're in a relationship-”   


“I know!” She shouted, surprising him with her outburst. It was unheard of for her to shout. “I fucking know Draco, I didn’t ask for this! If I could get rid of it I would! Do you think I like this? Feeling ashamed all the time? Throwing myself at men? If you make one more move towards me right now it’s over! OW!”

She jumped as he sent a stinging jinx at her bottom, “And can we stop with the stinging jinxes! Ouch!” 

“No!” He was laughing now as he hit her with a tickling jinx and she fell forwards gasping for breath. Her returned jelly legs jinx tipped him into a heap and they looked at each other, realising that the spell had been broken. Draco’s skin was no longer glowing and Tracy felt the veela settle down into a sulking heap inside her. 

“Oh!” She breathed, “Oh my! Draco, I think! Oh Merlin! I won!”

“No you bloody didn’t!” He struggled into a sitting position. “Can you lift the jinx?”

“Sorry!  _ Finite. _ ” She lifted the jinx allowing him to move normally again. “No, I won against her. Look, you're not glowing anymore and that’s the first time I’ve ever managed to control her properly without her getting her way!”

“Ah.” He understood her meaning at last, looking down at his own pale but normal coloured skin. “Great. So every time she gets a bit above herself I’ll sting your bum shall I?” He jumped as she swatted at his arm. “To be honest Trace, that’s a bloody relief. No offence, but I’m really glad we didn’t have sex.”

“Merlin so am I!” She agreed then clapped a hand over her mouth. “Oh I didn’t mean it like that-”

“I know what you meant.” He said, settling back down into the sofa again. “And I won’t be offended that you look so happy over there. You swore by the way. I don’t think I’ve ever heard you use that word.”

“Seriously Draco? Of all the things that just happened, you choose to pick up on that?! Anyway you cannot lecture anyone for swearing. You and Theo curse like sailors most of the time. I’ve always thought it funny when you’re both supposed to be so posh and refined.” She settled herself on the opposite sofa, keen to keep a bit of distance between the two of them.

He pulled a face, “Yes but that’s normal for us isn’t it? I was merely commenting on the fact that-” But whatever he was commenting on was lost as the floo roared into life depositing Theo unceremoniously onto the hearthrug. He stumbled forwards and seconds later Blaise emerged, both of them raising an eyebrow at Draco half laying in sweaty affected heap on one sofa and Tracy grinning delightedly from the other.

“Did we miss something?” Theo asked brightly, kicking off his shoes and slumping down beside Tracy.

Draco gestured to Tracy and she kissed Theo squarely on the mouth. “I won!!! Draco and I had a bit of a heavy chat, hexed each other's bottoms. He got mad and blasted the  targets to smithereens. My veela wanted him. Things got...intense. And then I got her under control for the first time ever, and now she's settled down to sulk!”

“Fuck!” Theo said. Tracy gestured to his language choice to prove her point and Draco laughed. “And we were only gone for an hour! Well, congratulations darling. And Draco,” he turned with a wink, “Bad luck mate!” 

Blaise settled himself on her other side, pulling small packets out of his pockets. “Sounds like an eventful evening.” The concern was evident in his eyes when he turned to look at her. Theo might have brushed it off but Blaise was always more thoughtful. “Are you both okay?” 

Tracy nodded, her excitement now overtaken by curiosity. “What did you get?” 

“The answer to that depends to be honest.”

“On what?” She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

“Where your wand currently is, and if you’d ever actually use it to hex your boyfriends-”

“Blaise! What have you got?!” His lap was full of plastic bags, the kind that self sealed and there was a wrap of glass vials. He looked at Theo who briefly conveyed the air of a trapped animal then abruptly left the room. Blaise rolled his eyes, “Thanks mate. Several things. Night Blooming Oleander, Angels Trumpet, Acromantula Venom, Phoenix Tears, Unicorn hair, pure alcohol, oh and this might be muggle dope.”

Tracy stared at him for a long minute and bit her lip. She opened her mouth, closed it again and opened it once more. “I never asked,” Draco said. He sat up on the sofa, smoothed his rumpled clothes and summoned the cannabis, using it to start rolling a joint. Tracy sighed beside Blaise. “You do know all those things are either banned, restricted or highly poisonous?”

“Hence the trip to Knockturn late at night.” He kissed her on the lips and she sighed, wondering what Hermione was up to and feeling the need for her support again. Theo returned when he was certain the initial danger of being interrogated had passed and poured them all a glass of elf made wine. He added a shot of firewhisky to his own and to Draco’s then squeezed back onto the sofa on Tracy’s other side. 

He picked up a couple of the bags from Blaise’s lap and examined them. “Dare I ask what that is?” Tracy asked, sipping her wine and feeling a little uneasy. 

Theo picked up her hand and placed a package in it. “Unicorn hair. Nothing dodgy about that at all. Very useful for healing potions. Night Blooming Oleander, completely harmless if picked under a new moon and extremely handy for anxiety if brewed correctly. Which will be mine of course.”  He added a vial to her hand. “Phoenix tears. These will heal just about anything known to man. Digitalis. Again, not poisonous if brewed properly, and highly useful for strengthening the heart in relation to anxiety. Acromantula venom. Useful for blocking bad or suicidal thoughts. We just need to source Dragons breath and Doxy venom.”

“Okay.” Either Theo was excellent at justifying things or they hadn’t actually bought anything really terrible. So far anyway. Her eyes widened seeing the bag in Draco’s lap. “Uh Theo, that’s a very large bag of dope,”

“Well.” Theo looked a little shifty for a moment, “Okay you’ve got me on that one, but it’s not going into any potions don’t worry. Not the official ones anyway.” Blaise chuckled and fixed him with a raised eyebrow. “Alright, I’ve got an idea for a potion, but that's strictly off the record and absolutely nothing to do with the business. Okay?”

“Theo! I worry about you.” 

He turned to face her. “To be fair, I worry about you too sometimes! I won’t mention you nearly fucking Draco if you dont mention this. How’s that for a deal?” 

“Fine.” She rolled her eyes as he put the packages down, pulled her feet over Blaise’s lap and began to massage them. 

“You’re very quiet Draco, whats up?” Blaise asked.

Draco leaned back, lighting the joint and taking a deep drag, “It was a stressful evening.”

“Really?” Theo challenged, it sounds quite interesting to me.

Draco ignored him. “So I walk into the lounge before dinner and there’s Zabini with Granger in his arms. I managed not to hex him six ways to Sunday only to be propositioned by Tracy’s veela, which I’m proud to say I resisted. Now I’m getting pissed and stoned as quickly as possible to block the trauma out. That alright with you?”

“I can't believe she settled down so easily. I think that's the first time ever. Anyway I'm going to bed, Anyone coming?” Tracy looked around the room hopefully.

“Me.” Blaise said, scooping the bags together and adding them to the vials on the mantelpiece. “Otherwise I’ll only get into an argument here. Malfoy, please tell me you know I wasn’t trying my luck with her?”

He nodded. “I know. Now bugger off. Theo and I need to get shitfaced.” 

“Fine.” Tracy narrowed her eyes in disapproval. “I’m saying nothing.” She glared briefly at Theo who blew her a kiss. “Don’t. Do. Anything. Stupid. Either of you.”

As Tracy got herself ready for bed her emotions were still all over the place. She slipped into one of Theo’s oversized T shirts and pulled the covers over herself with a sigh. “Hey, caramia, what’s wrong?” Blaise asked, sliding in beside her. 

She sighed again. “Earlier. Draco was upset about you and Hermione and being, well, you know how he gets. It suddenly got so heated so quickly and we could have just, you know?”

“But you didn't.” Blaise picked up her hand and drew soothing circles over her palm. “It's as simple as that, you can’t beat yourself up for something you didn’t do.”

“I wanted to do it though.”

“You must know that was her and not you? Draco’s attractive, you can’t deny that, and I guess she wanted a bit of him.”

“Yes but, it’s not right is it? I’m with you and Theo. Most people only have one boyfriend. I have two and I still looked at another man!”

“Most people don’t have a newly awoken veela inside them. Believe me, even established ones have trouble at times, didn’t my Mother teach you that?”

“She did. But I think we may have slightly different ideas on the moral issues.”

“Yes, you do.” He reached over and brushed a kiss across her cheek. “If you were my Mother you wouldn’t have thought twice. You’d have taken Draco on the lounge floor then looked us in the eye when we floo’d home. And not felt a sliver of guilt about it, I assure you. I’ve seen it happen enough times.”

Tracy couldn’t help but smile at the revolted look on his face. “I don’t want to cheat on either of you.”

“And you didn’t.’” It was too dark for her to see him properly but she couldn’t mistake the gentle kiss he gave her. “And now you’ve controlled her like that once, it will be so much easier to do it again next time.”

“I hope you’re right.” Slightly reassured by his confidence she snuggled down in the bed next to him. “What do you think Theo’s up to?”

“Getting off his nuts with Draco. They’ve got to stop doing this, it’s not doing either of them any good.”

“Shall I go and get him? I do feel slightly responsible.”

“No. Leave them. I'm hoping Draco gets it together with Hermione and she sorts him out. That leaves Theo to us I suppose. I want to get started on those potions. I’ve got something in mind that should help with addictions and cravings. But for now there’s something I want to try out on you.” She squealed as he grabbed her legs and pulled her down the bed. “Theo’s not the only one who can be dominant in bed you know…..”

  
  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


**Hermione**

  
  


When the alarm went off at seven Hermione groaned and stretched. Two late nights in a row, both punctuated by bad dreams had not left her feeling particularly well rested. She yawned and stepped onto the cold bedroom floor, cursing the fact that no matter what anyone did to it, Grimmauld Place never felt warm. She grimaced and pulled her dressing gown tightly around her.

Ginny was already in the kitchen eating her own breakfast as Hermione entered and poured herself a bowl of cereal. “Morning sleepyhead.” Ginny smiled. Her very long hair was tangled and mussed. Hermione wondered briefly if it did that by itself, or if it was the result of a heated tryst with Harry before she shook that image from her brain. “How are you feeling?”

“Better. I'm sorry for being an emotional wreck last night, but thank you. Talking it through really helped.” 

When she’d tumbled out of the floo into the dark deserted kitchen she’d called out to Harry and Ginny. As Harry had opened the lounge door she’d thrown herself into his arms and broken down completely as the whirlwind of conflicting feelings and revelations from the weekend had overtaken her. 

Harry had held her until she’d cried herself out. Then gradually she had been able to explain how she had been feeling after her talk with Blaise and her flight with Draco. It turned out the others knew what Ron had done. In time he’d been able to tell them, but Hermione had been away and they hadn’t thought it right to pass that sort of news on over the phone. 

“He did good.” Ginny had hugged her from behind and stroked her hair. “Mione, he saved your life and got rid of two of those bastards. Don’t tell anyone I said this but I think Blaise has the right attitude about it.”

Harry had nodded too. “I agree I’m afraid. It was kill or be killed Hermione, Ron did the right thing and now that the war is behind us I can see that there is an advantage to that Slytherin mindset. You know the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin don’t you?”  Hermione had nodded, sniffling into a tissue. As much as she knew they were right she still hated the thought of causing someone’s death. Whatever the circumstances. 

This revelation had then led to more tears about her parents, and then regret that she had stayed in Australia so long. Finally, at about midnight, she had cried herself out and was starting to feel a little more optimistic.

Hermione shook her head, bringing herself back to the present. She dove hungrily into her food, got herself showered and dressed, fixed her hair, put on a little make up, then floo’d to the cottage at nine. “Good morning.” Draco looked like he’d just got out of bed as she stepped out of the floo. He wore grey pyjama bottoms, a devilish smile and nothing else. Hermione swallowed hard as she brushed the leftover floo powder off of herself. She couldn’t help but stare at his naked chest and rumpled hair. 

“Morning.” She blushed as she smiled. “I’m sorry for disappearing early last night.”

“No problem. How was Potter?”

“Very supportive. We talked a few things through and I felt better. I realised I was wrong about some things.”

He canted his head to the side and as she chanced another look at him he fixed her with those mercurial grey eyes. “How so?” 

“I got a bit deep and meaningful with Blaise. I was being a bit righteous and I was wrong. I’m sorry for that.”

Draco smirked. “Was that you apologising? I always wondered what that sounded like. I’m kidding Granger, sorry. So we’ve freaked you out and you're having a little trouble adjusting. Am I right?”

“Something like that.” She smiled and looked down. She was currently having trouble knowing where to look. His chest was broad and strong, his muscles defined but not overly so, and they rippled tantalisingly as he moved. His dark mark stood out in sharp contrast against his pale skin and a tiny trial of blond hair led down to his pyjama bottoms….. She sucked in a breath and tore her eyes back up to his, blushing again.

“We don’t bite you know. Not unless you ask anyway-” He held her gaze under his lashes and she pulled in another troublesome breath, biting down hard on her lower lip as she realised he was fully aware of the effect he was having on her. “Now that’s an interesting response.”

She was spared a reply by Theo bouncing into the room and throwing a potions book onto the table. “Two lacewing flies per vial. Not one. Hah!” He raised his eyebrows to Hermoine, “Always a good morning when I best Malfoy.” He winked at her. “You alright?”

“Yes thank you.” She smiled to herself as Draco scanned the page in the book. 

“Well bugger me, you're right! I’d have used one.”

“On your knees then handsome.” Theo said cheerfully. “I’ll see about- OW!” He grabbed his own knee which Draco had just hit with a stinging jinx and scowled. “What the fuck is it with stinging jinxes in this house?! Are you staying naked all morning Draco? Only it’s proving rather distracting. I’m hungover as it is.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Must you be so loud Nott? I’ll put some clothes on. Just for you. Why don’t you take Granger and scout out the outbuildings? We need to start renovating a proper potion brewing space.”

“Cool. Shall we?” Theo looked at her brightly and she nodded, happy to bring the conversation back onto safer ground.

Hermione followed him to the front door, grateful that she’d dressed sensibly in jeans and a sweater. Theo grabbed a broom from the cupboard by the porch and she paused. “On mine?” He asked, “or would you prefer your own?”

“I’d rather go on yours if that’s ok? It’s just, did Draco mention that I’m not great on a broom?”

Theo smiled reassuringly. “He did. Don’t worry, I’ll go steady, my head’s a bit sore anyway.” Hermione settled herself comfortably and he stepped on behind her. This time she was prepared as he kicked off, and they soared gently into the air. Theo kept his word, he flew gently and banked slowly. 

“What happened after I left then, I take it you were all up a bit late?”

“Just me and Draco actually. He was being daft and getting unnecessarily upset over something so we drank and smoked far too much and then went flying to a little spot of ours at midnight.”

“Oh!” There wasn’t much she could say in answer to that so she watched the scenery unfold and relaxed into Theo’s arms. He smelt of shower gel and toothpaste, with just a hint of masculine musk and spice, a mesmerising blend. When they landed she was actually a little reluctant to get off the broom. She’d been enjoying the leisurely flight. 

“Wow!” She looked uncertainly at Theo and then at the broken down outbuilding in front of them. “It's’ a bit-”

“Coat of paint and it will be fine!” He grinned, throwing her a wink and she turned back to the ramshackle building that looked to be on the point of collapse. “Be careful.” He said, looking around gingerly, “We don’t think these buildings are cursed but if anything seems amiss, stop.” He stepped over to the door and pulled it open. It creaked ominously and just barely stayed on its hinges. He stepped inside and Hermione followed curiously. It was a small two room shack, filthy with what looked like many years worth of grime. Dust and dirt coated the floor and spiders webs liberally festooned the ceiling. The windows were cracked and one pane of glass was missing altogether, although broken pieces of it crunched underfoot. 

Hermione followed Theo through to the other room which was in much the same condition. “This could work, if we can repair it ourselves.” He waved his wand at a cracked window and muttered “Reparo.” Instantly the window shone, whole and unblemished once more. 

“Scourgify.” She said, waving her own wand experimentally around the walls and the dirt and grime gradually disappeared. She could see the potential, even if it was currently well hidden, and the image of the shack newly renovated and laid out with potion brewing equipment flashed through her mind as she cleaned the filth encrusted wall.

“Well this is a definite possibility, after a bit more work of course. Shall we move on?” Theo asked. She nodded as she followed him out and back onto the broom.

As they moved from outbuilding to outbuilding, Hermoine relaxed in Theo’s company and by the end of the fourth stop she was even feeling more confident on the broom. “Theo?” She asked as he kicked off into the air again, “Can we go a bit higher?”

“I thought you'd never ask.” He leant forward pulling the broom handle sharply up and she squealed, grabbing his arms for support. It was dizzying, “Tell me when we’re high enough.” He spoke against her ear and this time when she looked down instead of just feeling pure terror and fighting flashbacks from the aerial battle when she had been polyjuiced into Harry and had almost fallen from Kingsley’s thestral, there was a sliver of exhilaration mixed in. 

“I think this will probably do!” She laughed as the animals in the fields shrunk to the size of ants. “This is fun!”

“It is.” He agreed. “Let Draco take you out later. He knows a good spot for watching the sun set.”

“Okaaaay.” She said uncertainley.

“You know he likes you right? Only he can be a bit prickly sometimes. He barely spoke to Blaise all last night because he saw him hugging you. He blasted the target dummies to smithereens as well, till Tracy kicked his arse and put him straight. That’s why we got smashed.”

Hermione’s mouth had dropped open. She forgot she was in danger of dropping out of the sky when she turned and stared open mouthed at Theo. “Now technically I shouldn’t  have told you that. But in case you haven’t worked it out, or your legilimency isn’t up to scratch there it is.”

“Oh. My. Goodness!” She turned back to face the front and in doing so lost her balance in a sudden attack of vertigo. She squealed as she lurched to the left and grabbed desperately at Theo. 

He laughed. “You can’t fall, the brooms’ spelled so it’s impossible. As if I’d let you fall anyway, Draco would kill me!” Breathing hard she clutched at the handle beneath them, turning to look at him again. As he smiled his eyes twinkled with mischief. “Do you trust me?

“Ummm, why? You look remarkably like Ginny when she’s plotting something.”

“Turn around.” He grinned as he ran his fingers through his dark hair and pulled his wand out of his jeans pocket.

“Turn, what? How?! No!” She started as he mimed turning her body round with his fingers.

“Fine.” Her eyes went wide as he flicked his wand. She rose up above the broom, rotated and gently landed on the handle the other way round.

“What did you- oh my-!” Words failed her for a moment as he laughed gently. 

“Hermione, you cannot fall off. Now put your legs over mine. That’s it.” Looking at him in confusion she lifted her legs over his until she was sitting on his lap, the very position making her blush. “Wrap your arms around me and hold on with your legs. I’m going to let the broom go and take you down without it. You okay with that?”

She stared at him wide eyed and buried her face in his shoulder, taking a leap of faith. “Do it.” She breathed and then gasped as the broom disappeared from underneath them. Expecting to plummet, it took her a moment to realise that nothing had changed. She was still in Theo’s lap, their height and speed hadn’t changed and he was still laughing gently at her. 

“Alright?” He asked and she nodded incredulously. Gradually he turned and descended, gently and steadily until he pulled her knees up and landed, lowering her feet onto the grass. “I meant it, you can’t fall off our brooms and even if you did, we can do that. Again though, maybe don’t tell Malfoy I did it in this particular position.”

Giddy with adrenaline, Hermione laughed. “Do you know who you remind me of?”

“Who?” He squinted as he pointed his wand into the sky and spelled the broom down.

“Hagrid. No listen!” She laughed at his affronted stare. “He was always telling us things he shouldn't and then saying, ‘ _ I shouldn't have told you that _ .’ Bless him. I miss him.”

“Really?” Theo led the way towards the last, slightly less run down outbuilding. “I’m convinced that we had the opposite experiences at scho- Protego!” Luckily his wand was still in his hand and with the reflexes born of his Death Eater days he instantly threw up a strong shield. Hermione froze as a silver dagger bounced off it and hit the ground. A silver dagger that was aimed directly and violently at her heart.

“Shit! Are you okay? Did it touch you? Do. not. Move!” They stared at each other, thoroughly shocked for nearly a full minute. Hermione’s chest rising and falling rapidly in time with her heavy breathing. She touched her hand to her heart. The dagger had come within a hair's breadth of striking her and it had come at a colossal speed. If it wasn’t for Theo’s shield she would be dead. 

He left the shield intact around her and stepped out of it himself, picking up the dagger and staring at it intently. Involuntarily Hermione shivered, clutching her arms close to her. “What the-?” He scratched his head and retreated back to join her behind the shield again. “Seriously!” He muttered a further string of creative curses as he examined the object. Hermione backed away from it, instinctively wanting to distance herself from it. “Right. I’m taking you back to the cottage, Come on.”  He didn't bother with the broom or to listen to her protestations, just took her arm and apparated them straight back into the lounge. Draco was still there, although he was fully dressed now, stirring a cauldron full of green liquid. “Sit down.” Theo directed Hermione. Tracy hurried out of the kitchen at his worried tone. 

“What’s wrong?!” 

“We were at the furthest outbuilding, the one behind the lake, and this just flew at Hermione’s heart. My shield blocked it just in time.” He sank into the sofa weakly as Draco took the dagger from him with a horrified scowl.

Draco examined the weapon closely, saying nothing, his expression darkening with every second that passed. “This looks familiar.”

“That’s what I thought.” Theo agreed grimly. “And Hermione pulled her arms in and shrank away from it instinctively when I picked it up.”

“It’s not the one she used in Malfoy Manor but it’s very similar.” Draco’s eyes were molten fury as he radiated power and unrestrained anger. “Are you ok?” He asked Hermione with surprising gentleness given the extreme ire in his body language.

“Yes. Theo was so quick, I didn't even see it coming.” She stared at the dagger, struggling to comprehend what had just happened.

A look of understanding passed between Draco and Theo as Draco nodded his head. He passed the dagger to Tracy, she looked at it intently for a few minutes then dropped it as if it had burnt her. “Definitely strongly cursed.” 

Tracy studied the dagger where it had fallen on the floor, staring at it for a long time but not picking it up. “It's not complete. Not one but one. What does that mean?” She folded her arms and stared at it again. “Oh I see, there's a set, one bigger one and one smaller one somewhere. Not one but one. I’m getting that through a lot, I just wish I knew what it meant.”

Hermione gazed in confusion and alarm at Draco and Theo, but neither of them seemed to be the least bit surprised by what Tracy was saying or doing. “Veela magic is very intuitive.” Draco said in explanation. “Psychic divination. She’s amazing at it.”

“Not one but one. What does that mean? Come on, help me,” Tracy started to pace the floor. She had slipped into a trance, and was completely unaware of Blaise who had just appeared at the doorway looking baffled. Tracy stooped and picked up the dagger again, holding it and rubbing her fingers over the ornate silver handle “Rubies. I’m seeing rubies and the three go together as a set. Not one but one. Ouch!” 

She dropped the dagger again. “It's her, how is it her?” Impatiently Tracy grimaced at the ceiling, “It can’t be. She's dead. Not one but one. No, no no no NO!” She picked up the weapon again, as Theo blocked Hermione’s attempts to stop her.

“Come on, I need to know. Ouch! Don't. Try. To. Make. Me. Do. That. I WILL NOT HURT HER AND YOU WILL NOT HURT ME!” Tracy’s skin glowed brilliantly. White light emanated from her as she threw the dagger across the room and away from them all. “Not one but one. Oh sweet Salazar. Thank you.” And with that she collapsed onto the sofa breathing as if she’d run a sprint. Blaise took her hands in his and turned them over revealing deep, angry red blisters. 

Without a word Blaise summoned a bag into the room and tipped a jumble of vials onto the carpet. “Dittany. What else?” He asked, looking at Hermione.

“Pain potion, Aloe, Dittany, Essence of Murtlap.” She joined in, rifling through the vials until she came up with the things she needed. As she leant forwards to tend Tracy, the scars on her own arm seared with pain and she jumped back, hissing in surprise. 

“What?” Blaise asked as Hermione pulled up her sleeve and gasped. The scars she had left un-glamoured looked like fresh wounds again. Blood was running down her arm and dripping onto the carpet. “Get them apart.” Blaise commanded as Draco paled even more than usual and swayed violently on the spot. “Theo, use those on Hermione. Draco, sit down and get a grip. I’ll do Tracy then will someone tell me what on Earth is going on?”

As Blaise tended her hands Tracy’s eyes fluttered open. “There’s a set of three.” She sighed, looking grim. “They go together. Not one alone, but one as a whole. The sacred feminine The wiccan power of three. They’re horcruxes and they belong,” She took a deep  breath and sighed, “to Bellatrix Lestrange. I don’t know what the others are exactly but one is big, silver and I’m seeing rubies. This dagger is the middle one and there’s a small one too. Wherever she is she’s guarding them fiercely, maybe with someone else’s help, I feel she’s not working alone in this but I can’t pick up anything more than that. She was trying to get me to throw the dagger at you Hermione. When I wouldn't, it heated enough to burn me. She’s not dead.” Tracy paused taking a deep shuddering breath. “Not completely anyway. She’s biding her time until the three are reunited and then she can come back. Just like the Dark Lord.”

Tracy slept for three solid hours after that, while Blaise and Theo went back out to investigate the area where the dagger had appeared. Hermione felt shivery and slightly feverish. Her mind kept replaying the flash of silver as the dagger had flown at her in the sunlight. Thank heavens Theo had seen it, she would have been struck in the heart before she’d known what was happening. “Here.” Blaise handed her a vial of potion. “You look like you need this.”

“What is it?”   


“Our version of Calming Draught. It’s got a tiny bit of Pepper Up added in. It's good for shock. We haven't had to use this for quite some time but I don’t think it loses strength.”

“Thank you.” She took the vial and tipped the contents into her mouth. It tasted cool and minty but with a hint of heat, a truly strange combination. Taste aside, it soothed her instantly and she felt her heart rate slow somewhat.

“This is much better than the Draughts of Peace I've had before.” She said, “It’s quite impressive.”

“Thank you. I like to think we’re vaguely successful at what we’re trying to do. How are you feeling?”

“A bit rubbish.” She gave a hollow laugh. “Theo saved my life.” Blaise nodded his agreement. “And yesterday I found out that Ron did as well. And Harry has in the past. I’m a bit annoyed with the amount of times it’s happening!”

Blaise laughed too then, they looked up as the door opened and Draco and Theo headed back inside. “You look better,” Draco observed.

Hermione smiled. “Your potions are very good.” 

“Well we went back to the same spot.” Theo nudged the door open with his foot and lit a cigarette, blowing the smoke outside. “Nothing else there of note, maybe a few dark objects, nothing untoward though. I don’t understand how that came flying at us out of nowhere.”

“Specifically flying at me,” Hermione clarified.

“Anti muggleborn curses?” Blaise narrowed his eyes. “How do we test that safely?”

“We don't.” Draco said immediately. “We’ll take you back though Zabini, we’re both Sacred 28 and you’re not, so that might make a difference.”

“Do it without me.” Theo said, “You two go and I'll stay back just in case there’s some fucked up Nott blood curse on it or something.” 

Blaise nodded and turned back to Draco. “No time like the present. Ready?” Draco nodded and they apparated away. 

“Hermione I’m so sorry about this,” Theo began, “I had no idea-”

“I know you didn't. It’s okay, really. No harm done.”

Theo smiled wanly and they both glanced at the dagger, still sitting innocently on the floor where Tracy had thrown it. “I take it you know from experience how to get rid of these?”

“I know how we destroyed Voldermort’s, hopefully this will be the same.” She closed her eyes and shook her head, unable to quite believe what was happening. “The difference is that he was physically in a body when we destroyed his horcruxes. I don't know what happens if you destroy someone’s horcruxes before they’ve used them to bring themselves back.”

“I would guess that it would prevent them from coming back but I couldn’t be sure. How did you destroy them?”

“Basilisk venom, the Sword of Gryffindor, and Fiendfyre.” 

Theo laughed. “Nice. Everyday objects and easy to control spells then. Brilliant!” Hermione laughed then too, finally relaxing for the first time since the dagger had flown at her. Theo finished his cigarette and vanished the end, then closed the door behind him. “Bit of an eventful morning wasn't it?!”

She nodded and followed him to the kitchen to get a glass of water. “Do you think they'll find anything you didn't?”

“Don't know.” He cast a freshening charm over himself. “Sorry, disgusting habit. Are you going to tell Potter about the horcrux?”

“I don’t know, we haven't talked about it ourselves yet have we? Bill’s supposed to be coming later to start curse breaking the manor too. Theo, can I ask you a question?” He nodded, looking at her quizzically, “There’s no possibility that Tracy was wrong is there?”

“No. Veela magic is psychic, intuitive. Fucking freaky at times. I’ve seen her do that sort of thing a few times and she’s always spot on. If she says it’s a horcrux, then it’s a horcrux. And how else would you explain what happened to your arm?”

Hermione rubbed a hand gently over the bandage Theo himself had wrapped carefully around her reopened wounds after Draco had pulled himself together and healed them. “I can't,” she admitted with a shiver. “I don’t understand that at all.”

“I guess we’d better decide what to tell Bill and Harry pronto then.” 

She nodded, considering him as she sipped her water. “There’s one other thing I don’t understand. Voldermort’s horcruxes didn’t move. They had a pulse sometimes, Harry could feel it, myself and Ron couldn’t, but they never came flying across the room or moved of their own accord. I don’t understand why this one did that. One did try to strangle Harry once but that was because it could sense its imminent destruction.”

“I’ve been thinking about that too.” Theo nodded, “I think there’s another curse on it, when we first went into Nott Manor, loads of things flew around. Books, knives, even a statue came hurtling at me. It’s either part of the defensive curses on this place or it's got some other jinx on it. I think we’re going to have to be more careful poking about in future. I thought I was exaggerating when I said this place was a death trap, it would seem I wasn’t.

Two pops sounded as Blaise and Draco apparated back into the lounge. “It's either a blood status or anti muggleborn curse, or a specific curse aimed at you Hermione.” Blaise spoke as Draco’s eyes flashed once more in anger. 

“Has anyone been near this- thing?” Hermione shook her head, deliberately hanging back as Draco stooped and picked up the dagger using a cloth to protect his hand. It lay, innocuous and peaceful on the white linen in his palm while he glared at it as if his disgusted stare was enough to destroy it. “Bellatrix really had it in for you when she was alive. It’s not all that crazy an idea that she’s out to get you from beyond the grave.” 

“Lets get it out of here then.” Blaise turned to the sink, washing the grime of the outhouses off his hands. “Let’s lock it in the safe where it can’t do anymore harm until we’ve decided what to do with it.”

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning, I hope everyone is well and enjoying the story so far. Thank you for all the follows, favourites and kind comments. If you like what you're reading and have a moment, please leave a little comment. Thank you so much!!
> 
> All the Alpha and beta love to hmn007. Your talent is amazing and much appreciated!

The rest of Hermione’s first week at Nott Manor passed much more peacefully. The dagger had been locked safely away while they decided what to do with it and there had been no repeats of Monday’s life threatening drama.

Hermione’s arm was fully healed again, and she had been cosseted safely away from any more curses or potential dangers by the others. Much as she loved the studying and research on mind healing spells that she was currently working on, the boys had been so overprotective that by Friday lunchtime she was suffering a severe bout of cabin fever and was desperate to get outside.

Bill had made a valiant start on breaking the curses on the manor, but progress was slow and painstaking. After four long evening’s work he was satisfied that he’d cleared the ground floor sufficiently for Harry and Ron to check it over in their Auror capacity using their own dark magic detectors. He’d left late Thursday evening to get back to Fleur for dinner, promising to come back after work Monday to see what fresh horrors lay in store on the upper floors.

There had been various creative curses to break, including several on the front door. A nasty repelling jinx had attacked everyone except Theo. Several blood purity curses had almost been missed until they had brought Tracy in, under extremely heavy protection. A fake floorboard with an attraction jinx had tried to lure them to fall into the deep cellar below and a door knocker on the kitchen door had assessed the allegiance of the person who used it. If it judged them to be unworthy it would then bestow an unknown, yet viscous, curse on them.

This was in addition to the myriad of dark and mysterious objects that Bill had taken away to research and deal with thoroughly at a later date. 

Bill had shaken his head in amazement at the ingenuity and abundance of curses. While most were reasonably quick and easy to undo, it was time consuming work checking every square inch of the manor for booby traps.

Hermione hadn’t been allowed further than the austere looking front door. She had tried to complain that Tracy had been allowed in yet she herself was being kept away, but Draco had countered that argument, explaining that not only had Tracy been strongly shielded, but also her psychic powers would alert her to anything untoward. Hermione had huffed and pouted but eventually backed down. She was touched and somewhat affected by Draco’s absolute command over the situation and his explicit refusal to expose her to any possibility of danger.

When his eyes flashed and he meant business she could feel the raw power radiating from his every pore. At those times she understood the potential Voldermort himself had seen in Draco. It called out to her as well, albeit affecting her in a very different way.

She was just glad that his personality ensured that his spectacular power was now being used for light magic instead of dark. 

She had eventually conceded that being kept out of the manor was probably for the best, however frustrating that was. Despite their best efforts Tracy had still triggered three minor hexes that had been previously missed.

As the week wore on Bill had looked more and more exhausted. He was threatening to pull a couple of sick days at work the following week and spend them at the manor instead with a friend whom he trusted to help, but Theo had argued that he was in no rush and didn't want Bill getting in trouble at work. 

Hermione had a feeling that Bill was more concerned for her safety than he was letting on. Having caught a snippet of a hushed conversation mid week, she was a little concerned. It made her wonder if there was something the others weren’t telling her. She sighed and returned to the book she was reading. It was Friday lunchtime and she had been researching, scribbling notes, and marking pages all week. The earlier teaming rain had stopped and the late autumn sun was casting an ethereal golden light over everything. She was itching to get outside for a change of scenery.

She had re-read the same passage three times without taking in a single word when she slammed the book shut and wandered into the kitchen, popping the kettle on intending to make coffee as both a distraction and to perk herself up. 

Hermione was starting to feel much more at home at the cottage now. In the first few days her tension had been palpable, particularly around Draco. Now it was only the odd comment or situation that still put her on edge. Theo was constantly buzzing in and out, his exuberance and razor sharp wit alternating between making Hermione laugh and triggering her insecurities. 

Blaise was an oasis of calm, always the cool level headed voice of reason who could be relied upon to inject some common sense into the others. Tracy was lovely, it was impossible not to warm to her kind caring nature, and then there was Draco, who was proving to be the biggest enigma of all. 

Hermione knew from Theo’s admission and from the other’s hints that Draco was interested in her and apparently he was still acting differently when she was around. It was as if he was trying so hard to prove that he was no longer the arrogant bully she’d known at school that he never seemed relaxed around her, and was on edge almost as much as she was around him. 

The chance to break her frustration came mid afternoon, when Blaise returned to the cottage and announced that they had finished work for the week and were going to create a makeshift arena by the lake for some duelling practice. He made it clear that Hermione didn’t have to participate unless she wanted to, she was welcome to just watch, but if she did join in it would be a good chance for them all to practice some recently unused skills. 

Delighted to be getting out of the house, Hermione pulled on a jacket and made her way to the lake with Blaise. Theo was setting up a table and chairs, while Draco used his wand to sweep an area clear of stones and other debris. The sunshine cast a weak warmth on her shoulders and she breathed deeply relishing the clean cool air. She settled herself into a chair and smiled as Draco joined them. “Alright girls?” He asked. “Are you joining in?”

“Not today, my hands are still very sore. But next time I will, I’d like to practice some defense.” Tracy said with a smile and Draco switched his attention to Hermione.

“What about you Granger, are you going to give it a go today?”

“I am.” Hermione said. “I haven’t practiced for a long time though, so hopefully I’m not too rusty. Have you practiced much?” 

Draco poured several glasses of water and passed them around “We’ve kept our hands in. We played around in Italy, and sometimes it’s a good way to blow off some tension but nothing formal, no.” 

Hermione nodded, running through various offensive and defensive spells in her mind. She hadn’t used any of them since the battle, but she could remember them as if she’d been using them yesterday. After a moment Blaise joined them. He was holding several long blades of grass in his hand. “Draw lots.” He held them out to Hermione. “Ladies first. We usually play the winner stays on but we make sure everyone gets a fair turn. Nobody’s out to harm anyone else, it’s just practice and hopefully we all improve a little bit.

Hermione nodded and pulled out a long blade of grass. She sighed in relief, while she was more than happy to be involved, she’d rather watch the others first to see what she was up against. 

The first pairing turned out to be Draco and Theo. “Come on then Nott, up you get.” Draco picked up his wand and walked backwards to the duelling area, Theo following. 

“I think -” Blaise took a moment to cast a shield spell over himself and the two girls, “- this might be a wise precaution for those two.”

“Oh?” Hermione shifted slightly in her chair as both boys turned their backs on each other and took three steps apart. Blaise counted them in but neither of them paid any attention. They both spun on two instead of three and hit each other with spells that collided in the middle of the field with a flash and a bang. It turned out Blaise had been wise to cast the shield. Theo’s slightly wild stunning spell missed as he spun to avoid Draco’s knockback jinx and bounced off the hastily erected barrier causing Blaise to roll his eyes.

“Your accuracy needs work Theo!” he called and Theo grunted in response. They were mostly duelling non verbally which made it difficult to follow but the flashes of light, puffs of smoke and loud bangs were quite entertaining. 

Draco held his own relatively easily. Theo switched to using verbal spells, presumably to increase their strength, and Draco deflected another stunning spell, a knockback jinx, several stinging hexes, a tickling jinx and flying silver ropes all with casual flicks of his wand. Then he sent a hissing silver serpent flying towards Theo which caused him to falter and stumble. Gaining the upper hand Draco stepped forward with a triumphant grin as Theo vanished the snake looking shaken. “Theo detests snakes.” Blaise said by way of explanation, “And Draco loves conjuring them at him for that reason.”

“Theo hates snakes?” Hermione asked in disbelief, “But he’s a Slytherin!”

“I know!” Blaise grinned. “Ironic isn’t it?”

Theo’s reply was a concentrated rope of highly controlled fire. Draco ducked out of the way as it flicked dangerously towards him and hurled a full body bind back at Theo. It hit him squarely, causing his arms and legs to snap to his sides as Draco finished with an expelliarmus that caused the fire to dissipate, and sent Theo’s wand soaring through the air. “And that boys and girls is why I remain undefeated.” He grinned cheekily as he released Theo with a wave of his wand and sat down for a drink of water. 

“Bloody snake.” Theo grumbled as he sat down as well. “One day Malfoy, one day.”

Draco just grinned. “Who’s my next victim? Sorry, challenger.” Theo held out the blades of grass and this time it was Blaise who picked the short one. They crossed to the duelling field and Theo counted them in, although that also proved to be pointless since they both spun instantly and started firing. 

Blaise had a totally different style than Theo. While the previous duel had been showy and spectacular, this one was measured and controlled. It appeared to be as much a battle of mind magic as well as subtle but intense spells. Blaise was gaining ground, forcing Draco  back with a battalion of hexes, knockbacks, stunning spells and finally something that caused him to fall over and send the same silver serpent flying back.

Blaise vanished it without missing a beat and Draco cast a shield over himself, giving him time to scramble to his feet. The duel continued until finally Blaise claimed victory. It was quite difficult to see how he’d done it, his magic was so subtle that Hermione couldn’t quite figure out what was happening. Finally, whatever the cause, Draco ended up on the ground and Blaise stood over him as a rope twisted itself around to bind his hands and feet. 

“Undefeated my arse,” Blaise said with a smirk once he’d released Draco and they both sat back down breathing hard. 

“Fair play Zabini.” Draco smiled and shook his hand. He was hot and sweaty. He pushed up his sleeves and revealed his dark mark, standing out dramatically, black and sharp against his pale skin.

“That looked different last night, why is it so black now?” Hermione asked. The mark looked unsettlingly fresh and new once more.

“It changes with my magic.” Draco said with an unconcerned shrug. “I might have used a couple of uh, darker spells out there, nothing unforgivable don’t worry. Why don’t you have a go with Blaise now?” He asked. “Nothing major, I’d just like to see how you duel.”

“I haven’t duelled since the battle, I'll be rusty.” 

“Come on, I’ll go easy” Blaise held out a hand. “Let’s see what you've got.” 

Hermione took it and stood with a frown as Theo magically refilled the water jug. “I said I might be rusty, not that I needed you to go easy, I’ve beaten a few people in my time you know.”

Was it coincidence that Draco chose that moment to run a hand over his nose? Whatever the cause she chuckled to herself at the memory of punching him in the face as she stepped into the duelling area. 

Hermione shook Blaise’s hand, turned her back and walked three steps away. She didn’t wait to be counted in; nobody else had paid the slightest attention to that in any case. She turned and hit out with a knockback jinx that caught Blaise off guard, and he stumbled back with a raised eyebrow. He blocked everything else she tried to follow up with though, and as her frustration grew, the strength of her spells diminished. As she frowned in confusion, her arms snapped to her sides and despite her best attempts to hang onto her wand, it flew through the air away from her. 

Blaise passed it straight back and instantly released her. He cast tarantallegra and she jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding the spell as it raised the hairs on her arm. As she spun she cast a body bind curse which missed him by an unreasonable distance. She  actually felt her wand jerk as she cast the spell. What on earth was going on? It didn’t feel right at all.

Every spell she cast seemed to lose strength and flop ineffectively out of the end of her wand. Something was blocking her and her wand was being manipulated. She glared around, Draco was looking at her in concern, Theo looked confused and Tracy was staring intently into the distant bushes. “Stop a minute!” She held up both hands and Blaise and Draco were by her side in seconds. 

“What's wrong?” Draco asked as she gulped in some deep breaths, looking around in alarm. 

“I don’t know but something’s blocking me. I can’t hit you and it’s not just because I haven’t duelled for a while. I felt my wand jerk away, I’ve got no power, somethings wrong.”

She saw the boys glance at each other and a significant look passed between Draco and Blaise. Again she wondered if they all knew something she didn’t.

Hermione’s confusion was giving way to anger and frustration now. She did not go to pieces over a few simple spells, and she did not lose in duels this easily. She needed to find out what was happening. “Blaise. Can we take it down a notch? I’m either much more out of practice than I thought or something is interfering with my magic.” These were the only logical explanations. Blaise nodded as she stood up determinedly, squared her shoulders and strode back to the duelling area, intent on proving herself. “Let’s have another go.”

It was perplexing. Not to mention infuriating. She cast a spell, everything felt normal and then the strength just fell out of it. She didn’t have her normal range or strength. This wasn’t just being a little out of practice, this was being caused by something else. She held up a hand again. “Stop. Can we use verbal spells for a minute?” Blaise nodded. “I know I shouldn't tell you what I’m doing, but I’m trying to hit you with a Flipendo and it won’t work, I can’t block you properly either. Can we try to figure out why?”

Blaise studied her for a minute, as if trying to figure it out himself. “Well, your spells are verbal, so I knew what you were doing. You also look where you aim, which tells me where to block. All I have to do is focus my shield where you look and throw a variety of non verbal jinxes at you and you have to dodge. But I’ve seen you perform spells and you’re not weak Hermione, I think there’s something else going on here too.” Blaise still looked concerned but she was determined to carry on, if nothing else, her nature wouldn’t let her be overcome so easily.

“Ready?”

She nodded and threw her best Flipendo jinx at him only to feel it almost fizzle out again as it left her wand. “Gaaah!” She growled in frustration as Draco stepped up behind her. He nudged her legs a little further apart with his knee and raised her wand arm slightly  before stepping back. With a stab of her wand Hermione cast the jinx and gasped as finally she cast what felt like a normal strength spell. Blaise stumbled back and fell on his bottom

“That was you.” She glared at Draco behind her who shook his head. 

“Nope, stance matters too.” Despite his words he didn’t look convinced. Try it again.” Blaise blocked her next attempt, but she got her third one through. 

“Nice.” He said, picking himself up again. “Now try blocking one of mine. Tell me when you’re ready. First I’ll do it verbally then non.” She nodded, focusing on being ready. “Rictumsempra.”

She blocked it instinctively because she’d heard it. As he cast it again and again she danced, waving her wand as she blocked the different angles the spell flew from. It was taking a lot to hold the blocks. More than usual. Blaise was powerful, but so was Harry, and to a lesser extent Ron and she had always been able to hold her own against them. Just what was going on here today? “I’m going to try non verbally now, watch my wand.” Blaise called. Hermione did as he said, feeling a sudden release, a surge of returning power and she staggered in confusion. Effortlessly she blocked all of the newly cast jinxes and Blaise blinked in utter confusion. “Good. let’s call it a day there.”

Hermione nodded and returned rather shakily to the chairs. Her mind was a whirlwind of confusion but she now knew that something had been blocking her magic, and judging by the recent release of power, whatever was causing the problem had abruptly stopped. 

Tracy and Theo had disappeared. A closer scan of her surroundings as she caught her breath revealed them searching in the bushes by the outbuildings. “Uh, whatcha doing?” Blaise called in confusion.

“Searching for someone.” Theo sounded alarmed and Hermione hurried over alongside Draco and Blaise, wands drawn.

“Who?” Draco asked.

“This is roughly where the dagger came flying out on Monday. Hermione’s magic was obviously being dampened, and Tracy sensed something over here. We headed this way and heard a pop.”

Hermione jumped as Draco cast a shield charm around her, effectively sealing her into a bubble. “Hey!”

“Just wait.” He said, pointing his wand into the bushes. “Homenum Revelio.” Nothing happened. “ Was it an disapparition pop?”

“We think so.”

“So whoever made it has gone now.”

“Presumably.” Tracy said.

“Granger cast something at Blaise can you? Let’s do another test.” Draco dropped his shield to let Blaise in and recast it around the pair of them. 

“Hit me with Flipendo or something, like you tried earlier.” Blaise said. 

Hermione’s spell shot out so powerfully that Blaise flew through the air, bumped into the back of Draco’s shield and slid to the ground. She gasped, clapped a hand over her mouth and rushed forwards to help him up. “I’m so sorry!” she exclaimed as Theo and Draco laughed from outside the shield.

“Well that proves a point,” Blaise picked himself up and rolled his eyes. “I think maybe it’s time we took this a little more seriously.”

“You see, you were being blocked.” Tracy smiled gently, passing Hermione some water as they settled back at the table, a strongly constructed shield and protection wards all around them while they discussed what had happened. “We need to find out who’s doing it and why.” 

“I still feel out of practice though.” Hermione admitted, her mind spinning. “I never had that problem with Harry and Ron. I can best Ron easily and even Harry a lot of the time. We had a resistance group in Hogwarts and I was one of the better ones. I don’t get why I couldn’t figure out what you were doing Blaise, spell strength being sapped is one thing but I should at least have been able to block you.”

“It depends how the person sabotaging you was dampening your magic.” Blaise said. “If they're good it could affect you in multiple ways.”

“Were there any Slytherins in that resistance group?” Theo asked, and she shook her head. “I know stereotypes are considered bad, but generally we fight dirty. Remember the vast majority of Death Eaters were Slytherin in their school days too. That does have a bearing on things.” 

“I've fought Death Eaters successfully. Lots of times. I really don’t get this.”

“And don't forget who trained us.” Blaise pulled a face. “Dolohov was in charge of training, Bellatrix had a big hand in it, and Voldemort himself. You learnt quickly with him, being on the end of one of his crucios was a fate to be avoided at all costs.”

Hermione shivered, remembering how that felt. “Did that happen much?” She asked. 

“After the first one, you learnt quickly to do what he said. Even if that in itself was highly unpleasant.” Theo frowned.

“What was it like, being a Death Eater?” Hermione asked.

“Shit.” Theo said. “Snape and Lucius taught us occlumency which probably saved our lives. The Dark Lord was a depraved madman, that’s all I can say. Imagine being forced to watch a group of men rape a muggleborn woman on the dining table in front of you, and you want to curse everone to hell and do something, anything to save the poor soul. But, everyone else is laughing and demeaning her, and having a lovely time. Draco vomited for three hours straight after that.”

“Oh my Gods! Draco, you didn’t both have to-?”

“No. We weren’t of age at that time so we didn’t have to participate. But it was made clear that when we were-” Theo shuddered. “We were shown what was expected by the other Death Eaters.

“Not my Father.” Draco said, looking sickened by the recollection.

“No.” Theo agreed. “He managed to stay out of anything like that, he pledged allegiance to Narcissa and said that he wouldn't be unfaithful. My Father however-”

“Oh no- Theo!”

Theo exhaled slowly. “Yes, with great enthusiasm right in front of my eyes. On several occasions. It didn’t matter to him that I was only sixteen, he wanted me to do it anyway, but, the rule was seventeen year old wizards only.”   


“It must have been awful.” Hermione voice shook with sorrow, 

“Yeah well, shit happens.” He said flippantly. Then he turned his attention to Blaise who was levitating his wand silently in front of him. “I’m not sure which eats at me most, that fact that I tried to kill my own Father, or the fact that I failed.”

  
  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


That evening they’d eaten takeaway on the lounge floor by the fire. “What a week!” Hermione said, plopping down onto the empty sofa after finishing spelling the washing up. Although she was tired she’d still managed to apply a subtle smear of lip gloss and mascara while they were out, a fact that had not gone unnoticed by Theo as she walked back into the lounge.

His smirk had intensified when Draco had strolled in moments later smelling of subtle cologne, his hair falling forwards over his eyes, styled the way he knew most women liked. 

Draco sank onto the sofa beside her, reaching for the bottle of wine on the table. He topped up Hermione’s glass, and she drank deeply, trying to settle the butterflies in her stomach. Tracy was nestled down leaning against Theo, her feet in Blaise’s lap while she examined the remains of the blisters on her hands. “How are they?” Hermione asked.

“Sore still.” She replied, “But getting better. How are you feeling now?”

Hermione sighed. “Okay. I had thought that this was all in the past. I've done my time hunting horcruxes. I don't want to do it again! Not to mention looking over my shoulder and feeling like someone’s out to get me.” 

“Have you told Potter yet?” Draco asked and she shook her head. 

“No. He’ll worry unless I tell the whole story and I haven’t wanted to do that yet. But, I do think we should after what happened today, but I just want to relax and get my mind off it for a bit right now.”

“Oh I wonder how we could do that?” Theo teased with a smirk and a wink as Hermione realised what she had just said. Harry and Ron would have let that comment slip but in this room there was no chance of that happening. “Malfoy? Any ideas?” Draco just smiled genially at Theo who chuckled to himself.

“Actually,” Tracy stretched and pulled herself into a standing position, “we’re going out. You two can take me somewhere outstandingly romantic or just to the pub, either will suffice.” 

Blaise stood up as well, happy to play along. “Come on Theo, lets give these two some space.”

Grinning broadly Theo stood up too. “Have fun kiddies. I wonder what you could possibly find to do.”

Tracy laughed as she pulled on a jacket. “Theodore, you're adorable but not terribly subtle, come on.” She flashed Hermione a smile as Blaise apparated them away.

Draco laughed and turned to face her on the sofa. “Well this isn’t awkward at all, is it?”

Hermione chuckled. Ever since Draco had guided her into the duelling stance by the lake they had been stealing sideways glances at each other. He had been in a funny mood directly afterwards. He’d disappeared with Theo and Blaise on the pretence of thoroughly checking for evidence of intruders. Blaise had returned somewhat exasperated after an hour,  and it had been another hour before Draco and Theo had reappeared, both smelling distinctly of pepper up and looking as if they were trying to act normal. 

They had also been extremely non committal when questioned by Tracy as to what they had been up to. 

Hermione took a deep breath and smiled. Skirting around the issue wasn’t really her style so she went for the direct approach. “Were you okay after we left the lake, only we were a bit worried about you both.”

His eyes widened for a second then he frowned, a guilty look taking its place. “Not really no. I don’t particularly like being reminded of those days.”

Surprised she inclined her head. She hadn’t been expecting a direct answer. “Which days?”

“Most of the ones between the ages of fourteen and nineteen.”

“That’s a lot of days.”

“Yes, and I was a prat during most of them.”

“Yes. you were.” She held her breath as he turned sharply to look at her. Finally he laughed. “Well, you said it.”

“I did.” He ran a hand through his hair and Hermione watched the pale strands fall back into place. She imagined how it would feel between her fingers, it looked as smooth as silk. “For what it's worth I'm sorry.”

“What for?”

He downed the rest of his wine and slammed the glass down on the table. She blinked, surprised the delicate stem hadn’t broken under the force. “All of it.”

“Okay.” She hadn’t been expecting this conversation tonight, but then Draco had always been mercurial. 

“I try to block most of it out. Sometimes with occlumency, sometimes with determination, sometimes with other, less advisable substances. Most days it's fine, then your best mate reminds you of something and it all goes tits up. I was an idiot in the past, Hermione. An absolute fucking idiot and I’m sorry. I’ve done things and seen things that nobody should ever see or do, and I wish I hadn’t.” He leant forwards and rested his head on his hand, closing his eyes. “Sometimes it all comes flooding back like it did today.”

“I know that feeling.” She agreed. “And may I remind you that you were just a child when all this started and I don’t really think you had much of a choice in the matter did you?”  She sipped her wine, feeling more than a little tipsy herself. Between them all they'd already consumed rather a lot this evening.

Draco gave a hollow laugh. “I chose to be marked. I thought it was the best thing ever. I chose to flash it around and intimidate people. I thought I was better than everybody else. That was me, my choices, my stupidity, my darkness.” He topped up their glasses with the rest of the bottle and downed half of his own. “I chose to be a dick to you and Potter, Weasley mostly deserved it, but you two didn’t. Especially not you.”

“Uh, thanks. I think.”

Shaking his head he offered her a half smile. “When I'm not half cut I will apologise to you properly, but you need to know I really do regret an awful lot of what happened.” 

“I think,” she said slowly, lost in his stormy grey eyes, “I'm beginning to get the idea.

“So,” he began, “the others have buggered off to give us space. It's a little bit obvious why. If you're completely uninterested and you want to floo back to Potter’s place I’ll understand. I don’t deserve a second look from you with all that’s happened in the past between us, but your sitting next to me still and-”

“Draco,” Hermione cut him off, the wine making her bold. “You intrigue me. Yes, we have a lot of history and there’s probably a lot to think about, but Theo already told me you like me so I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t at least partially interested.

“He’s a git!” Draco rolled his eyes.

“Maybe, but I’m glad he told me, I’ve had some time to get my head around it now.” 

Draco turned to face her as she shifted on the sofa beside him. He caught her toes in his hand and held her gaze as he brought her feet over his lap. As if asking her permission he ran a hand up her calf and back down again before beginning to rub her feet. She stiffened slightly for a moment at the unfamiliar sensation, but as he rubbed sensuously against her instep she nodded imperceptibly and sucked in a surprised breath. His fingers sent little shivers of pleasure across her skin, he was massaging her feet, but somehow it felt as if he was touching her much more intimately. 

“When did he tell you the innermost secrets of my soul?”

Hermione giggled. “Monday. Before the dagger interrupted things. He said you’d had a crush on me since we were at Hogwarts.”

“You found out on Monday then? You didn’t know I fancied you before?” 

Slowly she shook her head. “You didn’t exactly behave like you liked me, or any of us for that matter.”

“No. As I said that’s a truly owed apology for another time when I can string sensible words together.”

She smiled. “What about now? 

He smirked in reply, “Are you asking how I feel now, or how eloquent I'm currently capable of being?” His eyes were molten steel, his lips soft and inviting. She gasped as he ran his tongue slowly over them and inclined his head quizzically. “Are you wondering if I still have a crush on you?” Slowly she nodded. “I do, yes. In fact it seems to be intensifying as I get to know you better.”

“Oh.” she said faintly, trapped in the intensity of his gaze. Her lower lip quivered as he released her feet. As she shifted position again he inched closer, giving her all the time in the world to pull away. 

Slowly, oh so slowly he lent forwards and brushed his lips over hers. “You don’t seem to be telling me to stop.”

“I’m not.” How was it possible for her heart to be thundering and her breathing to be so shallow just from his proximity? 

“So is it just me feeling this, or do you feel it too?”

“It would appear the feeling is mutual.” He smiled as he pressed light kisses to her lips. As he shifted closer still, she turned her face and kissed him back, drowning in the taste of him until he pulled back leaving her bereft. 

“I’ll leave it at that and see how you feel in the morning then. If you still want me when we’re both sober I’m all yours.” 

  
  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


Her old nightmare was back. She writhed on the floor under Bellatrix’s wand, screaming and crying, the pain so intense she thought she would pass out any second. “Where did you get it?” Bellatrix screamed. “Have you been in my vault?”

“N n n no,” Hermione sobbed and screamed once more as Bellatrix threw crucio after crucio at her. “I haven't, please, I haven't. We haven't-!”

“Granger! Hermione! Wake up!” She twisted, throwing an arm out to protect herself, tossing and turning, tears streaming down her face as the light turned on, bathing the room in a soft yellowish glow. “It’s a bad dream, you're safe, come on. Wake up, it's me.”

“Hermione-” A female voice added to the mix and she screamed again, thrashing about in her attempts to get away. She opened her eyes and with a final gasp of terror looked up into Draco’s worried eyes. 

“Hey-” he spoke softly and she tore in harsh, shaky breaths. “You're safe, it's a nightmare. Everythings okay.” As her eyes focused on the room and she processed his soothing words she blinked in surprise. Tracy was beside him and they were both looking at her in concern. Forcing herself to sit up she finally got her breathing under control.

“Better?” He sat down on the bed beside her and passed her a glass of water as Tracy slipped out of the room. Hermione downed most of it and flopped against the pillows, totally spent. She nodded. “Does this happen often?”

She shook her head. “Recently yes, but otherwise not since before I went to Australia.”

“Were you dreaming about the manor? Malfoy manor?” She nodded, swallowing hard against the tears but they were going to come, there was nothing she could do. She was powerless to stop them. Draco held her while she cried, much as Harry had done the previous weekend. When she stilled again he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“It's over now.” He whispered soothingly, stroking her hair. 

“It's not though is it? It feels like it'll never be over. That dagger Monday, then the magic blocking this afternoon, do I need to live in fear forever?”

“No.” He tightened his grip looking grim. “I couldn't protect you at the manor and it's haunted me ever since. I will protect you now, if it's the last thing I do. Let me look after you Hermione. I still owe you that apology and you will get it I promise, but please, let me show you now how much I care.”

She turned her face to look at him, so sincere, so honest, and she nodded. “Stay with me?” He answered with a soft smile and she lay down, Draco beside her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, nestling his face against her hair. “What’s the time?”

“Quarter past three. Do you want some Draught of Dreamless Sleep?”

“No, thank you.” She wriggled against him, unfamiliar with settling down to sleep in a man’s arms. His chest was hard and warm against her back, his arm wrapped around her like a heavy blanket. As she moved she felt something hard dig into her bottom and she stiffened. “Draco, I’m not, I know you have, but I never-”

“We need to work on your speaking ability when you’ve been drinking.” He mumbled sleepily.

She laughed. “I just felt that, you, and I haven’t ever…. I’ve not slept with anyone before. I’m just saying, when I asked you to stay, I didn’t mean-” Her confession made her blush and she winced at her stuttered explanation.

“This?” He pressed gently forwards and she felt the unfamiliar hardness press into her once more. “Are you telling me you're a virgin?”

Embarrassed she nodded, refusing to open her eyes. He just gripped her tighter in his embrace and kissed her shoulder. “Really?”

“Do you want me to spell it out?” Irritated now she tried to pull away but he held her in place. 

“Relax, it’s just a cuddle to chase away that nightmare. You can tell me how you’ve avoided the hoards of horny admirers in the morning. Night beautiful.”

“Night Draco.”

She woke hours later to find him sprawled out in the bed beside her snoring softly. She studied him from beneath heavy lashes. He had always been good looking but in the past that had been overshadowed by his arrogance and cockiness. Now despite traces of that remaining, the majority was replaced with genuine confidence which was infinitely more attractive. His impossibly blond hair flopped into his eyes and his straight proud nose and chiseled jaw gave him a strong aristocratic look which crinkled into a smile as he opened his eyes to find her watching him. “Morning.” He yawned and pulled her in for a cuddle, pressing his lips to hers. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I drank too much last night.” She said, rubbing her head. 

“Same. There’s some hangover potion in the bathroom, give me a minute and I'll grab it.” He trailed his fingers up her side then cupped her face in his hand, leaning in to give her a slow sensuous kiss. She blushed again and snuggled against him. “Do you remember what we talked about last night?”

She nodded “Very clearly.”

“And?” he took a deep breath as if bracing himself for her rejection. 

“And what?”

“I said I’d see how you felt in the morning before I kissed you again. I couldn’t resist that one but now it’s your call.”

She smiled. “You think I’ve changed my mind?”

“Haven’t you? Drinking makes people do things they wouldn’t normally do.”

“No. I wouldn’t have kissed you last night if I hadn’t wanted to and I don’t regret it in the slightest.” 

His smile was instant and it melted her heart, “Really? You’re going to give me a chance?”

“Yes.”

He closed his eyes, that slow easy smile still on his face. He rolled onto his back and she closed the gap between them, resting her head on his chest. They were silent for a long time, so long that she thought he’d fallen back to sleep. “I have a question though. How, in the name of Merlin, have you avoided sex for so long?” He asked eventually.

“I've just never had the right person at the right time.” She answered honestly. “I believe it should be special and it just hasn’t been right. I ran away from the one person I would have given myself to and there’s not been anyone else. Until now.”

“Ron Weasley?” 

She nodded. “I was in love with him for years, we kissed during the Battle of Hogwarts and I thought it might be the start of something but he wanted to stay and be in the limelight and I didn’t, so nothing came of it.”

“What about now? If he fought to get you back, what would you say?”

She thought for a moment, “I’d say no. We aren't compatible really, we bickered and argued all through school, we would destroy each other as a couple. I love him and he loves me. As friends though, nothing more.”

“So does that mean I can take you to dinner? As a date?”

Slowly she nodded. “That sounds lovely.” The smile that spread over his face was dazzling and she couldn't help returning it. “Can we take things slowly though? The last two weeks have been a whirlwind already.”

“We'll take it at whatever pace you want.” He kissed the tip of her nose. 

She turned and hesitantly placed a hand on his chest, tracing a long jagged scar on his porcelain skin. “Is this what Harry gave you?”

“Yes. I had no idea Potter knew anything that dark.”

“Neither did he. He didn't know what the spell did when he used it.” Draco rolled his eyes.

“That explains a lot. Stupid rather than evil. Figures.” But he laughed anyway and she smiled as he rolled her onto her back and leaned over to kiss her, effectively silencing her for a few solid minutes.

When he pulled back she was panting, totally overcome with heat and newfound desire. “I love that you’ve not been with anyone yet Hermione. When you're ready we’ll make it special and then mine will be the only name you’ll ever scream. I like that.” He raised his eyebrows with his signature smirk and she giggled at the outrageous thing he’d just said.

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody, I hope you’re all well. Thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed this story so far, it’s so lovely to know people are enjoying it.
> 
> Thank you so much to my wonderful alpha/beta, hmn007. Everything reads so much better after it’s been to visit you for a bit! X

“What do you want to do today?” Draco asked once he’d emerged from the bathroom dressed in simple jeans and a black t-shirt. His Dark Mark was back to its usual slightly faded coloring. A trace of a frown crossed Hermione’s face as she remembered what it had looked like yesterday, and how flippantly he’d brushed off Theo’s use of the fire rope charm and his own use of dark curses during the dueling practice. “Are you ok?” he asked, watching her closely.

“Yes.” She worried at her bottom lip as she tried to shake the shadow of concern from her mind. “I was going to pop back to Harry’s for awhile. They haven’t said anything, but I feel bad that I’m supposed to be living there and I’ve barely seen him and Ginny all week.”

“Why don’t you invite him and the wea- Ginny over this evening? We need to work out what to do with the dagger. It seems like Horcruxes and Potter go hand in hand. I guess we’d better involve him.” He smirked and stole a quick kiss, then quickly returned to seriousness. “We need to talk about what happened yesterday as well, I won’t risk having you in danger.” He rolled his eyes. “Also I suppose that if I’m taking you out I’d better make some kind of effort with your friends.”

“Really?” She grinned broadly and bounced up and down on her toes. “What about Ron?”

“Fucks sake! Yes fine. Any more Weasleys or is two enough?”

“Two will be sufficient.” She grinned, “Unless you’d like me to invite more?”

Draco chuckled. “I was going to fly for a bit this morning, would you fancy keeping me company before you go? There’s something I’d like to show you.” Intrigued, she nodded and  followed him outside, shivering slightly in the chilly morning air. Hermione pulled her coat around her and zipped it up then pulled her wild curls into a ponytail. 

“Good idea, it helps if I can fly without being strangled.” She spun with a scowl to find him grinning, his teasing softened by a cheeky wink. She followed him onto the front lawn with an exasperated look and stepped over the broom. This time she wasn’t nervous; Her previous flights had proved rather enjoyable. Draco kicked off smoothly and she kept her eyes open. Her stomach still plummeted, however, and she took a few deep calming breaths. “I won’t loop the loop then?” he laughed softly.

“Don’t you dare!” He soared higher, and she looked down across the grounds tightening her grip slightly. The manor loomed grey and dreary across the lake, foreboding even from this distance.

“I hear Theo absolved your fear of falling off the broom anyway.” Draco took one hand off the handle and used it to caress her arm. 

Hermione tensed, relaxing as their flight remained unaffected. “A little.” She confessed. “I know it’s not a great thing for a witch to admit but I’m scared of heights and I get vertigo.”

“I thought Gryffindors weren’t afraid of anything?”

“That’s like saying all Slytherins are evil. Hey!!!! No no no no!!!”

“Sorry.” He hastily curtailed the hug he’d attempted to give her and replaced one hand on the broom handle. “Granger, we steer with our bodies and legs you know.”

“Just, keep one hand at least on the handle. Please?”

“Okay.” He chuckled. “It must have been an eventful flight with Theo, was that the same time he told you I liked you?”

Gingerly she turned around to face him, while she nodded and smiled. He smiled back, carefree and innocent for once, and kissed her. One hand cupped her face while the other held onto the broom as promised. 

“Do you still play quidditch?” She asked after a moment, and once she’d righted herself again.

“Yes. Only, with the others though. I miss the competition but I doubt any team would have me.”

“Why? From what I remember you were pretty good.”

“Pretty good? Cheeky witch. The only one who could best me at school was the “Chosen One”. Unfortunately, no team wants to associate themselves with any of us because of who we are. You know that.”

“It doesn't bother me-”

“You're different.”

“Why don’t you ask Harry and Ron? They play whenever they get the chance. And Ginny for that matter, I swear I’m surrounded by sports nuts.”

“I’ll see how things go.” He answered noncommittally and swung round, flying close to one of the bigger outbuildings. He hovered the broom directly over the roof. “Hop off.” Hermione turned wide eyes on him as he smoothly dismounted and helped her to do the same. He walked along the roof, keeping a tight hold on her hand as she followed him, thoroughly confused. He turned into an odd little alcove that was totally hidden from sight, transfigured two cushions from sticks, passed one to her, and sat down.

“What is this place?” She asked, sitting down and looking around in wonder. It was a private nook completely protected on three sides by the natural shape of the roof, with the open fourth side giving a perfect view of the lake and forest beyond. 

“Theo’s Mum,” Draco stretched back against the brickwork, “died when he was three. This was her favorite spot. He found her diary years after her death. It described this place and he flew around till he found it. She used to escape here when his Father was in a temper. If you transfigure that branch into a roof It becomes a beautiful place to watch the rain as well. Apart from us, no one knows it’s here. It's unplottable and hidden due to Theo’s charms and spells. It’s rather an act of trust on his part that he said I could bring you here.”

Hermione’s eyes were wide, shining already with unshed tears. “It’s beautiful. It’s such a shame he didn’t get to know her.”

Draco nodded sadly. “He and I used to come here a lot when we were teenagers, the summer after fifth year particularly. We’d just taken the mark and were convinced we were invincible. We sat here getting off our heads most nights. At the start we thought we ruled the world, then the doubts crept in. Even back then a big part of me knew it wasn’t right. The deeper in I got, the worse it felt, and I realized just how trapped I was. I’ve never brought anyone here before.”

As Hermione turned and looked at his profile she truly felt his sadness and regret for the first time. “I’ve done some awful things. Some I had no choice in but others, particularly at the start were of my own volition. I’m not a good person Hermione. I told you I owe you an apology, I'm truly sorry for the way I treated you throughout school and beyond. It was indefensible.”

“Thank you.” She laid her head gently on his shoulder as his words cleared more than a little past hurt. 

“If you knew some of the things I’ve seen, the things I’ve done, what I’m capable of,” he sighed, “you said you’d let me take you out to dinner but there are things you need to know first.”

“Draco, I really don’t-”

“Yes you do.” He cut her off emphatically. As he flicked his hair out of his eyes he looked haunted, troubled by unspoken acts that had clearly taken their toll. “Really you do. Whatever you think you know-”

“Draco, I know you've killed people, I know you've tortured people, I know you’ve seen and done things I can't even imagine and I know you're sorry; one look at you right now tells me that. I know you killed Theo’s Dad-” 

“And were you aware that I don’t regret that in the slightest? And that if the same situation arose again I’d do the same thing?” He scuffed a stone on the rooftop with his foot before turning to meet her eyes, his own full of defiance and self-loathing.

Hermione sighed. “Yes. I think it’s good that you protect the people you care about. I used to think everything was very black and white, but since I’ve been here I’ve started to see that it’s not always like that. Shades of grey, you said it yourself. I don’t think you’re a bad person Draco, if you were, you wouldn’t be apologizing for your past, you wouldn't have held me so gently last night after my nightmare. I've been on a broom with you twice now for Merlin’s sake, I don’t do that with people I don't trust.”

“Why?” He shrugged, “Why would you trust me? Me of all people?”

“I don’t know.” She shook her head, stray curls flying. “But I do. Tracy trusts you with her life and she’s pretty intuitive. So why don’t you let me decide how I feel about you, instead of trying to scare me off.”

“I’m sorry for not stepping in.” He watched the rain clouds gathering in the stormy sky. “When my Aunt tortured you. I have nightmares about that too.”

“You couldn’t have done anything and you know it. You’d have ended up worse than me!” She put her hand on his arm and he sighed, dropping his arm away from his knees to wrap it around her. “Draco, I don’t blame you for that, there was nothing you could have done. Nothing.”

“He used to hold it over me you know. He liked me, said he saw potential in me. Said he knew I wanted power and success. He’d make me watch things, rapes, torturings, then task me to do things and threaten me. If I failed they said they’d do the same thing to my Mother. Or you.”

“Me?” She blinked in confusion.

“He knew I had feelings for you. I’m pretty good at Occlumency but he was a better legilimens. If he truly wanted to know something he’d find it out.”

Hermione sat back stunned. It was the first time Draco had truly admitted his feelings out loud to her and not only that, he’d confessed that Voldermort knew, and had used it against him. They were silent for a long time, even after Hermione started shivering as the temperature dropped and the threat of rain grew ever closer. Draco cast a warming charm over them and turned to face her. “What are you thinking about Granger?” 

“I'm just so sorry you went through all that, and I still don’t think it's going to put me off you.”

“Really?”

She nodded. “If anything it’s the opposite. You were forced to do unspeakable things to protect those you loved, and you stepped up and did them. That's brave in my book.” He gazed at her for a long time and she looked back, drowning in those emotive silver-grey eyes. Then he leaned forwards and kissed her delicately, taking his time as if savoring the taste and feel of her, before resting his forehead gently against hers.

“Are you sure you still want to give this a go?” He asked, “Last chance because if you say yes, then you're all mine.” 

“I am very sure.” He smiled then, honest and beautiful and it melted her heart. 

They were quiet for a while longer, just contentedly holding hands until Draco yawned and stretched. “Shall we head back? I don’t want to steal you away from Potter all day again.” 

“How are you still alive if you were constantly up here inebriated in the dark?” She asked, standing up rather gingerly and gripping his hand.

He chuckled, “The cocky answer would be skill and flying ability, the more honest one would be luck. And possibly an unhealthy tolerance for substances best left alone.”

“That sounds a little, concerning.” She teetered, following him along the narrow ledge.

“I’m getting better at coping, Granger. I can’t promise I won’t slip up every now and then but I’m trying okay?” She nodded, still watching him in concern and not paying enough attention to where she was putting her feet until she slipped. Draco caught her and spun her up into his arms. “If you’d wanted a cuddle you could have just said, I know I’m irresistible but-”

“Ah!” She teased, “There's that Malfoy arrogance, I was missing it for a moment-” he cut her off with a searing kiss right there on the narrow roof, his lips melding to hers as she gasped into his mouth. 

“You said you trusted me.”

“I did yes.”

“How much?”

“Why? Tell me what you’re plotting Malfoy.”

“Well, Theo and I, as we said, were often rather inebriated. We’d jump off the roof, Accio the brooms and fly away in mid-air. Obviously, once we’d learned how to fly without them that is.”

“Obviously. Go on then.”

“What?”

“Just don’t drop me.”

That slow smile spread over his face again. “Really? I was actually only daring you. I didn’t expect you to follow through.”

“Didn’t you know you should never dare a Gryffindor. Come on then, or are you all talk?”

She didn't know what possessed her to say it and she screamed as he jumped into mid-air, the broom still sitting on the roof. As he took her up, this time without her stomach flipping over, she forced her eyes open. It was the weirdest feeling again, like she was simply standing in his arms, except that they weren't on the ground but flying through the air. They were twenty feet from the roof. Thirty. Fifty. The roof was getting further away. She laughed in exhilaration. Draco turned to head out across the lake and held out a hand. “Accio broom.” After a few seconds, he caught the broom, flipped it over, and caught it perfectly between their legs. 

Hermione flopped back against him, sighing in relief. “I'll remember that for future reference.” He chuckled, low and soft as he kissed the back of her neck and she shivered. “Never dare a Gryffindor. Might come in handy sometime, that advice.”

  
  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione hurried into the kitchen at the cottage when the floo roared to life that evening. Ironically, when she had floo’d back to Grimmauld the whole place had been deserted. So Hermione had spent most of the day in blissful solitude. Although she was enjoying her time at the cottage very much, it was constantly busy and full of people. Hermione had always valued her solitude as much as the time spent with her friends and she had grown rather accustomed to a quiet life while she was in Australia. She had sent Harry and Ron a text and they had agreed to floo to the cottage for drinks that evening with Ginny and Luna in tow.

“‘Mione.” Harry smiled at her happy grin and stepped forwards to give her a hug then, held out his hand to Draco.

“Potter.” Draco shook hands, kissed Ginny and Luna on both cheeks, and held out his hand to Ron. Uncertainly Ron grasped it, his eyes flitting from Draco to Hermione then back again. 

“Thank you for the invite Malfoy. Here, I brought this for you.” Harry held out a bottle of elf made wine.

“Also,” Ron passed him a second bottle. “From myself and Luna.” 

“Thanks.”

“Yes.” Hermione agreed, “Thank you for coming. What Gin?”

“When did he get so hot?!” Ginny gasped in a stage whisper as Harry and Ron brushed traces of floo powder off themselves “Oh my, have you checked out his arse?!” Hermione blushed and Ginny giggled. “Silly question, of course, you have! Details Miss Granger, all of them, please. Soon as possible.”

“He is significantly more attractive than when he was at school,” Luna agreed, also quite loudly, causing Ron to sputter in indignation and Draco to pause in reaching into the cupboard for glasses. He turned to stare at her in amazement. 

Tracy smiled as she entered the kitchen and greeted the newcomers, Ron’s face flamed as she kissed him on the cheek. “Why is he so sensitive to Veela?” Hermione whispered to Harry who shrugged. Draco gestured into the lounge and the sofas, both of which had been magically extended. Blaise and Theo stood and Harry stiffened slightly uncomfortably as Ginny hugged them both. As they sat down Draco started to pour the wine and hand round glasses. “Small one please, I’m training tomorrow.” Ginny smiled as he filled her glass and she settled down between Harry and Tracy. 

“I’m going away tomorrow too.” Luna announced once everyone was settled. She smiled brightly as Ron stared, rather obviously, at Hermione and Draco sitting side by side, “Charlie’s taking me to Romania for a month to study dragons.”

“That’s amazing!” Hermione said, gazing fondly at Luna’s happy face. 

“Of course I’ll miss Ron terribly but the choice was him or dragons, and well-”

“You made the only sensible choice.” Draco quipped.

“I was going to say he couldn’t get time off from the Auror department to come with me, but yes, that was the conclusion I came to as well.” 

“Of course. How is law enforcement these days?”

“Good.” Harry said, “Actually, who am I kidding? We’re still tracking ex Death Eaters and they're so bloody good at hiding it's virtually impossible. We got one minor one in the last six months but there are still some biggies out there.”

“Like who?”

“Rodolphus Lestrange and Mulciber are outright evading us at every single turn. It's very frustrating.”

“It must be. I thought you had most of the key players locked up safely now.” Blaise asked.

“Not those two.” Harry raked a hand through his unruly hair, “I just don’t understand how they can vanish without a trace. Anyway, enough about work. How are things going over here?” 

“Very well thank you.” Draco filled them in on the work they had been doing that week, clearing the manor and the outbuildings, the experimental potions they were researching, and Hermione’s work on mind healing spells. 

“We need to pick your brains on a little snag we’ve encountered actually. Do you want to tell the tale, Theo? Let me show them the dagger first though.”

Theo nodded as Draco crossed the room to the safe and brought out the dagger, still wrapped safely in its protective cloth. He passed it to Harry, “This is strictly off the Ministry’s records Potter. Hermione assures us we can trust you and I know you won't sell her out. What do you think of this?”

“I think-” Harry visibly pulled back, staring at the weapon in revulsion. His green eyes narrow and hardened in suspicion. “I don’t like it. What exactly is it?”

He passed it across Ginny and Luna, refusing to let them touch it, and gave it to Ron who stared at it with equal distaste. The alarm that flashed through his eyes as he stared at it told Hermione all she needed to know. Ron clenched his hand at his neck in the position Voldemort’s locket Horcrux used to hang and gave a visible shudder.

“I think you just confirmed our suspicions.” Hermione said as Harry and Ron looked at her with mounting horror. Ron passed the dagger back to Draco as Luna squirmed uncomfortably and put her hand on Ron’s arm.

“There’s evil in that.” She said mildly. “I don’t think you should keep that in the house, it’s going to bring in bad energy.”

Blaise blinked as Tracy regarded Luna with interest. “We have a suspicion as to what it is, but it’s rather far fetched and it requires you to have a certain level of trust in Veela intuition and magic. Firstly, can we trust you not to run to the Ministry?” Blaise asked. “We will need your word on that, then we’ll tell you what we think it is.” The atmosphere in the room changed subtly as everyone stared between Harry and Blaise. 

“Please Harry, this is important. We need you and we don’t want the ministry involved if we can help it.” Hermione held his eyes for a few seconds as she silently pleaded with him to agree.

“Ok.” Harry’s throat bobbed as he swallowed hard. “You wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important. I’m in.”

“Me too!” Ginny agreed.

“And us.” Ron nodded, taking Luna’s hand. 

“I have absolute faith in Veela intuition,” Luna said. “All fey magic is extremely strong and accurate.”

Theo cleared his throat, nodded, and began to tell the story. “The Manor is heavily cursed as you know. Ron, your brother is clearing it for us. We thought the outbuildings were safe but this came flying at us outside one. Specifically, it flew at Hermione. I blocked it with a shield charm and picked it up. It reminded me of the knife Bellatrix used to have, the one that, well you know the one.” Hermione cringed and Draco took her hand. “I brought it up here and Tracy examined it. Tracy, if you don’t know, is part veela and also clairvoyant. She believes this is part of a set of three, that they are Horcruxes and that they belong to Bellatrix. The trouble is, we only have this one.”

As he finished speaking there was a deadly silence. Eyes were growing wider by the moment. Harry stared at the dagger horror-struck. Ron had turned deathly pale and was gripping Luna’s hand. Ginny was gaping at Theo. Even Luna looked affected.

“Potter. Wake up!” Draco rolled his eyes. 

“Sorry. Are you both ok?” He blinked his way back to the present from wherever his thoughts had taken him.

Hermione nodded. “Fine. It happened a few days ago. We’ve not been sure what to do with it so we locked it safely away.”

“There’s more though,” Blaise said grimly. “Yesterday we were playing around practicing dueling and something or  _ someone  _ was dampening Hermione’s magic. She was up against me and it was like dueling a child. No offense Granger.”

“None taken.” Hermione grimaced as she went on to explain exactly what had happened and how it had felt.

“I sensed that someone was hanging around in the bushes too.” Tracy said quietly, “When Theo and I went to look we heard the pop of someone disapparating.”

“Any signs or clues as to who was there?” Harry frowned, his hand sliding towards Ginny, whether he was feeling protective towards her or in need of support himself Hermione couldn’t tell. 

“No,” Tracy said sadly. “I did everything I could to divine who it might be, but it was outside on a windy day and I could only sense a general presence.”

For a few moments, there was silence while everyone digested the news. “You think there is a set of three? What makes you think that and what are the other two?” Ron was staring at Tracy in obvious confusion.

“It was what came into my mind when I held and examined the dagger,” Tracy said, I sensed it, I can’t really explain how. This is the middle one, there's a smaller one and a larger one. They fit together somehow and when reunited they will work to bring her back. I’m sorry I can’t be more explicit about the details. I saw rubies when I thought of the bigger one and the smaller one was in my opinion the knife Bellatrix used on Hermione at Malfoy Manor.”

“Bloody hell. Harry, we had that knife, didn't we? For a bit anyway. That bloody goblin took it.” Ron said, looking appalled.

“Griphook.” Harry nodded. Hermione nodded but the others looked blank. “The actual knife Bellatrix used on Hermione. She threw it at Dobby when he rescued us from Malfoy Manor. It was still in him when we landed. We went to Bill and Fleur’s as it happens, to recover. To cut a long story short a goblin called Griphook took it while we were there recovering and we didn’t find out until we robbed Gringotts and we don’t know what happened to it after that.”

“Voldemort killed all those Goblins though,” Draco said quietly as if the memory was too painful to revisit, “In a fit of rage. All of them dead on the floor.”

“So,” Harry nodded, “It could be anywhere now.”

Theo looked between them all in awed confusion. “So. Many. Stories. These need to be told some time.”

Harry shook his head and turned to Tracy, “Could the bigger one be the Sword of Gryffindor? Big strong silver sword, Goblin forged, rubies on the hilt? It would fit too since Voldemort himself had things from the other three Hogwarts founders as Horcruxes but couldn’t get that one.”

Tracy nodded. “It could be.”

“Bugger.” Harry stood up, running his hand through his hair over and over. “You know how hard that sodding thing is to find? And there’s a fake too isn’t there. Oh!” He sighed dramatically as Draco, Blaise, Theo, and Tracy stared at him in utter bewilderment.

“Is it possible that the dagger was dampening your magic when you were dueling?” Ron asked.

“The dagger was locked in the safe, in here the whole time yesterday.” Draco frowned, “I doubt it.”

“What makes you think they're her Horcruxes, Tracy? I don’t mean to sound like I’m doubting you but can you be sure?” Harry looked as if he desperately wished this wasn’t happening. It didn’t take a genius to understand why he didn’t want to be hunting Horcruxes all over again. 

“I’m as sure as I can be. It’s a feeling. Pictures, whispers, an extremely strong psychic hunch. May I have it, please Draco? I'll keep the cloth on this time.”

“What happens if you take the cloth off?”

“Burns.” She held her hands out and Harry gazed at the now fading marks. She took the dagger, visibly tensing. “It's not pulsing so strongly tonight but then it’s not been activated today. It’s evil though. Deep, proper evil. It wants to hurt; to cause suffering. It also wants to be reunited. It’s screaming out for the other two. Not one but one. Not one alone but one as a set, whole.” She unwrapped the cloth, Blaise stopped her as she went to touch it directly. “It's ok Caro, I need to do this.” She smiled gently and lay the dagger on her palm. It looked innocuous enough but Tracy took a deep breath. “It wants to hurt me, but its main ire is directed elsewhere. If you want unequivocal proof of what I fear it is, it will require a sacrifice on Hermione’s part.”

“What?” Hermione met Tracy’s eyes determinedly. “What do I need to do?”

“I believe, if I bring it close to you it will react in some way. Either you will feel its power, the dagger itself will react in a visible manner, or it will reactivate your cursed wounds  again. It could only do those things if you and they are linked in some way. If the other knife gave you the cursed wounds on your arm, I believe this dagger will recognize it’s sister's power still residing in you and react. 

“Will there be any lasting damage?” Hermione asked

“I don't believe so. But I can’t predict what will happen. Last Monday this dagger flew at you, I cannot be sure that won’t happen again.”

“Do it.” Hermione shrugged. “We need to be sure.”

There was a jumble of voices shouting objections but Draco cut through them all. “Don’t be fucking ridiculous!” 

Hermione held Tracy’s eyes. “We need to know. I’m not doubting you, but we need to be sure.”

Harry stared at her for a full minute then rolled his eyes. Ron leapt to his feet as well. “You won’t dissuade her, and if we do it now we can protect her. Otherwise, she’ll find some other hair-brained way of testing it, and believe me it won’t be as safe. 

Despite the graveness of the situation Hermione grinned at Harry. “It appears you do still know me quite well.” 

“As if I’d ever forget.” Their eyes locked for a moment and she looked down, a myriad of emotions pulsing through her. “Ron, take that side, be ready with a shield. Draco can you be ready to deflect the dagger if need be?”

Draco looked mutinous. “I do  _ not  _ like this.” He said, but Hermione squeezed his hand and stood up determinedly. 

“Can you two protect Tracy just in case there’s an issue on that side of things?” Harry asked Blasie and Theo who nodded, Theo shook his head and chuckled as Draco glared at him. “And Luna and Ginny, get behind myself and Ron please.”

Hermione smiled too. Harry had come a long way from the disorganized, slightly haphazard boy she had shared a tent with. Being an Auror had brought out the best in him. She waited until everyone had taken their places, took a deep breath, and pushed up her sleeve. The scar was there, as always, pink and white but otherwise not unusual looking. She approached Tracy. One step forward, nothing. Two steps, nothing. Three steps and she felt a twinge that made her falter. Her fourth step took her right into Tracy’s personal space and she let out an audible yelp. 

Screwing up her eyes she jumped back as her arm seared with pain. A jumble of spells exploded in the room, two strong shields blasted her back, Draco fired the dagger out of Tracy’s hand and Blaise pushed her away from it as Theo cushioned her fall. Draco  grabbed Hermione’s other arm and yanked her away from the direction of the dagger’s flight. Through the combination of it all, she toppled over, losing her balance as Tracy also gasped and the dagger hit the opposite wall with a clatter. 

In a heartbeat Harry was in front of her, pointing his wand at her arm, moving it in the motion of a healing spell. As with the initial injury though, his attempted healing did nothing. Draco batted Harry’s hand out of the way and used his own wand, murmuring the same words he had used on Monday. Eyes screwed up as the pain abated, Hermione scrambled up and back onto the bean bag and Theo tipped a variety of potion vials out of the healer’s bag. Throwing one to Blaise to heal Tracy with, he selected a vial of a pearly colored liquid and dripped it onto Hermione’s forearm. Instantly the pain and bleeding that Draco’s spell was already lessening, stopped. Hesitantly opening her eyes she glanced at the newly closed scars, angry and red for the second time in a week.

Harry blinked in confusion, “What the, how did you heal that?”

“The curse my Aunt used on the blade was a variation of sectumsempra. Normal healing spells won’t touch it, I happen to know the counter curse.” Draco and Harry exchanged a significant look before Harry cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up his nose.

“About that Malfoy, I don’t think I ever got the chance to apologize-”

“Save it, Potter, Hermione already told me you didn’t know what the spell did. I think you made up for it by dragging me out of the Fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement during the battle so I’ve already let you off.”

Draco’s smirk met Harry’s raised eyebrows and smile as something unspoken passed between them. Harry held out his hand and Draco quirked a brow. “In first year you tried to make friends and I snubbed you.”

“Because I was a prat.”

“Well yes!” Harry chuckled, “Anyway, that aside, you don’t seem to be a prat now so if you’d like to try it again?”

Draco snorted and Hermione hid a smile, “I’d like that.” He shook Harry’s hand and Hermione met Ginny’s eyes, both girls smiling with affection. 

“See Trace, you were worried about what we bought last weekend,” Theo checked the skin on her hand, seeing that it had calmed from an angry red to a more healthy-looking pink. “Phoenix Tears.” He held the vial as the others nodded again. 

Hermione glanced affectionately around the room. Even Ron was looking at Draco as if truly seeing him for the very first time. “Well, I think that settles it.” She said shakily, trying to smile, “I think we know what the other two are. In theory, we know how to destroy  them. It’s safe to say that particular one is a Horcrux. And I’d say it definitely belongs to Bellatrix.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, I hope everyone is well and enjoying the story so far. Thank you all so much for the follows and kind reviews! This chapter possibly needs a little content warning for the end scene, I’m not totally sure but I certainly don’t want to trigger anyone so I’ll pop it in just to be safe. If you are sensitive to anything to do with feeling bad about yourself, past trauma, substance abuse or anything along those lines please read the very end scene with caution. This is a storyline about healing and resolving those issues and will be dealt with sensitively I promise. 
> 
> Having said that……. Enjoy!!!
> 
> Thank you as ever to my amazing alpha/beta hmn007, you’re a genius!
> 
> Finally, sadly, I don’t own any of the characters or the world i’m writing about, they all belong to JKR.

**Tracy**

Most of the next week passed relatively uneventfully when held against the standards of the past one. Thursday evening was a little different though. Tracy found herself apparating back into the cottage dripping wet, having triggered a waterfall jinx in the manor. 

She’d left Hermione in the kitchen of the cottage with instructions to continue brewing their three cauldrons of experimental cruciatus after effect calming potions, promising to only be away for a few minutes to help the boys check a room, but she’d been literally caught up. She smiled sheepishly as Hermione regarded her curiously as she appeared, dripping on the kitchen floor. 

“It’s raining on the first-floor landing!” Tracy laughed gently, shaking back her soaking hair and hanging her saturated coat over the door. ”I guess they missed one. How are you doing here?”

“Ok, though I’m glad you're back. Potions was never my best subject, and I don't want to get these wrong.” Hermione pushed her frizzy hair out of her eyes, the steam had already wreaked havoc with her usual gentle waves. “I’ve followed everything to the letter but this one still looks more purple than blue to me. Are you okay? What happened?”

“Hmmmm.” Tracy gave it a stir. “Add one more drop of Phoenix Tears I think.” She wrapped a towel around her sopping hair. “I’m fine, a little cold, it was more surprising than dangerous. They thought the first floor was clear, but apparently the bathroom doorway objects to muggleborns. It would help if they weren’t all purebloods of course, but I suppose you can’t have everything.”

“Oh, dear!” Hermione checked the recipe Theo had left her with a frown. “It clearly states five drops on the recipe. Are you sure I should add one more?”

Tracy fought the urge to roll her eyes. She liked Hermione very much, but in some ways, they were polar opposites. Tracy never measured anything. She got by on feelings and intuition, Hermione liked to do things exactly as they were written down. “It needs one more drop. Trust me, Theo taught me most of my potions knowledge outside of school and he always goes by instinct.” Tracy watched as Hermione did as she suggested. The extra drop of pearly white liquid hit the potion and spread out, turning the purple liquid a vibrant shade of peacock blue. “That’s better.” Tracy forced herself to smile. It wasn’t Hermione’s fault Tracy had been doused with buckets worth of ice-cold water and was consequently feeling rather tetchy.

“Thanks. Apart from being wet, how are things over at the manor today?”

“Tense. Bill says the bottom two floors are clear and they are moving up to the bedrooms next week. He’s left for the weekend now, by the way. The other boys started discussing the dagger after he left. Harry and Ron have slightly different ways of doing things than my - our boys of course and I left in the middle of an argument about how best to destroy it. Things were getting a little heated.”

“Oh! Do you think they’re okay?” Hermione was still frustrated that she wasn’t being allowed anywhere near the curse-breaking, but in the light of recent events, Tracy wasn’t about to take up her cause. “Should we go and get them do you think?”

Tracy shook her head. “No, I’m sure they can work it out. I just don't like arguments, they unsettle my veela and she’s been remarkably easy to control since I won that battle against her wanting Draco, so I came away before she got riled up. That one’s done now, let's take it off the heat.” She indicated the middle potion and Hermione pointed her wand at it, extinguishing the flame underneath. Hermione watched as Tracy worked some Sleekeazy’s into her silvery hair and started to dry it with her wand. 

“Are you finding things better now?” Hermione asked, carefully stirring the unfinished potions according to the instructions. “With the veela I mean?”

“Blaise always said veela try to take control when they wake. There will be a constant battle of wills until it comes to a head and the veela either wins or loses. If it loses then it accepts it’s host is in control and behaves itself. I guess that’s what happened. She’s helping me now rather than being mischievous. It’s just a shame it took so long to get to this point.” 

Hermione nodded. “That’s good though. Better late than never. What do you think we should do with the dagger?”

Tracy stopped drying her hair for a moment “Honestly? Let Theo use Fiendfyre on it.”

“I- No! He can't! It’s too dangerous, surely?” Hermione’s brown eyes were terrified. Tracy remembered what had happened in the Room of Requirement and understood; Draco had much the same reaction to Fiendfyre these days. She smiled sympathetically.

“Tell me again how you get rid of Horcruxes, Hermione?”

“Basilisk venom, Fiendfyre, and apparently the Killing Curse but that never worked on any of Voldemort’s.”

“Well, we don't have any Basilisk venom, and if an Avada won’t work, what else is there to try?”

“We don't know that the Killing Curse won’t work on this one.”

“True.” Tracy passed Hermione a stack of vials from a cupboard. “Would you mind bottling that middle one, please? Another few minutes and the others will be done too.”

Hermione nodded, taking the first vial and ladled in a scoop of the potion. She pressed a stopper into the top and laid it carefully on the side, before reaching for the next vial. “So we need to try an Avada first.” 

“We will. I promise. Theo won’t tell you this himself but you need to understand, he was just as high ranking a Death Eater as Draco was, which given their age at the time was quite an achievement. Theo was appreciated for one reason. He has a spectacular ability to control Fiendfyre. He’s the only one of them who can and I wouldn’t suggest using it lightly. I know he can control it. I believe the only others with the same skill were Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort himself. It’s why Theo flings those fiery rope spells everywhere when they duel, Draco and Blaise won’t cast them.” 

Hermione frowned, obviously still doubtful and Tracy blinked, just as certain of her own convictions. She knew what Theo could do, she’d seen it once before…. But now wasn’t the time for that story. Nor was it hers to tell.

“When Harry was connected to Voldemort you said he got flashes of what The Dark Lord was up to. Could Harry sense the Horcruxes as well?” Tracy forced her mind away from that disturbing image as Hermione nodded. “Can you sense this one?”

“No. Not until I'm really close to it. I’ve never had any psychic ability though.”

“You have great logic instead.” Tracy mused, finishing drying her hair. “I have none of that. I think people either have one or the other. Do you think we should keep the dagger while we look for the other two of the set, or destroy it right now before it gets a chance to be reunited?”

Hermione thought for a moment. “I’d like it gone. It-” She shuddered, “-It makes me uncomfortable. When we were destroying Voldemort’s we got rid of each one as soon as we could, just in case anything happened in the meantime.” 

“I agree. And I don’t like the thought of this person hanging about either. It worries me in case they were looking for it. If it got stolen or anything happened to it we wouldn’t be able to destroy it at all. So, now we’re back to how to do it, which was what the boys were arguing about.”

Hermione popped the stopper on the last vial and watched as Tracy stirred the other two potions. “Perfect. Let's start bottling these.” They worked companionably, bottling a potion each until the job was done, the labels were written, the cauldrons washed and the kitchen was once again tidy. 

By the time the boys came back, Hermione and Tracy were sitting in the lounge chatting with each other. Ron had left to meet Luna who was coming back to Grimmauld Place for a long weekend from Romania, and it seemed that an uneasy truce had been reached between Harry and the others. “The consensus is that we should destroy the dagger before waiting to find the other two Horcruxes.” Draco pulled Hermione in for a kiss, wrapping her up in his arms and losing himself to her lips as Theo wolf-whistled, Tracy smiled and Harry averted his eyes.

“That's the conclusion we came to as well.” Tracy said, standing up to greet Blaise and Theo with a kiss each.

“How then?” Harry said, shaking his head and throwing his hands up in frustration. “We haven’t settled that yet.”

“We agreed on trying the Killing Curse on it.” Hermione pulled back, conscious of Harry’s feelings. 

Draco rolled his eyes. “So did we. Although there was a discrepancy as to who should cast it, and then when that fails we’re torn between visiting Hogwarts for a Basilisk fang and using Fiendfyre.”

“The problem is that if we’re keeping this to ourselves we can’t just march into Hogwarts. Harry seems to think Aurors can get in on a technicality and that he can open the Chamber of Secrets and go get one. But, one check with the Ministry and it’s going to be obvious they didn't send him.” Blaise said, washing his hands at the sink and examining the vials of potion still on the table.

“Why was there a discrepancy over who casts the Avada?” Hermione asked.

“These two,” Draco glared at Theo and Blaise, “Think it should be you, Hermione, because of the history between you and Bellatrix. I’m not letting you use that spell.” 

“It makes sense,” Theo argued. “But we’ve also both said it should be Hermione’s choice. I completely understand if you don’t want to use that curse, Granger.”

“Same.” Blaise met Hermione’s eyes gently. “All we said is to ask.” 

“Please don’t argue,” Hermione said, wringing her hands. “I don’t know what to say, I don’t want to use that curse. But I can’t expect someone else to do something I won’t.”

“I’ll do it love, it’s fine and I don’t mind. It probably won’t work anyway.” Draco said soothingly.

“You want to do it now?” Harry asked, green eyes locking onto Hermione’s.

She nodded. “I’d feel better with it gone.”

With the decision made, Draco collected the dagger and they took it outside onto the back lawn. He put it down where it lay innocently on it’s protective cloth, and stepped back to glare at it. “Anyone else want the honors?” When there were no takers he glanced at Hermione, then looked around the group, as if wishing someone, anyone, would step up.

“Would you rather not do it?” Tracy asked gently.

“Of course I’d rather not!” He rolled his eyes. “I swore I’d never use that spell again. But I don’t see anyone else volunteering.”

“Tell me how,” Harry said quietly. “I’ll do it, I’ve destroyed Horcruxes before.”   


“What do you mean tell you how?” Draco shook his head, his agitation clear.

“I’ve destroyed Horcruxes but I’ve never cast Avada. Show me the wand move.” 

Theo chuckled, “Didn’t you learn it, Potter, all the times you’ve survived it? Sorry!” He turned away as Blaise gave an incredulous laugh and Tracy hid an amused giggle. “I couldn’t resist!”

Draco huffed and shook his head, smiling despite his conflicted feelings. 

“Here.” Blaise stepped forwards, took a breath, and pointed his wand at the dagger. After a moment spent gathering his power he slashed his wand in a zig-zag motion. “Avada Kedavra!” Nothing happened. The bright green light bounced off the knife leaving it  completely unharmed. He tried again, then once more, before turning to Draco and shrugging. “Sorry mate, It’s difficult to summon that kind of power at an object though.”

Draco glared at the knife and after a moment strode away a few steps. Suddenly he spun, marched back, and hurled the most violent curse Tracy had ever seen at the dagger. It was as if every pore of his body conducted the hatred he felt for Bellatrix, concentrating it into his wand and releasing it like a bolt of lightning. The flash was blinding, the dagger bounced several feet in the air and came to rest on a streak of scorched grass, but nothing happened to it, not even a crack appeared in the metal. “Apparently we’re not all suffering that same problem.” Blaise was clearly impressed. “Well, if _that_ didn’t do anything, it’s safe to say we can’t Avada it. What now?”

“Theo?” Tracy asked gently, as the residual ripples of Draco’s energy pulsed through the group. Hermione looked thoroughly shaken, as did Harry.

Theo cocked an eyebrow. “I’ll do it, but I'm not sure everyone’s on board here though.” He looked at Harry specifically as he spoke, their previous disagreements on the matter clear. 

“Harry, what do you think?” Tracy turned to him, watching as he considered the matter. 

“I don’t see how anyone can control Fiendfyre. That’s all I said, I’m not doubting you personally, I just didn’t think it was possible. 

“Certain people are able to.” Blaise said.

“Yes. Voldemort and Grindelwald as far as I’m aware.” Harry still looked dubious.

Something flickered in Theo’s eyes as he turned away. Something devastating. “And me,” he said quietly, so that nobody except Tracy and Hermione heard.”

“I think, if you’re sure you can control it, then we should try. You are absolutely sure?” Hermione asked.

Theo nodded. His features were oddly calm, schooled into what Tracy recognized was his occlumency mask. She wondered if Blaise noticed too, but if he did, he didn’t comment. “Yep. Everyone needs a talent, maybe this is a dodgy one to claim, but you can’t win them all.”

“Accio brooms,” Draco said. “Just in case.” Tracy turned as four sleek racing brooms made their way to his outstretched hands. He passed them around, giving one to Theo, one to herself to share with Blaise, one to Harry, and kept one for himself and Hermione. Tracy climbed on, reassured by the familiar feeling of Blaise’s arms settling around her in the already volatile night. 

“Ready?” Theo asked, raising his wand as everyone nodded. “Incendio Pyrus Ultimato.” A huge flame surged from his wand and Hermione squealed, Harry kicked off from the ground, rising a few feet into the air and hovering anxiously. The flame rapidly grew longer, bending over at the top, roaring loudly, surging wildly and apparently out of all control. Draco waited on the ground, obviously trusting Theo as he intensified the strength of the flame, focusing its heat and power to where he wanted it.

When he was ready he moved the wand and directed the flame at the dagger, holding it still for a few moments.

With a shrill shriek the metal split, the cursed flame too much for it to handle. It contorted into a horrifying image of Bellatrix, her wild curls and cruel face screaming to the heavens for nearly a full minute. Then it exploded into a million sparks and dissipated into the night air, leaving Theo stumbling back, exhausted and panting as the flame surged high into the sky threatening to break free from his wand and engulf anything it could reach. Tracy heard Hermione’s frightened whimper and Draco’s muttered swearing. “Come on Theo, you’ve got it,” Draco called. With a final pull of magic, Theo willed the flame smaller as Draco stepped up to help. There was a flurry of activity as Harry landed, Hermione scrambled onto his broom and Harry kicked off into the air again, “Mate, don’t give up now!” Draco said sharply, adding his own power to Theo’s. 

It still wasn’t enough though. The flame wasn’t growing or taking control anymore but neither was it diminishing. “Blaise!” Draco said sharply and as Blaise connected his wand to the spell as well they finally forced the flame back into Theo’s wand and Theo collapsed forwards onto his knees. The tip of his wand was glowing a fiery red as he pointed it away from the grass.

“Theo!” Tracy cried as she ran forward, taking his hands in hers. He took a couple of deep breaths and then gave his best smirk as Hermione jumped off Harry’s broom and hovered behind them. 

“Come on girls, you’ve gotta be impressed with that!”

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. A smile played on her lips nevertheless. “I should have known after your duel with Draco that you like flashy magic.”

He laughed then, although it sounded forced and hollow, standing up and pocketing his now cool wand. He kicked at the scorched and blackened grass, nudging the pile of ash that was the remains of the Horcrux with his toe. “I think it died.” Tracy sighed in relief and threw her arms around him. 

Hermione chuckled and crossed to Harry who looked somewhat unnerved. “You okay?” she asked.

Harry sighed. “I’ve only seen one other person use Fiendfyre and stay in control of it. I know that took three of them at the end but still, that was something else.”

“Voldemort?” 

Turning and willing him to stop talking, Tracy saw Harry nod grimly. “It unnerves me that there’s still this kind of magic in the world and that it can be used for good as well as dark.”

“Me too,” Hermione admitted. “I struggle sometimes to marry the two in my mind.”

“Potter.” Draco strolled over to join them, it was difficult to tell in the artificial light but he looked paler than usual, shaken by the recent events. “You alright?”

Harry blew a breath down his nose and made an indecisive gesture. “You?”

Draco shook his head. “I hate Fiendfyre. I know Vince was a prat at the end but once, he was a good friend.”

“Yes. That was all I could think of too.”

“What you need to remember,” Blaise said, watching shrewdly as Theo stood frozen in Tracy’s embrace, “Is that no magic is inherently dark. Any spell can be used for dark or light purposes. It’s the intention behind it that matters. You want to fly for a bit Harry, Theo? I’m going to, there’s an illuminated quidditch set inside if you want to blow off a bit of steam.”

Harry looked genuinely surprised for a moment before agreeing. Draco acciod the set and the four boys kicked off into the air. Tracy watched Theo as he hurtled away from her, he’d brushed the comments off but she knew him better than that. The too-bright grin and stiff peck on the cheek he’d given her may have fooled the others, but she was a master at reading him and she knew the unfortunate conversation had cut him deeply. As had the earlier comparison to Voldemort. And Grindelwald. With a last worried glance into the sky, she turned and followed Hermione indoors.

When the boys finally landed Tracy and Hermione had a quick dinner waiting. “How are you doing now?” Tracy asked, catching Theo and linking her arm through his as he landed. “Very well thank you.” But he said it too quickly and she still didn’t believe him. He slipped from her grasp and pushed his way inside the cottage, and she knew how very far from alright he really was. 

An hour of zooming around performing death-defying stunts with Harry snatching the magically illuminated snitch from Draco’s outstretched fingers had improved the others' moods considerably, however. Draco and Harry were teasing each other good-naturedly now, but Blaise still seemed tense. 

Tracy brushed a hand over Theo’s shoulder as he passed them once more, heading back outside. He had a pack of cigarettes in his hand and suspiciously bulging pockets. He jumped and slipped out of her grasp again, causing her to frown. “Back in a minute Trace.” 

She narrowed her eyes, debating what to say, but he beat her to it. “Baby now is not the best time for a lecture. I’ll see you in a minute.”

“Let him go.” Blaise advised, taking her hand and turning her away from the door to where the others were plating up food.

When Theo didn’t return straight away Tracy’s concern grew. She pushed her food around her plate, unable to stomach eating. Her eyes flicked to the door every few seconds and she was deaf to the chatter going on around her. She knew that when Theo was upset he tended to cut people, particularly her, and Blaise out. She wanted to go to him but she didn’t know where he was, or even if he’d welcome her intervention right now. With a sigh, she forced her attention back to the room.

“Oh yes,” Hermione was saying, “I wonder where she is though, Bellatrix I mean. She can’t be dead can she?”

“No. Voldemort was in a half-life before they brought his body back, kind of like half spirit.” Harry continued.

“So, we need to destroy her as well as the other two Horcruxes?” Draco asked as Harry nodded and Hermione stood up to collect their now empty plates. 

“I believe so. Thanks, ‘Mione, Voldemort had seven Horcruxes and then himself. I could only destroy him when the Horcruxes were gone. I would imagine it will be the same with her, except it will be all the harder if we don’t know where she is. Or what state she’s in.” 

“So how do we destroy her when we do find her?” Draco asked. Blaise wasn’t joining in the conversation either, he was also watching the door. 

“It doesn’t take this long to have a cigarette does it?” Tracy asked him in an undertone. Theo had been gone for half an hour. Blaise shook his head, finishing his dinner. “Do I lecture him, Blaise? Really?”

“No.” Blaise whispered back. “He’s just hitting out because he’s hurt.” 

Harry shook his head as the conversation continued around them, “I don’t know. Its a life, a split soul but a soul nonetheless so maybe an Avada would work there when it didn’t tonight-”

“She’s mine.” Draco perched on the sofa arm beside Hermione, “For what she did to you.”

“Draco!” Tracy frowned, still distracted, and chose her words carefully. “You said you never wanted to use that curse on a person again. You know what it does to you-” 

“She’s the exception.” His eyes were stormy, troubled, and burning with hatred. “That bitch tortured Hemione. She was as bad as  _ he _ was in so many ways. I tried to get her ever since that day in the manor, but she was on to me. Just like she somehow knew Snape’s true allegiance. I just want to finish the job now, and this is owed from the past. I’ll make this one exception for her and then I won’t murder anyone else. Will that do?”

Tracy scowled, her worry for Theo coming out in frustration at Draco. “Is there not another way?” Her eyes flicked to the door yet again but there was still no sign of him.

“I honestly don’t know,” Harry said, settling back and closing his eyes. “Voldemort died by his own Avada, I just rebounded it on him. I doubt we could do that with Bellatrix though. If she doesn’t have a body she can’t hold a wand.”

“I’ll leave you to discuss my options then. Keep me informed won’t you.” Draco snapped and with a nasty smirk, he strode away to take the plates into the kitchen. 

Tracy put a hand on Hermione’s arm as she made to go after him. “He’s always snarky when he’s upset. He’ll just snap at you and then berate himself afterward. Give him some space for a minute.” She blinked at the irony, hadn’t Blaise just told her not to go after Theo? And he  _ still  _ hadn’t come back.

Hermione sighed but stayed put, as Tracy mirrored her sigh. “Draco took it very badly that he couldn’t save you the day you were captured, Hermione. He also took it as a personal failing that he couldn’t avenge you afterward. It’s probably the thing that haunts him the most to this day. Oh, where is Theo?!” The last question forced its way out of her as she jumped up and opened the door. There was no sign of him anywhere.

Blaise stood and followed Draco into the kitchen, Tracy tried to catch their conversation but it was impossible to hear a thing. One of them had obviously cast Silencio.

Hermione watched curiously, as a minute later Draco strode through the lounge, wrenched the front door open, and slammed it behind him so hard that the walls trembled. Blaise sighed as he came back into the lounge, rolling his eyes. He shook his head and sighed, rubbing a tired hand over his face. 

“What’s going on?” Hermione asked in alarm. “Where did he go? And where  _ is  _ Theo?”

“I don’t know.” Blaise looked annoyed. “They’re both upset over tonight, Theo’s not been right for a while. He shouldn’t have needed our help to get that spell under control. Something’s definitely not right here and I don’t think them getting shit faced together  _ again, _ is going to help!”

“Tell me to butt out if you want, but can someone tell me what's going on?” Harry asked, obvious concern for Hermione filling his green eyes. 

“Coping mechanisms.” Blaise sank into the sofa again, “Or lack thereof. Does anyone else think Theo’s been getting worse since Bill started curse breaking the manor? You can’t doubt yourself when you're casting an unforgivable.” Blaise continued, “Theo knows that as much as we all do. Why did he falter?” He broke off and his eyes grew wide in alarm. “He didn’t like being compared to Voldemort but I think there’s more to it than that. What if the person who dampened your magic in the duel Hermione, got to Theo tonight too?”

Tracy’s eyes were wide, “Merlin, we didn’t even think of that did we?” Good grief, how did we overlook that possibility when we were casting  _ Fiendfyre _ as well?!”

They stared at each other wide-eyed as the full magnitude of what could have happened sunk in. “No wonder the poor boy’s upset,” Blaise said. “and Salazar knows what they're up to right now then!”

Tracy sighed. “Theo has a little, uh, drinking problem.” She explained to Harry, “Unfortunately Draco struggles with that as well, and when they get together especially in a mood like this it’s not a great combination.”

“Oh!” Harry pushed his glasses back up his nose and ran his fingers through his hair. “I see. I wasn’t actually comparing him to Voldemort-” Harry began, looking at Hermione rather guiltily.

“I know that's not what you meant. Unfortunately neither Theo nor Draco came through the war unscathed.” Tracy sighed. “And I can’t promise that he didn’t take it that way.”

“Did anyone come through unscathed?” Harry asked, shaking his head. 

“I think some of us are more affected than others,” Blaise said. “Theo suffered years of abuse from his Dad before any of the Voldemort stuff even started. From what he’s told us the man should have been locked in Azkaban years before the Dark Lord returned. As for Draco, Lucius wasn’t exactly warm and fuzzy but he was miles better than Theo’s sorry excuse for a father. The trouble there was that Lucius was fully signed up to the Death Eaters and Draco idolized him. It was a long way to fall when he realized the truth.”

Tracy grimaced. “I was so lucky, I feel guilty that these boys shielded me from so much. If I'd had to face what they did I think it would have killed me.”

“It wasn’t completely selfless Trace,” Blaise smiled gently at her, “We all loved your innocence, you were our little bit of good in the world. Keeping you safe and untainted gave us a release, somewhere light to go when it was all too dark for words.”

Harry sighed. “Everyone who was a parental figure to me, with the exception of Hagrid, was killed by Voldemort or his followers. My Mum and Dad, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore. Then there was poor Dobby the elf. The damage Voldemort did was  indescribable, I can’t vouch for Theo’s upbringing but it's hard growing up with no one, or with those you do have being taken away.” They lapsed into silence for a few minutes, Tracy settling back against Blaise and Hermione resting her head on Harry’s shoulder. 

“The reason Draco was awful to you three, particularly you Hermione, was to protect you. Voldemort used legilimency as we use words. If he wanted information he looked inside your head. Draco tormented you because, if and when, the Dark Lord looked, those were the memories he’d find. Believe me, no one can keep their occlumency walls up all the time.” Blaise cuddled Tracy into his arms as he spoke and she tried to relax against him but it was impossible. Her worry was palpable tonight. She knew, with all the certainty she possessed that something was very wrong.

Harry stiffened as his phone beeped. “Ginny.” He said, checking the screen, “she’s wondering where I am.”

“Go.” Hermione clearly attempted a smile but it came out as more of a pained grimace, “We’re fine here.”

“Are you sure?” He was hesitant, clearly wanting to fall into Ginny’s arms but unwilling to leave Hermione.

“Go on.” Blaise stroked Tracy’s hair back from her shoulder. “Are you staying Hermione?”

“I don’t know. Do you think I should?” She worried at her bottom lip, obviously unsure.

Blaise considered the matter. “It's up to you. He’ll either come back off his nuts or upset. It might help if you're here to let him know you care.”

She nodded. “Go on Harry, I’ll call you in the morning.”

“We’ll be fine,” Tracy assured him, leaning in towards Blaise’s touch. She closed her eyes as Hermione got up to see Harry out. No one could soothe her like Blaise, maybe it was their soul bond, maybe it was just the cool authority of his personality, but tonight even that wasn’t working. She huffed and sat up. “Let’s go find them.”

“I doubt they’ll want to be found, sweetheart.” 

“Blaise I feel sick. I’m sure Harry didn’t mean what he said the way Theo interpreted it, but there’s no way that hasn’t tipped him over the edge. I don’t want him being alone and upset.”

“Draco’s with him now.”

“And we both know that probably makes things worse. 

Blaise sighed. “I’m not flying around all over the place trying to find them. If they’re not back in an hour we’ll look. Okay?” 

“Draco showed me a spot,” Hermione said from the doorway as the sound of the floo signaled Harry’s departure. “He told me it’s where they used to go. I’m not sure if it’s secret or if I can share where it is, but if you think we should look for them it might be a place to start.”

“Do you mean the rooftop alcove?” Blaise asked and she nodded hesitantly. “Right, one hour, then we go and look. Deal?” Hermione agreed and settled down to attempt to read as Tracy got up to hunt for her sketchpad.

When she found it and sat back down she stared at the blank page, at a loss for the inspiration that usually came so naturally. All she could see was Theo’s haunted eyes. After a few false starts she flipped the page and closed her eyes, asking the veela to take the lead. 

She drew a young woman, mid-height with shoulder-length black hair. She was pretty, bordering on beautiful, but there was a deep sadness that contorted her face into a scowl which she was directing at the nearly full moon. As Tracy drew she lost her thoughts, drawn into a kind of trance, the pencil moving across the paper as if of its own volition. 

As she finished sometime later she blinked, bringing her attention back to the page in front of her. She gasped, seeing the image she had drawn as if for the first time. Her eyes widened as she recognized the face staring out from the page. Why she had drawn this she had no idea and she quickly tucked the pad away before Blaise looked up from his book and noticed. 

She looked at the clock, almost a full hour had passed and there was still no sign of the two boys. “Come on.” She said, “let’s go.”

  
  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


The night was cold and dark, overcast and cloudy making the blackness seem even more intense. Hermione held her lit wand out in front of them but it was difficult to find the roof from Tracy’s broom. After several attempts Tracy groaned in frustration. “Did Draco give you a way of finding it?”

“No.” Hermione admitted.

“Well I’ve only ever been there once too, so either they’ve concealed it from us or I’m lost.”

“I don’t think it was hidden from us,” Hermione held her wand out further to scan the area better, “I saw it as we approached. I just can’t remember where we were.”

“Over here!” Blaise called from somewhere to the left and Tracy pulled the broom in the direction of his voice and distant wand beam.

“Hello Blaise!” Theo called with a chuckle, “Uh oh, are we in trouble?”

“Yes Mister Nott, you most definitely are.” Tracy exhaled in relief as she and Hermione finally hovered over the roof. “I’ve been worried sick about you tonight. Both of you. How does one land here safely?” Both girls stepped carefully off the broom as Blaise steadied it and helped them along the narrow ledge into the wider alcove.

“Hi.” Theo grinned and kissed Tracy squarely on the lips. “Nice to have a visit, are you coming to join us in our evening of debauchery?”

“No, actually.” She grimaced, looking around in the dim wand light. Draco was swigging directly from a mostly empty bottle of firewhisky, there was a pile of empty potion vials between them and Theo had a lit joint in his hand. Draco hid the vials with a hasty disillusionment spell, but it was too late, she had already seen. “We were worried about you. Will you come inside? We can talk about whatever’s behind all this when you’ve sobered up.”

“I don’t really want to do that though Trace, I quite like blocking it all out.”

“I see that.” She blinked sadly. For all she thought she knew about Theo, and all the times she’d seen him drink, she’d never seen him take potions as well. He took a deep drag on the joint and blew the smoke up to the sky. He offered it to her and she declined, as did Blaise so he passed it back to Draco instead.

Hermione looked utterly lost, her brown eyes were huge and she stared at Draco in the moonlight, obviously at a loss for anything to say.

“You're finding it tough being back here at the manor aren’t you?” Tracy changed tack, sitting down carefully as Blaise went to Hermione’s aid.

“Do you know what memories this fucking place has for me?”

“Difficult ones?” 

He nodded as Draco passed him the bottle. “So far we’ve cleared the first two floors and that was bad enough. I don’t think I can get through the door of my old bedroom, my parent’s room, my Mother’s things. That, fucking man. I despise him for what he did, what he was, what he stood for. If it wasn’t for him-” He broke off, taking a deep pull from the bottle and shaking his head. “I don’t want to be here.” 

“Here at the manor? Or here in general?” 

“At the manor, I’m not quite ready to Avada myself just yet.” He tried to grin but it fell short and he sniffed instead, swapping the firewhisky bottle and the joint with Draco once more. 

“That’s good. I suppose.” She turned to him in the dim light. “I don’t want you to Avada yourself either.” She said quietly.

Blaise was sitting with Draco and Hermione but he stood up and summoned a broom, helping them both carefully on before Draco kicked off gently and considerately leaving the three of them alone on the roof. Tracy blinked, either Draco wasn’t as inebriated as Theo, or he was hiding it better. 

“I saw Potter’s face tonight. Hermione’s too.” Theo began, picking up the firewhisky bottle Draco had set down and gulping from it. He licked his lips with barely a flinch and continued, “Even Malfoy was horrified and I understand, it’s because of how Vince died. But no one else would cast it except me, and then I couldn’t bloody well end it! What does that say about me?”

Blaise settled on his other side, “No one else would cast it because nobody else can control it like you. Even given what happened tonight, you’re still more proficient at it than us. I tried to Avada the damn thing, if that had worked then it would have been me that destroyed it. If I could hold onto Fiendfyre as you can I’d have done the same thing. And,” Blaise continued as Theo made to butt in, ”you couldn’t finish it because either you were too full of self-doubt, or, whoever was dampening Hermione’s magic the other day got to you as well tonight. I know what you can do with Fiendfyre Theo, we saw most of it earlier and if you weren’t able to end it tonight then there was a reason. Neither you nor Hermione are this much off your game.”

Theo quirked a brow. “I think you’re missing the point here, B. It’s one of the darkest spells in the world and I’m the only one who will have a stab at casting it. How often do you cast things like that?”

“I’ve used dark curses, you know I have. You need to get a grip. Draco lost Vince to that spell, you said it yourself a moment ago. We all have things that haunt us.”

Theo said nothing, just passed Blaise the bottle, and took another drag on the joint before offering that over too. Blaise shook his head but tipped the bottle to his lips and drank, blinking as the fiery liquid burned his throat.

“Saint Potter is hardly squeaky clean either. He confessed to using crucio on one of the Carrow’s over dinner tonight, and, apparently imperioing several Goblins and a Death Eater when they robbed Gringotts. So I think there are a few stories there for another time and he’s hardly in a position to judge.”

“Really?” Tracy blinked in surprise, she’d obviously missed the entire conversation while she’d been lost to her worries.

“Be that as it may,” Theo took the bottle as Blaise handed it back, “You don’t let it get to you, or go to pieces if you get compared to Vol- _ him, _ and fucking Grindelwald?! In fact, have you been compared to them both in one sentence before? I doubt it!” 

“Things get to me Theo, I try not to turn to drugs and alcohol though. You want to know what haunts me the most?” Blaise continued, “Your bloody father and his mate Avery. They get into my dreams, my nightmares. The way your Father stood by to watch you die, the way he was going to allow his best mate to kill you and the surprise in both their eyes when Draco and I slashed our wands at them. They died with that surprise on their faces. They died Theo, right in front of us, by our hands. I wish I had had the strength to kill them both myself, but I hesitated. It should have been me. I should have been able to protect you from them both. I should have been able to kill your father myself, but I couldn’t because he was your flesh and blood and I faltered. If you think there's a day that goes by when that doesn’t upset me, or I think I failed you that night, then you're wrong.” 

Both breathing hard they stared at each other as if truly understanding each other for the first time. Blaise snatched the almost empty bottle from Theo’s hand and downed the rest of it himself with a grimace and a flinch. “We all have things in our lives that we regret, that eat away at us and threaten to destroy us. The difference is I let myself be supported and loved and that gets me through. You push everyone away and do this. But not anymore, I’m not letting you do this again. I love you, you idiot, and I’m not going to stand by and watch you destroy yourself.” 

Theo stared at him for a few seconds before taking a last drag on the joint and flicking the end away. “What you two don’t understand is that I don't love myself. Sometimes I want to destroy myself. Sometimes I want to drink so much that I pass out and never wake up. Sometimes I feel the whole world would be better off if I wasn’t in it. My father used to tell me I was weak and pathetic, now I'm here, in his house, using spells he used and the only way I can get away from the thought that I’m turning into him is by doing this. 

“Theo,” Blaise looked absolutely devastated. He took Theo in his arms, turned his face towards him and kissed him before resting his forehead against his own. “You are not your father. You hear me?”

“Gods you two.” Tracy wiped her eyes as she stared up at the starless sky. “I never want to hear you speak like that about yourself again Theodore. Blaise is right, you're not your father, and nor will you ever be like him so stop hiding behind all these  _ poisons _ and understand that please.”

“I’m really not sure if I can.”

“Do you want to live like this forever then?” Blaise asked savagely. “Because one day you’ll go too far and kill yourself. Look at how many vials are there. Draco told me he only had a couple, he wasn’t that pissed either so I believe him.”

Theo stared at him for a long time before sagging forwards as all the defiance and fight left him. “Okay. You’re both right, I know you are. But, I don’t know what else to do or how else to cope. I need some help. And for the record B, you have never, ever failed me. Especially not that night.”

Tracy sighed with relief as Blaise gave a single nod. “We’ll help you, you’re not alone. We believe in you and we love you.” 

Theo closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. “You're both dumbasses then, but I appreciate you both. I’ll try, for the three of us. I’ll have to start tomorrow though, I'm a bit fucked tonight.”

“You're not on your own.” Blaise leaned in to hold him too. “Despite that little insult. Now, let’s get back inside before we all freeze to death.” They all stood up and Theo chuckled as he arranged Tracy in the middle.

“Wand out Zabini, hold hands, and get ready.”

“What are you doing?”

“Well, I’m going to sort myself out apparently, so that means it's the last time I can do this.”

“Do what?”

“Wingardium Leviosa.” Theo flicked his wand over himself and Tracy. “Cast it B, and then, JUMP!!!!!”

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people are still enjoying the story, this is the end of part one, part two will be following next week!
> 
> Thank you hmn007, your Alpha/Beta skills are much appreciated.

**Hermione**

  
  


Hermione was curled up on the sofa with an open potions book on her lap as Draco stirred a thick silvery concoction in a cauldron. He squinted in annoyance through the steam at the substance and rubbed a hand over his eyes. “I don’t think this is right. It’s meant to be liquid but this is more like molten metal or something.” He was still grumbling about the consistency and poking at it with his wand as Tracy entered the lounge sniffing curiously.

Hermione smiled up at her, “Morning. How’re things?” Tracy smiled at Hermione, peered into the cauldron then wrinkled her nose. 

“Good grief! what  _ is  _ that?” 

Draco looked up with a frown. “Let’s go with a failed attempt, shall we? How’s Theo?”

“Asleep still,” Tracy admitted, grabbing some grapes from the table instead of breakfast. “He and Blaise were up talking half the night. He’s going to sort himself out though, or so he says, I guess we have to wait and see. I just wish I knew how to help more.” She looked sad as she shook her silvery blonde hair. “Anyway, what about you Mr. M? How’s your head today?”

Draco raised an eyebrow and regarded her critically, “A little fuzzy if I’m honest. Consider the lesson learned. Whilst I happily admit to dabbling in certain substances, mixing potions, alcohol, and weed is not a good combination for me. You don’t need to worry about me as well, I won’t be repeating that particular experience. I think this disaster attests to my current headspace.”

“I’m glad to hear you won’t be repeating the venture then. Let’s hope Theo feels the same.” Tracy smiled. “At least you two got off the roof in a sensible way anyhow.”

“Meaning?”

“Theo jumped. And pulled us with him. Just jumped into thin air. I don’t think I've got over the shock yet, it's a two-story building and we flew down. Without brooms.” She huffed a sigh and frowned, “Why are you laughing?”

“Sorry.” Hermione giggled, averting her eyes back to the list of ingredient properties and her current job of analyzing their mistakes.

“It sounds very traumatic.” Draco deadpanned.

“Is that a thing you and he do then? You’re not looking surprised. Oh for Merlin’s sake!” 

Draco burst out laughing as she huffed again and left for the kitchen. “Trace did you just flounce?!” She looked exasperated as she paused in the doorway. “You normally glide elegantly, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you flounce before. Hey!” He caught the washing up sponge she threw at him with his seeker’s reflexes as Hermione ducked.

“Interesting.” Draco grinned. “Someone obviously didn’t get any last night…. Ewww!” He peered at the potion, which was growing thicker by the moment. Slow silver bubbles were rolling and bursting over the surface, it was thicker than polyjuice and it certainly wasn’t supposed to be, but they had followed the instructions to the letter and Hermione couldn’t work out what had gone awry. She was frustrated, to say the least. “Is it meant to do that?”

“No idea. You're the one who’s best at potions.”

She hadn’t actually meant it as a compliment, more a grumble, but Draco just looked at her and smiled softly, his eyes lighting up as he leaned forwards and brushed his lips over hers. She lost herself to his kiss, sighing as some of her agitations dissipated at the now familiar taste and feel of him. She realized that apart from the other residents of the groundsman's cottage he probably didn't get too many compliments coming his way these days. She bit back the barb she’d been about to add out of pure irritation, and smiled softly at him instead.

“Um, Draco?” Tracy put a mug of coffee on the table for him and handed one to Hermione who smiled her thanks. “I think you need to take that off the heat unless you mean it to be so super strong. What is it anyway?”

He blinked and extinguished the flames, still gazing at Hermione.

“I'm trying to replicate the effects of Motus Torpens without the dangers and addictive properties. I take it Theo told you that was what was in those vials last night?” Tracy nodded, staring into the cauldron, still looking a little shocked. “It’s to help people who are trying to stop taking it. I’m thinking Theo might struggle. Me too a little, if I’m completely honest.”

“Good idea.” Tracy nodded sadly. “Is this your recipe, or was there one already in existence? And exactly how much do you know about his little problem Draco?”

“All of it.” His eyes were serious. “Last night he’d just admitted to me that he needed help when you all turned up. He’s been taking more and more of the potion to numb his emotions. That’s what it does you see when you take it you don’t feel bad about anything, it’s like floating on a cloud and none of the bad memories or feelings can touch you. That’s why it’s so addictive. As soon as you stop taking it, everything awful comes flooding back, usually combined with a thumping headache and severe physical cravings. We’d made a pact between ourselves to get it under control. I’ve promised both him and Hermione that I won’t take it anymore either.”

“And I’ve promised to help you when you need it.” Hermione squeezed his hand in support. “Theo too.”

“Thanks, Hermione.” Tracy smiled. “The same goes for me Draco. I told Theo last night he’s not alone, neither are you.”

Draco nodded. “Thank you. This is Severus’s recipe but a very old copy.” Draco continued as the potion calmed, its surface merely rippling and rolling with metallic grey waves. “You’d be surprised what he has recipes for, he’s going to come over later to discuss joining forces with us on the brewing front. And, of course, we need to work out how to test these. We’re getting quite a stash of experiments. Hermione’s still having palpitations over the thought of seeing him.” He smirked at her unimpressed face. “He’s my Godfather love, accept me, accept my family….. On second thought, scratch that, you don’t need any more nightmares!”

Hermione looked up as Blaise and Theo strolled into the lounge, Blaise was dressed but Theo was naked save for a low slung pair of lounge pants. “Morning, who’s having nightmares?”

“Hermione. Severus is popping over today. She might run screaming from the room.” 

“Ah come on Granger, where’s your sense of adventure?” Theo chuckled, catching her staring at the many tattoos that almost covered his arms and chest. He quirked an eyebrow and winked, causing Hermione to blink back her surprise.

“Is that a lion on your chest?” She blurted, unable to drag her eyes away.

He nodded. “My Mother was a Gryffindor.”

“Really?” 

He laughed, “So surprised Granger? Did you think I was a full-blooded snake?”

“Actually no.” She admitted. I don’t think you’re anything like the Slytherin stereotype at all. I think you might have been mis-sorted.” They stared at each other, caught in a strange moment until Draco cleared his throat. 

Theo threw his head back and laughed. “Sorry. Mate, what the hell is that in the cauldron? It’s congealing!”

Draco prodded the cauldron in distaste. The contents were indeed turning to thick, iron-grey sludge that clung to the stirrer in gloopy dollops. “It was an attempt at Severus’s safe version of Mortus Torpens but there were a few interruptions, and my head’s a bit muddled from last night. I think it brewed too long.”

“I think it did!” Theo stood up, took the recipe from Hermione, and prodded the congealed mess with a grimace. “I think if anyone took this they’d be flat on the floor unconscious. Too much syrup of hellebore, and not enough fire seeds.”

“Won’t they counteract each other? And anyway it’s Severus’s recipe. Are you doubting him?”

Theo crossed to the kitchen and poured some coffee from the pot and opened the back door, lighting a cigarette while he studied the old parchment. “Yes. On this occasion I am. Add two more fire seeds and reduce the hellebore by a quarter. And don’t brew it so long.” 

Draco acciod the notes back from Theo and studied them once more. “Do you know, I think he might be right!”

“Course I am!” Theo called from the door. “My ill-gotten knowledge comes in handy sometimes!”

“Right.” Draco put the recipe down and gazed at Blaise. “I suppose it does. What’s up with you Zabini?”

“I’m tired.” Blaise accioed the now well-traveled notes across to himself. “It was a rather taxing night. I’m also trying to figure out how we can channel his brilliance at potions into less self-destructive habits.”

“I’m being practically saint-like out here. Coffee and a cigarette in the garden. Nothing ill-advised at all.” Theo called.

“Yes, the picture of health,” Draco answered, rolling his eyes. “Let's put him in charge of brewing. He needs to get out of that manor. I’ll go in there with you instead. Let's get Potter and Weasley back to check it over officially and take Fleur up on her interior design offer. We need to get moving on this and keep him sane while we do it. Can you work with him, Granger? You can’t be in the manor either.”

“We also need to get the grounds searched and secured. I don’t like the thought of all this magic dampening going on. Especially, bearing in mind, some of the spells we like to use. Not to mention the dark objects around.” Blaise added in agreement.

“I drew this last night too,” Tracy said, glancing around. “I lost quite a lot of sleep wondering if I should share it, but I think it might be relevant.” She acciod her sketch pad and Hermione blinked as yet more paperwork flew across the room.

“Did anybody get any sleep last night?” Hermione wondered aloud, her frustration growing. Yes she could work with Theo, she enjoyed his company a lot, but she didn’t want to be stuck brewing potions forever, it just wasn’t her favorite activity. Or what she was best at. She sighed, either lack of sleep was making her grouchy or she needed to say something. 

“I did,” Draco admitted. “Mixing those potions with alcohol knocked me straight out. I’m not feeling much better for it this morning though.” 

Hermione nodded as Theo came back into the lounge casting a freshening charm as he sat down looking a little guilty. “Sorry about that, in hindsight it was rather a stupid idea mixing that lot together. Although it did rather push my hand to admit a few things. What’s that Trace?”

Tracy flipped through the pad and held last night’s picture out in front of her. ”I couldn’t settle to draw while you were on the roof, I was too worried. So, I asked the veela to show me who’s been hanging around, and since she’s been so well behaved lately I think this is real intuition. I did this in a kind of trance, I have no recollection of doing it and it surprised me when I saw what I’d produced.”

Every pair of eyes in the room grew wide as they stared at the picture of Pansy Parkinson gazing sadly at the moon. 

  
  
  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


After lunch Hermione was tidying up scattered potion ingredients, helping Theo who was now standing over a simmering cauldron when the floo roared into life. She tried not to scramble back in shock when Snape unfolded himself from the fireplace and brushed his already immaculate robes clean. “Afternoon Sir!” Theo stepped forwards and Snape enveloped him in a one-armed hug, his black eyes never leaving Hermione. 

“So it's true.” His lips pulled up in a smirk, “Narcissa told me you were involved in this venture but I will admit I needed to see it with my own eyes. “Miss Granger.”

“P, uh, Professor.” Hermione scrambled up and Snape shook her hand, a faint smile replacing the smirk. 

“You may call me Severus. We are no longer at school.”

“And, I uh, Hermione please.”

“Indeed.” With one last look at Hermione, Snape studied the yellowed parchment recipe, glanced into the cauldron, and raised an eyebrow. “I hear you are wanting to discuss a venture.”

“Yes.” Theo stirred the bright silver liquid once as Draco stepped into the room and greeted his Godfather then peered into the cauldron himself. “We have a business pitch which was flatly turned down by the Ministry last month, we are looking to go ahead independently.”

“On what grounds was it turned down?”

“They are not backing new ventures. Currently, funds are low.” Draco said as he smiled encouragingly at Hermione. “That looks better.”

“Given that the entire Malfoy and Nott inheritances back this particular venture, that seems a poor excuse.” Hermione studied Snape as he passed his cloak to Draco. He looked the same, yet somehow different. His hair was still long and black, but it was no longer greasy. His skin looked healthier too as if he’d even spent some time in the sunshine, and his eyes had a softer less haunted look. Life seemed to be suiting him at the moment. Hermione bit back a chuckle imagining Snape reclining on a beach sunbathing.

“Exactly. I think it has more to do with our names. They won’t endorse former Death Eaters.” Draco hung up Snape’s cloak, eyed Hermione curiously, and moved to the kitchen. “Tea?”

“I agree. And while that does sound problematic, have you thought that this could in fact be turned to your advantage? Tea would be lovely.”

“Not initially no, but Hermione here said the same thing. Now she’s joined us.” Snape also eyed her with interest as he caught her staring again.

“I’ll get it, Sir, Severus, Sir, I’m sorry I can't just yet.”

Snape’s amusement was evident in the crinkle of his eyes. “Milk, one sugar please.” relieved, Hermione whirled in a flurry of flying curls and left the room, leaning against the kitchen counter for support. When she returned minutes later with a tray, Draco indicated the sofa next to him and she perched on the edge, fussing with milk and handing out cups. Whatever the others had been discussing had been cut off by her re-entry and she smiled awkwardly. 

“Thank you.” Snape accepted his cup. “I feel there is some air to be cleared here, Hermione. The last time you saw me I was in great distress, and entirely at your mercy. Despite your unsavory feelings for me you still found the time, and the heart to pour phoenix tears and dittany over Nagini’s bites. Twenty-four hours later I awoke. I have not yet thanked you for what you did. While you were at school I did not always treat you kindly, blinded as I was by my hatred of Harry’s father and godfather. I allowed my handling of you to be tainted. I will admit to finding your keenness and thirst for knowledge threatening. I apologize, and ask that if we are to work together, and if you are indeed starting a relationship with my Godson, that we may start anew?”

Hermione gulped, swallowing audibly. “Uh, okay. Thank you, for the apology, and it was the least I could do. Trying to help I mean. I'm glad it worked.” Snape held his hand out to her and staring into his fathomless black eyes she took it. They shook just as the front door opened and Blaise and Tracy stepped inside.

“Just in time!” Theo said cheerfully. “Hell just froze over!” Hermione gasped, trying to hush him but Snape merely smiled.

“Indeed.” Snape greeted Blasie with a handshake and Tracy with a kiss. “Thank you, Theodore, for that assessment.” The corner of Snape’s lips twitched in amusement.

Blaise stepped around Theo and peered into the cauldron with a chuckle himself. “Improvements?”

“I know this recipe, and I also remember that it was a dismal failure at this stage. Tell me, who made the adjustments to produce this almost perfect brew from these notes?” Snape lifted the stirrer, examining the shimmery silver brew.

“I did,” Theo said quietly.

“Is this the first batch?”

“Second. The first trial congealed into shit.”

“The first batch was my attempt.” Draco admitted, “It was awful. Theo decided to increase the fire seeds and reduce the hellebore. That’s why we have this instead of grey sludge.”

“Impressive Mr. Nott. Next time add a single sprig of fresh mint. It will improve the taste hugely, and counteract the slight side effect of nausea.”

“I’ll do that next time. Thank you, Sir.”

“ So, if you are developing your own potions here, I trust you have patents pending on them all?”

“Well, we’ve only just made this today, and in all actuality, it's your recipe. We’re still trying to work out the dosage and organize some tests.” Draco said.

“I will give this to you to patent. I no longer require it myself. Write an application and send it to the patent office this afternoon. Use a generic name that does not reveal who you are. Alternatively, I believe Horace Slughorn may be able to tip the balance in your favor. I can owl you a patent application.”

“Thank you. Is it just trial and error with the dosage? Also do we just, you know, try it ourselves?” Draco asked.

“Mainly trial and error yes. The dosage may vary from person to person depending on how great their need is for, shall we say, comfort. And yes, try a small dose first then increase from there. I take it you have antidotes available?”

“Sir,” Blaise perched on the bean bag, as Theo nodded, “has Draco explained what we’re trying to do?”

“Yes. I think it’s a wonderful idea. He and Theo have an excellent eye for potions. I think the black market trade you had going in Hogwarts attests to that.”

Blaise had the decency to look guilty, Theo just laughed. “You knew about that?!”

“As your head of house, I had a duty to protect my students. Knowing which of them had set up an illegal potions business fell under that category.”

“Fair point.”

“You were doing this at school?” Hermione’s eyes were wide.

“Oh, you would be surprised at what went on in the common rooms at Hogwarts. Mr. Zabini here has an excellent head for sales and business ventures, combined with the brewing skills these two possess, the business was flourishing. Mind you Brewing Polyjuice Potion in the girl’s bathroom as a second-year student is a similar level of achievement.”

Hermione’s mouth dropped open and her cheeks heated. If she wasn’t seeing it with her own eyes though she would never have believed it, Snape was teasing her, his face alight with mirth.”

“You?!” Draco looked at her in shock. “Polyjuice?” She nodded. 

“Granger!” Theo chuckled “And here’s us thinking you were a good girl. Do tell.”

“Another time maybe?” she pleaded, desperately keen to not tell the story in front of Snape. “Look it's bubbling!”

“How long would you leave it to boil for Theo?” Snape tore his amused eyes away from Hermione and regarded Theo intently.

“For consistency, you need to count the seconds from the first bubble appearing until you take away the heat. Then you have a consistent strength from which you can determine the dose, and adjust both dose and boiling time from there. I was going to start with 60 seconds.” 

“Impressive. Do you know the job of Potion Master at Hogwarts will be up again next year? Horace has signaled his imminent departure.”

“And you're telling me this because?” Theo quirked an eyebrow but he couldn't disguise the smile of pride on his face.

“Because you're talented enough for the job. Where are your antidotes?”

“Bathroom cabinet. I’ve got something for most things up there.”

As the potion's surface settled into clear glass again Snape tipped a scoop into a measuring vial and swirled it around, sniffed it, squinted at it carefully then tipped it into his mouth and drank. 

“Not overly unpleasant, floral, hints of citrus and a little too much fire, which the mint would counteract.” He inclined his head waiting a minute before he spoke again. “Warmth, spreading through gradually. Very comforting indeed without making one initially muddled or sleepy. I'd say that’s an excellent attempt. Which antidote would you recommend should somebody react adversely to it?”

“I’m not sure officially, I only saw this recipe this morning so I’ll have to study it more fully. I use Evadere for everything though to be fai-.” His eyes widened and he stumbled over the last word as he realized what he’d just confessed.”

Snape’s eyes flickered, narrowing in contrast. There was a long and significant pause. “And you just happen to have that laying around do you?”

“Ummm, yes?”

Snape sighed. “Theo, for a Slytherin you always were a horrible liar. It appears I have been neglecting my mentoring duties. Lucius is in Azkaban, Narcissa on house arrest, Theo, well. None of you have what I would refer to as nurturing and available parents, so I’ll ask once more, assuming you're referring to Evadere, used as the common antidote to most illegal potions but most specifically Mortus Torpens. Why is that in your possession?”

Theo sighed. “It’s under control, all right? Newly under control as of this morning.”

Snape studied him with that piercing black gaze and raised an eyebrow. “At least your occlumency is better than your abysmal lying. I'm glad to hear that it is under control. Should that control be about to….. Slip…. You are welcome to visit me any time. Apparate with the intention of finding me and you will be successful. All of you. I may not be your head of house anymore but I always have, and always will care. Now. I must leave, thank you for the tea Hermione, the same offer goes for you too. No matter your opinion of me, I actually grew quite fond of your insufferable brain. Good afternoon to you all.”

Once Draco had passed Snape’s cloak back and seen him out of the floo, Hermione and Theo let out equal sighs of relief. Theo caught her eye and they both laughed. “Thank fuck for that. Seriously Granger, Polyjuice? When?!”

“What is it you say, ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies?”

“Touche’!” He got up and held up a hand as he passed her. She high fived him and grinned, thoroughly unsettled by Snape’s newfound softness. 

True to his word, the forms they needed arrived by owl that very afternoon. Hermione laughed as a sleek, jet black owl tapped almost disapprovingly on the window. “No prizes for guessing who this is from!” Draco untied the scrolls and gave the haughty owl a couple of treats before it took off again and soared away. 

  
  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


“Draco, can we talk please?” Hermione asked after dinner that evening.

“Of course.” He looked at her in concern. “Is everything okay?” She hated causing the fear in his eyes, she was beginning to realize that the mask of indifference he so often wore was just that, a mask. It covered his true feelings to the extent that it was extremely difficult to read him. Unless you knew him well it was impossible to see how vulnerable he was.

“Yes. I just want to talk some things through. Can we go for a walk please?”

“I don’t know if that's a good ide-”

“Draco, this is what we need to talk about. I love that you're worried about me, I love that you care, but I'm going to go stir crazy if you try and keep me cooped up in here any longer.”

“Bring your wand then. Where do you, actually, I've got an idea. Take my hand. And grab a coat.”

She did and the squeeze of apparition pressed uncomfortably against her before it released her with a pop. “Where are we?”

“Malfoy Manor. The winter gardens. They're beautiful this time of year.” Blinking in surprise Hermione followed him up a path lit with fairy lights to a cozy little wooden summerhouse, still holding his hand. Draco opened the door and ushered her inside, casting a warming charm to take the chill off, and lighting the candles in sconces on the walls. It was a pretty little place, painted pale blue and white with a swing seat and a warm blanket inside. Draco motioned to the seat and she sat, Draco beside her, and he pulled the blanket over them snugly. “Now. What's bothering you?”

“Everything!” she burst out and then laughed. She covered her eyes with her hands and gave him a pained, slightly apologetic smile. “I feel frustrated. I want to get out of the house more, I-” She sighed, struggling to find the right words. “When I first got home from Australia I was all over the place. It took me a while to find my feet again, especially as I started spending so much time with you all. I’ve said it before, you’re just very different from Harry and Ron and I spent so much time with them growing up that I don't know any different. I was a little freaked out and out of sorts, both mentally and magically.”

“Now though,” She continued, “I feel better again. I feel like I’m back to my old self and I’m getting frustrated. I have never been the type of person to sit on the sidelines while others put themselves in danger. I’m not a natural with potions, I don't feel them intuitively. I need a recipe and when the others don't follow it, it drives me mad. I feel like we're all doing things that aren't quite right here, trying to help everyone else and ignoring what we should truly be doing. It's obvious to me that Theo and Tracy should be doing the potions. Blaise and you should be renovating and working out the business plan. We need Harry and Ron to solve the mystery of the other Horcruxes and work out who is hanging around. I work well with them and I want to help. We have achieved a few things together in the past after all and- why are you laughing at me?” 

He smiled softly at her as he took her hand. ”Because I was wondering how long I could keep you away from the excitement before you exploded.”

“Draco that's not fair!” She pulled back to stare at him in the candlelight. 

“Maybe not, but I saw the look in your eyes last night when we were chatting in the lounge before I threw a hissy fit that is, sorry about that by the way. They flash fire when you're talking to Harry, and you're right, you all did so much.” He paused, gazing out into the dark gardens. “I admit that I'm terrified of you getting hurt, I’m a protective person and I naturally want to keep you safe. Especially as you’ve been a little vulnerable lately, but I also accept who you are and I don't want you frustrated either. Although I have been told I'm quite good with a frustrated witch….”

Hermione was still looking at him in confusion, she had expected more of a fight. “So, what are you saying?”

“I'm saying that if you want to, you can come out and play. But, only when myself, Harry, Ron, Blaise, and Theo are there. And, if anyone puts you in danger don’t expect me not to fling a few unforgivables around. I am quite familiar with them.”

Hermione’s smile was dazzling as she kissed him on the lips. “Thank you. And may I just say that if I never have to stir something in a cauldron while deviating from a recipe again I won't be too sorry.”

“You’d rather be fighting the bad guys huh?” She nodded, a fiery glint in her honey brown eyes. “Yes. I’ll admit that finding the Horcrux knocked me for six, and I think that it was affecting me just having it around because I feel better now. Much stronger and happier, more like myself. Last night I think we all had some kind of epiphany. I’m not made to wait for everyone else to vanquish the danger and then meekly come out and thank everyone, it’s been driving me mad.”

“You want to be a vanquisher?” She nodded, with a grin. “Typical bloody Gryffindor. I guess I should have known what I’d signed up for?” She nodded once more as he leaned down to kiss her again. 

“And you're a typical Slytherin.” She countered. “You knew exactly what was bugging me, didn't you? But you let me almost get to the point of bursting before I said anything.”

He nodded. “Although some of that was rather selfish too, I knew you were safe inside brewing. But it was only a matter of time before you did this. I actually rather like a feisty witch too.”

“Do you now?” 

“I like you.” And then he was kissing her as if his life depended on it. He cupped the back of her head with his hands, tugging gently on her hair to tip her head back as she sighed and moved closer to him. 

His tongue was hot and demanding as it claimed her mouth, and when they finally pulled apart she was breathing hard.

“Just don’t get hurt. And, you need to tell me if this is moving too fast.” He gasped as she reached for him again and ran her fingers gently across his cheek. 

“You are so very different than the person you used to be Draco.”

He closed his eyes, leaning into her touch, and she leaned forwards and kissed him again. He responded instantly, pulling her into him and deepening the kiss until she could barely tell where he ended and she began. His hand ran up her side and under her top. She sucked in a breath as he traced his fingers over the warm skin of her tummy and brushed the fabric of her bra. “Yes or no?” he asked, and she whimpered. 

He pulled back to look at her as she nodded, and continued gently circling his fingers until he brushed over her nipple. The cotton of her bra was thin, and he sucked in a breath as she pebbled instantly at his touch. “Mmmmm.” He breathed and she gasped. After a few moments, he moved to the other side, giving the other neglected bud the same attention as the first.

She lifted a leg as he pulled her over his lap, his fingers brushing against her through her jeans. Heat was pulsing through her, and a pull in her tummy demanded more, demanded him. She whimpered again and he slipped his hand down, lower than any man had ever been. “You're not telling me to stop.”

She shook her head. “I don't want you to stop.” His fingers traced circles over the denim until he brushed his fingers, there. She was damp, growing more aroused with every touch. She bucked her hips gently, instinctively, craving his touch, and wishing there was less clothing in the way. 

Draco’s eyes were dark, his lashes fluttered against his cheek as he gazed at her, a slight smile on his handsome face. “What do you want Granger?”

“You.” She responded, pressing herself into him again. She’d felt desire before but it had never been anything like this. This was like liquid fire being stoked higher by every kiss, every touch and she wanted, needed more. 

A wave of his hand locked the door and shut the chintzy window drapes, a further wave transfigured the swing seat into a wider platform, and one more vanished her clothes, leaving her in just her underwear. 

He smiled down at her amused smirk. “Show off,” she giggled and he laughed. 

“I can’t have you thinking I’m not in charge around here anymore can I?”

“In charge?!” she stuttered, but he cut her off with another searing kiss, and reached a hand down low.

“In charge.” He asserted and stroked a fingertip across her very damp panties. She gasped. “Unless you object.”

“Mnhmh.” She gave up words as he kissed her face and then her neck, nipping at her pulse points and pushing her hair back. He pulled her bra out of the way and moved down to pull her nipple into his mouth, making her cry out at the sensation, flicking, licking, and sucking, all with his ridiculously talented tongue. 

His fingers slid down, under the fabric of her knickers and through her soft curls, then slipped through the soft, warm heat of her folds and her breath hitched. “Fuck,” he muttered, stroking gently as she squirmed and her eyes opened wide with wonder. The tip of one finger  slid inside and she groaned. The heat was building, the feeling intensified as he backed out and moved forwards to circle her clit, flicking it gently with his thumb. “You ok?” he asked, watching her closely. 

She nodded, panting as he stroked back and forth, dipping his finger in and out of her gently. After a few more strokes he added another finger and curled them deliciously. His fingers were longer than her own and they reached a spot she had heard of but had never been able to find or reach herself. As he pressed and massaged she tensed, jolting as the pressure suddenly became unbearable, “Draco, oh Gods!”

“Come for me baby, I've got you.” His words tipped her over the edge and she shattered into pieces around him. She cried out as her pleasure peaked and she clenched around his finger, spasming as he continued to stroke her through her climax.

When she calmed and stilled, finally opening her eyes he was smiling. “Alright there?”

Eyes filled with wonder she nodded. “Oh.”

He chuckled, withdrawing his fingers. “You didn't tell me to stop.”

“No. I didn’t want you to. Oh my, that was, intense.”

“Was that your first orgasm?” 

She nodded. “No, but,” she exhaled as her body sagged against him. ”I didn't know it could feel quite like that.”

Draco smirked. “Oh, I’m going to have fun with you, Granger. You’re so responsive, so fucking beautiful.” He withdrew his fingers and her eyes opened wide as he brought it to his mouth and licked them clean. “So innocent. And, for the record, you taste absolutely divine.”

  
  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  


“What’s wrong?” Instantly alert Hermione stiffened. Draco eyed the lounge closely as they apparated back home. “What's happened?”

“Blaise came back a few minutes ago, I'll let him explain.” Tracy was sitting on the sofa with Blaise, both of them looking confused. Theo was pacing the floor in agitation and Tracy was using her hands to heal something on Blaise’s upper chest.

Blaise shrugged, still looking baffled. “I was in the outbuildings, just poking around thinking, and the next thing I know I'm waking up on the ground and I've got this on my chest,” he gently moved Tracy’s hands to show an angry red curse mark, “and I can't remember a damn thing.”

“Theo and I have both performed legilimency.” Tracy spoke softly, replacing her hands to heal the mark, “and reached our own conclusions but I’d like you to do it too Draco, I’d like to know if you think the same as us.”

Draco frowned, looking from one person to the next before he sat next to Blaise on the couch. It was obvious nobody else was going to say anything more, so eventually, he turned to Blaise. “Look at me. Legillimens.” For a full minute, nobody said anything. Draco and Blaise just gazed into each other's eyes. “Finite,” Draco said and sat back blinking rapidly. He looked at the others, confusion etched into his face. “Stunned, something happened and then you were obliviated.” 

Tracy nodded. “Exactly what we said, Theo confirmed. 

“But,” Hermione sank onto the arm of the sofa weakly, “by who?”

“We don’t know. Tracy and I were in bed.” Theo said, grimacing, “I had a pounding headache that our earlier concoction hasn’t touched yet, and we missed the drama.”

Draco frowned, “You tried it already?” 

Theo nodded. “It was either that or the real thing, and I’m reformed now aren’t I?” He winked at Draco’s eye roll.

Draco stared at him for a second, a flicker of amusement crossing his face then turned back to Blaise who was still sitting on the sofa looking rather pale. “So who in the hell obliviated you Zabini, and what in the name of Salazar happened?”

“I thought,” Hermione spoke slowly, sagging against the arm of the sofa, “there were security wards on this estate.”

“There are.” Theo frowned. “Mostly leftover from my Father though. You can’t apparate in or out, use a portkey, or fly in anywhere here unless you’ve got a dark mark. I never thought that would be a problem now. This cottage is warded by us, so nobody untoward can get in here, but the grounds and the manor itself would still be under my father's wards.”

“So you're saying anyone with a mark on their arm can apparate freely in and out,” Tracy asked.

“Yes.” Theo nodded, massaging his temples with a wince.

“But nobody else can? What happens if they try?”

“It would be nasty, they’d get pinged away mid-process so at the bare minimum there’d be some splinching.”

“We just apparated here though. A minute ago.” Hermione spoke in confusion. 

“I brought you by side along.” Draco waved his forearm distractedly. “Dark Mark.”

“Oh.” Giving a slight shudder at the implication that she’d apparated on the power of a dark mark, Hermione focused back on the situation. “Tracy can you feel anything else from Blaise, I don’t know how it works, can you get an idea of someone's magical signature from his mind?”

“I can try.” She removed her hands from the red curse mark that was fading significantly and took his face in her hands. With a gentle smile, she gazed into his eyes. 

After a couple of minutes, she shook her head. “It’s very well done, whatever transpired has been totally removed. Although the stunning spell mark itself is very obvious and was left unhealed and uncovered. It's as if whoever did this wanted us to know that something happened, but to be confused, or not understand exactly what had taken place. If I had to say one way or another I'd wager it's a female signature though.”

Draco furrowed his brow, “So we’ve got a girl with a mark who apparates in, stuns Blaise, which is pretty damn hard to achieve, does something, obliviates him and apparates away.”

“Basically yes.” Tracy nodded. 

“How many female death eaters were there?” Hermione asked, horrified.

“Not many,” Blaise said heavily. “I only know of 2 with definite marks, “Bellatrix, but it can’t be her, and Alecto Carrow, who as far as I’m aware is in Azkaban. Also, I don’t think she has the brains to be this elusive. Then there are the ones such as-” He trailed off looking carefully at Draco

“My Mother.” His face was carefully blanked, “Who didn’t have a mark but was a Death Eater by association.”

“But, they wouldn’t be able to apparate in if they didn't have a mark surely?” Tracy smiled sympathetically at him.

“Probably not.” Draco agreed. “The mark activated all sorts of enchantments, my Mother couldn’t even get into Malfoy Manor alone once  _ he _ took it over.”

“Well, that's that then.” Hermione stroked Draco’s shoulder and he jumped, “Sorry. I just meant it couldn’t be a lady without an actual mark.” She continued awkwardly. To Hermione’s surprise, Draco softened and took her hand, clasping it to his heart. 

“I’ll ask then shall I?” Theo strode to the window, glaring out. “Did Pansy Parkinson take the Dark Mark?” 

“Not that I know of,” Draco said. “Though she always wanted to.”

“She fawned on you, The Dark Lord’s prodigy and all,” Blaise said slowly, “She worshipped the ground you walked on when you got marked.”

Draco’s look of revulsion was proof if Hermione had still harbored a shadow of a doubt, of his true feelings for Voldemort. “Yes.” He said simply, “She did. But she went after all of you when you got yours too.” His grip on Hermione’s hand was becoming vice-like. She flexed her fingers slightly and he relented. “Where were you when it happened?”

“By the lake. The usual spot.”

Hermione paled and it was her turn to grip Draco’s hand. “Is it possible that Pansy took the mark, without any of you knowing?”

“Course it is,” Theo said. “The Da-  _ he _ , was secretive. We were only ever told the bare minimum of what was going on, Draco and I were in his inner circle because of our Fathers, we knew more than most, but even then the information was given on a need to know basis. Anything could have happened in the outer circles without our knowledge, she could have done it anytime.”

“She didn’t fight though did she, in the Battle of Hogwarts I mean?” Blaise asked.

“Pansy was the biggest coward I ever knew,” Draco said. “I wager she hid in the dungeons with her arms well covered and then legged it.”

“So is it also possible,” Hermione continued doggedly, “That she's met up with some other Death Eaters now, and their plotting to bring Bellatrix back? The one’s Harry and Ron can’t find for example? it would explain why they are hanging around by the lake, maybe they’re looking for the Dagger?”

The look that passed between the others suggested that Hermione had hit the nail on the head. “I’d say anything is possible,” Blaise said with a frown. “Though how we find out for sure is anyone's guess.”

  
  
  


**End of Part One……!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to part two of Out of the Shadows! Once again this is my own take on veela magic and souls bonding, it does differ slightly from the book canon.
> 
> Thank you hmn007 for your alpha/beta skills, you’re the best!!

**Tracy**

  
  


In hindsight, choosing to sleep in Pansy Parkinson’s old nightshirt and with a scattering of their old shared possessions surrounding her on the night of a full moon might have been overkill. Tracy woke with a piercing, unbearable pain in her neck, her body drenched in sweat, and a shrill scream on her lips.

Theo, who usually slept like the dead, bolted upright in bed and Blaise who had been sleeping on his other side scooted so far over in surprise that he stuck a startled leg onto the floor to avoid falling out. “Merlin!” Blaise sat up as well and stared at her. “She’s dreaming, Theo.”

“Tracy,” Theo said, turning over to attempt to wake her gently as Blaise hurried round to her other side. 

It didn’t work. Tracy screamed again, thrashing wildly, her hair matting as she rolled her head from side to side. She struck her arm out, catching Blaise hard on the side of the face. He blinked and rubbed his cheek as she kicked out, viciously fighting whatever invisible force held her captive. “Nooooooooooo!” she cried, still trying to push her imagined assailant away. 

“Alright, enough.” Blaise straddled her and pinned her flailing limbs down. She was surprisingly strong, he raised an eyebrow, who’d have known such a feminine and dainty person could fight so ferociously? “Tracy. It’s us. Stop it now.” Her eyes snapped open and in place of the usual soft baby blue, her pupils now shone solid silver, reflecting the moonlight like a catseye.

Theo was staring at her in horror, “What’s happening to her eyes? Why won’t she wake?”

“I don’t know exactly. I’d guess she’s in a veela trance, trying to transform but she’s not full veela so she can’t quite do it. Let’s hope not anyway shall we?” Blaise closed his eyes for a moment, channeling his own veela. When he spoke next his voice was low and  rich,honeyed and  _ different. _ Theo eyed Blaise uneasily as his pupils also shone silver in the light of the full moon. Someone was knocking on the door and Theo got up to answer it. 

“Hey beautiful,” Blaise said calmly “Tesoro, calmati amore mio…. come on, come back to me.” Leaning over her he pinned her down, overpowering her struggles until she couldn’t move.

Tracy was gripped by complete and utter terror. She had no control, no coherent thoughts in her head. Her veela was taking over, trying desperately to make her body do something it wasn’t capable of. She was terrified, and it  _ hurt! _ She had no idea what to do, this had only ever happened once before, that had been the night in Italy when she and Blaise had sealed their soul bond. He’d helped her then but where was he now? She was helpless. She couldn’t see, even when she opened her eyes. Her vision was a shiny blur. She couldn’t feel anything except the veela’s feelings, panic, and rage, terror and fury. 

She felt her veela respond to something that her own senses were unaware of. She stilled as soon as the veela did. It’s power changed suddenly, heat and recognition spread like a wave through her out of control body. She opened her eyes on a gasp and saw and felt Blaise on top of her, overpowering her, his eyes full silver and an otherworldly glow emanating from his dark skin. 

Tracy’s veela responded with a feral growl as it recognized it’s mate and she kissed him desperately, submitting to his greater power and strength. Tracy clung to Blaise as if her life depended on it. 

“Hey, Caro. Theo, vanish our clothes can you? Quickly? My magic’s all askew. So are my languages.” There was a flash of veela light, Tracy thought it came from herself but she wasn’t sure, a whispered spell, and all of a sudden they were both naked. Blaise slid inside her, filling her, all the while holding her gaze with his molten silver one. “Stay with me, baby. Guardami negli occhi. Look in my eyes.” He said in that same deep, silky voice. He moved gently but Tracy was in no mood to go slow. Her veela demanded more power to settle itself. Blaise responded instinctively, thrusting harder and deeper and she cried out, “Don’t close your eyes. Resta con me.” He said forcefully and she obeyed instinctively. 

Tracy’s scattered senses picked up Theo talking to Draco in the doorway but her focus never left Blaise. How long Draco had been there she had no idea, nor did she care. Her normal shyness had vanished, right now she couldn’t have cared less if the whole world stood in the room watching. She cried out as Blaise tipped her over the edge, and she moaned, long and loud, cresting a huge wave of pleasure. A whispered silencing spell caught her attention and as the door clicked shut again and her monumental orgasm subsided, she finally felt everything slide back into place, her veela settled, returning to something approaching normal as whatever had upset it melted away.

“Hey, Tesoro,” Blaise said as he gently pulled out of her. He stroked her face as she sighed, her eyes fluttered shut, then darted open again and she turned to lock eyes with Theo. “You back with us?” She held onto Blaise tightly, gasping for breath. Theo was hovering awkwardly by the door, still looking concerned. Tracy held out a hand to him and he approached her apprehensively. “It’s alright, you can come here,” Blaise said, still breathing hard himself. The fact that his own pupils were still shining wild and silver did nothing to alleviate the look of concern on Theo’s face. Tracy reached for Theo’s hand and grabbed onto him as he reached her, holding on to him as if he too were a lifeline. 

Her skin was still glowing brightly and as she connected with Theo, a powerful jolt shot through her, causing the glow to strengthen and become brighter still until it lit up the room like a Patronus. It traveled up Theo’s arm and around his body before encasing them both in a vibrant silver halo which expanded to surround them both like a bubble.  Theo stared at her in confusion. He trusted her however and let her tug him over to the bed. She moaned with desire, still not nearly satisfied, and Theo blinked as she wordlessly vanished his boxers. “Oh,” he said mildly. “Um, B, is this a sensible thing to be doing right now? And can you tell me what’s going on? Preferably in English mate, my Italian’s shit.”

Blaise looked thoroughly surprised himself. “Yes, sorry. It’s sensible for the pair of us. Hold on Tracy, he doesn’t understand and I can’t reach through your shield.” He held out a hand and it passed straight through. “Oh. apparently, I can.”

“Errr, Blaise?” Theo was looking thoroughly unsettled now, as Blaise touched the silver light there was a huge crackle of power, the bedroom light blew and the glowing halo expanded to encase all three of them, “What the fuck is going on?!”

“Well, that’s unexpected. Yes, Theo, It’s perfectly sensible for you too. If you want it that is.” Blaise asserted. “But you need to be sure. This is soul bond magic. It’s ancient and deep and apparently, our veela are overlooking the fact that you’re fully human. Tracy’s veela was unsettled by the dream, I’m still not sure exactly what happened there, but she was looking to rebond with me. Obviously, she recognizes you too and wants to bond you in with us. So does my veela. So if you want to go ahead, you need to bond sexually with Tracy and then with me.” Theo’s shock was palpable. “If you don’t want to, that’s also fine but you need to step away now. If you stay and do this you’re bonded to us both for life.”

Theo blinked incredulously. “What would make either of you think that I wouldn’t want that? I’m not veela though, can it still work?”

“Yes.” Blaise said softly letting out a long breath, “Apparently so. Go to Tracy first, she’s more unsettled.”

Theo nodded. “You sound a bit odd yourself.”

“I’ve got more control than Tracy has right now. Just. I’d wager that we just blew the power in the cottage though so it’s a little tenuous.” His voice sounded pained as if he was struggling to stay calm.

“Does soul-bonding hurt?”

“No. You will have a new link though, forevermore. You’ll never be truly alone again. And just so you know that links feelings too. Both ways. You’ll know when we’re happy or upset and we’ll know the same about you. We’ll also know if you’re numbing your feelings.” Blaise held Theo’s eyes significantly. Theo took a deep breath and nodded once.

“Are you sure then, both of you? Are you sure you want me? You know-”

“Yes, we know,” Tracy said, her voice sounding slightly different as if she too was fighting to stay in control. “We’ve both told you how we feel about you. We are both sure, believe me. If we weren’t then this wouldn’t be happening. It’s your call whether you want us.”

“There’s no question there, of course, I do. Tell me what to do.”

“I think you're already rather good at knowing what to do in that respect.” Tracy smiled, “Just clear your mind, trust us, and don't hold back.” He nodded as she kissed him and he pulled her to him with a growl.

Trapped in each other's bubbles as they were none of them heard the strange, low keening moan that split the night outside of their window.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


**Hermione.**

Hermione giggled at Draco’s furious glare the next morning as she flicked the blown tripwire back down on the electricity meter. “Is that it?” he demanded and she nodded, stifling another laugh between tight lips.

“Yes, Draco. That’s it.”

“Why in the name of Circe didn’t you stay last night Granger, we’ve been stumbling around all morning in the bloody dark and that’s all we needed to do?”

She nodded, once more shaking with suppressed laughter. “There are some benefits to growing up in the muggle world after all!”

“Tracy grew up in the muggle world and she didn’t know how to do that either. Bloody electricity.” He grumbled, walking away. “At least I can offer you some breakfast now.”

“Can you cook?” She stole an appreciative look at his bottom as he walked away and grinned to herself. 

“About as well as I can manage electricity. But I do a good scrambled egg on toast.”

“That sounds lovely.” She followed him into the kitchen and squealed as he pinned her against the counter, leaning down to kiss her slowly.

It was incredible, she thought as she pressed into him, he made her feel like she was melting every single time he touched her. It was delicious, the way a shiver ran through her body as he stroked his hand down her side, and the way he could make her heart race with a single, heated look. He nudged her legs apart with his knee and brushed his thigh upwards, pressing against her  _ there _ . She whimpered and rubbed herself against him as he fisted his hand in her hair, tipping her head back and deepening the kiss.  Helplessly she kissed him back and he reached down and picked her up, one hand under each thigh, sitting her on the counter as he continued to thoroughly ravish her. Gathering her courage she slid her hands under his t-shirt, gasping as she felt his smooth skin and the hard definition of his strong muscles underneath.

He responded in kind, exploring her body and pulling her flush against him. “I’ve got half a mind to forget breakfast and just carry you off to my bedroom.” He whispered, and she instinctively ground herself against his thigh in reply. “But, you wanted to take this slowly, remember.”

“I’ve changed my mind.” She said, surprised at how husky her voice sounded. .”

“Have you now?” his eyes were hooded, heavy and dark with desire, his lips swollen and red from their kisses. She nodded slowly as Draco inhaled deeply. He pulled back, looking as if the effort cost him greatly. “No. Not now. Not like this. It will be your first time and your first time needs to be special. Not a quick shag on the kitchen counter.”

“Right now I’d take a quick shag with you anywhere.”

Draco’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. He closed them with a grimace and rubbed a hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose, as the others came into the lounge. “Assuming I don’t die of arousal first, let me take you to dinner tonight?” Hermione nodded. “And then stay afterwards?” she nodded again around a hitch in her breathing and pressed herself into him once more.

This time when he kissed her it was slow and gentle, sensual rather than frantic. “That gives you plenty of time to be sure. And for me to make things special.” She smiled shyly up at him as he lifted her down and set her gently on the floor. 

“Believe me Draco, I’m very sure.” His answering smile was enough for her. Blinking back to reality she started, realizing the others were waiting patiently in the lounge. She blushed as she stepped out of the kitchen. “Sorry.”

“No problem.” Blaise smiled gently, even Theo refrained from commenting as he stepped through the kitchen to open the back door. He just threw her a wink on the way. Hermione did a double-take at the sight of his glowing skin, she’d seen it often on Tracy, slightly less so on Blaise but very rarely on Theo. 

“Pretty isn’t it?” he grinned, “Sorry about the electricity but I think I could get used to this look. I feel like a unicorn.”

There were two simultaneous snorts of laughter from the kitchen as Draco busied himself cracking eggs into a pan and Blaise started putting bread into the toaster. Tracy crossed to the back door and smiling gently cast a warming charm over him. “Are you okay?”

“Never been better.” He grinned. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Hermione heard Tracy say as she turned away to give them some privacy. 

“Worth fusing the power than was it?” Draco called.

“That was an interesting side effect of a soul bond ritual I’m afraid.” Blaise said, leaning back against the side, a faraway look on his own face. “Couldn’t be helped. With the power crackling around last night I’m grateful that fusing the electrics was all that happened!”

Draco spun around, looking at him in shock. “Theo?” Blaise nodded. “With who?”

“Both of us. Tracy then me. Then all of us together.”

“Well no wonder the electricity went! Congratulations mate!”

“Thank you.”

“Uh, Blaise? That toast is nearly on fire….” Hermione said gently as he jumped and stared at the smoke rising from the toaster in dismay. “Shall I take it over?”

He laughed, vanished the blackened toast and nodded. “Yes please.”

“Congratulations though.” She kissed his cheek, stretching up on her toes to reach. Why were they all so ridiculously tall? “It seems that DIY and cooking may not be either of your areas of expertise however. What happened to your cheek? You’ve got a huge bruise.”

“Maybe not. That’s why we value you so much.” Blaise watched her put more bread in the toaster and test the eggs Draco was pushing around in the pan. “Tracy had a nightmare, that’s what started it all, she punched me in the face.”

Draco burst out laughing again, “Mate, you let a girl punch you? You’re slipping Zabini!”

“I wasn’t expecting it from my girlfriend in the middle of the night to be fair,” he narrowed his eyes, stroking a hand over the angry bruise. “I still don’t know what that dream was about, we got distracted somewhat.”

“Can I touch you?” Hermione asked, staring at his brightly glowing arms and blushing as Draco laughed yet again. “Oh I didn’t mean, I just, what does it feel like, that glow?”

“Course.” Blaise held out an arm and Hermione tried to ignore the blush on her cheeks. He was standing there completely bare chested and she’d just blurted out that she wanted to touch him. She laid a hand on his arm but couldn’t feel anything other than smooth warm skin. 

“It just feels normal.”

“It will. Now if Tracy or Theo touches me like this I get a kind of tingle. Don’t take this the wrong way but I don’t get that from you.”

“I should hope not.” Draco took his frying pan off the heat, “I swore not to use any more Avadas the other night.”

“I should hope not too!” Theo stepped across to the sink and washed his hand. “Stop flirting with my boyfriend, both of you. Sorry, my soul mate. I’ve not been able to use that name before!”

Blaise wrinkled his nose. “Do your freshening thing please.”

“Sorry.” Theo cast the charm on himself and watched as Hermione put yet more bread in the toaster and started buttering the newly done set, giggling to herself as Theo started touching Blaise on the arm and chuckling as the floo started to roar. 

“Morning,” Ron said cheerfully, faltering at the sight of so many semi naked men standing in the kitchen. 

“Ron!” Harry said, stepping out of the floo behind him and nearly knocking him over. “Move forwards! Uh, morning, it is 9 o’clock isn’t it?”

Ginny stumbled as she fell into them both. Her eyes lit up and she grinned. “Oh, hello!”

“Probably.” Draco smirked at their embarrassment. “Put some clothes on you two and can everyone quit feeling Blaise up in the kitchen, it’s disconcerting. 

“I would but we’re Soul Bonded now. That gives me the right to feel whatever I want.” Theo grinned and passed completed plates to Tracy and Blaise, then turned around to make coffee, handing out cups to the newcomers and making no attempts to get dressed as Tracy explained what had happened during the night. 

“Oh!” Harry looked startled. “Congratulations. “This might cheer you up even more.” He reached into the pocket of his aura robes and pulled out a long curved yellowish object. “Basilisk fang. No more need to wrestle with Fiendfyre when we destroy the other horcruxes.”

“Where did you get that from? This morning is just getting better and better!”

“Chamber of Secrets. Ron, Ginny and I had a rather eventful weekend too.”

Hermione gasped, “You went with them Gin?”

Ginny nodded, obviously trying not to stare at Blaise and Theo’s naked upper bodies. “I did. It was kind of therapeutic really, a bit of long overdue closure on a horrendous experience. And who doesn’t like a bit of excitement on a Saturday night? I thought we’d never get Luna out of there!”

“Why?” Hermione shuddered, “I didn’t like it when I went down there with Ron.”

“You’ve been down there too?” Draco asked and she nodded.

Hermione nodded. “While the Battle of Hogwarts was raging around us, we had one more Horcrux to destroy and well, we needed a fang.” 

“We need a story night.” Theo said. “Polyjuice in second year, robbing Gringotts, the Chamber, you need to share these.”

“Uh ‘Mione?” Ron looked nervous, “You told them about the polyjuice? Second year Polyjuice specifically?”

“No!” She blushed. “Snape was here last week. He brought it up. Apparently he knew all along.”

Ron’s mouth dropped open and even Harry looked horrified. “Oh dear!” Ginny giggled. “How did you get out of that?!”

“I didn’t need to, Theo dropped himself in it rather nicely and saved me from any further explanations. Thank you for that by the way, I appreciate it.”

“Anytime. Next time you can return the favour.” They sealed the deal with another high five as the others looked on in confusion.

“So as you’re both here,” Tracy said, turning to Harry and Ron, “I should probably fill you in on a dream I had last night.”

Blaise rubbed his cheek with a wince, “Yes, who were you fighting off, and next time can you not punch  _ me _ quite so hard?”

Tracy gazed in dismay at the angry red mark on his face and jumped up to place a hand on it, “Did I do that?” Blaise chuckled, turning his face to delicately kiss her wrist.

“Yes baby. It’s okay, I’m now aware you have quite a decent left hook. I’ll watch that in future. Now tell me, who did you think you were punching?”

Tracy took a deep breath, the glow that was still surrounding her intensified and she directed the pulses of light into the hand she was holding over Blaise’s cheek. “Fenrir Greyback.”

“Uh, why?” Draco asked after a moment of stunned silence.

“I’d put some of Pansy’s things around the room, and was sleeping in her old shirt. We used to be roommates and close friends once upon a time,” she explained. “I was trying to divine some kind of intention from her, or to get some kind of vision as to what was going on. Instead I dreamt I was attacked by Greyback. He held me down and bit me. He turned me, in my dream. I think, I think-” she took her hand away from Blaise’s now fully healed cheek- “I think that’s what he did to her, and that explains why I drew her looking at the moon so sadly the other night. She’s lost, she’s hurting and if I’m right she’s extremely dangerous, especially on the nights of the full moon.”

“Like last night?” Harry asked.

“Exactly.” Tracy said with a sad nod. “Exactly like last night. And also if I’m right, although this might sound mad even by my standards, if i’m right, someone is working through her, kind of using her as a channel. This isn’t her idea. She’s caught up in stuff bigger than her and she needs our help. I think I can have a guess that it’s Bellatrix who’s doing it too.”

  
  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


“What in the name of Merlin is this place all about? Ginny exclaimed the moment she and Hermione were alone in Nott Manor later that day. “All right Miss G, I’ve been away competing a lot recently, and I’ve missed  _ far  _ too much. You need to start talking , I need details on Malfoy’s arse and, in fact, all three of those boys are mighty fine looking so I’ll make that details on all of them, and I demand to know, well, everything. Start talking!”

“I thought you already knew all about Blaise and Theo in intimate detail?”

“I thought I did too!” Ginny spun around, her red hair flying and almost getting caught on the freshly painted wall. “Then I saw their bare chests this morning! I mean they were fairly hot at school but if I’d known they were going to develop quite like  _ that,  _ well I don’t think I’d ever have left the Slytherin dorms!”

“Ginny! What about Harry?” Hermione asked, scandalised, as she tranfigurred a spare paintbrush into a hair bobble, “You’ve hardly got anything to worry about in that department.”

“Yes, you’re right there.” Ginny glanced over at him as she wound her hair into a bun, still clearly besotted even after all these years. “They’ve all matured rather nicely. Although you’ve definitely bagged the best one of the lot.” She said with a smirk as Draco passed by, pausing to drop a kiss on Hermione’s lips. “He’s still got that dangerous bad boy vibe going hasn’t he?”

“I can hear you, Red.” Draco winked, sending a swirl of black smoke over his shoulder from his wand.

Hermione laughed. “And Harry still has that knight in shining armour thing going on.”

“Yes.” Ginny agreed with a sigh, “And now they seem to be developing some kind of bromance type thing. I wonder if we could get them together?W we can’t let Tracy have all the fun with threeways.”

Hermione snorted with scandalised laughter as Theo grinned, levitating some kind of shrunken house elf head in front of him. “You are my new favourite person.” He chuckled. “Potter and Malfoy sitting in a tree…..” He chuckled as he bounced the head in the air in front of him. “Have you seen what this does, it’s quite cool actually.” 

He turned into a clear area and prodded the head. “Defensio.” The head rose in the air, spun, its eyes flashed and a thousand fiery sparks shot out of its eyeballs. Ginny and Hermione both squealed and jumped back in alarm. “There’s a whole row of them on the landing, I used to love setting them off when I was a kid.”

The sparks caught Draco’s attention on his next pass and he turned, “Oh! I remember those!” He laughed as he crossed the room, repeated Theo’s spell and set the sparks flying again. “There’s not much in this house that I ever liked, but these are plain cool.”

“Trace, can we put one of these in the cottage?” Tracy didn’t even look up from the paint she was spelling onto the walls. 

“No Theodore, we may not.”

“Bugger. And sorry to disappoint you girls but Draco doesn’t share his women. And he won’t touch anyone else himself either.” 

“Shame. Can I have a go?” Ginny grinned as Hermione smiled softly at Theo’s words.

“I thought we were supposed to be clearing things Gin?”

“We are. Stop worrying Granger or I’ll take you broomless flying again. Apparently Tracy’s not a fan, she hasn’t forgiven me for jumping off the roof yet.” Theo moved the head to Ginny’s reach. 

“Broomless flying?” Ginny queoried, watching the elf head hang in mid air. What’s that?

“It’s where you fly without a broom.”

Ginny’s mouth dropped open. “Well yes, obviously.” She started as the penny dropped. “Oh! Like, Vol, he who,  _ he _ did?”

“Exactly like that.” Theo grinned at Ginny’s discomfort. “ _ He  _ taught us personally.”

“And you’ve done this?” Ginny fixed Hermione in her blue gaze, hands on hips before she laughed and Hermione squirmed. “I couldn’t even get you on a broom in the past, You’ve changed Miss G!”

“Well, maybe a couple of times-”

Ginny just laughed, “Relax I’m teasing you. There are so many things here that I need to learn. What’s the spell for this sparky head thing?”

“Defensio as you prod it.” Theo’s brilliant blue eyes were alight with mischief, almost exactly mirroring Ginny’s own. Hermione smiled at their similarities.

“Defensio.” Ginny squealed with glee as another shower of sparks flew into the air. “Harry, we need one of these for Grimmauld.”

“Yes alright love. We’ll add it to the elf head wall shall we?”

“No, front door. Then we can frighten all our guests….”

“You can have this one,” Theo flicked it into the air and Ginny caught it with her wand, “I’m keeping the rest here. You want to come and play on the dark side then Red?” He stopped, frowned and cocked his head her way. “That wasn’t meant to sound like an invitation to my bed by the way, I’m soul bonded now and therefore thoroughly responsible.” Even Hermione snorted with laughter at that and Theo poked his tongue out at her.

“I’m rather happy with Harry too as things stand, despite these,” Ginny grinned as she squeezed the strongly defined muscles of his arm, clearly not one for backing down, “But broomless flying, this you have to teach me! And, I’ve decided I’m definitely getting a tattoo. Do they hurt?”

“Wouldn’t have a clue.” Theo looked shifty for a moment, “I was heavily under the influence of M.T. and Delirium Draught every time, didn’t feel a damn thing. Let me just tell Bill, these can stay. Then you’re on. Deal?” He held out his hand and they shook as Ginny looked rather startled at his revelation and Harry stepped back into the room, eyeing them both suspiciously.

Hermione resumed painting the stretch of wall they were working on and smiled to herself. It was so nice to be back among friends. Maybe this particular group of friends wasn’t one she could have ever imagined, but right now it was perfect. 

Theo paused on his way to Bill and doubled back. “Er, Red? Did you just mention an Elf head wall?” Ginny grinned and nodded as she pulled Harry in for a hug. “At Harry Potter’s house. Just for clarification.”

  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


“Harry?” Ron asked, sitting down and biting into his sandwich as they broke for lunch, “I hate to ask the obvious mate, but why are you sitting, calmly watching my sister learn to fly like a Death Eater?

Harry turned and fixed him with an appraising look. “Because she cottoned on to the idea and wanted to do it. You know as well as I do that she wouldn’t be told no. Anyway. I hardly think of any of them as Death Eaters anymore do you?”

“I suppose not.” Ron agreed, chewing thoughtfully. They watched in companionable silence for a few minutes until a shrill shriek split the air. Everyone jumped to their feet and pointed their wands into the sky. There was a loud bang and a flash of light as two spells collided overhead, then Ginny fell out of the air, hurtling towards the ground at an alarming speed. Several more spells crashed together in mid air as a multitude of people all shot  simultaneous slowing and cushioning spells at her, Ginny hovered a few feet above the ground, then bounced wildly as if she was on a trampoline.

“Oh!” She gasped as they slowed down her uncontrolled bouncing and Theo landed beside her. “How rude! Someone shot me out of the air!”

“No,” Theo said grimly, “Someone ended your Wingardium Leviosa charm. I’d guess it was Finite Incantatem, I saw it coming and it hit my shield. You caught the side blast. And I’ll give you one guess as to which direction it came from.” He sighed. “Alright I’ve had enough of this now. If you lot can’t get on top of this the light way,” He wiggled his fingers into quotation marks, “Draco and I will sort it the  _ other _ way.”

  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


After lunch when Ginny had finally persuaded everyone that she was fine and that a little excitement improved each and every day, she and Fleur apparated away. Ginny heading for her afternoon training session with the Harpies, and Fleur to work. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Bill, Theo, Blaise, Tracy and Draco stood by the shores of the lake, wands drawn and senses sharp. 

Draco had voiced his displeasure about Hermione participating in the investigation once more but Hermione had reminded him of his earlier promises on the subject. Harry and Ron had accepted her decision with wry smiles and even Bill hadn’t looked the least bit surprised that she was so intent on getting involved.

“Seriously, it’s not like I didn’t have anything to do with getting rid of Voldemort is it?” Hermione had said challengingly, her hands on her hips and a fizzle of golden sparks shooting from the tip of her wand. Draco had eyed her apprehensively and said nothing more on the subject. 

“Basic spell net first then,” Bill said, clearing his throat, “then one that identifies dark and light magic, then a specific sweep for dark magic, then general curses, then Death Eater curses, that’s your area of expertise Draco, and Blaise, if you can do a specific magical beings sweep on top that would complete the set.” Bill said, trying and failing to hide his amusement at Hermione’s continued ire and Draco’s obvious reluctance to let her participate. “Starting from here.” They all put the tips of their wands together and walked outwards repeating the incantation Bill had taught them as they went. “Malfoy that won’t hold,” Bill called. “You’re leaving holes every time you look at Hermione.”

“I can’t help it, I told you I’m not happy with her being here.”

“Draco we’ve been through this!” Hermione actually stamped her foot in agitation. 

“Back to the middle. Mate, I promise you I’ve seen Hermione duel, she can and does hold her own. Also you can’t block someone’s magic and attack them at the same time, the two spells oppose each other so whoever is doing this would need to choose. Attack or block.” Bill retied his ponytail as Draco shook his head grimly.

“Fine! I just, I don’t want anything to happen to you. I know what can be out there, I’ve seen too much. Hell I've done too much of it to other people!” He slashed his wand to remove the holey spell net and blinked as black smoke poured out of the end. “There. I think that proves my point. You shoot golden stars or pretty things when you’re upset. Death Eaters shoot black, dark shit.”

“Draco!” Hermione touched his arm, taking him to one side for a moment. “Would you rather go inside?”

“No!” He shook his head in frustration and took a deep breath. “Let’s start again.” 

They all trooped back to the starting point and recast the nets. This time it worked as it should and Bill nodded in approval. They repeated the process with each increasingly more specific spellnet. When they had finished Bill picked up one of the energy meters and held it up, changing the channels manually. “Definitely a lot going on here. It’s picking stuff up on every single net level. Merlin! I’ve never seen anything like this! We’ve got basic magic, dark magic, curses, Death Eater activity. It’s picking up several distinct magical signatures separate from ours, although one is very weak, and I think,” He squinted at the meter, “Some sort of magical being activity as well. I’m also getting Concealment charms, strong ones at that. Disillusionment charms, Befuddling charms and just about any other cloaking spell in existence bar Fidelius!”

Harry and Ron stared at each other wide eyed. “That's more than we were bargaining for!” Ron said, gazing around at the broken down outbuilding. His eyes locked with Hermione’s as Harry walked away, and they both mirrored each other's looks of horror, obviously coming to the same conclusion at exactly the same moment. 

As Hermione opened her mouth to speak, Ron gasped. The others had walked back to the starting point of the spellnet to investigate further but Hermione and Ron just stared at each other having an unspoken conversation as they had so many times in the past. “The dagger,” Hermione gasped, “Flew at me from that building. We were duelling right here.” She turned and indicated the area of flat grass in front of the ramshackle outbuilding. “Blaise was attacked  _ inside _ this one, and when he came round he couldn’t remember  _ anything _ , and we destroyed the dagger right here too. Right within spell range, and, whoever just shot Ginny out of the air did it from this direction too! It's the only open flat ground in the whole estate, and we had no idea all this was going on here!”

“Disillusionment and concealment makes places appear different to outsiders right?” Ron asked. “Remember Grimmauld when all those Death Eaters were hanging around in the square, staring at it but not seeing it? Bloody hell ‘Mione, I reckon this shack here’s under all  those charms, and that's where all this trouble is coming from! This is where they are based, whoever _ they _ are, and it’s right under our noses!!”  Ron pulled out a secrecy sensor from his toolbelt and held it aloft. “It’s reading off the bloody scale.” Hermione said nothing, just stared at him aghast. “Harry!” Ron called, his wide eyes never leaving hers, even as she cast a strong shield around them all.

“Whats up?” Harry asked, alarmed at his tone. Ron stepped forwards holding the sensor aloft. As he stepped towards the outbuilding the sensor shot up, as he backed away the needle reading went down fractionally.

Ron pointed to the apparently empty broken down outbuilding. “Every concealing spell under the sun is on this, mate, We reckon this is their base.” 

Harry just stared, his green eyes almost popping out of his head as Ron listed the evidence for their theory. “Let's get out of range then!” They backed up, calling Bill and the others to join them and Harry rifled through his Auror bag pulling out various instruments and taking measurements. “Ron, Bill, shield me please.”

As the three of them approached the innocent building the instruments went haywire. There was a shrill whistle, a beep, a whir, and several puffs of grey smoke. Hermione looked at Draco who shrugged, keeping a tight shielding spell over them both. 

A few minutes later Harry, Ron and Bill retreated back behind Draco’s shield looking grim. “All our readings are crazy high.” Harry said. “I’d say Ron’s right. There’s a concealed base here, and I’d also say that right now it’s as dangerous as hell.

  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is then, Hermione and Draco’s first proper date….. I hope people like it!
> 
> Thank you hmn007 for all your hard work as alpha/beta.

**Hermione.**

  
  


Hermione gazed at her reflection in the full-length mirror in her bedroom at Grimmauld Place. Just a few short weeks ago she had been doing the exact same thing while getting ready to go to the Ministry Gala. On that occasion, she had been getting ready alone and dreading the night ahead so much that she had changed her mind about going a thousand times. If Ginny had been able to accompany Harry to that particular event she certainly wouldn’t have gone. 

But, she reminded herself, if she hadn’t gone to  _ that _ , she wouldn’t now be getting ready for  _ this _ .

Things were very different tonight. This time she was getting ready surrounded by friends, and was almost bubbling over with excitement at the promise of the night to come. Ginny was fussing with her hair, sculpting her wild curls into soft, well-behaved ringlets and Luna was sitting on the bed, staring dreamily out of the window as she recounted getting ready for her first date with Ron. 

Tracy was fixing her make up, subtle enough to keep Hermione happy, yet bold enough to look as if she had made an effort. Ginny’s eyes popped wide as she saw Hermione’s finished face for the first time. “He won’t know what's hit him, ‘Mione.” She said with a wink, finally putting away the Sleekeazy. “You look stunning.”

“Are you sure it's not too much?” Despite her protestations, Hermione could see that she looked good. Maybe even beautiful, although it wasn’t really in her nature to admire herself in such a way. She lacked confidence in this department more than any other, her dating experience so far was sadly limited. 

There had been no time to go shopping, and the clothes Hermione had brought back from Australia hadn’t contained anything suitable for a posh date. After much debate and mutual wardrobe raiding, the dress the other girls had helped Hermione choose was one of Ginny’s. It was midnight blue, with a sweetheart neckline and sleeves that came down to just above the elbows. It was short by Hermione’s standards, although positively long by Ginny’s, and it hugged her figure perfectly. 

They had looked through Luna’s extensive jewelry collection, choosing silver hoop earrings and a crystal necklace of Hermione’s own that sparkled in the light as she moved. Then they had floo’ed back to the Groundsman's cottage to raid Tracy’s shoe collection. Ignoring a barrage of comments from a highly amused Theo, Hermione chose a pair of moderately high heels to complete the outfit and spelled them to match the color of the dress she was going to wear. Hermione tried them on and stumbled across the bedroom, worried that she would break an ankle trying to walk in heels that high throughout the evening. Luna had laughed gently and added a stability spell to help with Hermione’s balance. The finishing touch had been a contrasting bottle green belt that Tracy had selected to nip the dress in at the waist and to add an extra splash of color.

They had then returned to Grimmauld to get changed, and for the hair and makeup process to begin. “Well I happen to know that Draco would happily take you out wearing a bin bag, but, you do look perfect in this.” Tracy smiled as Hermione stepped back from the mirror. “What's the time?”

“7:10. We’re early.” Ginny announced. “It took less time than I thought it would to tame the hair.”

“Cheeky!” Hermione watched as Tracy started to fix her own hair and makeup, getting herself ready for the night out she had been promised by Blaise and Theo to celebrate their new soul bond. 

“That’s just not fair.” Ginny pouted as Tracy’s hair slid effortlessly into a perfect style, her make up taking little longer than five minutes. “Veela definitely have some advantages over us mere mortals.”

Tracy giggled, “I suppose we do. What are you two doing tonight?” She asked Ginny and Luna.

“Probably finishing this wine and maybe opening more!” Ginny indicated the bottle on the table. “The boys went straight into the office after they left yours tonight and we haven’t seen either of them since.” She pouted, “We might end up with takeaway later if we’re lucky.”

“Oh dear, I feel a bit guilty now!” Tracy shimmied into her sapphire blue cocktail dress and Luna zipped it up for her. 

“For Circe’s sake!” Ginny scowled, “Even I bloody fancy you in that! It’s ridiculous. Fleur does this mad enchanting, enticing thing as well….!”

“Well, I think you're very beautiful too Ginny,” Tracy said with a hint of a blush as Ginny laughed. “And when you two get your hot dates we’ll help you get ready and return the favor. It’s just like getting ready for a party or a date at Hogwarts isn’t it?”

“Ummm, is it?” Hermione asked, as even Ginny looked a little confused.

“Yes,” Luna said, with another faraway sigh. “Our common room was full of girls helping each other get dressed up for things. Of course, no one wanted to help me, but I helped them.”

“Why ever didn’t they want to help you?” Tracy asked, swinging round to look at Luna in surprise.

“I didn’t have any friends in my house at school. My friends were in Gryffindor.”

“Oh!” Tracy looked taken aback. “Really?”

“What was it like for you then?” Ginny asked, going to Luna’s aid even though she didn’t look remotely bothered by her admissions. 

“Well, every other house hated ours so we had to kind of stick together. It was great in our dorms though, we were close right from the start.”

“That sounds nice.” Luna smiled wistfully. “I didn’t know anyone when I started at Hogwarts and I never really got to know any of the other girls in Ravenclaw that well, they weren’t always that nice to me.”

“Really? Didn’t the prefects sort that all out on the first night?” Tracy asked, adding her own jewelry and spritzing herself with perfume. “With “the talk”?” she made air quotes with her fingers.

“What do you mean?” Ginny asked in confusion.

“Do you not have a Gryffindor version of the talk for first years, after the sorting? Or a Ravenclaw version?”

Hermione frowned. “Apparently not. What’s the talk?”

Tracy stopped for a moment. “I heard that the other houses don’t need our full version but I would have thought there would have been  _ something _ , obviously not. After the sorting, we always got a few upset and tearful girls who wished they'd been sorted anywhere but Slytherin. I suppose that doesn't happen so much in the other houses. They're scared that we’re all evil and therefore scared that they must be evil to be put in with us. One of the older girls sits them down and explains what it means to be in Slytherin and gradually they calm down. They get assigned a mentor by the prefects and that mentor makes sure no one from our house is ever mean to them. It works too, there’s no bullying or nastiness inside our house at all. Outside of course is a different matter, but our common room and dorms were our safe space. I’m sorry you didn’t seem to have that.”

“Oh my! No, we don’t have anything like that at all.” Hermione was staring at Tracy, wide-eyed. “Our first years, I hate to say this now, were usually the total opposite. They were  usually bouncing off the ceiling with excitement until one of the prefects had enough and threatened to dock house points unless they calmed down. I had no idea it was that different in Slytherin.”

“Ravenclaw was the same.” Luna sighed, “Although probably not as excitable as Gryffindor. I did think the other students in my house could be rather mean if I’m honest. Slytherin sounds a lot nicer Tracy.”

Tracy smiled sadly. “For me it was. The first night was tough, but we were well looked after. You’ll never see a Slytherin leave another out. It just doesn’t happen. So Pansy and the boys looked after me, Millie and Daphne who were more shy, and we were safe. Particularly with Draco and Theo’s names, even in those days, no one was going to cause us any problems, and that lasted right through school. Afterward as well, after their trials, the boys went to Italy and I’d grown up with them around me, we all just went together. Anyway, enough about all that, look at the time, we need to get back. Come on Hermione, let's bid these ladies goodnight and not keep anyone waiting for us.” 

Hermione nodded, they kissed Luna and Ginny goodnight and made their way past the sparking elf head that now had pride of place above the kitchen fireplace, and stepped yet again into the floo.

  
  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  


As Hermione stepped hesitantly out at the other end the first thing she saw was Draco. He reached out a hand to steady her and she watched his eyes widen, and his lips part as he drew in an appreciative breath. She smiled shyly, feeling her cheeks heat as his eyes swept up and down her body. “Wow. You look absolutely beautiful.” He took her hand, brought the back of it to his lips, and kissed it gently.

“Thank you.” Hermione smiled, as she stepped forwards to give Tracy room to come through behind her. 

“Shall we?” Draco asked, and she nodded. “Are you happy if I apparate us out of here? Only you seemed a little disconcerted by the thought of using my mark to get in and out last time.”

“It’s fine.” She nodded resolutely, stepping forwards and pressing herself against him slightly harder than was strictly necessary, as he wrapped his arms around her. Draco gasped at the feel of her body against his, and as she reached up and pressed a hesitant kiss to his lips he smiled, before kissing her back and groaning softly. 

“Ready?” He asked, taking a deep breath and inhaling the scent of her hair while tightening his hold on her. She nodded and as he turned on the spot, there was a strange fizzing noise and instead of the usual painful press and pop of normal apparition, Hermione felt as though she almost floated out of the room. She landed more gently than usual in what she recognized as Diagon Alley’s apparition point and blinked in confusion. They were surrounded by swirls of velvety black smoke. 

“Shit! Sorry!” Draco laughed sheepishly. “Uh, that was accidental.”

“What was that?” weirdly the smoke didn’t smell in the slightest, it dissipated as fast as it had appeared and Hermione felt a lot less disorientated than she usually did after apparating. 

“It’s the way I was taught to apparate I’m afraid. You pressed against me and kissed me like that and I didn’t think for a moment, I just took us. Are you okay? I didn’t mean to do it that way.”

Hermione laughed. “Did I just apparate like a Death Eater?”

Draco winced. “That is technically what did just happen, yes.”

“Weird. It feels nicer than a normal apparition.”

“Yes.  _ He  _ didn't like the feel of that either, so he developed this way and taught it to us. Believe it or not, it was to make us feel more comfortable during the process. Course it looks way more menacing than the normal way too, so that may have been a contributing factor in his reasoning. Are you sure you're okay?” 

“I’m perfectly fine. Stop worrying.” Hermione smiled and stretched up on her toes to kiss him on the lips again. “I don’t go to pieces that easily you know. Now, where are we off to?”

“This way.” Smiling fondly, Draco led the way through the Leaky Cauldron and out into the streets of muggle London. “I know the perfect little place.”

The walk was enjoyable. Although Draco knew where he was going he didn't know muggle London all that well. Hermione held his hand, pulled her coat more snugly around her against the biting December wind, and began to point out landmarks and other sights on their short journey.

When they arrived at the restaurant, both their cheeks were pink from the bitingly cold wind. The waiter led them to their table, quiet and tucked away in an alcove. It was warm and cozy, lit by festive Christmas lights and decorated with gold and silver decorations hanging from the cut boughs of real fir trees. A fire burned merrily in the grate and soft music played in the background. The waitress took their drinks orders, after giving Draco several  rather obvious, appreciative glances, and left them alone. “This is lovely,” Hermione said, smiling as she adjusted the neckline of her dress.

“Don’t pull that up any higher,” Draco smirked as she flushed at his insinuation and let out a girlie giggle. “I was enjoying the view.”

Hermione blushed, busying herself with the menu. “The views quite nice from over here too.” She said quietly. “The waitress seemed to think so too!”

Draco’s answering chuckle was lost as the attentive waitress returned, poured their drinks, and took their orders. Hermione felt totally at ease as she sipped her wine and smiled if anyone had told her the night of that dreaded Ministry gala that this would come from it she would have never believed them, yet here she was, and she was enjoying every single moment. 

“So.” Draco held her eyes over the rim of his glass. “Our first proper date. Hopefully the first of many.”

“I should hope so.” The light was dim but she could see that his eyes were dark with desire. The butterflies in her stomach were dancing around far more than usual as well. “Tell me something I don’t know about you then Hermione. Let’s make tonight all about getting to know each other shall we?”

“Good idea, but I’m not sure what I can tell you that you don’t already know. I don’t have many secrets.”

“No.” He agreed, looking at her fondly, “I don’t suppose you do.”

“Okay.” She said after a moment, “Here’s one thing. “I don’t have any desire to be famous for the reason that I am, but I do want to be well known for something.”

He narrowed his eyes. “What’s that?”

“Well, I never used to be sure, but since I've been with all of you, I want it to be because I improved mental health in the magical world, or found a cure for the cruciatus after effects. Not a potion necessarily, that's not my thing, but maybe a spell or a charm that helps. You’ve inspired me with what you’re all trying to do.”

“That’s a really good reason. I’m sure you’ll manage it too. With brains like yours, if anyone can you can.”

“Thank you.” she could tell he was sincere, he picked up her hand and laced his fingers through hers. She smiled, noticing that despite the size difference their fingers fit together perfectly. “Maybe we could do it together?”

He smiled, rubbing his thumb over her fingers. “I’d like that. A lot.”

“What about you, what don’t I know?”

Draco thought for a moment, leaning back in his chair yet still keeping hold of her hand. “I want to have a family life that’s very different from the one I was brought up in. I don’t want to live in a manor. I want to have lots of little children running around, not just one heir, I want to have a dog or a few, and take it on long country walks. I want to have several acres of land to explore, but I don’t want any pureblood poncy-ness. No customs, no expectations, no pressure.”

Hermione knew she had failed to hide her surprise, but she was saved by the waitress delivering their meal. She smiled her thanks as the girl placed her sea bass in front of her, then set down Draco’s chicken, topped off their wine glasses and left, swaying her hips more than was strictly necessary. 

Draco chuckled again, watching her walk away. “I’ll tell her if she comes back she’s wasting her time. I only have eyes for you. Whatever happens in my future though I just want my family to be happy and not to have to go through what I went through growing up.”

Hermione smiled and nodded. “That sounds perfect to me.” She watched him for a moment, just smiling at the faraway look on his face. He was stunning to look at, Hermione could well see why the waitress was interested in him. The black shirt he wore, coupled with the festive lighting in the restaurant made his hair appear almost white and the blue-grey of his extraordinary eyes provided a contrast between the two extremes.

Then there was the way he held himself, oozing confidence and charm in a way that she didn’t think she could ever achieve. He commanded any room, or situation that he happened to be in and tonight, Hermione shivered in anticipation at the thought, he was all hers.

The food was delicious and they chatted easily throughout the rest of the meal, discussing one subject after another so that there was barely a quiet moment all evening.

The chocolate cake they shared for pudding was rather messy, and when they had finished Draco leaned forwards, licked his finger, and used it to wipe some chocolate from the side of her mouth. Hermione gasped and her belly tightened with now-familiar lust. 

Draco paid the bill without letting her see it and took her hand as they left the restaurant. They carried on chatting and giggling all the way back to the wall beside the Leaky Cauldron, passing back in Diagon Alley to the apparition point. After a quick glance around, Draco pulled Hermione into the shadows, pressed her against the nearest wall, and kissed her long and hard, tangling his fingers in her hair and pulling her close against him. When they finally broke apart she leaned weakly against him, her legs refusing to hold her up anymore. “Ready?” He whispered against her ear and she nodded. I’ll apparate properly this time.”

“No.” With an effort, she steadied her breathing, “Do it your way please.”

“Why?”

“Because I like  _ you,  _ Draco, I want to be with the real you. Not who you pretend to be. If you apparate with Theo or Blaise or Tracy when there’s no one around, how do you do it?”

“The Death Eater way.” He was looking at her strangely. ”It's easier for all of us. Well, not Tracy obviously. You need a Dark Mark to do it our way.”

Hermione smiled. “So do that with me too, please. There’s nobody around to see. I mean it, I want to be with the real you Draco, not who you think you need to be to impress me.”

“You’re a strange little witch Granger.” He smiled at her softly in the dim light as he kissed her again and when he finally pulled back Hermione could see the hint of approval in his eyes. She pressed closely against him and he turned and they floated softly out of Diagon Alley.

  
  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


It didn’t feel like an apparition landing at all this time, they just sort of glided into their destination. “That felt different again,” Hermione said once they were steady.

“That was done properly. With intention. Last time was a botched mix of the two techniques. That's how it's meant to feel.”

“Oh. Well, there you go then.” She said bracingly, “That was okay. Ummm, where are we?”

“The woods in Nott Manor. Don’t worry I’ve already got a shield and my guard up. I want to show you something.” Curiously Hermione took the hand he offered and he led her forwards through the pitch-black forest, his dim wand light casting just enough of a glow for her to see her feet.

Being able to see didn’t help the fact that she was trying to walk through the uneven forest in heels, however. “Slow down!” she muttered, teetering precariously despite Luna’s earlier stabilizing spell. Draco laughed, pointed his wand at her shoes and they changed into walking boots. “Oh! Thanks!”

Her heart was beating rather fast as they walked, she wasn't entirely convinced that this was a good idea with the current level of danger in the manor grounds. Draco led her c onfidently forwards though and she followed carefully, glancing around them nervously. “Nearly there. I didn’t want to apparate directly in and scare them.”

“Scare what?” Hermione asked, baffled as Draco pulled her to a halt and extinguished his wand light. Despite the absence of the Lumos spell, the forest seemed lighter here, and Hermione looked around to see why. When she saw where the light was coming from she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

“Oh!” She breathed in wonder, her eyes growing wider by the second, “Oh my goodness!” About eight or nine unicorns were standing in the trees, some resting a back leg as they dozed, some grazing on the sparse pickings around the tree trunks, some laying down, and one was standing guard over the others. All of them were glowing softly, emitting an ethereal silver light. 

“That’s Helios, the stallion,” Draco whispered, then there’s Epona and Freya the alpha mare and her deputy, the rest I'm not sure of but I do know those three. Weirdly, Pansy named them years ago, all after ancient Gods or something. Let’s see if they remember me.” He crouched down with his back to the unicorn herd, his shoulders at a 45-degree angle, urging Hermione to do the same. She did, not altogether sure what he was expecting to happen.

For a while nothing did. Then Draco spoke in a slow, deep voice, murmuring words that Hermione didn’t understand. Very slowly the creature Draco had identified as the alpha mare lifted her head and took a step towards him. He kept speaking and she kept slowly coming closer. Hermione held her breath as the unicorn reached her head down and blew a breath over him. “Stay still.” He whispered as quietly as possible and Hermione did, caught as though in a dream. The unicorn seemed satisfied and as Draco turned slowly and surely towards her, she didn’t move away. Still keeping his eyes downcast he reached up a closed fingered hand and stroked the magnificent creature on her nose. The unicorn lowered her head and gradually Draco stood up, still being careful not to face her directly.

After a moment the other unicorn started to approach. Hermione was captivated, she could barely breathe, she had never seen more beautiful creatures. Draco took her hand, turned it so that her fingers were closed and held it up to the first unicorn’s nostrils. The creature blew warm sweet breath over Hermione’s fingers, the same way she had to Draco, and her breathing hitched. Draco guided her hand up and she stroked its nose feeling the silky smooth hair, soft under her fingertips. 

It was like something out of a dream. They stayed there, the two of them and the magical creatures, for a long time as Hermione explored the unicorns, stroking their warm bodies and soft silken manes, and feeling their gentle curiosity as they explored her and Draco in turn. Finally, something stirred the unicorn herd and they stepped away, breaking the connection.

As the unicorns left, the darkness became complete once more and Hermione sucked in a frightened breath. Somehow she had felt completely safe and at ease with the  unicorn close by. It was as if she had been protected while they were near, and now they had left. Rather abruptly at that. Was there a sinister reason for their departure or had they simply decided to move on? Now Hermione was all too aware of where they were and fear was creeping in. “Draco?” she turned to him, her voice much higher-pitched than usual.

“Come here.” He took her in his arms once more and apparated them back into the safety of the Groundsman’s cottage. 

“Evening.” Blaise was at the sink filling glasses with water as Hermione blinked in the bright artificial light. If Blaise was surprised by their choice of apparition technique he didn't mention it. “Good night?” 

Hermione nodded. “We just met the unicorns.” 

“Ah. beautiful aren’t they?” Blaise smiled as she nodded, still full of the peace and joy they had somehow inspired. He bid them both goodnight and turned away, levitating the glasses in front of him. 

“Tonight was perfect Draco, thank you so much,” Hermione said, filling two more glasses with water.

“It’s not over yet.” He said, circling his arms around her from behind and kissing the top of her head. “Unless you want it to be that is. Would you like to stay with me tonight?”

Slowly Hermione nodded her cheeks heating. That was  _ exactly _ what she wanted.

“Come on then.” She took his hand once more and he led her down the hall and into his bedroom. “You want the bathroom first?” She nodded, despite the water she had just drunk, her mouth was dry with sudden nerves. When she came out Draco passed her in the doorway with a kiss, and she tried to relax again as she sat on his enormous bed, smoothing the expensive-looking duvet cover under her fingers.

“Don’t look so worried.” He said, reaching down to cup her cheek as he joined her again, minutes later. “We can do as much or as little as you want tonight.” She nodded as he sat beside her.

“I'm ready, I'm just,” she paused, unable to articulate her exact thoughts. 

“Overthinking?” He asked, and she nodded. “Shhh then.” He slid his hand into the back of her hair and turned her to face him. “Turn that brain off for a little while.” She smiled as he leaned forwards and kissed her, slowly working his way into her mouth until she relaxed enough to allow him in. 

That one kiss was all it took for her to forget her nerves. She wanted this, she wanted him. He’d shown her tonight who he really was. If even a shadow of a doubt had lingered before their date it had been shattered into a million pieces throughout this evening. She s miled as she opened her mouth and kissed him back. A whimper left her throat as she moved forwards pulling him into her, wanting him, needing him to give her more.

Draco smiled and moved his hands around to the zipper on the back of her dress, pulling it carefully down. He rolled the fabric down her shoulders and off of her arms. The material pooled at her waist and Hermione felt Draco’s breath catch as he looked at her lacy green and black bra.

“You are so beautiful.” He said, tipping her chin up to look into her eyes. “I’ve wanted you for so long, I can’t believe you're finally mine.”

“I can't believe you showed me those unicorns like you did.” She smiled as he traced his fingers over her neck, her stomach, her shoulders, and finally her bra. The now-familiar desire was coursing through her again and she whimpered in dismay as he took his fingers away. Dimly her brain registered that he’d spoken a different language in the woods but she couldn’t process that information right now.

“May I?” He asked as she lifted her head, questioning why he had stopped and inadvertently accepting his next kiss. It was electric, uplifting, and terrifying all at the same time. Draco stroked a hand over her bra as she nodded, and his thumb grazed a nipple through the thin material. Hermione gasped and wantonly pushed into him all thoughts of the unicorn forgotten. He sighed against her mouth as he moved closer.

“If you want to stop tell me.” He repeated, “But this is the last time I’m going to say that, or ask permission.” Hermione nodded, closed her eyes, and pushed her breast deliberately into his hand. 

“I told you this morning what I want.” She whispered, “I want you. I want to do this with you tonight.” His response was to pull her closer, to deepen their kiss, and she surrendered completely, melting into him and offering herself fully to a man for the first time. 

She was soft and compliant as he leaned her back onto the bed and she mewled softly as he kissed her neck and down her chest, undoing her bra on the way. He slid it off of her and settled down to lay beside her, kissing her all over, then catching a nipple between his lips and sucking, causing a gasp to escape her lips as she arched into him. 

“Merlin woman.” Draco gasped, pulling back to kiss her lips again, but Hermione only kissed him deeper and more passionately, before he pulled back to pause and look at her once more.

“Now you’re overthinking,” she said, her lashes low and her voice husky with desire. “I’ve been led to believe you know what you’re doing in this area.”

Draco just laughed, but he also stopped holding back and grabbed her, pushing her demandingly into the bed as he leaned over her and kissed her as if his life depended on it. Hermione gasped, scorched by the heat of the intense moment. She still wanted more  though, this wasn’t enough. She needed him, around her, inside her and she pulled him close, meeting each one of his kisses with a heated fervor she’d never imagined possible. 

“Fuck!” He put his hands on the dress that was still crumpled around her hips. She wriggled to help him and he untied the belt and slipped the dress down her legs and dropped it onto the floor. As he settled back beside her she gasped, feeling his rock hard erection pressing against her thighs through the thin material of his trousers. 

It was both arousing and a little intimidating. She breathed against his neck, trying to collect herself, and sucked at his pulse point in what she hoped was an arousing way to cover her moment's hesitation. “Harder.” Draco whispered, “oh Gods yes, more. Bite me.” He pushed against her and as she sucked, a dam broke inside her. 

“Take me,” she whispered against his ear as her final nerves abandoned her and she knew exactly what she wanted. “Draco, I need you. I want you to show me what it can be like.”

Draco met her eyes, frantic and heated, the honey brown almost completely overtaken by the expansion of her pupils and raised his eyebrows. He stroked a finger over her panties, then moved them to one side to glide over her core, gasping as he felt the wet heat that was centered there. “Did I mention how beautiful you are?” Her feelings were desperately raw, her nakedness and vulnerability now fully exposed to his hand. He stroked her for a moment and then dipped the tip of his finger briefly inside. Hermione cried out in intense pleasure as he pushed it in again, deeper this time, and she bucked her hips against him. 

A moan escaped her lips. It was a sound she had never made before, and as he pulled away, he licked her essence from his finger and began to unbutton his shirt. She watched him, just as he watched her. As he was about to take the shirt off though he hesitated. “What’s wrong?” Hermione asked. All this time he’d been worrying about her, and she hadn’t stopped to think that he might be nervous too. “Are you okay?”

He nodded. “Scars.”

She frowned in confusion, remembering the multiple times she’s seen him walk around the cottage shirtless. “I’ve seen them before.”

“Not like this. Shall I glamour it?”

“What are you talking about?”

“This.” He took a deep breath and slid the shirt off his arms, revealing his Dark Mark. 

“No.” She took his arm in her hands. She knew it was okay, she’d touched Blaise’s weeks ago and after all, it was only skin. Normal, warm, smooth skin. Draco’s mark was more dramatic than Blaise’s however, the mark stood out far more against Draco’s milky  white skin. She lifted his arm to her lips and kissed the mark gently. “I told you, you don’t have to hide anything from me. I want  _ you _ Draco, please stop worrying.”

“I’ll try.” He stood up and let his trousers fall to the floor, stepping out of them as Hermione playfully ran her fingers over her nipples. She bit her bottom lip in the way she knew turned him on and he growled softly as he sank back onto the bed beside her. “You'll be the death of me witch.” His voice was deep, honeyed, and dark, she whimpered again and kissed him once more.

“Hopefully not.” She teased. He was hard and solid against her again, she could feel him pressing against her hip as he straddled her, propping himself up one elbow, and he felt huge, she tensed at the thought, would it fit? Would it hurt? She flinched as he played with her clit and he paused at the hitch in her breathing and tension of her thighs. “What are you thinking?” he pulled his hand away and turned her face back to his.

“Is it going to hurt?” How on earth had she gotten to this age without ever having done this? 

“I’d never hurt you. That’s a promise.” 

“I know that. I do, but girls say it hurts the first time.”

“Not if that first time is with me.”

Hermione laughed and he smiled, silencing her with a kiss. He understood that her desire was tinged with trepidation. Hermione liked to be in control and this was something she had no experience of. She closed her eyes, feeling his fingers leave trails of fire across her skin as they moved. She was braced for what she expected him to do but instead of  _ that _ he simply undid her again, leaving kiss after kiss on her neck, her face, her chest, and her breasts. His fingers inside her were sublime, he brought her almost to the peak time and again until she was panting and squirming underneath him. “Draco, please,” she was almost incoherent, her body aflame and this time he didn't stop, he slid painlessly inside her and the movement caused her to tumble unexpectedly over the abyss, crying out as waves of delicious ecstasy pulsed through her. 

Her eyes widened with shock as she realized what he’d done but she didn't have any time to react, his gentle movements were still feeding her orgasm, he was pushing carefully into her forbidden depths, and she gasped again as he filled her gently “Okay?” He asked, holding her eyes with his beautiful grey ones. She nodded, taking a shaky breath. He was still for a moment, giving her time to respond. “I’m good.”

It was all the encouragement he needed and he moved again, sliding carefully inside her silken heat. It was exquisite, she felt full to bursting, and yet the pain she'd been braced for had never come. Instead, it was easy and instinctive and she started to move hesitantly with him. He kissed her again and she felt herself building once more, “Oh!” She said, staring into his molten grey eyes.

“I've got you.” He said, changing the pace and angle slightly to increase the friction and pressure on her clit. “It won’t hurt now.”

Her mind was spinning but her body was acting of its own accord. The build was more gentle this time, the peak less dramatic yet somehow it was more intense as she fell over the edge once more. She felt him shudder inside her and heard him groan with pleasure as his own release took him over. He held her as she came back to herself, looking up and blinking in amazement. Once the last shiver had left him he slid out of her and wrapped her in his arms. When she was calm he stroked her hair back from her face. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. That was so beautiful.” She snuggled into his arms, sleepy now as she wiped a stray tear of overwhelm away. “It didn’t hurt in the slightest, and the whole evening was perfect. Thank you so much, you said you’d make it special and you really, really did.

Had Hermione not been exhausted by the busy day and the perfect evening, she would have seen the tear that fell from Draco’s eye. She would have felt him turn into her and hold her while he closed his eyes, and had she seen his face, she would have seen the trepidation etched there. Had she been awake she might have heard the almost silent “Fuck,” that left his lips and felt the gentle kiss he pressed to the top of her head, and she might have recognized them for what they truly were. He’d never felt anything even remotely close to this for a woman. 

The truth of the matter was, he had never been this nervous making love to a woman either. All his past experiences and encounters had proved to be no help at all. This was Hermione Granger, the woman he’d been hopelessly in love with for years and he’d been more nervous with her tonight than he had been during his own first time. The realization of what they had just done and the magnitude of his feelings for her scared the life out of him. He hadn’t been expecting her to orgasm the moment he’d slipped inside her and he’d almost missed her cues, paranoia about not causing her pain had almost made him unable to see things through. 

The excuse about being shy about his Dark Mark had given him a moment to think and to prepare himself, and her answer had been perfect. As always. As if he’d expected anything less.

The problem now was going to be living up to the expectations she had of him. He fell asleep with her wrapped in his arms, wondering how he could even begin to be the wizard he knew she deserved. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s possibly a little trigger warning needed on this chapter…. There is a scene in Knockturn alley where they get some information in a slightly questionable way, I’m not sure if it really needs a warning, but different people are triggered by different things so to be on the safe side please read with caution if you are sensitive to anything like that, we certainly don't want to trigger or upset anybody. X
> 
> Thank you hmn007, as always you’re a superstar alpha/beta!
> 
> This story is all caught up on here now, and is at the same point as it on fanfiction. Updates will now be once a week, usually on a Friday.

**Hermione.**

  
  


When Hermione woke the next morning the first thing she was aware of was Draco watching her. She smiled sleepily and moved closer to him. He wrapped an arm snugly around her and smiled. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” She stretched against him and yawned as he stroked her curls back from her face.

“How are you feeling today?”

“Very well thank you.” She closed her eyes again and turned into him, inhaling his now-familiar scent and feeling it soothe her in a way that she’d never experienced before.

“Good. How are things down here, are you sore?” He slipped a hand over her hip and across her stomach causing her breathing to hitch as she shivered, remembering the previous night’s events.

She flexed her hips experimentally. “Slightly, but nothing like I expected.”

“Would you like a pain potion?” He was running his fingertips lightly over her inner thigh and reawakening the shiver-inducing feelings she had found so enjoyable just a few short hours ago.

Hermione shook her head “No, thank you. If you hadn’t mentioned it I probably wouldn’t even have noticed I was sore. How are you feeling?”

“Well, I’ve woken up next to the woman of my dreams, so that makes it a pretty good morning in my opinion.”

Hermione smiled. “Waking up in your arms is good for me too.” 

“Oh really?” he rubbed tiny circles across her stomach, trailing a finger back and forth until she shivered and snuggled closer. “How exactly  _ not sore _ are you Hermione?”

It turned out that she wasn’t uncomfortable at all, and it was mid-morning when they finally got out of bed and wandered to the kitchen to find the others. Blaise was reading the Saturday Prophet at the table and he hastily twitched it away as they joined him. 

“What?” Draco’s eyes never missed a trick. 

Blaise rolled his eyes. “I think it might be a slow news day.”

“Show me Zabini,” Draco said in a resigned voice. Blaise held the paper out rather reluctantly and Hermione gasped. The front page carried a headline about reform at the Ministry but underneath in a smaller, yet still prominent, article was a photograph of her and Draco apparating into Diagon Alley in a swirl of black smoke.

“For fucks sake!” Draco muttered with a scowl. “The Golden Girl and the Death Eater!” He held it out to Hermione. “I don’t know what to say.”

“There’s nothing  _ to _ say,” Hermione said, dismayed at the photographer’s timing. “Someone must have been in the right place at the right time, that’s all. We will get pictures taken of us if we go out together. I didn’t think we were front-page news but there you have it. As Blaise said, maybe it’s just a slow news day. At least it's only a small article.”

“It's not,” Blaise winced. “You’ve got a full spread on pages 3 and 4.”

Hermione laughed and shook her head. “Oh! I’ll look a bit later.” 

“Don’t you mind?” Draco asked, incredulously. He looked thoroughly annoyed and she reached out to touch his hand, trying to calm him.

“I object to the invasion of privacy,” Hermoine stood up to put bread in the toaster and ran her hand through her still tousled hair, “but if I wasn’t happy to be seen with you I wouldn’t have gone out with you. Stop worrying.”

Draco blinked as she ignored the paper, picked up her phone, and turned it on. A cacophony of beeps filled the kitchen and she chuckled. Ginny and Luna had lost no time in asking how the date went. She smiled as she answered them both despite the fact that she was seething inside. It was Rita Skeeter behind this, it had to be, although how Rita had known exactly when and where they would be Hermione didn’t know. One thing was certain  though, she wasn’t going to get away with it. Hermione sniffed determinedly and then glanced once more at the article.

“Ginny and Tracy did a good job on my hair and makeup, at least I look half decent for once.” She tossed the paper aside as Draco blinked yet again. She could see how worried he was; now that she knew him better she was seeing and understanding his insecurities a lot more. She knew he was gauging her reaction to the newspaper and although she was seething inside, she was determined not to let him know that it bothered her.

Tracy smiled as she came into the kitchen fresh from the shower and kissed Blaise on the lips. “How was last night?” She asked, looking delighted at Hermione’s slow smile. “Oh wow! Really?! That good huh?”

Hermione nodded again. “It was perfect. And this morning was pretty good too.”

“Oh, I’m so glad.” Hermione looked up and giggled as she caught the look Draco shared with Blaise.

“Nice one.” Blaise smiled and returned to the potion patent forms he was now studying.

“How about you, how was your night?” Hermione asked.

Tracy’s answering smile matched Hermione’s own. “It was also perfect, thank you. I’m a very lucky girl.”

“You didn’t make front-page news though did you Trace?” Draco stood up, stretched in a too-casual way, and left the room. Hermione passed Tracy the paper in answer to her bewildered look.

“Oh!” She looked at Hermione, obviously also trying to gauge her reaction. “Are you okay? Why on earth did he apparate that way into Diagon of all places?”

“Yes I’m fine, thank you. He got flustered when I kissed him and he apparated us away without thinking about it. Anyway, if I had a pound for every time I’d been in the Prophet I’d be quite rich by now.” Hermione flipped the half-done toast over and sat back down.

“Pound?” Blaise asked in confusion,

“Galleon.” Both girls answered together and Hermione laughed. Blaise was so down to earth and sensible that Hermione often forgot he had little knowledge of the non-magical world.

Blaise stood up and stroked a hand over Tracy’s shoulder as she turned the pages to read the article. “Girls, I think we should start looking for these other two Horcruxes today. I  need to go to Knockturn for some more potion ingredients and I thought we could start there and see if we can pick up any leads. What do you think?”

Hermione nodded. “I think that’s a good idea. I’ve never really been to Knockturn Alley, not properly anyway. I always went to Diagon Alley with Ron’s Mum and Dad and they forbade any of us to go there. I’ve always been curious about it.”

Blaise laughed. “I wouldn’t let my kids go to Knockturn either. Mind you, Theo and Draco practically grew up there so maybe that’s just a matter of opinion and parenting styles.”

“Can we go to Diagon too?” Tracy asked, “Hermione needs some more clothes.”

“Do I?” She stood up as the toaster popped, and started to butter the toast.

“You do,” Tracy confirmed with a rather wicked smile. “I saw your wardrobe remember. Specifically, you need clothes from the lingerie department at Twilfit and Tattings.”

“Oh! Yes, I do actually!” She blushed, thinking of her sole posh set. “Can we stop at Flourish and Blotts too?”

“Of course. Let's make a day of it-” Blaise broke off as the sound of raised voices carried down the hall. Hermione looked up too as the sound stopped suddenly, in the telltale manner of a hastily cast silencing spell. “What are they up to?” Blaise walked down the hall as Hermione and Tracy looked at each other in confusion. 

“Those two don’t usually argue,” Tracy said, standing up and following Blaise. “What exactly did the article say that upset Draco so much?”

“He hasn’t read it,” Hermione said, blinking in confusion and eating her toast on the way. 

Inside the bedroom Draco was pacing up and down beside the window and running agitated fingers through his hair, Theo was sitting on the bed, bare-chested with a towel wrapped around his waist and looking exasperated at their intrusion. 

“This was a private argument. You’re nosy fuckers, the lot of you.” Draco snapped, and before anyone else could speak, he turned on the spot and apparated away with a loud pop. 

“Charming!” Tracy frowned as Hermione looked hurt. 

“Oh ignore him, he’s pissed off with me not you,” Theo said. “And he’s an arse when he’s fucked off Hermione. It’s not your fault.”

“Why is he upset with you?” Hermione asked in surprise.

“Because he didn’t know that the bathroom cabinet had been given a password.” Theo picked the rumpled duvet up off the floor and threw it haphazardly onto the bed.

Tracy took a slow deep breath. “Why would he want the password to the bathroom cabinet?” she asked, fixing Theo with a piercing gaze. “And since when, Theodore, did our bathroom cabinet have a password anyway?” Theo stood, turned away, and started looking for clothes, saying nothing.

“The normal part we all use doesn’t. The part that is under an undetectable extension charm now does. That’s where the illegal drug and potion stash is.” Blaise said, after several moments of awkward silence. “I set the password. Theo confessed where it all was a few days ago and asked me to lock it to help him. He doesn’t know the password, so therefore he couldn’t tell Draco just now. I wanted to ditch everything in there but Theo’s not quite ready to let it go yet, this was his compromise. His idea, not mine.”

“I’ve been clean since that night on the roof.” Theo pulled some boxers up under his towel then dropped that on the floor as he started hunting for jeans. “I was trying so fucking hard, but the temptation was getting unbearable and the thought of binning everything was too panic-inducing so I asked Blaise to password it for me. I just plain can’t get in now and if I ever get too desperate I’ll have to confess my predicament to Blaise and he’ll help me. I will bin it all, I will. It’s just a big step. But I promise all of you, I’m clean.”

“Good.” Tracy passed him a pair of jeans and he stepped into them, “What about Draco?”

“Well, it was only just now that he found out that the cabinet was locked, so I'm guessing this was the first time he’s tried to get into it. He’s not asked me for anything either, although I couldn’t say for certain that he doesn’t have his own stash somewhere else of course.”

“Where’s he gone, and why is he so upset anyway?” Hermione asked. “Is it the newspaper?”

Theo nodded. “I would imagine so, he did mention it. He’s so terrified of messing things up with you, you see? I don’t know where he went, I’m afraid.”

“I don’t understand why he’s so worried,” Hermione said, shaking her head, her curls bouncing wildly. “We had the perfect night. Then the perfect morning. I told him that.”

“He’s very insecure and apparently that insecurity just got splashed across the national newspaper. I’ve not seen the article yet but I can’t imagine he’s happy about it. Give him time Hermione, be patient with him.” 

Hermione nodded, hesitating, and holding back as Tracy and Blaise left the room. “Can I talk to you please?” she asked quietly, averting her eyes as he finished getting dressed.

“Of course.” He pulled on a jumper, ran a comb through his hair, and gestured to the enormous bed, “Make yourself comfy.”

“In your bed?” She raised an eyebrow as he smoothed the duvet out and fluffed the pillows with a grin.

“ _ On _ my bed Granger. If I wanted you  _ in  _ my bed I’d be taking a very different approach right now.” Hermione blushed and perched daintily on the edge. Theo rolled his eyes and flopped down beside her, propping himself up on one elbow to look at her. “Relax, you know I don’t bite. What’s on your mind?”

Abandoning her ideas of what was proper when lying on a bed with someone else’s boyfriend, Hermione sighed and lay down beside him. “Why does Draco think he’s not good enough for me, and what can I do to change his mind?”

Theo laughed. “Sweet Circe, you don’t mess around, do you? Okay. You remember dear old Lucius?” Hermione nodded. “I thought you might, Lord of the Manor, stupid hair and no brains? He’s not my favorite person I’m afraid. Anyway, he managed to bring Draco up to believe that he wasn’t good enough for anyone. Constant criticisms and nothing Draco did was ever good enough. I don’t think Lucius was even aware he was doing it, he was so tied up with Voldemort and the pureblood nobility shit. Anyway, Draco tried to flip the attitude round at school because It made him feel better to pretend that he was superior to everyone else. Tracy and Pansy were the only girls he was ever truly nice to and believe me, between him and Blaise most of the girls at Hogwarts went through our dorms at some point. Anyway, being under the power and influence of a madman didn’t exactly change Draco’s opinion of himself. He still thinks he’s worthless. He thinks you’re better off without him and he’s convinced himself that you being with him will only bring you down.”

“That’s rubbish!” Hermione squealed indignantly. “That’s a-”

“It’s a crock of absolute fucking bollocks is what it is. He’s my best friend and I hate to see him hurting. I was never going to give him the password, even if I had known it and he was just pissed off. It was a gut reaction, the article tapped into long-held insecurities, and made him reach for a long-held solution.”

Hermione stared at Theo. Now that she knew him well she could see past the hard front he put up to what lay underneath. Beneath his dark hair, tanned skin, and flippant remarks was a very deep affection for Draco. His love for Tracy and Blaise was obvious, but he and Draco had grown up together and shared so many unpleasant life experiences that they knew each other inside out. Hermione was surprised at the twinge of jealousy she felt at that realization. She wanted to get to know Draco that well too. “What do I do?”

“Show him he’s wrong,” Theo said simply. “Show him that he doesn’t bring you down. Take the feelings you have for him and channel them, use them to inspire your work. Blaze your trail, shoot for the stars, you’ll achieve whatever you set out to do, we all know you're brilliant, but credit Draco for helping you and take him on the journey with you. Seeing you grow when you're with him will show him that he’s good for you. But stop doubting yourself too. You know in your heart what to do, don’t you?”

Hermione nodded. “I think so. But the potions scare me. I don’t know anything about addictions, or how to help.”

“You don’t need to know much, just that he’s scared of his feelings for you. He’s letting you in and showing you the real him and I’ve  _ never  _ known Draco open up to anyone except me, Blaise or Tracy before. M.T. causes a simple loop reaction. You get a bad feeling and the potion takes it away. Then the potion wears off and the bad feeling returns, hence you take more potion. If you heal the bad feeling, then there’s no need for the potion, and the loop is broken. That little replica we knocked up last week takes away the physical cravings as well and then you’re sorted.”

“How do you do that?” Hermione asked, tracing the swirls of stars on the duvet cover with her finger.

“What?” He furrowed his brow in confusion.

“How do you make everything sound so simple?”

“I watch people Granger. Plus I grew up with Draco and it’s common knowledge that I’ve been addicted myself, Tracy and Blaise pull me out of a dark place quite often. You can do that for Draco.” 

Hermione nodded. “Can I ask you one more question? Can you tell me about your Mother?” she blushed slightly, “of course you don’t have to if you’d rather not.” She realized it was a rather personal question, given Theo’s particular circumstances.

He looked surprised for a moment, then smiled softly. “Her name was Florence and she was beautiful. She looked a lot like you actually, but with darker hair. She cared. She wanted to change the world but she never got the chance. She felt everything deeply, a little bit like me I suppose. She loved to dance under the moon and to play with the unicorns in the woods. I’ve read her diaries. She loved freedom, she loved the outdoors and the animals and she loved to swim with the merpeople in the lake, but most of all she loved to read books and to write. I think she could have enchanted a lot of people with her writing given the chance. But she never had it. Her time was cut short.”

Theo’s eyes hardened. “It was him, I know it was. It was never proven, but I know. If she’d lived longer I wonder what she would have achieved. Why do you ask about her?”

Hermione smiled sadly, reaching out an arm to touch his hand. “I wondered where your insight and compassion came from. Now I know. And I know who you take after too. You worry that you're like your Father but I met him and believe me, you're not.”

Theo put his hand over hers and she scooted a little closer, forgetting for a moment where she was and who she was with. “My Father bred snakes. That was one of his hobbies, Slytherin house through and through. I hated them, I was terrified they’d escape and bite me. I used to have nightmares about them slithering around the manor, I still hate them. I suppose you might be right, maybe I am more like her.”

“Draco mentioned that you hate snakes, right after he cast one at you in a duel. I thought it was a rather underhanded thing to do to a friend.”

Theo laughed. “Draco duels to win. As do I for that matter, that snake threw me off though, as he knew it would.” Theo threw her a sly grin, “Slytherins darling. Underhanded is what we do best, and I do have  _ some  _ things in common with my dear old Dad. I’ll get Draco back for the snake, don’t worry.” 

Hermione narrowed her eyes. “There’s a lion tattooed on your chest.”

“There is. Amongst a lot of flowers. Flora. Florence. Gryffindor. Come on, let’s go find your errant boyfriend shall we? I think B wants to go to Knockturn too so let’s get a move on.”

  
  
  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  


It turned out that Draco hadn’t gone far. When Hermione emerged from Theo’s room he was sitting at the kitchen table with Tracy, their conversation abruptly ending as Hermione appeared in the doorway. “I’m sorry.” He said, standing up and reaching out a hand to her.

“What for?” She asked, coming closer so that he could pull her into his arms.

“Snapping. Calling you nosy.”

She laughed. “You called us all nosy whatsits.”

“That’s not the word I recall using but yes I did. I apologize. Did you have fun in bed with Theo?” He laughed as Hermione's eyes widened and then narrowed again as she realized he was teasing. 

“Yes thank you. We talked about you and then his Mother. Now we’re getting ready to go to Knockturn Alley. Are you okay?” she asked more gently. He nodded as she glanced upwards to see his face. 

“Yes thank you. I’m sorry. I told you I’d slip up occasionally didn’t I?”

Hermione nodded. “Nobody’s perfect. Did you take anything you shouldn’t?”

He shook his head. “No. The kick up the arse was enough.”

”As long as nobody kicks it too hard then that’s fine, I like your arse.” Hermione nibbled at her bottom lip and looked up at him through her lashes. “Come on you, get dressed, we’re going out.” 

  
  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


Half an hour later Hermione stared around in wonder. She may have spent precious little time in Knockturn Alley, but the boys all seemed extremely familiar with it. Even Tracy had a working knowledge of the whereabouts of the shops and the things they sold. It reminded Hermione of her first-ever trip into magical London when she had been eleven years old and bubbling over with excitement. In those days Knockturn Alley had been forbidden, a little scary, and a place to be avoided at all costs. Now, as she looked around it was more intriguing than anything else. “So you’ve never been down here?” Draco asked.

“Once, when we were-” she paused, deciding it was best not to remind him of the beginning of sixth year when they had illicitly followed him to Borgin and Burkes. 

Draco took her hand and grinned. “I know you chased me down here in sixth year,” he said as if reading her mind. Hermione gasped, stopping dead making Blaise walk into her. Draco chuckled and tugged her forwards by the hand. “It’s okay, Borgin told me pretty soon after. I think I watched you as much as Harry watched me that school year.”

“I was convinced Harry was completely wrong with his suspicions.” She sighed. “If I’d been a little more open-minded I might have been able to do something to help you.”

“There was nothing you could have done. That year was genuinely fucked for me and there was nothing  _ anyone _ could have done. Anyway enough of that now, this is a happy trip. Where do you want to go first?”

“I don’t know. Show me.” The first shop they came to happened to be Borgin and Burkes. It was still dark and dimly lit, still full of dark wood display cabinets and it still smelt of musty centuries-old antiques. Hermione gazed at cursed jewelry, an array of different masks  hanging on a wall, and a whole section dedicated to Death Eater memorabilia. Blaise and Theo were having a chat with the elderly Borgin, and a macabre version of a cuckoo clock chimed with a low creepy melody and displayed a withered head. Tracy’s giggle did nothing to calm Hermione’s sense of unease. 

She stared in horrified wonder at a cabinet holding a selection of human bones, several more withered body parts, cursed music boxes similar to the one they had once found at Grimmauld, black candles that appeared to drip blood when lit, cursed furniture and a pair of gloves that promised to give superhuman strength to the wearer. “Nothing doing here, he hasn’t got a clue about the sword or knife,” Blaise said, and they followed him back outside. 

Hermione shook her hair out of her eyes, there was a definite air of darkness and unease down here, Diagon Alley was fully decked out for Christmas, it was happy and jolly, full of carol singers, bright colors, festivity, and cheer. Here in Knockturn, there was none of that. It could have been any cold and grey winter's afternoon.

Hermione took Draco’s hand, still feeling unsettled although she wasn’t sure why. They passed a locksmiths, beard trimmers, and a cauldron shop then paused outside a pet shop. “You want to look in here Hermione?” Blaise asked with a smirk, “It’s an experience.”

“Go on then.” She said as he pulled the door open. Theo waved them off with a grin and settled on the stone wall outside to have a cigarette while he waited. As soon as Hermione stepped through the door she understood why he’d given this shop a miss. There were snakes everywhere. Small ones, large ones, and many highly poisonous ones. A large wall held cages full of what looked like evil versions of Fred and Georges Pygmy Puffs, instead of pink or purple and fluffy, these were black and green with enormously sharp-looking teeth “Good grief!” Hermione laughed as Draco led her along to the other side of the shop. 

A secure cage held a crate of baby Blast Ended Skrewts, and another held baby Acromantula. The back wall was lined with shelves holding an array of books, care guides, and dark pet remedies. Hermione saw flesh-eating slug repellent, spider care guides, several texts on how to raise and care for forbidden creatures, and a whole section dedicated to dragon care. As they reached the far corner she gasped. An opaque wall cleared just enough to allow her to make out what looked like a baby Basilisk. “Surely they can’t sell those here? It’s a shop! What if an Auror came in?”

“I’d wager that if you brought Harry or Ron in here the glass would just turn opaque,” Draco said. “It looks like the same glass as in Nott Manor, it asses you, and you get to see what it allows you too.”

Hermione was still laughing incredulously as they exited the shop and Theo rejoined them. “Interesting shop isn’t it?”

“Something like that.” He gave her a wink though and as they continued along the alley she could see that he wasn’t at all upset about the snakes. 

They passed a betting shop, a clothing shop, and an undertakers then stopped at a plain wooden door, ancient-looking and peeling with black paint. Draco lifted a huge wrought-iron knocker and tapped three times. An equally ancient wizard opened the door a crack and glared at them suspiciously before appearing to recognize them. Without a word, he opened the door with an ominous creak and they stepped inside the dark and dingy hallway. 

“Yes?” the wizard asked curtly. 

“Come on Morden, what’s with the attitude?” Theo asked as the door closed behind them, trapping them inside, “You know us!”

“What do you want?” The man’s scrutiny made Hermione want to squirm. She forced herself not to back up a step and tipped her chin upwards, refusing to be intimidated.

“Information, we’re looking for something,” Blaise told the tiny, wary looking wizard. “The sword of Gryffindor, or a very good replica. And a small silver knife. Both would be heavily cursed. Would you know anything about either of these objects?”

“I don’t know anything about them. Nobody knows the whereabouts of the Sword of Gryffindor, or even if it still exists. Now, are you buying or not? I’m a busy man.”

“Settle down Morden,” Theo laughed. “We’re only buying those objects.” 

“Then I’ll show you the door-”

“I’ve seen it already, it’s a beautiful door-”

Draco rolled his eyes, shushed Theo, and held his closed fist out. Morden matched him, palm upwards and Draco dropped several gold galleons onto his hand. “Now Mr. Morden. Would you know anything about either of those objects?”

“I might.” The wizard squinted at the pile of gold and put it on the counter. “But times are hard. Double that if you want information.”

Draco sighed and did as the man asked. The small wizard leaned forwards and spoke in a voice little more than a whisper, “There is talk, rumors more like, of a small, heavily cursed silver knife. That’s all I know.” 

“What talk?” There seemed to be a very quiet yet heated argument going on behind Hermione, she was jostled to the side by one of the boys and Tracy stepped forwards, a very faint glow emanating from her skin and Blaise’s hand securely on the small of her back.

“If you want to know any more you’d need to look a little closer to home Draco. That’s all I’m going to say.” Morden’s eyes snapped to Tracy and instantly became transfixed. She stroked back her hair and he watched, mesmerized.

“No,” Draco persisted, “That’s not all you’re going to say.” He smirked realizing what she was attempting to do and nudged her forwards another half step. “That was a fair price I gave you, we need more information than that.”

The wizard sighed. “I’m an old man Draco. As I said, times are hard.” He was still staring into Tracy’s eyes, and Hermione could see he was already lost.

“Here!” Draco added one more galleon to the pile. “That’s it though. No more.”

“As I said, you’d need to ask someone a lot closer to you than me about it. And look close to  _ home  _ if you want to find it.”

“We’ve looked at home, it’s not there.”

“I don’t think he means our current home.” Tracy said, staring intently at the grey-haired old man, “Am I right Sir?”

“Smart little thing aren’t you girlie? Pretty too. Very pretty little thing.” Hermione felt a movement behind her as Blaise grabbed Theo’s arm to hold him back. Tracy faltered slightly as if she was also uncomfortable with the situation. She braced herself, stepped forwards, flicked her hair back, and shifted her posture slightly. The elderly wizard was utterly transfixed as he watched her.

“Can you tell us more please Sir?” she asked in a husky voice, blinking her long lashes. “We need more details?”

“Malfoy Manor.” The wizard spoke as if in a trance. Tracy’s eyes flickered with silver and as she gently bit her bottom lip and smiled. 

Hermione watched the man fall completely under her veela spell. She felt Theo twitch against Blaise’s grip behind her again, heard Blaise’s hissed command to wait.

“Speak to your father Draco. He knows where it is.”

“Which one?”

“The knife. But beware of the curse. Most curiosity shops won’t touch it. Myself, I’m rather interested, should you acquire it and be interested in selling it, I’d offer a good price.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Tracy smiled, and with a string of creative expletives, Theo yanked her out of the shop. The elderly wizard was late to shut the door, he stared vacantly down the  street after them for some time as Draco laughed, Blaise tried to soothe Theo’s ire and Tracy took some deep breaths, gradually bringing her veela back under control.

“For fucks sake!” Theo lit a cigarette and exhaled heavily. “What the actual fuck Trace? I can’t handle you doing that to old men love!”

“Calm down,” Blaise said, “We’re all with her, and that was highly successful. Focus on the bigger picture. Veela can be very useful indeed, and we are in Knockturn. It’s best to fight fire with fire here as you well know. Well done darling.”

“I think,” Draco said slowly, “We need to take a little trip to Azkaban.” 

Theo was still muttering mutinously as they crossed the street and paused outside Markus Scarr’s tattoo shop. “Oooooh! Look at this!” Tracy pointed to a picture in the window, showing a wizard reclining on a chaise with a moving dragon, changing colors on his back. “Oh, that’s so cool, one of you needs to get one of those!!” 

“Shall we? Have we got the time?” Theo asked, seeming to snap out of his bad mood.

“We’re supposed to be looking for underwear,” Tracy said, “And I don’t like watching you get them done, but we could split up if you wanted to?” 

Blaise was looking at a window of design ideas too. “I want something to cover the top of this damn mark too,” He said, rubbing a hand over his left forearm. 

“B, you nearly passed out when you had the other parts done, are you sure that’s a good idea?” Theo asked as Blaise fixed him with an amused glance.

“Just because I wasn't off my head Theo, they do rather hurt.”

Theo laughed. “Pain potions mate. It doesn't have to be Delirium Draught. Although we still need to go to the apothecary’s, and both are available there.”

“Isn’t Delirium Draught illegal?” Hermione asked, still watching the little dragon, “How can they sell it in a shop?” It was glaringly apparent that if you knew the right people or behaved in the right manner you could buy almost anything in Knockturn Alley.

“There's a section out the back,” Draco said. “If they know you they’ll sell you anything in there.”

“I'll think about it,” Blaise said. “Shall we have a quick drink?” Next to the tattoo parlor was a set of stone steps leading up to a pub. At Hogwarts, Hermione had heard plenty of rumors and outrageous legends about the White Wyvern, and the clientele that frequented it, she was once more curious to look inside.

In reality, it wasn’t nearly as exciting as she’d imagined. The steep stone steps were uneven and narrow, the handrail ancient and twisted. It was a tall, narrow building with a gnarled, polished bar. The bartender was a tall man with a rather pallid complexion and jet black hair. “He’s a vampire,” Draco whispered, greeting the man as an old friend. “Five butterbeers please Raul. How are you?”

“Terrible Draco, terrible. I ache as much as you would imagine one would after 482 years on the planet. How are you?”

“I’m good thanks, fortunately, I don’t share your sentiments.” Draco hid a smile as he passed out butterbeer and handed over some gold. Blaise led the way through the narrow passageway to a table. Various hooded people sat in corners staring at the newcomers, a rowdy group at the other end of the bar laughed uproariously and a pair of haggard-looking witches glanced up from their firewhiskys to give the boys an appreciative once over. 

Hermione nursed her glass of butterbeer and settled down at the table, looking around in fascination. Draco sat beside her and slipped a hand onto her thigh. “You should be shopping for underwear. Wanna tell me exactly what you have in mind?”

Hermione tried to hide her blush with a smile. “No, but I might consider showing you later.”

There was no mistaking his sharp intake of breath, or the darkening of his eyes as he smirked. “I’ll look forward to that.”

Hermione sipped her butterbeer and watched him for a moment. “Are you okay?”

He nodded, seeming to know instinctively what she meant. “I am, yes. I’ve needed to go and see my Father for a long time. Now I can’t put it off any longer. I won’t say I’m over the moon at the idea, but it has to be done. It makes sense that the knife is at Malfoy Manor, it’s where Bellatrix lived after all.”

Hermione swallowed. “What, uh, what’s happened to Malfoy Manor these days?”

“Nothing. My Mother is on house arrest in France for another 3 months, my Father should be out of Azkaban in six. As far as I know, neither of them have touched the place since, well, since  _ he  _ was there.”

“Oh. Can you get in?”

“I should hope so, if they’ve warded  _ me _ out I'll be annoyed.”

“Should we go and look do you think?” Her jaw tightened as she spoke and Draco noticed the tension in her shoulders. 

“I’ll speak to my Father first, then I’ll look.”

“Would you, would you like me to come?”

“You don’t have to do that.” He smiled sadly, “I can imagine your feelings about that place, I’d never ask you to do that.”

“You're not asking, I'm offering.”

“I'll think about it.” He ruffled his slightly too long hair and Hermione stroked it out of his eyes. It was soft, like silk, and pale as snow. As she gazed into his eyes he leaned forwards and kissed her, pillowing his lips against hers then flicking his tongue until she opened her mouth and kissed him back. A sigh of contentment left her as he pulled away smiling.

  
  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  


**Tracy**

  
  


When Hermione and Tracy turned back into Knockturn Alley later that afternoon they were both clutching armfuls of bags. They had spent nearly three hours shopping for clothes, grabbing a snack in Diagon Alley, and looking around the adjoining market before stopping off in Flourish and Blotts to buy several new books. “Where do you think they are?” Hermione asked, changing the bags she was holding from one hand to the other and flexing her wrists.

“Well, we’ve been gone a while and there are not that many shops in Knockturn so I’d guess either the pub or the tattoo parlor.” Tracy waved her wand at Hermione’s bags and cast a featherlight charm to lighten the load.

“Thanks!” It turned out to be the pub, although all three protested that they had only just returned and hadn’t been there all afternoon. Blaise was looking noticeably pale and was quietly sipping a butterbeer while Draco and Theo laughed together. “Hey, handsome.” Tracy slid her arms around Blaise, from behind, he startled slightly and smiled as he turned to kiss her hello.

“Wow, that’s a lot of bags!” 

“Yep. It turns out that Hermione quite likes shopping.”

“Oh, and you don’t?” He teased, peering inside one “Oh….. nice.” Tracy giggled and perched on a chair as he pulled out a black lacy all in one. 

“Avert your eyes, Mr. Z, I’ll show you both in good time.” Blaise fixed her with a heated stare and Tracy glanced around the narrow pub. Although she had fewer qualms than Hermione at being in Knockturn, she knew she wouldn’t choose to be here on her own. 

“What did you buy?” Draco asked, kissing Hermione as Theo went to the bar.

“I told you that’s a surprise for later.” Tracy heard Hermione reply, and she turned back to Blaise to give them a private moment

“What did you get up to?”

“Apothocary, a quick look in Cobb and Webbs and the Curiosity shop, then to the tattoo shop. I nearly fainted.”

“Oh really?! Are you alright now?” 

He nodded and unzipped his hoodie to slip his arm out. “I finally got the top of this covered.” 

Tracy raised her eyebrows. It looked good, the tribal pattern that started on the back of his hand and covered the bottom of his Dark Mark now extended all the way up to cover the top as well. The mark was almost invisible now. Blaise’s eyes darkened as he looked at her appreciative gaze, he was well aware that she had a thing for tattoos. “Very nice. I like it. Does it hurt?”

“A little. It was quite painful to have done, even with a double pain potion, we skipped the Delirium Draught in case you were concerned.” Tracy took his arm in her hands and started to heal the inflamed looking skin. Blaise closed his eyes and stroked the back of her hand. “Thank you, baby,” he murmured.

“Can you do me as well, please? Apparently, they do hurt quite a lot. Who knew?” Theo asked, joining them at the table and handing out more butterbeers. 

Tracy nodded with an exasperated eye roll. “Of course. What did you get?” 

Theo wiggled his eyebrows, “You liked that little dragon didn’t you?” Tracy smiled and nodded.

“I did yes.”

“Good. Because I got something similar, I didn’t want a dragon on me though in case it made you think of Malfoy. This seemed a little more fitting, especially since he was with me.”

“Can we see?” Hermione asked, leaning forwards in her chair as Tracy laughed. “Thank you for the drink. Did you get anything?” she asked Draco, who shook his head.

“No. I prefer not to sully my delicate complexion.”

Blaise snorted with laughter. “You’re worse than me. We all know you’d have hit the floor within seconds and that’s the reason you haven’t got any tats.”

Draco rolled his eyes then laughed. “Okay, there might be a little truth in that one.”

“Here look,” Theo had pulled his top up to reveal his lower back. A small hippogriff flew in circles across the small of his back, swooping around the other designs already there. “Stroke it,” he said to Hermione, who with a sideways look and chuckle at Draco leaned over and touched it, drawing a finger gently across its feathery neck. With a leap, the hippogriff changed color, from brown and white into a deep royal purple. ”What color did he go?”

“Purple,” Hermione said, laughing in delight as she stroked the hippogriff again and the same thing happened.

“It turns different colors for different people. Try it Draco, I know they're your favorite creature.” Draco rolled his eyes and touched the design. This time it changed to an icy pale blue. He leaned closer to Hermione, “Told you I’d get my own back on him for casting that snake in the duel didn’t I?”

“Oh my, that’s brilliant!” Hermione laughed and touched it again so that it changed back to purple.

“Let me try!” Tracy squealed with delight as she stroked the little creature and it turned a rich emerald green, “Oh I love it! I’m going to have so much fun with this!”

“Isn't it cool?” Theo grinned “And the best thing is that I can get away with asking people to stroke my hippogriff now, and for once in my life, I'm not being rude!”

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness…. I’m so sorry for the long wait on this update. I planned to update this story every Friday but due to a busy week and a complete mental block when it came to writing part of this chapter I missed last week's update completely! Anyway, apologies, here it is, finally and I hope it was worth the wait. We will be back to regular Friday updates now as long as all goes to plan!
> 
> Thank you all so much for the comments, reviews and kudos, it means a lot!
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful alpha/beta champagneandliterature, formerly hmn007, for your patience with me on this one!

**Tracy.**

  
  


Whispers woke Tracy. She opened bleary eyes and frowned in confusion. It was unusual for the two boys to wake in the night and talk without her, especially as they were so obviously trying not to wake her up. She lay still and listened to what they were saying. Blaise had his arm around Theo and was stroking his hair softly. As she moved she heard them both pause, so she sighed, feigning sleep again to let them have some privacy. “I’ll go with Draco. Nobody expects you to go to Azkaban. I’ve told you that.” Blaise whispered and Theo gave a soft noise of acknowledgment. 

“Are you okay with it yourself though B? You narrowly avoided being shoved in there as well, it wasn’t just us.”

Blaise sighed. “Yes, but I didn’t come as close to imprisonment as you or Draco did. I was free while I waited for my trial, as you know, and my crimes were all absolved due to mitigating circumstances or put down to self-defense, even though I was on trial for murder. I’ve never had to visit any family members inside there either and that’s enough for me. I was acquitted and I have no plans to commit any more crimes, so I figure that I’ve got nothing to fear from visiting Lucius on Monday.”

“I don’t plan to commit any more crimes either, but I’d still rather not go.” Theo paused. “They wanted to chuck me in there to rot just because of who my Father was and because I had that stupid mark on my arm. The month I spent there awaiting trial nearly killed me, and that wasn’t even the full experience.”

“I can only imagine how awful it was. Unfair too, because we both know mine and Draco’s crimes were far worse than yours. I went free because the confusion of the battle meant there was a lack of witnesses and anyone that could bear testimony to the other  people I killed were already dead. I think you two, Draco and possibly Hermione are the only people in the world who know the true extent of what I did.”

“You saved my life,” Theo said quietly. “I’ve told you that before, and not just the night of the battle. I’m worried about Draco going. He spent a month imprisoned there as well. He’s not just going to come out from visiting Lucius and shake that place off.”

There was a pause and Blaise sighed. “I know. I’ll talk to him and I’ll look after him afterward, as much as he’ll let me. Unless he wants to take Hermione instead of me, but I think she might be out of her depth on this one.”

“Come on Trace, we know you're awake,” Theo said as she smiled and chuckled, turning into his other side. He smiled back in the half-light and kissed her on the lips. “I went there to visit  _ him _ as well before I was shoved in there myself. The first time he was imprisoned this time around, after the battle at the Ministry. My Grandmother took me. His Mother of course. I was 16 and I’d pinned all my hopes on him being remorseful. It was such a God awful place. I thought he must have come to his senses, that he must have been repentant in some way. I couldn’t bear seeing him in there, that was when I still thought he had a shred of humanity in him though. That visit was the day that notion got dispelled. It was the day I truly realized what he was. He wasn’t sorry, he just laughed and said, oh it doesn’t matter what he said, it was horrible. The dementors, the despair, I couldn’t deal with it. We left and my Nan took me back to Diagon and left me there because I couldn’t agree with his sentiments, so I floo’d to Malfoy Manor and Draco and I went back to Knockturn for something to do. That was the first time I picked up a vial of M.T. It worked a treat.”

Tracy let out a slow breath, she’d never heard Theo talk about this before. “You’ve been doing that since you were 16?”

“On and off since that very trip to Azkaban. Draco picked up a load of weed that day and we tried that as well. We thought we had it sussed. We were both shitting ourselves about taking the mark. We knew it was wrong and we were freaking out as we realized what was going on around us, and how genuinely fucked up it all was. We thought we’d found a way to stay in control of our feelings, sitting on the roof getting off our heads, but all we really learned was how to turn them off for a bit. So, when I was put back there awaiting trial, I already knew just how awful, just how terrible it was going to be.”

He pressed his bottom back into her as if seeking comfort and she wrapped an arm around him and held him tightly, not quite knowing what to say. It seemed Blaise was at a similar loss, he just sighed and held onto them both tightly.

“You never have to set foot in there again,” Blaise said, kissing his hair softly. 

“You are amazing Theo,” Tracy said sadly. “Having been through all that. I might not agree with the potions but I can certainly see why you and Draco both did it, and that’s a long time to be using something for.”

“Strangely, confessing it all to you two seemed to take away most of the need for any more of it. That and a bit of willpower, but I can’t go to Azkaban tomorrow, that’s far too triggering and I have to recognize my limits.”

“Already recognized,” Blaise said. “And, for what it’s worth I had no idea you’d just give it all up like this either. I don’t want to sound patronizing but I’m amazed at how well you’ve done.”

“I have done extremely well, haven’t I?” His eyes were twinkling suddenly in the dim light as his usual cheek returned, “I think I deserve a reward don’t you?”

Tracy smiled and snuggled into him, feeling him press back against her and his hand slide back to caress her side as Blaise hummed in agreement. “Oooooooh!” she looked up at him through heavy lashes as his hand wandered lazily lower. “What do you have in mind?”

“What if I made you come so hard you can’t see straight?” Her moan at the abrupt subject change probably gave him a good idea. “Ah, you like that huh?” Theo reached down under her nightie and stroked a finger through her silken folds, then kissed her neck, sucking and flicking his tongue until she squirmed.

“That’s going to bruise!”

“Yep.” He moved to a different spot and repeated the action, “It might. You’re mine though, and I don’t care if the world can see it.” Despite his words, he chuckled, “Any way you’ve never complained before.” She gasped and lifted her chin, opening more of her neck to him as he sucked more gently this time, soothing the sting with the caress of his tongue. 

Melting. That was it, she felt as if she was melting in his arms. “Theo I, Ooooooooh” her words were lost as he slid two fingers inside her, curling them around to find the sweet spot that always made her see stars. 

“Yes?” More pressure, more lights shooting behind her eyelids. 

“Nothing. I’d never complain about anything either of you did.”

“Rendered you speechless huh?” Theo kissed her lovingly, passionately. The fire his tongue created adding to the ripples of heat from his fingers. “I thought it was only Blaise who could do that?”

“It used to be. Then we soul bonded. It seems you have equal power over me now.”

“That’s nothing compared to the power you have over me darlin’.”

Blaise chuckled, watching from beside them, his eyes dark and hungry. “Is this a private love in or can anyone join?”

“You, Zabini, can join in anytime you like.” Theo grinned, twisting around to kiss him while flicking his thumb gently and maddeningly over her clit and making both Tracy and her veela squirm in delight.

“Oh, I’m so close-” Tracy whimpered as he pulled his fingers out, left Blaise for a moment to slip between her thighs, and entered her in one swift stroke. Her insides clenched around him after only seconds, pulling him in, massaging him as he held her through her orgasm. When she stilled he began to move again. His eyes held hers as he pushed her quickly towards the beginnings of a second peak. 

“Cosi Bello, il Mio Amore.” She smiled, not recognizing all of what Blaise said as she turned to smile at him while he watched them, but knowing amore meant love. “I said you're so beautiful my love. Beautiful when you come. Beautiful all the time.” 

“Blaise, come here, I want you as well. Together.”

Theo looked down at her and quirked a brow, “And how do you intend to do that my love?”

“Oh not like that,” she panted as he kept up his slow torturous rhythm, they had long accepted that her trying to take the two of them together was just too painful to be a possibility. “Let me turn around. Blaise how about here?” She pointed to her mouth and clasped her bottom lip between her teeth with a heated giggle. 

He laughed, “Only you could look so innocent when suggesting something so filthy.” Blaise kissed her as Theo bucked his hips into her and she moaned softly as Blaise broke the kiss. “Off for a sec Theo, turn around sweetheart.”

Theo chuckled as he did as Blaise asked, rolling his eyes, “I thought I was supposed to be the dominant one here!”

Blaise fixed him with a heated look. “When I'm not here you can be.”

Tracy giggled again, she knew Theo secretly liked it when Blaise was in charge. She settled onto her hands and knees, crying out as Theo sheathed himself back inside her. She stroked Blaise with her hand a few times, fixing him with a naughty look through her lashes as she ran her tongue over her lips.

“Tease.” Blaise smiled as she lowered her head, keeping his hard length in her hand and licking one long teasing stroke up and down before swirling her tongue around the tip of his cock and hearing him suck in his breath.

Theo’s hand cupped her bottom, lifting her to one side to change the angle and she cried out, Blaise took the opportunity to slide deep into her mouth and she swallowed him with practiced ease, reaching up to scratch her nails lightly over his thigh as he knelt on the bed in front of her.  It didn’t take long, it never did when the three of them were together at once. She heard Theo’s tortured breaths from behind her and she sucked harder, trying to bring Blaise closer to the edge and bring everyone into sync before she lost control herself.

“Come for me, baby. Again.” Theo whispered, “I’m so close, I can’t hold on, Blaise let go, come for me, both of you.” And she did. It was incredible how they could both do that, her body obeyed both of them, every single time. She felt Theo thrust deeply into her and then felt the warmth and wetness of his release as it spurted deep inside her, Blaise twitched and groaned as he reached his own release at the same time in the back of her throat.

Tracy swallowed, and Blaise pulled out gently as she tried to lick her lips and wipe her mouth in as delicate a way as possible. Theo collapsed onto the bed as Blaise pulled her into his arms for a cuddle. When they had caught their breath he cast a quick scourgify to clean them both up and held her against him. “Why do you only speak Italian when we’re in bed?” she asked, snuggling against his chest as Theo rolled over her to hold her from the other side.

“I revert to it when my brain can’t process English quickly. Basically you make me unable to remember anything else.” 

When the boys finally drifted back off to sleep Tracy’s veela was still restless. It was unusual as the creature was much easier to satisfy these days and it was rare for Tracy to think of the veela as a separate entity to herself now, they were almost seamlessly blended together and worked in unison most of the time. 

After twenty minutes of tossing, turning, and trying to placate the anxious being inside her, Tracy sighed and got up to get a glass of water. As she passed the window she felt a strange pull in her stomach and pausing she pulled the curtain back and looked out into the garden.

The moon was half full now, a perfect semi-circle appearing to hang low and heavy in the sky. The moonlight cast a silvery glowing light over the misty grounds and Tracy let her eyes travel down and around the closer garden and lawn and saw something that made her cry out in shock.

A beautiful white unicorn with a brilliant gold-tipped horn was standing with its head down on the lawn grazing peacefully, and stroking its silken mane was Pansy Parkinson.

Tracy’s heart rate skyrocketed and she opened her mouth, gasping in shock. Pansy looked directly at her, her eyes boring into Tracy’s own even from this distance. She looked different too, slimmer, less polished, her hair long and wild, almost unkempt. There were holes in her clothes and the thick cloak she wore to protect herself from the frigid night air was clearly far too big for her.

This rumpled and slightly ragged, wild-eyed girl was a far cry from the aristocratic Pansy that Tracy had known at Hogwarts. As they stared at each other a voice sounded in Tracy’s head that wasn’t her own, and her veela surged in surprise at the unexpected intrusion. “Help me.” Pansy’s voice said. “Only you can Tracy. Help me. Please.”

The veela seemed to weigh up Pansy’s request and accept it. She pushed Tracy to lean forwards and Tracy found she was powerless to stop herself from opening the window and leaning out. “Yes.” She said quietly. “I’ll help you. Come to me.”

Pansy shook her head and took a step backward. “No. I can’t come. Keep the connection open.” With that, she turned and walked away through the mist, the unicorn by her side.

“Tracy?” Blaise was sitting up in bed staring at her in confusion, “What’s going on love, why is the window open? It's freezing! Whoa, whoa! Stop! What on earth are you doing? Theo, wake up!” Without saying a word Tracy was climbing onto the window ledge and getting ready to jump out.

Blaise hurtled across the room to grab her from behind, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her back down, setting her on the floor and turning her to look into his eyes. For a moment she was genuinely lost, confused as to what on earth was she doing and why she was climbing onto the window ledge. Blaise’s calm voice broke through her whirling thoughts. “Come on love, don’t let the veela take over, you're stronger than her now. Tracy, come on baby, I can feel something too, there’s an attraction out there. My veela wants to respond too but it might not be safe. What happened?”

“Pansy.” She said it slowly as the thought bounced around in her brain. “She was there, right there-” she pointed to the spot “- standing there stroking a unicorn. She asked me to help her, said it could only be me. She wanted me to follow her I think.”

Blaise’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “And you were going to? Out of a second-story window?”

“I think I was!” Tracy’s huge eyes were back to their usual color now, the silver had completely left them and now she was frightened. Her breathing picked up as she stared at Blaise, shocked at what she had been going to do. “I was going to, Blaise I was going to jump out of the window and follow her!”

The urgency in her voice finally woke Theo, he sat up in bed and peered at them in confusion. “What in the name of Merlin is going on now? Don't you two believe in sleep anymore?”

“Sorry mate, I just stopped Tracy jumping out of the window on Pansy’s orders.” Theo’s eyes popped open wide in shock as Blaise recounted what had just happened. “Pansy was doing something out there that was calling to her. I’d have guessed at Imperio  from the way Tracy acted but I felt it too. It's stirring my veela up as well and I don’t think Imperio works like that does it?”

“No,” Theo confirmed, sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes. “It would only affect the person it’s cast over, not anyone else. Also, it would need to be specific, ie: cast then instructions given, not just a vague feeling.” 

“She needs help!” Tracy said suddenly, feeling the connection and the need to follow Pansy stir strongly in her again.

“Help with what?” Blaise asked, “I feel it too. Here.” He rubbed his stomach in confusion, then stepped towards the window himself and gazed out. “It's quite strong, isn't it? What in the name of-”

“B!” Theo spoke sharply, looking concerned. “Take your bloody hand off the window ledge, will you?! For fucks sake don’t you go trying to jump out on me too!”

“She showed me a unicorn.” Tracy walked to the bed and sat down heavily. “She came, called me, us, somehow, and showed me the unicorn. Then she told me it could only be me that helped. I don’t understand!”

“Its veela isn’t it then?” Theo asked. “It must be if you're both feeling it and I can’t feel a damn thing. Let me get Draco and Hermione, I can’t fathom this on my own and if you two are all squiffy I need some morel support. Give me a sec.”

“It might be psychic.” Blaise said, “I can’t do that, so her saying that it could only be you that helped might have meant it literally could  _ only _ be you. No one else is capable. Try opening your psychic link to her.”

Draco emerged a few minutes later grumbling, Hermione by his side, wrapped in a fluffy fleece dressing gown and looking confused, her hair wild and sleep mussed.

“Which unicorn was it?” Hermione asked. 

Tracy blinked long lashes at her as she thought. “I don’t know. Tall, white, had a beautiful horn that was white with a gold tip. It was quite unusual actually.”

“Freya,” Theo said. “She brought you Freya. Why the hell did she do that?”

“Well, it proves we’re right about Pansy being involved if nothing else,” Draco said, summoning a robe from his room and wrapping it around himself in the frigid room. “Can we at least shut the window, its bloody freezing in here! Pansy is part of this and she needs our help. All we’ve had to go on so far is Tracy’s intuition so at least this is something solid. But why the fuck did she have to be so cryptic? Couldn’t she have owled us a note?”

Hermione was frowning as she stared into the corner of the room, perching herself on the edge of the bed and shivering despite the thick dressing gown. “I don’t know a lot about Celtic Gods. Does anyone know much about Freya? You said Pansy named them after God’s, right Draco?”

He nodded. “I don’t know a great deal about the mythology though I’m afraid.

“Freya was the goddess of love, sex, and fertility. She is associated with gold, which is probably why Pansy named her that if she had a gold horn. She also rode a chariot pulled by two cats and is accompanied by a wild boar.” Blaise said as if reading from a textbook. “What the hell?! I didn’t know that until right now! That did NOT come from my mind!” Blaise looked thoroughly disconcerted as the others stared at him with raised eyebrows. “Is anyone else getting anything unusual here tonight or is it just me?”

Draco and Theo shook their heads, Hermione looked disconcerted. ”I do feel a little bit strange actually.” She said, “A bit weak. Blaise, are you sure you didn’t learn that somewhere?” Hermione asked, “maybe at Hogwarts and you’ve only just remembered it?”

“I learned a lot of things at Hogwarts but believe me that wasn’t among them.”

Theo grinned, “from what I remember it was mainly about seducing women at Hogwarts for you wasn’t it B?”

Blaise rolled his eyes but did concede that there may have been a little truth in what Theo said. “Pansy knew a hell of a lot about Celtic and Norse mythology though,” Draco said before suddenly turning pale. “Nott, wasn't there a statue in the manor? If I remember it looked slightly like the muggle version of Santa's Sleigh but with cats pulling it. Small, dirty metal, Bill said it was cursed to fuck but we couldn’t figure out how-”

“That was before we let Hermione in there too-” Theo was looking appalled too, his eyes widening as he stared at the others.

“Was there a lady in the sleigh? Long, blonde hair, beautiful?” Blaise asked. “I can’t remember, there were so many dark objects in there.” The other boys nodded slowly. 

“Well I think we need to look at that tomorrow with Bill, I take it he’s kept all the things he’s taken from there,” Hermione asked.

“Yes.” Theo said, “He was going to finish clearing the manor and then sort them out one at a time once the house was done.”

“It’s still not a lot to go on,” Hermione reasoned, shivering and pulling the dressing gown around her more snugly, despite the now-closed window and the warming charm Draco was casting over the bedroom. “Pansy brought you a unicorn that we think is called Freya. And you found a statue of her in the house. What does that  _ prove _ exactly?”

She wasn't sure if her frustration and lack of mental clarity were due to lack of sleep or something else, she just knew she wasn't particularly comfortable right now. “It doesn't prove anything in the conventional sense.” Blaise said, “But I can feel the veela pull. And I sure as hell didn’t know what I just spouted about the mythology. I didn’t see Pansy but, and sorry to be graphic, previous to this we were having sex. Veela live for sexual energy and there’s veela magic in the air because of that, what if Pansy picked it up and chose to use it somehow to bring us the unicorn as a clue?”

“A clue to what though?! And I’m sorry if this sounds rude but you three have sex a lot, why should tonight be any different?” Hermione stood up and Tracy watched her stalk around the room, clearly ruffled. 

“Because we rarely do it as a threesome, it’s usually-” she blushed and broke off as Theo smirked.

“That part might actually be important, I’m not being crude. We all came at the same time, didn’t we? It was timed perfectly, for once and there was definitely a power surge. Maybe she picked up on it with some kind of creature magic, we think she’s a lycanthrope anyway don’t we?”

“What was the statue made of, where was it-” Hermione was staring fondly at Theo, “You're the only person other than Bill, and the people who knew Remus, who refer to that condition as lycanthropy, not being a werewolf.” She smiled. “It's respectful, I like that.”

He blinked and smiled softly. “I’m soul bonded to two veela, I could hardly be disrespectful, could I? Anyway, they’d kick my arse if I wasn’t. The statue was made of silver.” He added, “very heavily tarnished silver. Bill thought it might be valuable.”

“The knife we’re looking for is made of silver.” Tracy stood up, speaking suddenly for the first time. “The knife is transfigured into the statute as a disguise. Pansy's telling me, us. She's on our side.” Tracy paused shaking her head in confusion, “Blaise, how are we getting this? it’s not like one of my normal visions, it’s like Pansy’s voice speaking in my head answering your questions! I’m going to find her.”

“No!!” Four people shouted at once and Tracy ignored them all, crossing determinedly to the door.

“Come with me then! She needs help, she’s trying to help us. We have to help her in return.” Tracy groaned in frustration, still clearly torn between following her veela or listening to her own mind.

Blaise crossed to the window and stared out into the moonlit garden. “She’s gone now. You’ll never find her and it would be far too risky to wander around out there. Just keep your connection open. Mine wasn’t a voice, it was like looking at a page in a book. I’ve never had that happen before.”

Tracy sighed quietly, ran her hands over her face, and sank down into the nest of pillows on the bed, knowing he was right. “Oh I hope she’s safe, that must have been a huge risk coming here like that, and I still don’t understand how she’s doing it.”

“You think Pansy was turned by Greyback don’t you Tracy?” Hermione asked as Draco wrapped his arms around her. She was still shivering, almost unreasonably so and it caused him to check her temperature with the back of his hand on her forhead. Blaise looked at her in concern as well before pulling a fleece blanket off the bed and handing it to Draco who wrapped it around her. Tracy nodded vaguely, “Bill was attacked by him too, I wonder if he could help us with some of this? Fleur might know about the veela connection as well. Can Lycanthropes and Veela connect? Is there any kind of creature connection or something that would mean you are aware of each other on a subconscious level?”   
  


Nobody said anything. Draco was looking troubled though. “Pansy is a werewolf. You two are Veela. This whole nightmare involves a Horcrux that is somehow tied to Hermione. You three are unsettled but Theo and I can’t feel anything. Right, Theo?” Theo nodded, still looking bewildered. “But Hermione’s shivering like she’s got a fever and she’s not Veela so how would she feel anything?”

“I do feel a bit weird” Hermione agreed, “lightheaded, and cold, really cold. And my arm’s throbbing.” She pushed back her sleeve but the silvery scars on her arm looked relatively normal.”

“All symptoms of blood magic tampering I'm afraid. The dagger could only have affected Hermione the way it did if it was blood tied to her in some way.” Theo said. “I’d guess Pansy is using blood magic to communicate somehow tonight, but Hermione’s not psychic so maybe she’s using Tracy instead?”

“Blood-! Holy fuck! - Blood magic.” Draco exclaimed, looking truly horrified, “Oh fuck, no, surely they wouldn’t have-” He literally swayed on the spot and guided Hermione to the bed before flopping down weakly himself. “Shit.”

“Um, Malfoy?” Theo said, looking equal parts amused and disconcerted, “I know you like to swear mate, but we need some more words in your sentences, you’re not making any sense-”

Draco sighed heavily. “Bellatrix hated Hermione, we all know that. I’m sorry love but it was her mission to try to destroy you. You and Sirius Black and she got him in the end. When she was training us she made her targets look like you. She gave credit for the most painful and creative hexes, particularly the ones that spilled blood. One of the reasons she thought I was weak was because I couldn't hex a target properly if it looked like you. She wanted your blood badly, that’s why she was so gleeful about cutting your arm. She collected some in vials during that torture session. There’s a ritual that brings someone back to their full-body, and it involves the blood of an enemy. I think Harry might be familiar with it. Blaise, you’re the best on blood magic here, are you following me so far?”

“Blood of an enemy, forcibly taken.” Hermione monotoned, interrupting, and looking horrified. 

“That’s the ritual Voldemort used, yes.” Blaise agreed, gazing at her sympathetically. “Draco’s Father witnessed it too. As did Harry. So if they already have your blood, which Pansy may be using right now, all they would need for the ritual would be the Horcrux-”

“Which they don't have anymore.” Tracy asserted. She was no longer looking to climb outside but she was staring out over the grounds into the night. “There are three Horcruxes and two vials of blood, one of which Pansy is using now to communicate. Brought together in the right way the three Horcruxes would bring Bellatrix back without needing extra blood or Hermione present. The three Horcruxes have already been imbibed with Hermione’s blood in a ritual that Bellatrix performed before she died. One Horcrux on its own will work in the same ritual that the Dark Lord used. But, we have destroyed Horcrux number one. We have also taken Horcrux number two, and they don’t know the whereabouts of number three.”

Nobody thought to question Tracy, she had been right about everything so far. “That explains why the dagger sought you out Hermione, and if the knife and the sword are spelled the same way-” Blaise began.

“It would explain why it flew at  _ you _ and ignored the rest of us.” Draco finished. “I never quite wanted to say it, but a simple hurling hex wouldn’t make it single out one person. And it would explain why you felt so magically weak when the dagger was here.”

Hermione sighed. “And it would fit with the sword of Gryffindor, which takes in only that which strengthens it. ie: Basilisk venom,” she said quietly, feeling weaker by the second.

“So if the Horcruxes were previously spelled with my blood, they are all ready for the ritual now. Is that what we’re saying?”

Blaise nodded. “Unfortunately yes. I don’t understand what they are waiting for! Why haven’t they already brought Bellatrix back?” He stalked to the window and stared out as Tracy was doing. “My connection’s gone.” He said, ruffling his hair. “I can't feel anything at all now.”

“Same!” Hermione agreed, abruptly stopping shivering and looking confused.

“They haven’t already performed the ritual because they haven’t possessed any of the three Horcruxes in the right way or at the right time,” Tracy said, turning away from the window and facing the others. “They work best as a set, they had the dagger and the knife and were looking for the sword. We destroyed the dagger, and we inadvertently took the knife before they found the sword. They are looking for the sword now.”

“Which means they will need some more of your blood Hermione,” Theo said, pulling a disgusted face. “And they would need you to be part of the ritual. Whichever way we look at it you’re in indescribable danger. Firstly because the knife Horcrux, if it’s spelled the same  way as the dagger was, will seek you out, and secondly, if they find the sword they’ll need you.” 

“How can the statue be the knife though?” Hermione asked, pushing her fingers through her knotty hair, and looking distraught. “That creepy little man in Knockturn said it was at Malfoy Manor. How could it have been here all the time, it doesn’t make sense!”

“I don’t know.” Blaise shrugged. Unless they’ve already raided Malfoy manor and brought it back here.”

“Pansy knew how to get around the wards to the manor.” Draco dropped his head into his hands in despair. “Before Voldemort warded it to hell and back that is, but the ministry curse broke all those and restored it to its original wards after the trials.” He groaned. “It’s all my fault, in sixth year school holidays I was a bit lonely, I used to quite like her appearing in my floo at two in the morning wearing a negligee and a smile.”

Hermione put a comforting hand over Draco’s. “It’s not your fault, you didn’t know this was going to happen did you?” She winced, clearly disliking the idea of Draco and Pansy together and spoke again, “So you think they’ve already brought it back here, transfigured it into a statue and hidden it? But it’s already got my blood in it, why didn’t they use it straight away?”

“Because it would have been more powerful to use the three together,” Tracy said quietly. My channel’s still open.” she said by way of explanation. “Everything changed when we destroyed the first Horcrux. That's why they tried to sabotage the Fiendfyre, Theo. but by then we’d already taken the second one so both were out of their hands and they’ve been looking for the third one ever since. That’s all I’m getting, the connections gone, she’s broken it off.”

“Well to be fair,” Draco said standing up and looking a little green, “I think that’s enough information, for now, It’s 4 in the morning! “Someone owl Potter and tell him we’ll meet him for lunch not breakfast, and let’s go back to sleep. We’ll think about it more in the morning.”

“I'll do it.” Theo said, grabbing a quill and a pack of cigarettes, “There’s no way I'm going to be able to sleep straight away after all that excitement so I’ll use my time wisely. An inventory of the new potions supplies will do the trick.” He chuckled and rolled his eyes, “not the illicit ones Trace, I’m fine I promise.” He kissed her on the lips and strolled out of the bedroom leaving them alone.

It took a full hour and a half to fully settle down, and by the time everyone, even Theo, was safely asleep behind the freshly reinforced cottage wards the sun was making its way up and across the horizon.

Tracy woke first, the mid-morning sun streaming in through the gap in the curtains. The boys were still asleep, snuggled on either side of her and she smiled, feeling cocooned i n warmth and protection. She took a moment to watch them as the night's events came back to her, running into her brain like a freight train. Blaise was sleeping peacefully with one hand under the pillow, the other carelessly thrown over her and his hand resting on Theo. His long lashes fanned out over his dark cheeks, his full lips were parted slightly as he snored softly. Theo was fast asleep on his back on her other side, his dark hair mussed, his face relaxed and innocent in the sunlight. 

She sighed. Innocent. Nobody could possibly describe either of them as innocent but to her, they always would be. She remembered so many occasions when they had looked after her, helped her, protected her. She loved both of them on every level, with every fiber of her being. Since their soul bond, they almost felt like extensions of herself. Whatever had happened last night had proved the strength of that bond. She stretched and snuggled into Theo, releasing her movements stood little chance of waking him. 

Sleepily he turned to her and mumbled something that sounded like “Love you.”

“Love you too.” She whispered. These two had protected her through the war, again when her veela had risen, keeping her safe from her sudden desires, her needs, and her wild mood swings, and yet again last night when she had been all set to jump out of a second-floor window. 

Now at last with whatever new danger they were facing she knew, with certainty that they were safe together as a triad. Their joint magic was powerful, intuition-based and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that they could meet whatever came their way. 

Finally, they were complete. Their particular power of three could overcome anything life threw at them even Bellatrix’s evil version of the power of three. Tracy’s psychic powers were proving to be key to working out exactly what was going on, and she felt that she was finally starting to repay the boys for the years of protection and love that they had given her. 

  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life got back on track this week so this update is on time…. Yaaay!
> 
> Thank you again for all the likes and kudos, it really does mean a lot that people are enjoying this story so far.
> 
> Thank you very much to my alpha/beta champagneandliterature, I’ve given her rather a lot to do this week and she has been brilliant as always!

**Hermione**

  
  


Hermione sat sandwiched between Harry and Draco, opposite Ron and Blaise in a coffee shop in Diagon Alley. Their visit to Azkaban had been arranged hastily, as Harry had managed to call in a few favors with the other Aurors and because of that, they would have to make their own way there, via the visitor’s apparition point and boat collection service. Aurors could usually floo directly into the main building’s atrium, but there had not been enough time to arrange for the network to be connected up for that to happen today. 

They were due to apparate to the arrivals port at 4 pm. They would then travel by magical boat across the North Sea to the island that housed the prison and meet the guards who would allow them to visit Lucius. Currently, they were an hour early and were working out the finer points of what they wanted to achieve from the visit, having already filled Harry and Ron in on the previous night’s events earlier in the day.

“I want to find out if Lucius knows about Bellatrix'x Horcruxes.” Harry was saying, “because when he was the keeper of Riddle’s diary he didn't have a clue what it really was. Nobody bothered to tell him he was guarding a portion of Voldemort's soul.”

“Just like no one told you that you were doing the same, within your own body?” Draco asked, causing Ron’s eyes to narrow.

“Just like that,” Harry said evenly. “I maintain that Dumbledore was a brilliant wizard but Merlin, he was secretive. So was Voldemort and because of that you can bet your life Bellatrix was the same.”

“ Did you know about He Who Must Not be Named’s Horcruxes Draco?” Ron asked,

“Not a clue. I think maybe Bellatrix and possibly Dolohov were the only ones who knew about those.” Draco’s long legs were folded under the table and he was deliberately  seeking contact with Hermione. She could tell he was anxious about the visit to his father and she pressed back every time his leg touched hers, trying to reassure him. 

“What I don’t understand,” Blaise sipped his cappuccino and tapped his fingers on the cup thoughtfully, “is this. If you had possession of the knife because it stuck in Dobby when he rescued you from Malfoy Manor, what happened to it next? How did it get back to Malfoy Manor? I’m guessing it wasn’t a blood primed Horcrux at the point you three had it?”

“No,” Hermione said, leaning her leg into Draco’s again. She noticed the whites of his knuckles showing as he gripped his cup. “It wasn’t. I handled it at Shell Cottage and it certainly didn't react like the dagger did when I handled that at your cottage. I’d say it was a fairly benign knife then.”

“Well,” Harry began thoughtfully, “the Goblin that helped us break into Gringotts stole the knife when we got caught robbing Bellatrix’s vault at the bank. He took that and the sword of Gryffindor from us. I don’t know what happened next with the sword, because the next time we saw that was when it appeared during the battle of Hogwarts. Neville used it to behead Nagini, as you know-”

“And that’s when Bellatrix died,” Hermione said, thinking out loud as Draco fiddled restlessly with a coaster beside her. “I handled the sword then as well. After the battle. Neville was just sitting staring at it and he passed it to me, so I stared at it for a bit too-”

“Sounds like a lot of staring to me,” Draco muttered and she huffed, choosing to ignore him as she remembered what Tracy said about his snarkiness meaning he was anxious.

“The point I’m making is that I handled the sword too. And it didn't have any effect on me.”

“Which means,” Ron stared at them, his blue eyes clouded with confusion, “that if Tracy’s right about the sword being the final Horcrux, and that they were already made and primed before Bellatrix died, then it must be the fake sword that’s the Horcrux, not the real one. The fake was already in Bellatrix’s vault at Gringotts, wasn’t it?”

Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement as Blaise tried to keep up. Draco looked down at his hands, clenching them tightly in his lap. “After The Dark Lord found out that Gringotts had been raided, he went into a fit of rage like I’d never seen before. He killed every Goblin and Wizard left in that bank. I know, I was there. I watched him do it. It was a bloodbath like no other. I’ve never liked Goblins but, dear Circe, they did not deserve what he did to them. My Mother, my Father and Bella were there too. When  _ he  _ left Bella raided their bodies and took anything she wanted. I’m guessing that’s when she took the knife back.” 

Draco shuddered, looking haunted by the horrors the memory held for him. He reached for Hermione’s hand and squeezed it, taking deep calming breaths as he fought  what looked like a bout of nausea. “It’s alright mate.” Blaise spoke quietly and Hermione looked between them in confusion, “I told you before, I’d have done exactly what you did.”

“What did you do?” Hermione asked as Draco drew in a shaky breath.

The silence at the table was too intense all of a sudden, no one knew quite what to say or do to break the tension. “Outside,” Draco said abruptly, standing up and stalking away from the table, ignoring the confused looks Harry and Ron gave him.

“Go after him.” Blaise urged, as Hermione looked at him in confusion and she nodded, hurrying through the crowded cafe and outside into the chilly afternoon to find Draco leaning against the wall opposite, his face tipped up to the dim winter sun and his breathing ragged.

“Draco?” she asked, and to her surprise he only hesitated for a moment before opening his eyes and fixing her in his stormy gaze so fiercely that she backed up a step. 

“Do you mean what you say?” He asked suddenly, but Hermione found she didn’t need further explanation. She knew what he was asking her. 

“Of course. I meant every word I’ve said Draco. You can trust me and open up to me if you want, I’m not going anywhere.”

He gave a hollow laugh and pushed away from the wall, pacing up and down in an agitated fashion. “So you say. But you don’t know. You just don’t know.” He sucked in a breath and stared at the passing clouds. “They weren’t all dead Hermione, when he finished with them. But those that weren’t had no chance of survival. Their injuries were too much, too severe. Horrible long, lingering, torturous deaths were all they could look forward to. Or  _ him _ or Bella coming back to inflict more pain on them. So I did it. Three of them, Hermione, two Goblins, and a wizard. Three killing curses. Right here.” He took her hand and placed it over her heart. “Bella just raided the bodies for treasure and ran out after Voldemort. My mother left the room and threw up. My Father just left to go after my Mother. It was me. Only me. I just did it quietly and left too. Three more on my ledger.”

She said nothing, just stepped forwards, pulled his folded arms apart and stepped into him. He held her as she held him, and they said nothing as he rested his chin gently on her head. 

“That was one of the bravest things I ever heard.” She pulled back to look at him after a minute spent processing what he had told her. “You gave them mercy.  _ He  _ would have come back, you know that don’t you? But you doing that meant that even if he had come back for another go, he couldn’t hurt them any further, because you gave them their final peace.”

When Draco finally pulled away to look at her he was clearly confused, but there wasn’t time to talk more. Blaise gently touched Draco’s arm in support as he told them it was  time to go. They both nodded and fell into step beside him. “I’m not going anywhere Draco,” Hermione promised, taking his hand and holding onto it as he tried to pull away. 

“So what exactly do we need to ask Lucius then?” Harry asked, clearly trying to steer the conversation back on track.

“If he knows about the knife and the sword, if he knows where the sword might be, and if he can shed any light on whatever is happening at Nott Manor at the moment.” Ron surmised as Blaise watched Draco rather anxiously.

Draco nodded, noticing Blaise’s concern. “I’m alright mate, thanks though. We can’t tell my Father everything that’s been going on. He might be my family but he is still the man who sold us to the Dark Lord. He needs to earn my trust back before I’ll ever open up to him again.” Draco’s eyes turned stormy once more as he spoke and he checked his watch, “10 minutes. Shall we do this?”

  
  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


The apparition point at Azkaban was barren and deserted. The wind howled in from the North Sea and froze them to the bone within seconds. There was nothing there except exposed, barren rock, crashing waves, an ancient abandoned lighthouse, and above them a thunderous, metal grey sky. The sun was setting fast and Hermione felt as if the last vestiges of hope in the world were leaving with it. The Dementors may have physically left the island a long time ago, but their presence still lingered. She shivered, clutching at Draco’s hand, needing to reverse their roles now and feel his support. Suddenly she didn’t want to go any further. She wanted to turn and apparate back to the warmth and comfort of Diagon alley.

Draco laughed suddenly, but it sounded wrong. It was hollow, humorless, and empty as he took in his surroundings. “You try spending a month here, not knowing if it’s going to turn into the rest of your life.” He said darkly and Hermione shivered, holding onto him as he was doing to her, as if they were each other’s lifeline. No wonder Theo had looked so horrified at the idea of coming back here.

Even Blaise looked uncomfortable and he was nothing if not stoic and confident. Harry led the way forwards. “It’s not as bad as it looks. Come on Malfoy, we’re only visiting. You’re okay.”

Draco nodded. “Potter, I’m going to ask you this once and if you ever mention it again I will Avada you on the spot.” Harry raised an eyebrow and waited, saying nothing. “This isn’t a trap, is it? If I go in there, I can come back out again?”

Harry, Ron, and Blaise all stared at him with sympathetic eyes. Hermione bit back a tear. “I promise. It’s not a trap." Harry said. "If you want to turn around and leave now we can.”

“Come on then.” Draco took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and blinked. Anyone got a shot of Gryffindor courage I can borrow, please? Slytherin’s aren’t known for that particular trait.” Hermione said nothing as he led her towards the tiny dock, now didn’t really seem the best time to argue that point.

The boat that would take them to Azkaban’s main island was just big enough for them all to squeeze into. Their knees bumped together as it glided magically through the choppy waves towards the distant grey shore. Now it was Harry’s turn to look uncomfortable. “You alright Potter?” Draco asked as the boat hit a particularly big wave and lurched sideways alarmingly. 

“Yes,” Harry said grimly as Ron started to turn green. “It…. Boats like this remind me of something. Caves. Sixth year, Dumbledore.”

“Brilliant. So we’re both having flashbacks then. At least you didn’t have him at wand point with a dozen Death Eaters at your back expecting you to off him.”

“No.” Harry agreed. “It could have been worse I suppose.” They both laughed and Hermione snorted incredulously. Gallows humor seemed to be something they both shared. She pulled her messy hair into a bun to salvage some semblance of dignity before it turned into a ball of frizz in the damp sea air and realized the tension had broken slightly.

“Did you know Harry witnessed all that?” Ron asked, then nodded at Dracos’ shocked look, “he was under the invisibility cloak immobilized by Dumbledore. He saw and heard everything. He saw you lower your wand.”

“No, I never knew,” Draco said. “I know you said you had reasons for trusting me Potter, I just presumed it was your habit of seeing the best in everyone. I wasn’t aware that you witnessed everything.”

Harry simply nodded. “And Blaise told us what upset you in the coffee shop too.” Ron continued, “I’d second Hermione on that, it was a brave thing to do.” After a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence, Draco nodded as well.

“You're alright Weasley actually. I never thought I’d hear myself saying that, but there you have it.” And as Hermione and Blaise stared at each other trying to hide their amusement Draco held out his hand, and Ron, looking equally dumbfounded, shook it.

The boat bumped into the main island docks and moored itself securely to a strong metal anchor. One by one they stood up and carefully stepped out onto the rocky outcrop as the waves crashed behind them, covering them in salty, ice-cold spray. “It wouldn't hurt them to have a more welcoming arrivals point would it?” Blaise grumbled, wiping his expensive Italian jacked and frowning. 

Azkaban itself was triangular and made of drab grey stone. Hermione had seen it in pictures and read about it in books but in reality, nothing could have prepared her for the atmosphere that surrounded it. The whole building held the same air of despair, desperation, and death as the apparition point had, and she didn’t want to go inside. She couldn’t imagine spending a single night here, leave alone a month as Draco and Theo had. Or almost two full years as Lucius was currently doing. 

Harry led the way forward. Aurors had to spend a month stationed here as part of their training but she had been in Australia when Harry and Ron had spent their secondment here and the most she had known about it was a brief postcard from Ron saying that it was cold. Even in July. Now she understood why. It felt like a place that the sun could never reach.

They walked up the rocky path to the main door and Harry waved his Auror’s badge over a sensor. Two mobile magic sensing probes sprang out and started to run over him in mid-air. They obviously judged Harry as trustworthy, as a badge popped out of a chute. “Harry Potter. Aurer visit” the badge read and Harry pinned it to his robes as the same thing happened to Ron. 

Hermione went next, she stood stock still as the probes passed over her and a slight buzzing passed through her body. “Visitor to Azkaban. Please surrender your wand.” A cool female voice spoke and Hermione looked at Ron, then Harry with alarm in her eyes.

“It’s standard practice,” Harry assured her. “You’ll get it back when you leave.”

Hermione nodded with a scowl, placed her wand in the tray, and accepted her visitor’s badge. “Why didn’t you two have to do that?”

“Aurors ‘Mione. What happened to you was normal practice for a visitor.” Ron said as Hermione pinned her badge to her coat. “Hermione Granger. Visitor.” She read aloud and nodded. “Could be worse I suppose.”

Draco was holding back, so the sensors passed over Blaise next. They buzzed for about two seconds before an alarm sounded and handcuffs appeared out of thin air, locking themselves tightly around his wrists as his hands magically snapped together. Blaise stumbled in alarm and Draco looked positively horrified. “Death Eater.” The female voice spoke again as Harry looked around furiously. “State your name and reason for visiting Azkaban.”

Blaise’s eyes were hard as he scowled. “Blaise Zabini.  _ Ex  _ Death Eater, acquitted of all crimes and charges. Here to visit Lucius Malfoy with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.”

The voice spoke again. “Please surrender your wand.”

“Do I get it back?”

“Death Eater. Surrender your wand.”

“Do it, Blaise, you’re okay.” Harry still looked uptight, and Blaise gestured with his bound wrists. “It’s in my pocket and I can’t summon it wandlessly like I normally can.”

“They’ll be magic dampening cuffs then,” Harry said in annoyance. “Nobody mentioned that this would happen, did they?!”

“You haven’t visited here with a pair of convicted Death Eaters before then?” Draco asked as Hermione took Blaise’s badge and showed it to him with a frown. Death Eater. Trial number 368. Status: Acquitted. Visitor. 

“Uh, no. sorry mate, first time for that!” Harry tried for a jovial smile. “Come on then Malfoy, you know what’s going to happen.”

Draco took a deep breath. Hermione reached for him and he let himself go to her without hesitation this time. He stepped onto the interrogation spot and held Hermione’s eyes with his own as he had done earlier in Diagon. She was shocked to see the abject terror in them and when she looked at the rest of him she realized he was physically trembling. “Death Eater. State your name and purpose.”

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. “Death Eater. State your name and purpose.” The voice spoke again, louder and more insistently. “Draco Malfoy. Here to visit Lucius Malfoy.” Draco’s voice was so quiet they barely heard it. 

“Surrender your wand.” Draco’s wrists sprang together and the cuffs fixed them securely.

“I can’t surrender my fucking wand, you’ve blocked me.” He muttered as Harry once more took it and laid it in the tray. Draco’s badge was the worst of the lot. Death Eater. Trial number 786. Status; Convicted. Sentence: Served. Visitor.

“This way, please. Have a pleasant visit.”

Hermione stared as the sturdy wooden front door swung open to admit them. A burly security wizard stepped in front of them to block their path. “Too many of you to visit here today, who’s going in?” He asked in a rough voice.

“Draco and myself,” Harry said, obviously annoyed at the way they were being treated. “Harry Potter. Auror.” He showed the wizard his badge and the wizard passed yet another probe over them both. It flashed and beeped as it passed over Draco and the wizard pulled yet another pair of cuffs from a drawer and spelled them to fit his ankles.

“Is that really necessary?” Harry asked, frustrated as Draco said nothing. The wizard nodded. 

“Orders is Orders, Mr. Potter. The probe is picking up too much magical power, non Auror visitors have to be below a certain threshold. This one’s either powerful or dark, judging by the probe readings, both. I can’t take no chances.”

Draco still said nothing as Harry led him away down the corridor. 

The security wizard turned his attention to Hermione, Ron, and Blaise who were waiting somewhat apprehensively. He passed the probe over them and added another pair of cuffs to Blaise’s ankles. As they zoomed through the air towards him Hermione held up a hand. “Why aren’t you cuffing me?”

“The probe says I don’t need to. It’s not picking up dark magic from you. Your alright.”

“Blaise was acquitted!” She spoke indignantly, even as Blaise quietly accepted his fate.

“Don’t make no difference love. The probe can’t tell what’s old crimes and what’s new.”

“This is barbaric!” She stamped her foot in frustration and earned herself a quelling look for Ron.

“Don’t be shouting at me Missie, that’s just me job, and I'm doing it. If you want a pair of cuffs as well I can give you some.”

Hermione scowled furiously at him and huffed as she turned away. Ron led them to a seating area and Hermione refused to sit, instead choosing to pace up and down, her temper simmering under the surface. Blaise sat down rather meekly as the guard returned to his post, and she realized the cuffs would be affecting his personality too. And if they were doing that to him, they would be doing that to Draco as well, which meant that he probably wouldn’t be capable of asking Lucius the things he needed to ask. 

She glanced at the guard, he had his back to them as he rifled through a drawer and she cast a wandless muffliato to cover her footsteps. Then before anyone could stop her she marched off down the echoey stone corridor in the direction Harry and Draco had gone.

She heard Ron swear, then hiss at Blaise to stay where he was, heard him confund the guard and a few seconds later catch her up. “What the bloody hell are you doing ‘Mione?” He hissed, sighing as she explained. “Fine. I'll take you to Harry and wait out here with Blaise alright?” She nodded. “And DON’T try anything else you shouldn't, or I’ll whack some of those bloody cuffs on you myself!”

She opened her mouth to snap back at him then realized he was joking. “Fine. Just get me to Draco.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


She had been right to worry. Inside the room, a curious scene was playing out. Lucius Malfoy was sitting behind a sturdy table looking emotional. He was uncuffed and dressed in the standard-issue Azkaban robes. He looked thinner than Hermione remembered, he was unshaven and his hair was a lot longer than when she had seen him last, but other than that he looked relatively well. He was staring at Draco with what looked like unshed tears in his eyes and Draco was sitting on the other side of the table staring vacantly back as Harry stood awkwardly by the door, clearly unsure what to do.

Lucius looked up as Ron ushered her into the room and spoke to Harry, his grey eyes lighting up and his mouth twitching into an expression somewhere between a smile and a smirk. “Miss Granger. How nice of you to join us. Please, take a seat.” He gestured to the chair beside Draco and she smiled as she sat, graciously accepting his hospitality in a place that wasn’t supposed to give him a modicum of power.

“Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. You look…. well.” She caught the end of a brief exchange between Harry and Ron, as Ron left the cell to return to Blaise in the atrium. 

“Thank you, my dear, although I cannot believe that to be fact. Prison is hardly a tonic for one’s health.” He looked up, “Mr. Potter, please remove my son’s cuffs, the incantation you require is emancipare, I have not seen Draco in nearly two years and I cannot sit across from him when he is affected like this.”

Harry blinked, clearly taken aback by Lucius Malfoy tasking him with orders from a prison cell, illegal orders at that, but after a quick glance at Hermione who nodded, he did as Lucius asked. Draco shook his head as the cuffs fell away and ruffled his hair with his fingers as he stared at his father in confusion. “Thank you.” Draco rubbed his wrists and shook the blood back into his hands, he blinked several times, obviously still a little confused. 

“The cuffs reduce one’s cognitive ability as well as one’s magic.” Lucius said, “they are most inconvenient for difficult conversations, or so I find. I also believe that this family has spent more than a reasonable amount of time restrained by them.”

“Hello, Father.” Draco stared, completely baffled at Lucius, “Thank you. How are you?”

“As well as is to be expected Draco. Happier now that I am nearing the end of my sentence, they tell me that I should be out in a matter of weeks if all goes to plan. Tell me, how is your mother?”

Draco sucked in a breath and squeezed his eyes shut before opening them on what appeared to be a muttered oath. “She’s well. I saw her a few weeks ago, on our way back from Italy, we visited once a month or so while we were at Blaise’s Mum’s.”

“She doesn’t know you have come here today?” Lucius asked in obvious surprise.

Draco shook his head. He took a deep breath, “Father, we need some information. We don’t have long, I believe we have twenty minutes-”

“Ten. Sadly.” Lucius corrected.

“Ten minutes. Has Severus visited you?” his eyes flicked to Hermione as he spoke and she tensed in the uncomfortable plastic chair.

“Several times,” Lucius confirmed. “And he has informed me of….. developments between the two of you. I am aware, Miss Granger, that I have not always behaved cordially towards you in the past. I have used my time here wisely and broadened my knowledge with many books and I accept that I was wrong about many things. I am pleased you have both found each other.

Hermione blinked rapidly and let out the breath she had been holding. “Thank you, Sir.”

Draco said nothing for a moment then reached to take Hermione’s hand. “Thank you Father. That means a lot. I’m sorry to move on so quickly, but time is brief.” Lucius listened as Draco briefly outlined their plans at Nott Manor, and then explained part of the problem they were facing with Bellatrix. “Dad, you know things, you know people. Hopefully, you know how much coming here today has cost me. Is there anything you can tell me about any of this that will help?”

Lucius stared at Harry as if deciding whether or not to trust him. Obviously he decided to take the chance. “The knife is at Malfoy Manor, in.. the... secret….-” his speech slowed and his eyes suddenly clouded as he gradually took on a newly vacant expression. “-I have no idea what you mean Draco. No idea at all, I'm afraid. Give Tracy my regards will you, Blaise and Theo too. I always liked them. Good day to you all.”

With that Lucius stood up and left the room, turning briefly as Draco called him back in amazement. Lucius seemed to wrestle with himself, half-turning as he reached the door. “Father!” Draco said sharply.

“Mul-” He gestured to himself absently as he left the cell, the guard on the far side swinging the door open for him. Lucius left the room and the guard who entered it was hit immediately by Harry’s confounding spell as he quickly replaced Draco’s cuffs before the guard regained his wits and noticed that something was amiss. “Mulciber,” Lucius called out on a gasp as he walked away down the corridor. 

Hermione, Harry, and Draco stared at each other in abject shock. Lucius Malfoy was clearly under the Imperius curse and by the sound of it, he’d just told them who had cast it over him.

  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


They apparated back from Diagon into the Groundsmen's cottage to shrieks of laughter. Theo and Tracy were decorating the most enormous Christmas tree Hermione had ever seen. They were currently using spells to charm the fairy ornaments into life and the fairies kept leaving their perches on the tree to chase each other around the room. “Oh hello!” Tracy straightened up and her smile fell at the look on Draco’s face. He walked straight to the alcohol cupboard and pulled out a bottle of firewhisky. He poured a generous measure into two glasses and passed one to Blaise, hesitating when he looked at Theo.

“Butterbeer’s fine mate.” He regarded Draco thoughtfully. “Tough visit?”

“Two pairs of cuffs each, wands taken and badges with our trial numbers and statuses on. That's not the half of it. Mulciber has my father under the Imperius curse and we don't know why.”

“Holy fuck!” Theo flicked the cap off the bottle and took a sip as Draco downed his glass, winced, and poured another. Hermione took a butterbeer and sighed as Draco held an arm out to her in invitation and she nestled into him. 

“It was shit.” Draco shook his head. “The only good to come out of it was that my Father approves of Hermione, and we found out that Ron and Harry both have a secret talent for confunding prison guards. I’m going outside for a minute.” He picked up his wand, “Target practice.”

Hermione stared at the curtain after he had left as several flashes lit up the night. She slipped out of the front door, watching Draco quietly as she leaned against the side of the house. He hurled curse after curse at a line of metal targets, each spell flashed, hit the metal with a resounding bang, and sent sparks flying up into the dark night. He kept it up for a while, then his pace slowed and he finished, sagging against one of the targets, leaning over it and sinking his head into his hands. 

Hermione quietly let herself back inside shivering with cold. Draco needed a moment of privacy and she doubted he would appreciate her seeing him like this. Theo glanced up from decorating the tree as she sighed. “Shall I?” he asked, and she nodded sadly as he caught her meaning and pulled on a coat. She sank down onto the sofa, Tracy coming to sit beside her as the fairies fluttered around the tree. 

“He’s tougher than you think.” Tracy smiled sadly, “He’s had to be. And now he’s got you, he’ll be okay. 

When Hermione looked out of the window next both Draco and Theo had disappeared. 

They had been gone for over an hour when Hermione stood up. She was starting to feel queasy with worry as to what they were getting up to. Blaise had told her to have faith but not knowing what they were doing was making her suspicious and she found she didn’t much like feeling that way. 

She was just getting ready for bed, coming out of the bathroom in her nightie when she saw him leaning against the doorframe watching her. “Hey.” He said quietly.

“Hey.” She crossed the room and reached up on tiptoes to kiss him.

“I'm sorry.”

“What for? You seem to be apologizing to me a lot lately, I wish you didn’t see the need for that.”

“Do I?” he looked rather sheepish as he smiled down at her. “I’ll try to get that under control. Let me brush my teeth will you please?”

“Why?” She couldn’t help the suspicion that she’d been trying to hold at bay from creeping into her voice.

Looking up at him she saw the tiny, genuine smile that pulled the corner of his mouth before he licked his lips. “Because I must taste of firewhiskey and I pinched a couple of cigarettes from Theo. Other than that we were very well behaved.”

“What was that little smile for?” she asked, unsure why she felt the need to return it so freely when she’d spent so long worrying about him.

“Because you were worried about me. And you were suspicious.” He leaned down and kissed her slowly and gently, “It’s been a tough day, it’s nice to have you care, I mean really care about me. I’ve never had that before.” She nodded and smiled again against his lips. “I made you a promise that I would behave and I did.”

“Thank you.” She said sincerely. Then she smiled, looking up at him through her lashes. “There’s a first time for everything I suppose….!” She squealed as he picked her up, she wrapped her legs around him and he walked her over to the bed before depositing her down in the middle of it. 

“Cheeky witch. Wait there I'll be back in a moment.” She watched him go and smiled again. He did seem a lot more relaxed and she was touched by what he had just said. He was back minutes later, now smelling of spearmint and with a devilish glint in his eyes. “I need to thank you.”

“What for?”

“Supporting me today.” He lay down beside her and reached for her. She scooted closer and he kissed the tip of her nose. “My father approves of you.” She nodded, still surprised by Lucius’s apparent easy acceptance of their relationship. “My friends certainly approve of you, although that’s not new.” She nodded again with a giggle, “I even made nice with Ron.”

She laughed outright at that, “You did. I’m very proud of you for it too.”

He chuckled, then it faded away as he returned to seriousness. “What did you think of Azkaban?” 

“It was the single most awful place I have ever been to. I understand why you feel like you do about it. The probes at the door were just awful and the cuffs, don't get me started on the cuffs-”

“Alright, I won’t get you started.” He grinned and cut her off with a searing kiss. She sighed and relaxed against him as the familiar tingle started just below her navel. She kissed him back and ran her fingers lightly across his chest, “We’re back home now, my father’s coming out in a few weeks and I have no plans to ever go back there again.”

“I’m glad about that!” She squealed as he rolled over to straddle her, supporting his weight on his arms and leaning down to kiss her. “Mmhmph,” she mumbled as he lifted up her nightie and smiled wickedly down at her.

“No knickers? Really Hermione? I thought you were a good girl?”

“Did you?” She looked up at him headedly and he took a steadying breath. 

“I did as it happens. I was quite worried about being the one who corrupted you.”

“And what if I wanted to be corrupted?”

He dropped his forehead into her shoulder and sighed, before turning to nuzzle her neck. “Shall I tell you a secret?” She nodded breathlessly. “I like it when you're good, but I like it even more when you're bad. Can you be naughty for me Hermione?”

She whimpered softly. “How naughty?”

His look was primal and his growl was feral as he lowered himself back to her, “Let’s find out shall we?”

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you champagneandliterature for your alpha/beta skills…… I really appreciate your help!
> 
> So….. the second Horcrux is here, and they are getting closer to the truth. I hope you like this update, the next chapter is the end of part two, then there’s only part three left….. Eeeek!!

**Tracy**

  
  


The drawing room at Grimmauld Place was so full of people it was hard to find a seat at the table. Tracy hesitated in the doorway until she felt Blaise’s hand on her back steadying her. She was never good in busy environments, she picked up far too easily on other people's thoughts and feelings and always found being part of a crowd quite overwhelming. 

“Here Tracy,” Hermione called, gesturing to a seat in a corner between herself and Luna. Tracy smiled gratefully as she sat down and looked around. It had been decided that they would hold the meeting here at Grimmauld rather than at the Groundsmans cottage mainly due to space, but also to avoid alerting any of the unknown group hiding by the lake to what was going on. 

“It’s just like an Order of the Phoenix meeting, they held those here in this room a few years ago,” Hermione said as Draco sat on her other side. 

Tracy’s eyes widened, suddenly what they were dealing with seemed very real indeed. Seeing so many people gathering in an official capacity to deal with the problem was bringing home just how very dangerous it currently was. 

Harry and Ron sat at the head of the table, Bill and Fleur sat to one side, while Blaise and Theo sat opposite them. Theo looked nearly as uncomfortable as Tracy felt. Snape was on Draco’s other side, his long legs stretched out in front of him as he regarded the room quietly, appearing completely at ease. Ginny sat next to Harry, fidgeting restlessly with a replica snitch, and on the table in front of everybody was a heavily shielded, tarnished silver statue of a chariot being pulled by several winged cats.

Harry cleared his throat and stood up. “Right, um…. Hi. Thank you all for coming.” He looked uncomfortable, as he always did when he was speaking in public. He pushed his glasses up his nose and squinted around the room. “We’ve called everyone here today because things have escalated somewhat recently, and there are a few updates I need to share.”

As Harry spoke about the hideout at the lake, their theory on the Horcruxes, and their recent visit to Lucius in Azkaban, Tracy’s thoughts wandered. She tried to stay focused on Harry but the Horcrux on the table was pulling her attention away. She could feel the evil rolling off it, even through it’s heavy protection. It was pulsating and giving her a strong headache. From their reactions, it seemed to be having the same effect on Fleur and Luna, and even Hermione looked pale and unsettled. 

It was almost identical to the feeling the dagger had invoked when she had picked it up all those weeks ago, as though it was both calling to her and repelling her in equally overpowering measures. Tracy shifted in her chair, growing more uncomfortable and uneasy by the moment. After a few minutes of her anxiety rising Blaise held up a hand. “Sorry to interrupt Harry, what’s wrong Trace?”

Tracy flushed as everyone turned to stare curiously at her. She hated being the center of attention, but Blaise had obviously felt her unease and now every eye in the room was looking expectantly at her. “Sorry. The um, the statue, it’s trying to communicate with me in some way.” She smiled apologetically, hoping they all knew her well enough by now to accept her psychic power and not think she was a complete lunatic. 

“Go on then love.” Blaise said softly, “What can you tell us?” 

“May I pick it up?”

Snape’s eyes traveled to her speculatively but he said nothing. “Fuck no!” Theo said abruptly, “The other one burnt your hands, they took weeks to heal properly, you can’t have forgotten that!”

“This Horcrux is shielded.” Snape said, “Although I suspect that might be part of the problem here. Remove the shield.” There was an outcry of objections that Snape ignored. “If we can learn anything from this  _ situation _ then we should. We can shield Hermione and protect Tracy adequately between us all and we have the required healing supplies. Sometimes knowledge requires a certain sacrifice.”

“You're not sacrificing my girlfriend-!”

“Sit down Theodore, no one is suggesting anything quite so dramatic. Are we all in agreement?”

“No, we’re bloody not!” Draco said this time but Hermione put a pacifying hand on his arm. 

“It’s worth a try. I can shield myself but I’d appreciate you helping me Draco, in case the knife is affecting my magic like the dagger was. Let Tracy see what she can get from it, then let’s destroy it.”

Snape nodded his approval and one by one everyone at the table agreed. Everyone except Theo. “Look, its transfigured, who knows what the fucking things going to do when it changes back to it’s original form and it’s not just Tracy it’s going to affect here is it? The bloody things jinxed to find Hermione!”

“I’ve got a good idea that it will fly at me, which is why I want Draco’s help with the shield. I’ve got faith in you all. The fang Blaise, can you get that ready?” Hermione said in a determined voice as Blaise pulled the yellow, curved Basilisk fang out of a bag and put it on the table, staring at it as if uncertain that it would do the job sufficiently. “Right. Then let's do it. Are you ready Tracy?”

Tracy met the steely glint in Hermione's eye and nodded. “Come on Theo,” she tried to reassure him, “Come and be with me here if you're worried.” Theo stood with a frown and crossed to stand behind her, as Blaise did the same, and Draco and Hermione both pointed their wands at the Horcrux. 

“I’ll cast Reparifage to cancel the transfiguration,” Snape said, “then Draco, you’ll put an extra shield over Hermione and yourself. I’ll use a strengthened bubble charm to contain the Horcrux if need be. If everyone else can cast a shield over themselves it would add to the all-round safety and protection.” He pointed his own wand at the Horcrux. “Ready?”

As everyone nodded Snape flicked his wand and cast the spell. The transformation was instant. The little unassuming statue shrank and changed shape, transforming into the small silver knife. It bounced once on the table and flew with the force of a hard throw through the air and rebounded with a clatter from the shield Draco and Hermione had cast over themselves. 

“Maintain your shields!” Snape spoke sharply as the knife lay innocent and benign-looking on the floor.

For several minutes nothing happened. Everyone stared at the knife and eventually Snape relaxed and allowed them all to do the same. Snape picked up the knife and handed it to Tracy despite several people’s gasps. 

It felt cool in her hands, as the dagger had done initially. Then the feelings started to creep into her. Pure loathing crept through her veins like poison. The hatred Bellatrix felt really was astonishing. Tracy’s hand twitched with the desire to hurl the knife at Hermione, Bellatrix was desperate to hurt her, to cut her, and to see her blood flow. “Who?” Tracy spoke to the portion of soul that lived in the knife and was now trying to creep into her own body, “Who’s helping you?” A high pitched cackling laugh rang in Tracy’s ears and a flash of black hair flew across her vision. A feeling of love for somebody filled her mind. No, not proper love she realized, just a twisted version of something that resembled it. A love of the power that person held, and a deep, dangerous obsession. Then those feelings were replaced by derision and scorn for an actual person, a tall and ragged dark-haired man, and then another vision, this one of a weaker man. He was a relation to the first, yet he was more easily controlled. Several more images flashed in a haze through Tracy’s mind, then the confused  and jumbled vision broke and she was seized by the desire to violently hurt Hermione once more.

“No!” Tracy cried, forcing her arm to stay still, and trying to tune back into the images coming from the knife but it was no good. Bellatrix had decided that she had shown her enough. “Shield!” Tracy yelled, unable to control the hatred bursting from the knife any longer. The metal heated like fire and burst from her hand, once more flying at Hermione and rebounding from the shield and falling to the floor. “Destroy it, please, I can’t get anything else and it just wants to hurt now.” Tracy leaned forwards panting and clutching her pained, blistered hands.

Draco picked up the basilisk fang and furiously stabbed it as hard as he could into the knife. There was a piercing scream as the fang hit the metal and once more a ghostly image of Bellatrix rose up into the air. It screamed and screamed, contorting horribly as it rotated before finally vaporizing into a cloud of black smoke which then lingered, hanging thickly and chokingly in the air. 

“She always was one for dramatics, Bellatrix,” Snape said mildly, opening the window with his wand and clearing the smoke out of it with a flourish. 

The knife lay quietly on the floor, still smoking slightly as a small amount of a thick black liquid oozed from it. Draco pulled the fang out of the knife’s remains and tossed both back onto the table, staring at the destroyed knife in abject disgust as Snape traced his wand over the scars on Hermione’s arm that had reopened yet again. 

As the chaotic scene settled Tracy looked down at her hands. They were blistered once more, just as they had been the first time, and they hurt badly. She took a shaky breath, willing herself not to cry in front of so many people. Blaise pulled the vial of Phoenix Tears out of his pocket and began dripping the thick pearly liquid gently over the burns. 

Tracy’s palms fizzed painfully as they started to heal and gradually the blisters receded and the discomfort lessened. She flopped forwards into Theo’s arms and he held her tightly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

Draco picked the now cool knife off the table and holding it distastefully between his thumb and index finger passed it to Bill, who began running his probes and curse detectors over it while Fleur shrank away in horror. 

Tracy smiled gratefully as Blaise wrapped a bandage around each of her hands and Theo held her soothingly. The healing charm Blaise was incorporating into the bandages was working and she was starting to feel better. “So,” she said shakily once everyone was back in their seats and the room was settled once more, “Is it safe now?”

Bill nodded. “Yes. There’s some residual curse activity being picked up but there would be. Any object that was touched by magic that dark is never going to be completely clear. It needs destroying totally but the only way to do that would be with Fiendfyre and I  don’t think we should chance that while the sword is still in existence. I can keep it safely until such times as it is safe to dispose of properly. Don’t worry.”

“What did you pick up from it Tracy?” Harry asked.

“Evil.” She shivered as she shook her head, still feeling out of sorts. “Strong evil and some twisted version of love, but it was more a love of power than proper love for a person. Bellatrix was truly obsessed with the Dark Lord I’m afraid.” She yawned, tiredness settling in now. “I saw two men as well. I don’t know who they were but if you had a picture I could probably identify them. One was weak, the other stronger and I think they were related.”

“Did they look anything like this?” Ron asked, passing a photograph of a dark-haired wizard across the table, “or any of these?” He added another few photographs and Tracy took them. The first one she dismissed with a shake of her head, then her eyes widened at the next two. “These!” she gasped softly. “This is the stronger man, who she sort of loves, this is the weaker one.”

Snape nodded. “That makes sense. That’s Rodolphus Lestrange. Her husband. And the weaker one is Rabastan, his brother.”

“Rabastan Lestrange is in Azkaban.” Harry said. 

“And therefore in a perfect position to Imperius Lucius,” Ron said.

“No.” Snape shook his head, “It doesn’t fit. Rabastan is weak, as Tracy picked up. He always was. He held his position with the Dark Lord because of his connections, not because of his strength or magical ability. He couldn’t imperio  _ anyone _ and make it hold, leave alone Lucius Malfoy. This one.” He wafted the first photo in front of Tracy again “Are you sure he wasn’t in the vision at all?” 

“I’m sorry,” Tracy shook her head, yawning again and feeling exhausted, “Not from what I just got. Who is he?” 

“I recognize him!” Luna said, taking the picture, “I blew up Pluto in his face at the department of mysteries!”

“I’m sorry, you  _ what _ ?” Theo asked in amazement,

“Pluto, Theodore. The planet. There was a model of it in the Department of Mysteries and that man was chasing me. He wasn’t very nice, so I cursed him. I thought it was a very fine Reducto curse if I do say so myself.”

“It did take him a while to recover from it.” Snape’s eyes glinted in amusement. “His name is Hephaestus Mulciber. He has never been caught or apprehended, he slipped into obscurity after the Battle of Hogwart’s and has not been sighted once since. He was friends with all the Lestranges’ and he specialized in the Imperius curse. He fits the bill perfectly.”

“And my Father named him when we visited him yesterday,” Draco confirmed.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t get anything about him at all,” Tracy said, swaying slightly against Theo. She needed to sleep. The room was becoming overpowering and exhausting. 

“Is it possible,” Hermione asked, still looking a little out of sorts herself, “Wait, let me think. Bellatrix made these Horcruxes when she was alive. What if she confided in her husband and brother in law at the time but not Mulciber. What if Mulciber had nothing to do with the plan at that stage? What if Rabastan was imprisoned and Rodolphus needed help so he joined forces with Mulibcer to find the Horcruxes and to bring Bellatrix back. Bellatrix wouldn’t have known about him when she was alive would she, therefore he wouldn’t be in Tracy’s vision because that came from Bellatrix’s living memory, not what developed after her death?”

“I think you might be exactly right ‘Mione,” Ron said, staring at her in awe. “As always.”

Tracy leaned forwards resting her head on her wrists on the table. People and words were becoming hazy, she needed to get out of here and lay down before she collapsed. She felt her eyes start to close then a sudden pull on her conscience jerked her awake as she heard Hermione whimper and Draco jump to her side. “Pansy!” she cried, standing up. “ _ They _ know we’ve destroyed it. She's our link to them! She's communicating with me, and she also has a link with Hermione via the blood that primes the Horcruxes. They know we've destroyed two of them now, and they're furious. And it’s made them even more desperate to find the last one before we do!”

  
  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


Tracy stumbled out of the floo and into the Groundman’s cottage having given in to the other’s demands that she go home and rest. She walked unsteadily down the hall and collapsed, exhausted on the bed. Theo was following her and looking concerned, he had volunteered to bring her back and to keep an eye on her, and when she awoke an hour later he was laying on the bed beside her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, still feeling drained. “Alright there beautiful?” he asked.

She nodded and smiled sleepily at him. “Yes thank you. You?”

“I’m fine now I can see that you’re okay. I was worried about you earlier though.” She smiled and leaned over, ruffling his untidy hair with her fingers and then snuggled back down in his arms. “How are your hands?”

“Sore again.” She admitted. “It was worth it though. At least we know who we’re dealing with now.” 

He nodded. “Trace, is it normal that I feel so much of what you’re feeling now?”

“Now that we’re soul bonded. I'd say yes. Do you pick up Blaise’s feelings too?”

He nodded. “Yep. We both knew when that guard put him in cuffs yesterday, didn’t we? We both felt the dip in his power.”

“Yes.” She agreed. “I feel it for both of you since our bond. I only used to be able to feel Blaise, so it makes sense you feel us both now too.” She stroked the outlines of the various tattoos on his lower arm. “Are you okay with it?” 

He nodded. “Yes. I like it. It just makes me feel more protective of both of you. And everything feels really strong anyway at the moment. I guess after so long numbing everything that was always going to be the case. Will you help me go through the cupboard and bin everything later please?”

She looked up at him in surprise. “Are you sure you're ready?”

Theo took a deep breath and nodded. “Yes. For so long I’ve been afraid of my feelings so I took them away, but the flip side of that is feeling nothing. Everything becomes numb and there’s nothing to get excited about. I thought I was only doing it when things got bad but now I know that there was a residual build up there all the time. I feel totally different now and I don’t want to go back to that.”

Tracy nodded, still stroking his arm softly. “It was like living a half-life,” he continued. “I was afraid to feel anything in case it was bad, so the minute I did, I took the feeling away. Now that I’m bonded to you both I feel safe. I can deal with those feelings because I know you’ve both got me safely and you’ll help me.”

Tracy smiled, overcome with love for him once more. “Yes of course I’ll help you. Shall we ask Blaise as well?” 

Theo nodded. “I suppose I’d better tell Draco too, It kind of involves him as well.”

“Better be tonight then.” Tracy settled in against him and he slipped an arm across her tummy. “Are they all still at Grimmauld?” 

Theo nodded. “Yes. They’ll be there all day. As we left Balsie said something about going to the Ministry with Harry and Ron, so it’s just us here for a bit.” Tracy nodded and fell asleep again with Theo nestled snugly behind her. She slept until she felt something poking her rather insistently in the back, causing her to wake up. She smiled sleepily, nodding at his unasked question and he lifted her nightshirt and slipped inside her with absolutely no build-up whatsoever “Do you know what I love?” He asked, sliding in and out so gently that  she melted into the bed, “I love that you're always ready for me. Always. How does that even work without foreplay?”

“Veela power.” She answered, with a smile. “She always wants you, so do I for that matter, so it’s just soft and easy.” Her eyes closed as he leaned down to kiss her reverently. “It’s handy isn’t it?”

Theo nodded and having given her time to adjust, thrust into her gently, making her eyes open with a jolt and a wicked smile form on her lips. “And does sex heal depleted Veela power?”

“Yes, In this case, it even counts as medicine.” Theo’s eyes lit up as she turned her head to kiss him and lose herself in him once more.

  
  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


It was dinner time when the others finally returned from Grimmauld Place. Blaise called in an order at the local Chinese takeaway, and Theo and Draco apparated away to pick it up. When they had finished eating Blaise filled them in on the rest of the day's events. 

“We went to the Ministry, looking for old records. We didn't find much though, unfortunately. Harry got Rabastan’s prison records but he seems to have kept himself squeaky clean since being locked in there. Nothing suspicious whatsoever. Mulciber and Rodolphus have all but disappeared off the face of the Earth though. You can bet your life that they're living by our lake and that they’re hunting for the sword now. We think Hermione was right in that Rodolphus replaced Rabastan with Mulicber once Rabastan was imprisoned. It makes sense. All we need to do now is catch them.” He surmised, sitting back and licking a last drop of sauce from his fingers.

Hermione settled back on the sofa against Draco, she sipped her wine and curled into his side as he put an arm around her. “What have you two been up to?” 

“Sleeping mostly,” Tracy admitted sheepishly. “Sorry. I know that's not much help!”

“Sweetheart, you were more than enough help this morning,” Blaise said. “It was a well-deserved rest.”

“I’ve sorted all the experimental potions out, sent patents off for our own recipes, and owled St. Mungos with regard to clinical trials.” Theo said, “I didn’t want to leave Tracy here alone and it seemed like it needed doing.”

“Brilliant mate. Well done.” Draco nodded, saluting him with his glass. 

“Oh and I’ve asked Tracy to help me bin the cupboard tonight. I think the time’s right, but B, I'd like your help too, and Malfoy, that does depend on how you feel about it?” 

Draco stiffened, Tracy saw the hesitation cross his face and his eyes turn stormy. “Most of it is fine to go. There are a couple of vials I'd rather keep a little longer though.” He studied his glass intently and avoided meeting anybody's eyes for a moment.

Theo nodded. “Joint effort then?” Draco nodded in agreement and sat forwards to top off their glasses from the bottle on the table. “Tell us what you want to keep, I won’t judge.”

A little later Tracy settled back comfortably on the enormous bed as Blaise unlocked the cabinet door. Theo sat down between her and Hermione as Blaise started taking out different sized vials and passing them to Draco. “Right. Let’s see what we’ve got then. Delirium Draught.” Blaise read the label and Draco pulled a face before resting the clear vial on the side of the sink. 

“I suppose we had a few good nights on that, didn’t we mate? Although the headache in the morning is an absolute killer.” Theo said, and Draco agreed with a chuckle. 

“I missed a lot of essays in seventh year due to that shit, it was handy Severus was made head really.” Draco grimaced. “I think I’m happy to let that one go like you said the hangovers were something else.” 

“Yes. I seem to recall giving that a try with you two and suffering the next morning too.” Blaise admitted. “That’s probably why I only ever tried it once. Some of us possess common sense after all.” He chuckled and moved on to the next vial. “Befuddlement solution?”

“Bin,” Draco said and Theo agreed without a second thought. “There’s no redeeming qualities to that one at all.”

“You say that like Delirium Draught possesses redeeming qualities?” Blaise shook his head in exasperation. 

“It does actually, it’s one of the best painkillers in existence but you need to take M.T. with it or you lose the ability to behave even remotely sensibly.”

“Fantasy Elixir?” Blaise moved on with a frown, obviously at a loss for how to answer that particular point. “I’ve never even heard of this!”

“That one’s an interesting concept.” Draco flushed slightly, and Theo laughed. “It does what you’d imagine actually, and it’s not great for taking alone with your best mate, especially if one of you is completely straight and the other isn’t!”

Theo laughed, “Oh come on admit it, you loved it Malfoy… but yeah okay, point taken, bin that one too.”

“Veritiserum, I think we should keep this, it might be handy.” Blaise paused, “It’s expensive to buy and a pain in the arse to brew. Why is it in here though and not with the usual supplies?” 

“If you mix it with Fantasy Elixir it’s quite enlightening,” Draco said when Theo didn’t elaborate, and they both chuckled, toasting each other with their wine-glasses. Draco left the sink and settled down on the bed and Hermione stretched out against his legs as he sipped his wine and stroked her hair. 

“Uh, mate? Care to explain this one?” Blaise looked rather worried as he held out a vial of lilac liquid with a frown. The label held a poison warning next to a prominently placed skull and crossbones. “Draught of Living Death Theo. Draco?”

“Your face is a picture right now, B!” Theo laughed, and even Draco chuckled. “It’s just a sleep aid babes. If you’ve overdone some of the more enlivening potions that is. One drop in a vial of M.T. and you’ll sleep like a baby all night. Probably best not tried if you're sober though, it might be a little too effective.”

“Sometimes,” Tracy said, picking up his hand, “I worry about you!”

“Only sometimes baby?” The glint in his eye was pure cheek, “I’m slipping up if you only worry about me sometimes-”

“Oh hush Mr. Nott!” She grinned and kissed him. “Blaise, before we tip everything away, is there any way of using some of these existing potions as ingredients in legitimate potions? I had no idea there were alternative uses for a lot of these and I can see the potential for some of these as ingredients in the calming, anti-anxiety, sleep aid potion line, for example.”

“Probably,” Theo said. “Draught of Living Death and Veritiserum are only restricted potions for some reason, they're not illegal like Delirium Draught, M.T. or Fantasy Elixir. You probably couldn’t get away with using those as ingredients because they're class A, but yes there’s potential there for using some of them like that.”

“Right.” Blaise reached further into the cupboard, “Merlin, there’s a lot of this!” He pulled out a large handful of vials and put them into the sink. “This one’s going, yes?”

There was a pause while Theo took a deep breath and nodded. Draco looked conflicted. “Stick a couple back for now Blaise. Or give them to me and I’ll ask Hermione to password them away for me. I’m not saying I’ll take them, just my Father’s being released in a couple of weeks and-” he broke off, picking awkwardly at a thread on his jeans.

“Mate, it’s fine.” Theo reached over and put a hand on Draco’s arm. “You don't need to explain.” 

Blaise reached further into the cupboard, sweeping around with his arm. He pulled out two more vials, hidden right at the back. One was small and purple, the other huge and bright green. Neither had labels. “What in the name of Circe are these?”

“The green one is Evadere. it's a class B overdose antidote.” Theo said, “And the red one is a restricted forgetfulness potion that never worked quite like I hoped it would. I was hoping you could tweak it to forget certain memories or at least block them for a bit, but you forget your own name when you're on it and everyone thinks you’ve turned into an idiot. It might have some potential as an ingredient with some major tweaks though, and it’s not entirely illegal.”

“Don’t bin the Evadere,” Draco said. “I know I know,” he sent a contrite look to Hermione, “It has legitimate uses though, and it’s obscenely expensive. It could be useful if anyone reacts badly during potion tests and trials and it’s the main ingredient in our own sober up potion so we know it works as an ingredient. It will counteract pretty much anything in this cupboard. Even Snape kept that at Hogwarts.

“Mate, Snape didn’t just keep it, he brewed it, and a lot of these others for that matter, and sold them on the black market in Knockturn as a sideline,” Theo said. 

“Really?” Draco’s eyebrows had shot up as well, and Theo laughed. “I think you and your Godfather need a little chat, where do you think I found half of this shit? Anyway, that’s all there is. Have at it. I don’t even feel bad looking at it now. Keep the useful stuff, bin the rest, let Draco keep what makes him feel better. I’m going to fly for a bit.” And with a peck on Tracy’s lips and blowing a kiss to Blaise, he left the room, clearly needing a little time on his own.

When he’d left Tracy stood up and crossed to the sink, picking through some of the vials. It seemed there was a whole world out there that had mainly passed her by. 

Blaise handed her the vial of Evadere and she tipped it up to the light to examine it, “I think you might be right with the ingredients potential here. I’ve never really looked into the illegal side of things but if Theo knows his stuff which he probably does, and we try one drop of this or that as an actual ingredient, it opens up a whole world of possibilities doesn't it?” he said thoughtfully. 

  
  


**Hermione**

  
  


“I think you're right,” Hermione said from the bed, “But I’d never be brave enough to try mixing it myself and giving it to someone to try, what if it went wrong? Most of this cupboard has the potential to kill you on the spot!”

“So do most potions in the wrong doses or under the wrong circumstances,” Draco argued. “Just off the top of my head, you want to make a Cruciatus calming draught right?” Hermione nodded. “Well, what if you played around with the ingredients of M.T. like we did when we made the alternative version, then added a drop of Draught of Living Death and a little Calming Draught, somehow took the brain-numbing edge off with Pepper Up or Sober Up, even Delirium Draught or Euphoria Elixia, it actually could work. We’ve always started from scratch with ingredients, haven't we? And we’ve got a bit sidetracked lately with the Horcruxes, but I reckon there might be something in blending existing potions that’s worth looking into.”

Hermione stood up too and peered at the vials Tracy passed her. “Snape really sold this?”

“I thought that was fairly common knowledge,” Blaise said. “Apparently not, Theo must have told me at some point. Draco you did know Snape took M.T. for years?”

I knew that.” Draco said, “He said it was the only way he’d gotten through his years of being a spy, I've also noticed how much better he looks since he quit it, mind. I didn't know he made it and sold it while he was teaching though. Sneaky git.”

Hermione‘s curiosity was getting the better of her. She uncorked a vial of M.T. and sniffed it gingerly, surprised to find that it smelled delicious. “Uh, Granger,” Draco said as she closed her eyes and inhaled, “Not a good plan love.”

“It smells nice.”   
  


“It does. It lures you in like Amortentia. It smells different to everyone and that’s the problem, you smell it and you want to taste it, you taste it and that’s it, you're buggered. What's it smell like to you?”

“Apples and mint, and-” she dropped her eyes and flushed. “It smells a little like you.”

“Can I try?” Tracy asked, and Hermione passed her the vial. “It is nice.” She sniffed. “Chocolate and spice, that’s you, Blaise. She sniffed again, “I can’t identify it exactly but there’s Theos scent in there too.”

Blaise took the vial and sniffed himself. “Yep, your right. And flowers and vanilla, that’s you love. What do you get Draco?”

“Honey and vanilla. Basically Hermione, even back in the summer of fifth year, although it took me a long time to work out that’s what I was smelling.” He said without moving, “it’s exactly like a love potion, it’s the most comforting thing you’ll ever smell. Or taste. Scary isn't it?”

Hermione nodded. Her head was whirling with all that had happened so far that day, and she was feeling wound up and ansty and she didn’t know how to relieve it. “Draco, can we go flying please?”

He looked at her in confusion and nodded. “If you want to love.” He frowned, “are you okay?”

“Yes. No. I think so, I just need some fresh air. Can we, would you mind?” 

“Not in the slightest, come on then.” He stood up and Hermione followed him out of the room and into the kitchen leaving Blaise and Tracy alone. “Are you sure you’re alright?” Draco asked, handing her a coat. She nodded and wrapped herself up, following him out onto the freezing night. 

Hermione stepped over the broom Draco offered and waited until he had settled himself behind her. The feeling of his strong arms around her was one she thought she’d never tire of. “It’s not like you to want to go flying. Especially not at this time of night.” He kicked off gently and they soared leisurely up into the air. She looked down, watching the world fall away, and leaned her head back into him, inexplicably feeling better already as the cool wind rushed past her face.

“I feel weird.” She admitted. He was honest with her, no matter the cost to himself, maybe it was time she returned the sentiment. “I think part of that is what happened today with the Horcrux, maybe it’s the blood magic thing again, but I also feel like I missed out on a lot growing up. I never did any of what you and the others did. I’ve never really even seen an illegal potion till tonight. I never got drunk at Hogwarts, I never kissed anyone inappropriate. I never did any of those normal teenage things because I was mostly trying to keep Harry alive and I thought I didn’t need to concern myself with such mundane things. I thought I was above all that. Now I think I missed out on rather a lot. I can’t even fly properly.”

“So your feeling the need for a late rebellion are you?”

She laughed. “Maybe.”

“Well it just so happens I can help you there Granger. If you want to play on the dark side, I’m quite good at that.”

“Scare me Draco, do it.” She screwed up her eyes, needing to feel something, needing the rush of adrenaline that she had grown accustomed to when she was younger and was constantly getting into sticky situations with Harry and Ron.

He laughed. “Hold on then.” Hermione shrieked as he accelerated like a rocket, shooting straight up into the inky black sky, aiming straight for the moon and leaving her stomach far, far behind. 

“Too much?” he asked in concern as he leveled out, but she shook her head. She trusted him now and it hit her hard as she realized just how much he meant to her, and how she really, really did trust him with her life now.

“No. Do a dive.”

“Alright who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?” he whispered, pulling the broom to an abrupt stop. “You didn’t sneakily down that vial did you?” 

“Of course not.” She laughed. “Come on, you're always going on about flying and how amazing it is. Show me. Do what Harry always wanted to do and scare the pants off me.”

They were hovering in the sky, not moving and her heart was pounding as he considered what to do. “Remember you can't fall. And if for some reason you did, I’d catch you, Granger. I’d always catch you.”

She nodded and he dipped the broom and dived. Heaven knew how high they were and he dived vertically, pushing her flat against the broom and holding on tightly. Hermione screamed as the world flashed before her eyes and suddenly she didn't feel afraid or held back by nausea or vertigo. Instead, she felt euphoric. One more Horcrux had been destroyed and she wondered just how much power they’d held over her and for how long they had been draining her and holding her back. 

If the timescale they had worked out was right and Bellatrix had collected her blood two years ago, it was a very long time indeed. She whooped with joy as Draco pulled out of the dive a few inches from the ground and she turned on the broom, trusting him to catch her if need be, and kissed him. 

“For fucks sake, are you just trying to be perfect?”

“Not really,” she said, leaning back into him. “I’m just fed up with feeling like I missed out on stuff, and destroying the second Horcrux feels like it’s given me some of my power back.”

“Granger, I don’t know that you were ever truly missing power. Or missing out on stuff for that matter. You robbed a bank and flew a dragon to freedom. You defeated the darkest wizard of all time.”

“Fair point.” She agreed. “Come on then. Back into the sky, show me what else you can do, this is fun!”

Draco laughed. “You told me once I should never dare a Gryffindor, it seems I'm growing to quite like some of those house traits after all. Hold tight.” He shot into the air like a bullet and flew fast, looping the loop, dropping, diving, and twirling in the way he only ever did when he was alone and wanted to race the dawn or dive through the sunset like a bird of  prey. Hermione whooped and cheered, she finally felt free, as if her body wasn’t constrained by its usual restrictions. As Draco finally pulled to a stop and hovered beside the rooftop hideaway she stepped off the broom, completely disorientated, and fell dizzily into Theo’s outstretched arms. 

“Easy there, you alright?” He asked, steadying her as she stumbled again, overcome by lingering dizziness from the insane flight. 

“I just need a minute. You?” Theo nodded and looked incredulously at Draco, who merely shrugged. “She’s feeling she missed out on our misspent youth. She told me to fly like that. She said, and I quote, ”Do what Harry’s always wanted to do and scare the pants off me.”

“Oh.” Theo grinned. “I thought you’d had enough excitement in your youth Granger?”

“That’s what I said.” Draco agreed, accioing the broom into his hand and walking deftly along the roof to join them. “Robbing a bank and defeating Voldemort. And that’s just for start-”

“That was Harry. I didn’t do that.”

“You did rob the bank though?” Theo asked, “Only I'd be disappointed if that turned out to be untrue?”

“Yes, I did that. While polyjuiced as Bellatrix too, I might add.”

“Whaaaaaaat?” Theo asked, “I didn’t know that part!”

“Yep. It seemed like the only way to get into her vault. What are you doing up here then?”

“Smoking a joint.” He said simply.

“On your own?” She asked.

“Not now you're here too.” He passed it to Draco who sat down and took it from him. 

“Thanks.” He took a deep drag and blew the smoke up into the sky. “We left Blaise and Tracy sorting the cupboard, I think there might be some more experiments coming out of it soon so it’s a good thing you sent off the patents and trials forms for the first batch, we’ll be getting a bit snowed under.”

“Good,” Theo said as Hermione’s head finally cleared and her stomach settled. She took a deep breath and leaned back against the roof behind her watching the stars as they lapsed into companionable silence. 

“I feel better.” She said finally. “Those Horcruxes were affecting me, there’s no two ways around it. Now I just want to find the sword and destroy that too. Oh, My Gods!” She sat up with a shriek, “Holy, Merlin, Sweet Circe I’ve just realized something!”

“What in the name of-?” Theo asked, blinking at her in confusion as she stood up, wobbled precariously, and sank back down again.

Hermione was speechless for a moment as the realizations dawned on her one after the other. “We were on the run when we were captured by snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor. Then Bellatrix tortured me, took my blood and we escaped. It took me a long time to recover from the experience and since then I’ve never felt quite the same. I thought it was because she half killed me that day but what if, what she actually did was use my blood to tether me to the Horcruxes?” Hermione took a deep breath and pushed some stray curls out of her eyes. She knew she was right, she could feel it deep inside as if her whole body was making the realization.

“What if,” she continued, her eyes bright and shining in the darkness, “in the same way that making a Horcrux splits the maker's soul, what if by using my blood she put a little bit of me into each Horcrux she made?” Hermione’s eyes were wide as she stared unseeingly into the heavens. Draco paused with the joint in his mouth, squinting at her through the smoke, “And, what if, when each Horcrux is destroyed that part of me, or whatever it is, comes back to me or is freed, and that’s why I feel so much better after each one is destroyed?”

“I think,” Draco said slowly, looking at her in the twinkling starlight, ”that that’s not as mad an idea as it sounds.” He passed the joint back to Theo and turned back to face the obsidian sky once more. “Which means that when we’ve found and destroyed the third one, all of this will be over and we can finally, finally get our lives back on track.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it’s been a bit of a manic week but I’ve managed to get this update out on the Friday I planned it for, so yay!! 
> 
> I’m so glad people are still enjoying the story, thank you so much for all the kind comments, kudos and reviews, it really means a lot. 
> 
> Also, I’ve just started a tumblr, so if you would like some inside info, snippets and random ramblings, come find me….. there’s not a lot on it yet, but I have quite a lot planned, so, come on over! I’m phoenixofslytherin on there as well.
> 
> Thank you as always champagneandliterature, your alpha and beta skills are very much appreciated!

**Chapter 14, Hermione.**

The week leading up to Christmas was calm by the usual standards of the Groundsman’s cottage. The recent spell of bright, cold weather had given way to miserable, drizzly days and equally chilly, damp nights. Everyone was finding more and more reasons to stay cocooned in the friendly warmth of the little cottage and avoid venturing outside, or into the still hostile feeling Manor. 

Exactly one week before Christmas Bill had finally pronounced the Manor clear of curses, hexes, and jinxes and declared it safe for everyone to use as they wished. 

The problem was, nobody seemed inclined to use it at all.

Despite the Manor’s recent redecoration and added homely touches, their attempts to spend more time inside it fell flat, and they retreated to the cottage every time they tried. The Manor was just not an inviting place to be. Theo hated it and even Draco and Blaise weren’t keen to linger there once the day’s work was done. Tracy and Hermione both felt uncomfortable in the house too. It felt exactly like Grimmauld place had when Hermione had first moved in there, back in the summer of fifth year.

So, as soon as they could escape they did. The Groundsman's cottage may have been cramped and small, but it was home. Eventually, they all admitted that none of them wanted to move out of it and into the Manor, as had been their original plan, and that they needed to find a different use for the Manor.

One especially dull morning four days before Christmas, Hermione was curled up on the sofa alternating between reading and watching the rain that was lashing down outside.

She put her book down and sighed. “Tracy, what do you know about mixing existing potions?”

“What kind of existing potions?” The blond witch looked up from her sketchpad and regarded Hermione thoughtfully. 

“The banned kind. I’m interested in what we discussed when we were looking through the bathroom cupboard. I've been through all the potions books I can find, both here and at Grimmauld and there’s nothing in any of them about the illegal side of things.” She grimaced, “actually I found a lot of books in the library at Grimmauld about illegal potions but they were all on the side of creating dark potions for dark purposes, which is the opposite of what I want to do.” She shuddered, remembering the highly unpleasant, very detailed pictures in some of the books.

“Well,” Tracy paused thoughtfully, “By their very nature illegal potions involve banned substances, so it makes sense that they don’t list them in the recipe books I suppose.”

Hermione frowned. She was feeling the same stubborn determination and interest that had carried her all through Hogwarts, and it was nice to finally have some of her purpose back. “But what if you  _ did _ use them? Where do people get the recipes from in the first place and where does the law stand, if, for example, you add an illegal potion as an ingredient to other more legal ingredients? Does that make the potion you create illegal or not?”

Tracy frowned as she thought. “Mostly the unlicensed recipes are passed around covertly. It’s a question of who you’re connected with, as I’m sure you’ve figured out by now from the boys rather dubious examples. There are a batch of recipes that get passed around at school, and a lot of those originated from Severus. People invent things all the time. I'm afraid I don’t know anything about the legalities of that though, again you’d need to ask the boys.” Hermione nodded thoughtfully. She couldn't shake the idea that had formed in her head the previous week. 

“Here’s the thing,” Hermione began, choosing her words carefully, “a Cruciatus after effects cure doesn’t exist. But in theory, you can treat the curse’s long term effects with illegal potions, or so it seemed, listening to the others last week. So does a cure not exist because it’s impossible to make, or simply because nobody has thought to try using those particular potions yet?”

“I would guess it’s impossible to make using conventional ingredients and that no one’s tried the other kind. Wizarding society isn't exactly progressive is it?” Tracy said. “Most things work that way though. Someone has an idea like you have, tries it, and finds it works. That’s how new potions get invented.”

Hermione slammed the book shut and stood up, determination was written so clearly on her face that Tracy smiled. “Thank you. I need to go to Flourish and Blotts I think. Or the library in Diagon Alley.”

“You could try the library in Malfoy Manor too,” Tracy suggested. “Have you ever seen it?” Hermione shook her head. “You’d love it, It’s quite something. The sheer amount of  books dedicated to the Dark Arts is staggering and I’m sure you'd find quite a few on restricted substances there too. Draco’s Grandfather was very interested in potion theory and from what I've heard he wasn't overly bothered by the legalities of his ingredients either.”

“Really?” Hermione asked in surprise. She blinked, realizing that although she might be getting to know Draco quite well at the moment, there was still a lot to learn about him. 

“Yes. Abraxas Malfoy. I don't know much about him but he certainly passed his talent for potion making down to Lucius, and then in turn Draco. Lucius might be worth talking to as well, once he’s released. Anyway, about Diagon Alley, I could do with getting some Christmas presents, if you fancy it we could go later today?”

“Yes please!” Hermione stretched and stood up. “Would you mind if I asked Ginny along too, only I've promised to go Christmas shopping with her as she’s on her annual training break and I'm running out of days before Christmas now!

“Of course.” Tracy smiled, returning to her drawing. “I like Ginny, she’s very sweet. Let me know when you’re ready to go.”

  
  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


Exactly an hour later the girls landed at Diagon Alley’s apparition point. Hermione frowned against the incessant drizzle and Tracy cast an Impervious charm over the three of them. “Thanks!” Ginny said brightly. “Where first?”

“Flourish and Blotts?” 

“Twilfitt and Tattings?” 

Both girls spoke at the same time and laughed. “Well since you’re both being predictable,” Ginny grinned and winked, “I vote we go to my brothers’ shop. We need Christmas presents after all. Although ‘Mione, Twilfitt, and Tattings underwear department would work if you want a present for your rather handsome other half-”

“I already spent a fortune in there with Tracy last time we came here-” Hermione protested.

“And did he appreciate it?” Tracy asked, her eyes twinkling,

“Well, yes as it happens.”

“Exactly. A girl can never have too many pretty undies.” 

“Too right!” Ginny held out a hand and they high-fived as Hermione laughed. 

“All right all right. Come on then let’s start with Fred and George’s shall we?”

Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes was a riot of color and an explosion of sparkly Christmas themed decorations. “Hello!” George said, opening the door to the bustling shop and ushering them inside out of the rain, “Freddie, it’s our favorite little sister!”

“Gin!” Fred rolled his wheelchair towards them and grinned, “Sorry,” he flashed a lopsided smile at a middle-aged witch whose foot he had just run over and held out his arms. Ginny leaned down and gave him a hug. “Mione. Tracy.” He held his arms out to each of them in turn. Hermione had introduced Tracy to the twins on their last foray into Diagon. 

“To what do we owe this pleasure?” George leaned against the counter after also hugging everyone hello. He ignored the queue that was forming as a rather harried looking sales girl hurried past to start serving.

“We’re doing our Christmas shopping and thought we’d say hi. And maybe buy something as well.”

“Good thinking, Sis.” Fred grinned. “You three may take your pick of anything on this side of the shop.”

“Why not that side?” Ginny frowned.

“Because we’ve had a little change around to make space for our new lines. That side of the shop now contains our more, shall we say,  _ adult _ , products and they are most definitely not to be sold to our little sister.”

Ginny laughed. “Really Fred? I could just immobilize you and go look, I am of age.”

“Ginevra.” He fixed her with his piercing blue gaze as George doubled over laughing, “That is no way to speak to me, I am an injured man-”

“Yes, sweetpea. Two years ago. You were lucky to survive. We know. Sympathy aside it doesn’t stop me immobilizing you if need be. It’s only Harry I'd be using them on anyway.”

“Precisely. I always said he was dodgy. The same goes for you too ‘Mione. This side of the shop.” He waved his arm to the left and she laughed. 

“Come on, show us what you’ve been developing. I have a very handsome wizard at home who might be interested.” Hermione grinned.

“Yes.” George said, “Which is an interesting development in itself and you’ll be able to fill us in at the Burrow on Boxing Day. Mum’s invited you both and you know what that means. No escape. And the answer is still no to this side of the shop.”

“Am I allowed to look?” Tracy gave him her best smile and Fred faltered for a second.

“No. and no Veela magic will persuade me either young lady, I’m immune.” Fred grinned, “And since I’m told you have not one but two dashing young wizards at home it’s most definitely this side of the shop for you.”

Ginny poked her tongue out at her brothers and darted across the shop. Hermione and Tracy followed giggling. Nearly an hour later they squeezed out of the door laden with all sorts of new products. Fred had made a show of covering his eyes as they paid at the till and the girls had delighted in showing him everything they bought.

The freezing drizzle had escalated into proper soaking rain now and it was most unpleasant. Heads down, they walked quickly to Flourish and Blotts, ducking gratefully into the warm shop. Another hour later they stepped back outside, Hermione shaking her head in dismay. Not once in all her years of coming here had Flourish and Blotts failed her, until today. There had not been a single book on using banned or restricted potions as ingredients. She had finally admitted defeat and decided that the only other course of action was asking Draco to take her to Malfoy Manor.

The rain had let up slightly again so they took their time looking in shop windows, only stopping when Tracy put a hand on Hermione’s arm. “Those two men behind us are making my senses uncomfortable. They were there when we dashed into Flourish and Blotts too, do you know who they are?”

Hermione turned as did Ginny. Two unassuming looking men were staring into the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies, and Hermione could see nothing remarkable about them at all. “Nope. Maybe they're just shopping?” Ginny asked hopefully.

“I don’t know them either.” Hermione shook her head and after another look at the men, the girls slipped into Twilfitt and Tattings.

The men were still loitering when they came out, and the girls were laden with yet more bags. “What do we do?” Hermione was torn. 

“Ignore them!” Ginny was unperturbed while Tracy was bothered. Hermione had seen enough of Tracy’s powers at work to know that they should be taken seriously, however. 

“I think we should call it a day,” Hermione was starting to feel uneasy herself and she wasn’t sure if the men were as sinister as Tracy thought or if she was just feeling some of Tracy’s residual unease.

“I think we should go into the Leaky Cauldron and floo home.” Tracy said doubtfully, “I don’t like this. If they tried anything as we apparated it could be nasty.”

Hermione agreed. There was nothing obviously wrong, they could just be two men out doing their Christmas shopping and happening to go in the same direction as they were but Tracy’s alarm was making her uneasy.  “Wands out then,” Ginny said determinedly, catching on and pulling her own from her coat pocket, clearly starting to feel alarmed herself now. As they walked towards the pub, the two men carried on talking, apparently engrossed with the window display. 

Suddenly Tracy spun around. The men were  _ still  _ staring into the window but Hermione could tell from Tracy’s face that something had changed. 

“Let’s go.” Hermione pulled both girls forwards again but they were too slow. The stunning spells hit them squarely in the chests at the same time, the man who fired two did it so quickly that they appeared to come out as one incantation, two spells flashed red and the one the second man fired at Tracy had a specific orange glow to it. All three girls squealed and blacked out, hitting the floor together. 

  
  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Tracy** .

  
  


When Tracy opened her eyes she had no idea where she was. Hermione and Ginny were still unconscious beside her and the two men from Diagon Alley were standing over them looking worried. 

She scanned her surroundings, trying to figure out where they were. The room they were in was vast, with a high ceiling and quite specific plasterwork that she was sure she recognized, but couldn't quite place. 

Her brain was groggy and she felt empty inside. Whatever spell the men had used on her had been designed to knock her Veela out as well. That meant that whoever the men were, they had done their research and knew who and what they were dealing with. 

Ginny and Hermione were still unconscious and suddenly Tracy felt ropes bind themselves around her wrists and ankles as the men stared at her in alarm. “It wasn’t strong enough was it?” one of them was saying, “I told you we should have doubled it up, Veela are powerful.”

Tracy stared frantically around her as the men bickered and a chandelier flickered into life above her head. Where on Earth were they? She tried calling mentally for Blaise and Theo, the emptiness inside her felt wrong, her Veela had been with her since she turned 17, they were a partnership now, they worked together as one being, feeling the veela being non-responsive was causing her to panic.

Tracy tried screaming out for the boys in her mind again. She knew they would feel her distress, even without the veela, their soul bond would alert them that something was  wrong, the trouble was she didn’t know where they currently were, or how to guide the boys to them without the Veela’s help. 

One of the men cast an Expelliarmus charm and the girl’s wands went sailing through the air towards him. Tracy gathered herself, worrying about her slumbering Veela wasn’t going to bring help to them. She vaguely recognized her surroundings, which meant that one of the boys might too. She focused with all her might on the plasterwork and the chandelier and pushed with every last bit of her magic towards Blaise and Theo.

For a minute there was nothing. No response. Then she felt the flicker of Blaise’s response. With the Veela out of action, she kne it was pure telepathy that was getting her message through, but the contact from her mate did somehow strengthen the drowsy veela. The creature started to wake as she fed on the contact with her mate. Tracy didn’t know how Blaise had worked it out, but somehow he knew where they were. 

A sudden barrage of feelings hit her forcefully all at once as her Veela started to revive. There was panic and intense flaring anger, that would be Theo she mused, then cold hard fury and a clear determination which was Blaise. With a surge of energy, the Veela woke up, still dazed but with enough strength to shrug off the silencing spell Tracy was under.

“My boyfriends know where we are.” She said shakily, “they won’t like this at all. They’re both very protective. Of all of us.” Her veela scented deception. The men weren’t who they appeared to be. They were polyjuiced and Tracy had a good idea who they were underneath their disguise.

Both men stopped their argument and came to stand over the girls, wands pointed threateningly. The taller man nodded. “Yes, I’m sure your little Veela bond will alert them.” He stared pointedly at the other man, “This is why we need to be quick. We can’t wait for her anymore.” He stepped towards a still unconscious Hermione, Tracy sent another frantic call to Blaise. She struggled against her bindings but there was nothing she could do. 

“Are you waiting for Pansy?” she asked, desperately trying to distract the men. One of them had a vial in his hand and was pulling what looked suspiciously like a knife out of the pocket of his robes. The men ignored her but the look they exchanged told her she was right. They weren’t prepared to wait any longer.

The taller man bent down over Hermione, Tracy screamed and the man cursed as he jumped. Tracy felt a sudden surge of energy deep inside her. Her Veela recognized her mate was close by. “Stop!” Tracy shouted again. “I told you my boyfriends would know where we were, they’re here, let us go so you can get away before-”

“Too late.” Said a deadly voice from the doorway and the man bending over Hermione was blasted back into the wall behind them with a sickening crack that had surely knocked him unconscious. As he slid to the floor, Blaise and Theo released the girls from their bindings while Draco knocked the second man out with a violent stunning spell. 

“Reneverate,” Blaise said, pointing his wand at Hermione and then Ginny. “Come on, reneverate.” as Hermione stirred and opened her eyes Blaise sighed in relief as Draco collapsed forwards onto his hands and knees. “Oh thank Merlin, are you okay?”

Hermione looked around groggily and nodded. “What happened, where are we?”

Draco pulled her into his chest and held her as Blaise went to cradle Tracy, and Theo tended to Ginny. “Can one of you work these infernal mobile things?” Theo asked, looking blankly at the one Hermione had set them all up with recently, “We need to call Potter.”

“I’m okay.” Ginny sat up, wincing, and rubbing her chest. “Ouch! I’m alright. Sort these two out first. 

“Fine.” Theo checked her vital signs and once satisfied let her go.

Eventually, Draco tore his eyes away from Hermione and settled them on the two unconscious men on the floor. “Polyjuice?” He asked, and Blaise nodded grimly. 

“I think so. Can you nip home and get the veritaserum? You're the only one who can get back in here unaided.”

“Do. Not. Let. Them. Move.” Draco said grimly and turned with a swish and a blur of black smoke to apparate away.

“Where are we?” Hermione sounded a little weak but otherwise appeared unharmed. 

“Malfoy Manor,” Blaise said. “Tracy communicated it to me. Why the ceiling baby?”

“I didn’t know where we were.” She admitted, “I recognized the ceiling but couldn’t place it so I just projected it to you. Blaise, they know I’m Veela. They used a specific spell and it knocked both of us out. She’s still woozy now.”

“I know.” He said, “Mine’s passing her energy. It’s okay though, you're both safe and she’s only been stunned. Did you catch the incantation?” 

“No.” Tracy shook her head. “Unfortunately not.”

“I didn’t know where we were.” She admitted, “I recognized the ceiling but couldn’t place it so I just projected it to you. Blaise, they know I’m Veela. They used a specific spell and it knocked both of us out. She’s still woozy now.”

“I know.” He said, “Mine’s passing her energy. It’s okay though, you're both safe and she’s only been stunned. Did you catch the incantation?” 

“No.” Tracy shook her head. “Unfortunately not.”

When Draco returned with the veritaserum he approached the fallen men and kicked them viciously into position, then used the dropper to put a dose onto each of their tongues. “Draco,” Hermione said quietly, watching the wizards change back to their regular appearance, “They're using my blood, I'm sure that's how they tracked us in Diagon. I feel terrible.”

Draco nodded, a look of pure disgust on his face as he pointed his wand at Hephaestus Mulciber. Theo did the same to Rodolphus Lestrange, and they both cast reneverate to wake them up. 

“Hello Draco,” Mulciber said, rolling his eyes and glancing down at his body in dismay. He rubbed a hand over the back of his head and looked at his palm. It was glistening with fresh, red blood from where he had collided so violently with the wall. “Must you have been so heavy-handed? The girls are fine, we didn’t harm them.”

“You’re lucky to be alive after that little stunt.” If she hadn’t known better Tracy would have been sure that Theo had Veela blood inside him. He was crackling with power and Veela glow, looking positively murderous. Draco looked at him in surprise and Tracy wondered just how easily Veela could slip in and out of their mates. Blaise was still holding Tracy while staring at Theo intently. Clearly, something magical was going on. 

“Why?” Hermione pushed herself to her feet and faced the men, “Why did you stun us and bring us here?” 

“We want the sword,” Rodolphus said, looking dismayed as he spoke. He fussed in his mouth with his tongue, obviously tasting the veritserum. “We think you have the sword.”

“We don’t have the sword.” Hermione said. “We thought the sword was in your Gringotts vault. Is it not there?”

Rodolphus shook his head.

“The sword is the third Horcrux then?” Blaise asked.

“Yes,” Rodolphus looked as if he was trying to stop the words coming from his mouth. Mulciber was swaying, his head injury appeared to be troubling him deeply. 

“So you don’t know where it is?” Hermione pressed on as Rodolphus shook his head. “Nor do we.” 

“How did you get in here?” Draco asked, keeping his wand pointed at Rodolphus, “This manor is warded.”

There was a moment's silence as Rodolphus appeared to wage an internal war. “Lucius dropped the wards. There’s nothing to keep us out now.” He said eventually. 

“Why would my father do that?”

“Because he’s under the Imperius curse.”

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. “And was your doing I suppose?” Mulciber’s head was starting to loll forwards so Theo flicked his wand causing him to jolt awake.

“It was handy that Lucius was so compliant, really, Draco,” Mulciber smirked nastily. “One little spell and he dropped everything for us beautifully. We’ve been using this place as our base for months. Still,” he smirked again as he caressed his handful of wands lovingly, I have always been quite good at that curse-”

“Fuck you,” Theo shouted but Draco held up his hand, Theo waited, watching him closely.

“So is this place completely un-warded then?

“No!” Mulciber looked disdainful, “We need some protection, the girls got in because we were with them, apparently your father won't lock you out either. I'm guessing you brought the others in?”

“Give those wands back,” Draco said, looking thoroughly disconcerted. 

Blaise sighed, obviously sensing resistance. With two flicks of his wand, the pair were immobilized and the trio of wands flew through the air to him. “Here ladies.”

“Thank y-!” Hermione’s answer turned into a shriek of alarm as there was a sudden pop, a flash of long black hair, a female voice shouting an apology and suddenly Mulciber and Rodolphus vanished with another loud pop.

Draco, Blaise Theo, and Ginny all shouted immobilizing spells but they were too late. The air reverberated with silence as they all stared at each other in shock. “Shit!” Draco swore, “How the  _ hell  _ did she do that?”

“Blood magic,” Blaise said bitterly. “I bet he had a vial of Hermione’s blood on him and used it to call her directly to him for help.”

“She didn't want to do it though,” Tracy said, “Did you hear her shout sorry? and her remorse nearly knocked me over. Did you feel it Blaise? And it answers the question of whether she took the Dark Mark doesn’t it?” she finished as Blaise nodded.

“Does it?” Theo asked after hurling a couple of violent hexes at the nearest wall in annoyance,

“Yes. She apparated them away using normal apparition. If she had a Dark Mark and she was transporting two people surely she’d have used the Death Eater method? It’s stronger and there’s zero risk of splinching, he had a head injury after all.”

“She’s right,” Blaise agreed, “It would have been much less risky. If Pansy could have done it that way, she would have I'm sure.”

“Which means,” Tracy said, “That if she needs help and wants us to rescue her, we can ward our cottage against Death Eaters and she can come to us for safety. 

  
  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hermione**

  
  


Once they had ascertained that the girls were recovered enough to travel, Draco wrapped Hermione in his arms and apparated her gently back to the Groundsman’s cottage. A second swirl of black smoke announced Blaise and Tracy’s return and a third heralded Ginny and Theo. Ginny was wide-eyed with surprise as the smoke vanished and the air cleared. 

Harry and Ron hurtled out of the floo moments later, following the call of Hermione and Ginny’s Patronuses, they had resorted to using those having found that the Manor’s remaining wards blocked any mobile phone signal, and Harry pulled Ginny into his arms making her stagger against him. “I’m alright Harry,” she whispered, “I'm alright I promise.” but despite her assurances, her voice was shaking and it wasn’t long before she broke down in tears. 

Harry guided her to the sofa, holding her quietly and they sat together as Hermione went to the kitchen for water. “Calming Draught,” Blaise said, handing round vials of pearlescent turquoise liquid. “Our own version,” Blaise answered Ron’s unasked question as they all uncorked their vials and drank.

The effect of the potion was startling. A warm peaceful feeling flowed through Hermione’s body and she sighed and sank into the huge bean bag, Draco sitting beside her while Ron gently asked questions and Harry soothed Ginny. 

It had been an unsettling experience, and although none of them had been harmed worse than a stunning spell, they were all shaken up. Once, Harry, Ron and Ginny had gone and Tracy, Blaise and Theo had gone to bed, Hermione tucked her knees underneath her and rested her head comfortably against Draco. 

Neither of them spoke for a long time, both lost in their thoughts, then both spoke at the same time. “I thought I’d lost you-”

“I knew you’d save me-” 

“What was that?” He broke off and cocked his head to one side, staring at her with the ghost of a smile on his face.

“I said, I knew you’d save me. I had complete and utter faith that you would look after me. When I was unconscious I mean. It was sort of like a dream and I knew you’d keep me safe.”

As she looked at him she saw the hint of a tear forming in both of his eyes. “I’d always save you, Hermione.” He said, his eyes dark and stormy as he pulled her close for a gentle kiss. “I just wish they hadn’t gotten away.”

  
“Yes, but none of us expected Pansy to do that, did we? I just  _ knew  _ you’d protect me.” She continued, feeling the need to explain. “It wasn’t something that I had to tell myself,  or think about, I just knew it in here.” She held her hand over her heart. “Why did you think you’d lost me?”

“Because Blaise came hurtling into the cottage like a lunatic yelling for me and Theo to help. I’ve  _ never  _ seen him like that, not even close. I’ve also never seen Theo hold Blaise together as he did. It was quite something actually. But, being the only one who wasn’t psychically connected to what was going on, I didn’t know what was happening and I panicked when I saw you unconscious.” He paused, “It was frightening.” He closed his eyes and tipped his head to rest back against hers. 

“I was okay.” She whispered as he slipped an arm around her. “I didn’t really know anything about it until you woke me up and then I knew I was fine because you were there.”

“Blaise didn’t even tell me where we were going so that was a surprise as well. I’m not letting you out of my sight again till this is all over.”

Hermione sighed. She wanted to argue but deep down she liked the feeling of Draco’s protection too much to do so. “Draco,” she asked, voicing a thought that she’d had earlier in the day. “The flying without a broom thing, can anyone learn it?”

He looked at her, clearly confused by the subject change, “I should think so, as long as they’ve got enough magical power. Why?”

“I’ve got an idea.” He smiled as she sat up, gaining strength as she always did when she was inspired by something. “Fred Weasley, Ron’s brother, he was paralyzed in the Battle of Hogwarts when a wall fell on him. He was lucky to survive actually, we all thought he was dead.” She broke off with a shudder, remembering the moment of pure and utter horror as the wall fell and then the sheer relief when he finally stirred weakly as they clawed him out from underneath the rubble. “Anyway, he used to love flying. I mean, he had the same regard for it as you do and he can’t do it anymore because he hasn’t got the balance to stay on the broom. All the experts say it’s too dangerous to try in case he fell. But- why are you grinning at me?”

Draco laughed. “Because you have got the biggest heart of anyone I’ve ever known.” He said. “You want us to teach him to fly without the broom?”

Hermione nodded, “Only if you think it’s safe. And if you don’t need a Dark Mark to do it.”

“No,” he confirmed, “no mark needed.” He sat back, leaning against the bean bag thinking. “It should be possible. It’s basically a twist on the Wingardium Leviosa charm, it’s not even a dark spell. If a wizard is capable of holding a wand, then in theory they can fly.”

Hermione nodded. “Will you do it? Please? As a Christmas present to the whole family from both of us?”

“For you, I’d do pretty much anything.”

“That’s good,” she bit her bottom lip and turned to face him with a contrite smile, “because apparently, we’re spending Boxing day at the Burrow with Ron’s family-”

She had expected him to complain or to make a scathing remark but he didn't, he just nodded. “I told you, for you, I’d do anything. Even that. How are you feeling now?”

“Much better.” She smiled, leaning against him once more. “That potion is brilliant.” Draco nodded. “Tracy said your Grandfather used to design his own potions?”

“Yes, he liked to experiment. I’ve got a few of his old recipes here actually. You’re not giving up on this potion idea are you?”

“No.” She admitted, “I think I’m onto something. I want to give an idea a try.” 

“Let’s do it then.”

“Now?”

“Why not?”

“I don't know I suppose!” She blinked and stood up not seeing a reason to disagree.

“Grab some paper and tell me what you want to make.”

By the time Hermione was tired enough to accept that she could sleep they had a working plan. Several of their proposed ingredients were illegal and a couple were restricted but the rest of the extensive list was freely available. Hermione was grateful for Draco’s encyclopedic potion brewing knowledge; she had allowed him to develop the recipe and choose each ingredient, she had merely checked and confirmed each one’s suitability in the recipe books. Finally, they were satisfied with their recipe, and whatever the law said about their less legal ingredients, Hermione was excited to give the recipe a try. 

  
  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


The next morning Hermione wasn’t feeling quite so confident. She stared in concern at the large cauldron Draco was setting up while Theo checked over their proposed recipe. Seriously questioning her judgment she left Draco to join Theo by the back door, peering over his shoulder. “Am I crazy even attempting this?” she asked, looking in alarm at some of their ingredient choices. “I don’t want to harm anyone who tries it.” She cast a warming charm over them as he crossed out a couple of ingredients and added one. 

“Not at all.” He looked at her, his eyes unusually serious. “It’s good that you’re concerned but there’s nothing in here that interacts badly with anything else, or would cause  serious harm to the drinker. I have an antidote that will work against everything here in any case. You’re perfectly safe to try this.”

She nodded gratefully. “Thank you.” When he was done he handed her back the recipe, accepted a cup of coffee from Draco, and grinned.”You know Granger, it’s either going to blow up or be brilliant don’t you?” 

She laughed. “I’m hoping for brilliant.”

“Explosions are more fun-”

“You sound like Seamus from school!” she tipped her head upside down and pulled her hair into a messy bun, smiling at Theo’s eyebrow waggle.

“Sexy-”

“Just start pouring the ingredients, Hermione.” Draco ran his fingers through his hair while rolling his eyes. 

“Right,” she nodded. “One vial of Calming Draught, your own blend. Half a vial of Delirium Draught for pain. Half a vial of M.T. for it’s extra calming influence and to counteract the mind spinning aspects of the Delirium Draught. Please, please do not let Harry or Ron come through the floo right now-”

“Live dangerously, Granger, it’s fun!” Theo winked as she smiled again.

“Three drops of Draught of Living Death. Three? Are you  _ certain _ I'm not going to accidentally kill anyone with this?”

Draco laughed as Theo dropped his head into his hands in exasperation. “We’ve got an antidote, relax. I’m still not convinced that it shouldn’t be five drops.”

“Nor am I.” Theo agreed. “Let’s stick to three for now though, before Hermione has a heart attack. We can always up it in the next batch.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and added a vial of Wiggenweld potion to boost their concoction’s healing properties before handing over to Draco who started to add the single ingredients. He added dried Lavender, ground Moonstone and powdered unicorn horn for their peace-giving qualities, Mandrake root, Dragon liver and powdered Star Grass for their healing properties, Salamander blood and a single Doxy egg for strengthening purposes, Armadillo bile and Ginger root for wit sharpening and mental clarity, and finally, two vials of Honeywater to bind everything together and hopefully improve the taste, which Theo anticipated would be foul.

The liquid in the cauldron began to bubble. “Put those other two drops in Hermione,” Theo said, handing her the vial of Draught of Living Death as he peered through the steam. “It’s too lively. It needs to be a thicker consistency, the Delirium Draught is still too potent in there.” She looked at Draco who nodded and she uncertainly added the extra two drops.

The effect was fairly instantaneous, the potion changed color, morphing from a pale blue into a deep opalescent purple. It thickened and started bubbling much more slowly. Draco nodded in satisfaction. “Now stir counterclockwise and-” he was watching the potion intently, though Hermione wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for “-off the heat.” Hermione extinguished the flame and watched the potion begin to cool. 

“Perfect.” Theo agreed, nodding in approval. “Leave it ten minutes then bottle it. Then you’ve gotta decide how to test it. I’m out I’m afraid because of the MT. Blaise will give it a go I’m sure though, and you Draco?”

He nodded, “I’ll try it. I’m hoping it works, I’ve never truly shifted the bone aches that bloody curse left behind.”

“No.” Theo stood and put a hand on Draco’s shoulder, “No. You had it from  _ him _ more than we did as well. I only had that a couple of times and, well, we won’t go into Bella’s efforts that one time but-” he broke off abruptly. “I’m popping out the back for a minute.”

Hermione caught his hand as he passed her, “Are you okay?” 

He nodded. “Yes, I’m fine. It was just a memory of something I’d rather forget. I’ll tell you about it one day. Try this batch and see how it makes you feel. Then make a comparison batch using the replica MT and compare the effects of the two. I’m going to make another batch of that later anyway. I didn’t tell you yesterday Granger, but the owl came back from St Mungo’s Medical Research Centre, you and Tracy have a meeting with them in January to discuss formal trials of the replica MT potion and our Calming Draught. They are “excited to formally test and trial both potions,” he made air quotes with his fingers as he grinned.

Hermione’s mouth fell open, “That’s brilliant! Hang on, why do we have the meeting? Why not you and Draco? You made it!”

“Yes, but the Ministry won’t touch us will it?” He waved his forearm in front of her. “Death Eaters remember, spawn of Satan and all that, I owled the forms off on your behalf. Everythings under your and Tracy’s names.”

Hermione’s mouth dropped open as Theo winked and sauntered away. Draco

laughed. “Don’t let that lion that's tattooed on his chest fool you,” Draco said with a laugh. That boy is Slytherin through and through.” 

  
  


  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So….. here we are at the end of Part Two, and it’s possibly the fluffiest chapter I’ve ever written!
> 
> I thought that given all the recent drama they all deserved a nice relaxing Christmas.
> 
> Part Three will start just as soon as I get it written, hopefully I’ll be able to post the first chapter next Friday, if not then it will definitely go up the Friday after. Also, if anyone is reading Beyond the Sea, I apologise for the lack of updates, life has been a little busy lately but it’s coming soon…. I promise!
> 
> Thank you as ever to champagneandliterature, seriously the best alpha/beta I could ever wish for. Go read her stories, by the way, if you like the Marauders, they are awesome!

**Hermione.**

  
  


It had taken two full days for Tracy to completely get over the attack in Diagon Alley. Hermione and Ginny had recovered much more quickly, a good night’s sleep and a couple of vials of calming draught had seen off the shock of their attacks, and they had both been up and around as usual the next day, but Tracy and her Veela had both taken a lot longer to heal. Whatever stunning spell the men had used to knock them both out had obviously been a powerful one. 

Blaise had slept for almost twenty-four hours straight as well. Clearly helping heal Tracy’s Veela had left his own in a state of near collapse. Even Theo had been exhausted following the confrontation, a symptom he was attributing to the trio’s soul bond sapping his strength and using it to feed the other two’s highly depleted Veela.

The day before Christmas Eve saw Theo, Hermione, and Draco brewing the alternative version of the Cruciatus healing potion. They were making this version with the M.T. substitute and intended to compare it with the version containing the real thing. Tracy and Blaise were dozing on the sofa under blankets as Hermione took the potion off the heat and stared at it vaguely, wondering what to do with it next. Both potions were ready, but so far no one had tried either of them. “Shall we?” Draco asked, handing Hermione and Blaise a vial each of the original, and taking one for himself, while Theo filled a vial with the substitute potion.

“I suppose so,” Hermione looked nervous. “Where are the antidotes?”

“Here,” Draco said. “Evadare. And a Bezoar too, just to be sure.”

“Ok,” Hermione said bracingly. “It can’t be worse than Polyjuice can it?”

“Yes,” Theo fixed her with a smirk, “many things are. And while we’re on that subject, what exactly does Bellatrix Lestrange taste like?”

“Awfulness!” Hermione frowned. “Mind you, Millicent Bulstrode’s cat was worse.”

“Excuse me?!” Draco snorted with laughter as Blaise chuckled, Theo goggled at her and Tracy smiled, having already heard the story. “What?!”

Hermione giggled as she recounted the story of her second year’s adventure.

“D’you know I remember that day?” Draco shook his head incredulously, “I thought Vince and Greg were acting strangely, now I know why. I’d have loved to see you as a cat though, Millie’s family bred Kneazles so it was probably one of those hairs you picked up! Shall we?” he picked up his vial again and raised his eyebrows.

Hermione nodded as Draco gave her a tight smile, held the vial to his lips, took a big mouthful, and downed it in one gulp. Blaise sat up on the sofa and did the same. Immediately they both coughed, blinked, retched, and continued to cough and splutter much to Hermione’s alarm, for the next couple of minutes. 

Tracy watched in concern, her notebook and pen frozen in her hand as Theo doubled over laughing at their dramatics, and Hermione ran to get them both a drink of water. “Umm,” Theo said, once he had gotten a grip on his laughter and the others had calmed somewhat, “How does it taste?”

“Fucking awful!” Draco replied, sounding exasperated. “It’s like drinking acid,” he sipped water and frowned. “Actually it’s worse than that. Try it.”

Still chuckling, Theo picked up the recipe and stared at it. After a while, he shook his head and passed it to Tracy. “Why?” he asked in confusion, “What’s making it taste so bad? There’s nothing in here that should-” he broke off shaking his head and dipped his little finger into Blaise’s empty vial, dabbing it onto the end of his tongue and pulling a face, “Merlin, bloody hell!” he said, wiping his watering eyes, “We need to fix that!” He sank onto the sofa next to Tracy and stared at the recipe again. 

“I bet it’s the Doxy egg,” Tracy said. “I’m still not totally sure it should be in there, aren’t they highly toxic anyway?”

“Yes, but also highly strengthening and they don’t taste like this!” Theo muttered staring at Draco and Blaise who were still looking distinctly uncomfortable. He pointed his wand at them both and cast a spell Hermione didn’t recognize.

“Thanks,” Draco said, finally able to breathe normally again. “It feels alright but Merlin Theo, the taste! Maybe the egg is reacting with something?”

“Maybe.” He stared apprehensively at his own vial. “Here goes then.” He pointed his wand at his mouth and cast another spell then swallowed the potion quickly. “Hermione?” he asked with a wince. 

“Umm,” She said doubtfully. 

“Taste deadening spell. You won’t taste or feel a thing.” Theo winked.

Hermione was torn between curiosity at wanting to know how the potion would work and the fear that it would somehow be harmful. “How does it feel?”

“Fine.” Blaise said, clearing his throat and thinking for a moment, “Now it’s fine anyway. The taste is appalling but right now it feels like a calming drought combined with a double espresso and maybe a shot of firewhiskey.”

“Okay,” Hermione shook back her hair defiantly. “Do it.” She met Theo’s eyes defiantly and he waved his wand making her mouth and throat rapidly turn numb. He nodded and she picked up the vial, took a deep breath, and swallowed its contents. The taste was surprising, but not unpleasant, thanks to the numbing spell. The potion had a chemical taste that made her catch her breath and cough, but otherwise, it was bearable. Draco handed her a glass of water and she sipped it gratefully, gagging slightly on the dry odor the potion gave off.

“Alright,” she said, perching on the chair next to Draco and wiping her watering eyes, “I’ve told you my Polyjuice story, to take my mind off what I’ve just done can someone else tell me one?”

“Maybe,” Theo said, “Draco are you getting this? Kind of a-” he paused, thinking, “a muscle warmth? it feels very… nice.”

Draco nodded. “Yeah,” he swung his arms, testing his shoulders and joints, “It is actually, It’s probably too early to tell but everything does feel a little less... achy. How do you feel, love? Bella got you good and proper that day, you must have some after-effects from that?”

“I do,” Hermione admitted. “And actually it is feeling less…. tight. Did she ever do it to you?”

Draco nodded. “Briefly, in training.  _ He  _ was the worst though, when I didn’t kill Dumbledore. He made me wish I had, that’s for sure.” Hermione put a hand on his arm to comfort him and he pulled her back into his arms. “Blaise probably got off the lightest out of all of us. Theo had it pretty bad from Bellatrix though, didn’t you?”

Theo nodded non-committally and went to sit next to Tracy. She moved her legs out of the way and he sank back against her as Hermione looked at him curiously. “Yes.” He said after a minute. “She had a good go at me one time. She wasn’t pleased that I stopped her burning the Burrow down and she didn’t ever hold back, as I’m sure you know. 

“What?” Hermione’s head had spun around so fast that she almost cricked her neck. “Wait! You did what?!”

Theo sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes, looking around the room like a trapped animal. “I don’t know what so you’re worried about babe,” Blaise said, “I honestly don’t know why you’re so touchy about Fiendfyre. You want me to tell the story?” After a moment Theo met his eyes and nodded.

“One evening a group of Death Eaters were staking out the Burrow. Harry was staying there and Voldemort wanted at him. “Anyway, Bellatrix cast Fiendfyre, intending to torch the place and lure Harry out, but Theo stopped it.”

“How? When?” Hermione’s heart was suddenly thudding violently against her ribs.

“Christmas Eve, 1996. I just cast my own.” Theo said simply as Tracy took his hand. 

“It came down to a contest of power, Theo’s Fiendfyre blocked Bella’s and consumed it. His put hers out and saved all of our lives.” 

“How did that work?” Hermione was staring at Blaise in horror, her hand over her open mouth.

“Blaise and Tracy were in the way.” Theo stared at his jeans as Tracy squeezed his hand. “Bella’s fire was going to directly take them out and mine was simply stronger than hers because they were in danger.”

Hermione pulled in a shaky breath, “I was at the Burrow that night too. So was Ron’s _ entire  _ family. That means you saved all of our lives.”

“Probably,” Theo shrugged, clearly embarrassed. “Anyway, it happened, Bella was pissed off, so she hit me with a few of her best crucio’s after. I’m going outside for a sec.”

Blaise caught his hand as he walked past. “You’re silly about this, I’m telling you, you saved all of our lives. You know that.”

“I’d have saved you anywhere.” Theo paused for a moment as they gazed into each other’s eyes, then he walked away. He turned to gaze at Tracy, misty eyed. “Both of you. Even back then. It’s just a shame it had to be that particular spell that did it.” Blaise stood up and followed Theo outside with a frustrated frown. 

“To make a long story short,” Draco sat back in his chair and pulled Hermione against him, “Theo flung a ring of Fiendfyre round the Burrow and saved the house and everyone inside. Blaise and Tracy stayed safe. Theo’s fire consumed Bellatrix’s and then he pulled the whole lot neatly back into his wand, winked at me, and sauntered off as if it was nothing.”

“When you asked me about how best to destroy the first Horcrux,” Tracy said, “I told you Theo could control Fiendfyre. That’s how I was so sure. I was there that night because  my Veela had not long risen. it was the Christmas holidays and Blaise didn’t want to leave me alone in that condition. I saw it all. It was the most terrifying moment of my life.” 

“Theo’s touchy about Fiendfyre,” Draco said, “Because of the comparison to The Dark Lord. And Grindelwald was known for that specific fire ring spell. Theo’s Father taught him how to cast both spells when we were about twelve. He tried to teach me as well but I nearly burnt the Manor down, Safe to say they were both better at it than me. Anyway, it certainly made Voldemort sit up and take note, we got promoted to his inner circle the very next day.”

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


Christmas Eve turned out to be a strange day for Hermione. She had been left all alone at the cottage for the first time in what felt like weeks. Blaise, Theo and Tracy had taken an international portkey to Italy to visit Blaise’s mother and sisters, and Draco had reluctantly left to visit Narcissa in France. He had invited Hermione along, but for various reasons, she had opted to let him go without her. She felt that since Draco hadn’t seen his mother for so long he needed to tell her formally about his and Hermione’s relationship, and that conversation was, in her opinion, best done alone. 

After an hour or two of milling around aimlessly, Hermione had floo’d over to Grimmauld, and had spent the afternoon wrapping presents and the evening drinking prosecco and watching Christmas films with Ginny and Luna. 

Draco had appeared rather uncertainly in the floo at midnight, having guessed where she was, and Hermione had giggled in a very un-Hermione-ish way and fallen unsteadily into his arms. Draco had raised an eyebrow at Ginny who had attempted an innocent look of contrition, and then he had gently apparated Hermione home as Ginny and Luna dissolved into a fit of giggles. 

Once there he had proceeded to ravish her thoroughly until very late in the night while refusing to say much about his visit to Narcissa.

Hermione woke in the morning still wrapped tightly in his arms and desperately needing the bathroom. He grumbled as she extracted herself and used the toilet, stopping to freshen up on her way. 

“You taste of mint now,” Draco muttered, pulling her back down the bed. “I don’t.”

“No.” She agreed, “But you always smell lovely anyway.” He muttered an incantation and she blinked as the freshening spell passed over her as well.

“Do I now?” he arched a brow teasingly, smirking at her in the half-light then pulling her down for another heart-stopping kiss.

They made it out into the kitchen a full hour later, wrapped in dressing gowns and smiling at the other three who were starting to cook the Christmas lunch. Blaise was prepping the turkey while Tracy set the potatoes to peel and Theo sat at the table, frowning in concentration as he wrapped sausages in bacon. He looked up and smiled as Hermione flopped down into the chair beside him after hugging them all in turn, and wishing them a happy Christmas. 

“Same to you Mrs. M,” he joked. “Good night was it?”

“Why are you looking at me like that?” she asked in concern. Draco had given her two vials of hangover potion and she was feeling fine, but her memory of the previous evening was still a little hazy. 

“There was a distinct lack of silencing spells darling.” Theo grinned. “I heard noises that made my innocent ears burn last night.”

“Innocent?” Hermione asked, as snorts of laughter echoed around the room.

“Theo, your innocence disappeared a very long time ago mate.” Draco handed him a cup of coffee, put one in front of Hermione, and started making more for the others. “Around age fourteen wasn’t it?”

“Fifteen Draco, please. What do you think I am?!”

“Sorry, fifteen. You were the picture of innocence till Daphne Greengrass got hold of you.”

He nodded and grinned, wrapping the last sausage rather untidily and levitating the tray over to join the others already on the counter. “Shall we do presents now?”

  
  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


Hermione was completely overwhelmed by their generosity. She had unwrapped more gifts than she had been expecting, and each and every one of them had been thoughtfully and carefully chosen. Blaise had given her a broomstick. He had shrunk it down to fit under the tree and when she had unwrapped it, it had jumped back to its normal size making her yelp in surprise. Her jaw had dropped when she had looked at the shiny metal label, advertising it as a Firefly. She ran her fingers over the polished handle and felt a tingle of magic pass through her. The broom felt warm and comfortable in her hand, rather like her wand did and she touched it curiously some more. It reminded her of the first time she had ever held a wand. 

“It’s made by the same company that makes Firebolts and it’s the safest broom there is. It’s impossible to fall off, and apparently, it prefers the female rider. Tracy’s got one too, she loves it.”

“Thank you!” Hermione had said, completely overwhelmed by his generosity, she had forgotten that she was still wearing her nightclothes as she had thrown herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. 

Theo had given her a set of three notebooks crammed full of handwritten potions notes. Hermione had stared at them in wonder, realizing that she probably held more usable knowledge in her hands here than existed in most of the libraries in the magical world. The notebooks were full of elegant slanted handwriting and each one was packed full of detailed information that she knew she wouldn’t find in any bookshop. She turned the pages in delight. Not only did they hold all the information she had been trying to find for weeks, but there was also a whole lot more in here than she could ever have dreamed of. “Where on earth did you find these?” she gasped in amazement,

“Knockturn.” He grinned. “I didn’t exactly  _ find  _ them, I just sat a couple of people down and asked them to contribute. These books are a result of all our combined ill-gotten knowledge. Mine, Severus’s, and our ex illicit potions dealer and his mate who brews the stuff. We wrote it all down for you, thought you might like it. Cheapest Christmas present ever.” He grinned at her delighted smile. “Just, maybe don’t show Harry and Ron? We've already established that I don’t fancy Azkaban and these are pretty incriminating for Severus as well-” Theo broke off, laughing as she launched herself at him, jiggling on her tiptoes and hugging him with tears in her eyes. 

Tracy had given her a bundle of things that Hermione had admired during their eventful shopping trip, including a pretty top, some makeup, and a hair charming brush that Hermione had been rather taken with in the shop, and then she had opened Draco’s present. 

It had been a small package wrapped in a bundle of messy sellotape that had been very difficult to open. Once she had finally got into it she had gasped in shock. It was a necklace, a beautiful, delicate and ornate silver chain and when she looked closer Hermione saw that it was made up of tiny interlinking snakes. Hanging on the chain was an elegant silver locket, set with tiny, sparkling emeralds. 

Hermione gasped and stared at him in shock. “My mother gave it to me to give to you. It was her mothers, and her mother’s before that, it’s been in our family for generations. I wanted something to show you how much you mean to me Hermione,” he smiled, looking down at the floor. “Hold it tightly in your hand.”

“Draco it looks like it’s worth a fortune!”

“It probably is.” He shrugged as she picked it up, taking it carefully out of its wrappings. “Do you like it?”

“I love it.” Tears were welling in her eyes. “Thank you.” 

As soon as she cupped the necklace in her palm she jumped, feeling the metal heat, and vibrate. She turned wide eyes to Draco and he smiled softly, the hint of a rare blush warming his pale cheeks, “It’s spelled to match my heartbeat. Anytime you hold it like that it will beat the same way my heart is at that given moment.”

“Draco, thats-” a tear fell from her eye then and she brushed it away, completely overwhelmed and unable to speak for a moment. she held the locket gently in her fingers and felt the steady thrum of his heartbeat inside. “It’s beautiful. It’s beyond beautiful. I love it. Thank you so much.”

Draco pulled her to him for a hug and kissed her gently. He wiped her tear away with the pad of his thumb and smiled softly. “What you don’t know is that I gave you my actual heart years ago. This is just a symbol of that for you to wear.” The kiss they shared at that moment was one that she knew she would remember forever. When they pulled apart Tracy was openly wiping tears and Blaise gave a rather emotional sniff.

“Something in my eye,” Theo muttered, brushing his sleeve over his face and giving Draco a wink. “Nice one mate. Remind me never to compete with you on romantic gestures!”

This Christmas day was totally different from any of the Christmases Hermione had ever known before, but it was easily one of the very best she had ever had. As they sat, eating roast turkey and drinking wine, pulling crackers, and telling stories Hermione smiled. They retreated to the sofas after dinner, full of food, and Hermione snuggled into Draco’s side as they settled down to chat some more.

Hermione knew that the ache of missing her parents would never truly go away, and she missed the close family Christmas’ that they had shared while she was growing up. Looking back though, she realized that as close as she had been to her parents there had always been a lingering feeling that they didn’t understand her. There were aspects of her magical life that no matter how hard her parents tried they would never have been able to understand. Hermione knew they were genuinely happy now, out in Australia with their newly adopted family, and she knew that she was now truly able to let them go and move on. They would always be her parents and she would always miss them terribly, but she could now see her path in life without them.

She felt as if she had found her place in life at last. This cottage, this group of people, as alien as they had all seemed at first, were now her family. They were now the closest of friends, and she knew that with them by her side, Draco in her heart, and Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna firmly back in her life, her life was finally complete.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If Christmas day was calm and relaxing, Boxing Day was a completely different affair. Draco was uptight and snarky in the morning, to the point where even Tracy lost her temper with him and hit him with two separate silencing spells. She wished Hermione good luck before fixing Draco with a stern look and an abrupt instruction to get his act together before floo-ing away with Theo and Blaise to spend the day with her family. 

“What’s the matter?” Hermione asked, eventually losing all patience with him herself. He’d been like a ball of petulant energy all morning. He’d been flying with Theo and refused to let Hermione go along, he’d hurled a string of hexes at the targets and smashed them to smithereens and now that they were ready to go he was staring at the kitchen floo as if it was about to transport him straight to Azkaban. Hermione cupped the locket in her hand again and instead of the usual slow steady rhythm of his heat, all she could feel was rushed, panicky beats.

“Nothing.” He frowned, picking up a stack of dirty glasses from the previous night and carrying them to the sink. 

“Then why aren’t you using your wand for that like you normally do? You're a Malfoy, you never do things the muggle way!”

Draco spun around violently and glared furiously for a second before his eyes fell on her concerned face and he softened. “Yes, I’m a Malfoy. Exactly that. When we were twelve years old my father and Ron’s father had an actual fistfight in Flourish and Blotts. I’ve not seen Arthur Weasley properly since. I don’t think I’ve been nice to one single member of that family in my life. And now I’m going there for Boxing Day dinner?! That’s what’s bugging me, Hermione, I was an arse to them all and they all know it. I don’t know what to say to make it right!”

Hermione tried her hardest not to roll her eyes and laugh as she sagged against the kitchen worktop. “You’ve made good with Ron.”

“Well, yes.”

“And Ginny.” 

He nodded, “Yes, but-”

“Bill. Fleur. Harry. Luna.” Hermione carried on.

“Alright alright!” despite himself he smiled. She took his hand and tugged him towards her. 

“Is it possible you’re overthinking this? Because I thought that was my thing.”

Draco laughed, tucking a stray tendril of hair behind her ear as he relaxed against her with a sigh. “Yes Granger, that’s entirely possible. Come on, grab the presents, and let’s go before I change my mind.”

The kitchen at the Burrow was crowded as usual. Hermione stepped out of the floo, pulling Draco with her, and smiled as Molly Weasley turned to see who was arriving. She had her wand in her hand and the vegetables she was magically chopping dropped with a loud clang into the pan. “Oh my goodness!!” Molly rushed forwards and pulled Hermione into a tight bear hug. It had been so long since Hermione had seen Mrs. Weasley that she held on for a long time while Draco hovered uncertainly as Hermione refused to let go of his hand.

When they pulled apart Molly stared at Draco appraisingly for a second, then smiled, recognizing the nervous look in his eye, and opened her arms. Draco stepped forwards in surprise and found himself enveloped in her motherly hug. “Welcome, welcome,” Molly said when she released him. “Don’t look so worried, there are no hard feelings in this family young man.”

“Thank you.” Draco nodded as Ginny bounced into the kitchen with Luna to greet them. “And,” Molly continued, still staring fondly at a rather taken aback Draco, “I need to thank you for saving my daughter last week. It’s usually Harry that does that so it’s rather nice to have someone different to thank.” Molly said with a smile as she turned and started delegating jobs to Ginny and Luna. Draco laughed, obviously not sure what to make of Molly’s easy familiarity. 

As soon as the jobs were done and Molly was standing happily over the stove watching everything cook to her satisfaction Hermione and Draco followed the others outside for their annual Boxing Day quidditch match. “Here Malfoy,” Harry held out a spare Nimbus, “you’re up as seeker.”

“Against who?”

Harry’s green eyes sparkled. “Me.” Draco chuckled as the others split into teams, Ginny, Harry, Percy and Charlie against Bill, Fleur, Ron and Draco. 

Hermione wrapped her coat snugly around her and settled back on the bench with Luna to watch. Charlie opened the wicker crate and released the balls and Hermione whistled and clapped as Ginny streaked past them all and immediately scored twice in quick succession against Ron. “It seems a little unfairly weighted on their team doesn’t it?” Luna observed, shielding her eyes from the sun, “I mean Ginny’s world-class, Harry’s quite good and so is Charlie.”

“Yes.” Hermione nodded watching Draco and Harry race each other through the sky seemingly unconcerned with the details of the match going on below. “It does rather.” As she turned she caught sight of Fred watching from his wheelchair and got up, leaving Luna for a moment to speak to him. “Hey. You okay?”

“Mmhmm.” He nodded, although his eyes told a different story, “Yes thank you. Who’s winning?”

“I’ll give you one guess!”

“Ginny’s team?”

Hermione nodded. “Yep. Why don’t you come and watch?”

She knew what he would say but she’d needed to gauge his reaction before she offered what they had been planning. “No thanks.” His blue eyes, usually so full of sparkle and mischief were sad and almost desperately trying to avoid hers.

“You miss flying don't you?” she asked gently and he nodded wistfully. “Fred, I’ve had an idea. It might be a rubbish one, but can we go get a drink or something and I'll fill you in?” Fred nodded, his curiosity obviously piqued as he spun his chair around and followed her back up the garden path to the marquee on the back lawn. 

“Thanks.” She said as he poured a glass of sparkling water and handed it to her. She paused, suddenly unsure how to word what she wanted to say. 

“What’s on your mind ‘Mione?” he narrowed his eyes. “You look like myself and George when we’ve been plotting. Obviously, you’re not nearly so handsome but few are-”

She laughed and swatted at his arm. “I don’t know how to say this, so I’ll just…. Fred, if there was a safe way for you to fly again, where you absolutely couldn’t fall off the broom and even if you did you could fly safely without it, would you want to do it?”

Fred was looking at her strangely. “If that were possible I'd be up in the air like a shot. But there isn’t. You know that as well a-”

“There is a way.” She said quietly as he broke off and stared at her, his eyes widening as she explained. 

“And Ginny can do this?”

“She’s had a go while playing about with Theo.” Hermione didn’t mention her being shot out of the sky, somehow that seemed an unnecessary detail to add. 

“What about you?”

“You know I’ve always hated flying but Draco’s had me on a broom a few times now, and he’s held me when he’s flown without one, Theo too, I’ve not done it on my own though.” Fred nodded thoughtfully. “But Blaise bought me a broom for Christmas and I’m going to learn to fly properly for the first time because I feel I can do it safely now.” She added.

“If that really was possible, then I’d love it.” Hermione knew she wasn’t imagining the way Fred’s eyes blurred with tears as he spoke.

  
  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Let’s have a go before dinner then, otherwise everyone will be pissed and that doesn’t feel like an overly safe way to do things,” Fred said once everyone had landed and he and George were alone with Hermione and Draco. They were still at the quidditch pitch having hung back when everyone had gone inside celebrating Ginny’s teams’ resounding victory. Hermione had snagged Draco as he landed and asked him to help. 

“Ok, Draco nodded. “If you’re sure. The charm is Wingardium Leviosa directed at yourself, and once you're up it's a simple hover charm that holds you in the sky. You transfigure your intention into something that rises higher than other people, to do something others can’t.” 

“I’m sorry, what?” Fred asked incredulously, “Transfigure my intention, what does that mean?”

“Your intention. As in, what you want to do with the spell. Why you want to cast it-” Draco looked shiftily at Hermione for a moment, “The spell isn’t dark love, but, and I didn’t think of it like this, the intention is. A little. Do you want me to carry on?”

“Yes!” Fred and George said together as Hermione hesitated. 

“How dark?” she asked

“Mid grey.” Draco clarified as Fred hushed her. 

“Hermione, I love you but I will run you over with my chair if you don’t give me this now.” He threatened and she smiled with an accepting nod.

“Okay. Mini dark magic lesson then. Whenever we cast a spell we use an intention.” Draco explained. “For light magic, our intention is simply what we want to do or achieve, so if I accio that acorn, my intention is simply to bring it to me.” He looked up as they all nodded. “Dark magic uses an intention to cause harm or to achieve personal gain, possibly at another’s expense. This particular intention harnesses personal gain, so it’s not inherently dark, more grey. If you just viewed it as being better than someone else it’s just competitive nature. I’m guessing that’s the intention Ginny used.

“So if you want to conjure a Patronus,” Hermione began, “you use a happy thought, one that brings you joy. That means your intention is to spread that joy I suppose.”

“Exactly.” Draco agreed. 

“So with this, you need to think about what, flying?” George asked.

“Not quite. You need to see yourself flying above everyone else. When you apparate your intention is to move. This is similar, you intend to fly, to soar above the people that can’t do it. You have to believe you can do something that they can’t do and fly on that feeling. Does that make sense?”

“‘Course it does,” Fred said heartily. “Sounds like a game of quidditch to me, I’m better at it than you, therefore I'm flying higher than you.”

Draco laughed, “That sums it up perfectly. So, you set the intention, cast the incantation as you jump and off you go.”

“Malfoy,” Fred said grinning, “I can’t jump.”

“Bounce,” George suggested. “Just jiggle Fred. Go on try.” And so he did. Several times. But nothing happened. 

“Be careful!” Hermione cried as Fred slumped forwards slightly with the exertion.

“Show us.” Fred challenged and Draco quirked an eyebrow, as he rose elegantly into the air. He turned a somersault and landed gracefully on the floor again. Fred narrowed his eyes. “Hmmm.” He said, staring hard at Draco who smirked. “You did that on the thought that I can’t do it. Didn’t you?” Fred challenged him. 

“Well you’re not doing it at the moment are you!” Draco snapped as Hermione gasped. Fred’s eyes narrowed as he stared Draco down. “So I was right. You’d never beat me at flying anyway. How many matches did Gryffindor lose to Slytherin?”

“Draco!” Hermione admonished as George shushed her with a smile and Draco pointed his wand at Fred, whispering an incantation under his breath. As Draco kicked off from the ground he hovered about a foot or so in the air, gesturing at Hermione and George to look at Fred. Hermione gasped as she finally understood what he was doing. Fred was floating about six inches above his wheelchair and he hadn’t even noticed. Draco rose higher, still trying to irritate Fred into following him. “You’re pretty little sister thought she could best me as seeker too.” Draco goaded, rising still higher and Fred followed, still entirely unaware of what he was doing. 

“Don’t you talk about Gin-” suddenly Fred realized what was happening. He froze, hovering about 6 feet above the ground and spread his hands in panic. 

“I’ll talk about her however the fuck I want Weasly,” Draco said, grinning and rising higher still. “If you want at me for it then come up and get me. Fred, come on, don’t lose your anger at me. That’s what’s carrying you up!” as Fred rotated in the air, George and Hermione pointed their wands at him ready to catch him as Ginny walked into the orchard and let out a squeal, seeing her brother floating in mid-air. 

“Oh my Gods Fred!” she squealed, kicking off after him and soaring effortlessly up to Draco’s height. “Come on…… Do it!!!”

“Been practicing Gin?” Draco laughed and she nodded.

“Yep. Come on Freddie, don’t let us beat you!” and she zoomed forwards looping the loop around an apple tree and swooping down to where Fred was still hovering, seemingly unable to move.  “Come on Fred, remember the Slytherin team at school,” she called, “Remember that enormous captain, he was horrible, remember him nearly knocking you off your broom, what was his name?” 

“Marcus Flint,” Draco called.

“And their annoying little seeker-”

“Hey!”

“Remember how much you wanted to beat them to wipe that smug little smirk off his face?”

“HEY!”

“Well, now you can! Ron can’t, Harry can’t right now but you can come up and get him. You’re better at this than them!” 

But Fred was losing height. He spiraled slowly down and sank gently back into his chair as Draco guided him down softly with his wand. “Hmm.” Ginny said as she and Draco landed, “Come on Georgie, what’s going to do it for him?”

George thought for a full minute. “You're wide of the mark with the quidditch thing. Close but not close enough. Fred, listen. Umbridge at school. Those fireworks, the swamp. Filch and the dungbombs. We used to rule that school. Tap into that feeling. We were better at mayhem than anyone else there. When we got one over on Mum by blanking the owl order catalogs, we were better than the rest of them at causing trouble and you know it.”

Fred was smiling now, his handsome face lighting up. “You’re right. We were.” He agreed. “We still are!”

“That feeling! Ginny shrieked. “Jump!!” Fred bounced, as George and Ginny jumped. Ginny shot up like a bullet as Fred and George both cast the incantation over themselves. 

“Now twist that feeling,” Draco said, smiling because he could sense what was going to happen. “That feeling of superiority, you can fly, other people cant-” he trailed off as the three Weasleys soared up into the sky. 

Hermione covered her eyes with her hands and then peeked through the gaps in her fingers. “Go up after them!” 

Draco accio’d two of the brooms that were laying on the floor, leftover from the earlier quidditch match, and jumped into the air. When he was level with the twins he passed them one each. “Hold it together.” He said sharply, “Cast the hover charm now but don’t lose the intention you’re flying on, I can't levitate you both down.” George took one of the brooms Draco offered with a shaking hand and Fred took the other. George guided his broom into place and flew slowly around the orchard, watching his twin.  At first, Fred couldn’t get the broom in the right place as he was unable to move his legs. “Sorry mate,” Draco said, pulling Fred’s knees apart and helping him. “Now.” He looked Fred in the eye and nodded. “Fly. I’ve got you.” with an accepting nod, Fred flew. 

He was hesitant at first, shaky and a little unnatural but he soon picked it up again, swooping through the air as his body learned to fly in a slightly different way. The broom kept dropping from between his legs though and he was clearly struggling to hold it in place and that was affecting his steering and his height control. Looping through the air Draco undid his belt and pulled it free of his trousers. “Just keep flying straight,” Draco said as he leveled out alongside Fred. “Once again, sorry about this.” Draco looped his belt around the broom and then around Fred’s thighs and buckled it securely. 

The effect was instantaneous. Fred could suddenly fly like he used to, and the look of sheer exhilaration on his face as he soared through the air was enough to make tears flood down Hermione’s face. “What in Merlin’s name is going on here?” Harry stared incredulously up into the sky as Ron and Charlie joined him, gazing up at Ginny who was now doing sky acrobatics with Draco, and Fred and George who were holding hands and flying in large circles in tandem around the orchard with tears streaming down their faces.

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


“Seriously mate, I will  _ never _ be able to thank you enough,” Fred said, once they had landed and he was sitting, tired but happy in his wheelchair. 

“Blaise has a plan to properly adapt a broom for you too.” Draco pulled a chair out at the table next to Hermione and sat. “Don’t fly alone until that’s done, it could be dangerous. But you’ve got the intention right, you know the charms and you know how to fly. You're sorted.”

“Draco.” Ginny said tearfully, “Come here.” She pulled him into a fierce hug and he held her as tightly as she held him. “George hasn’t been on a broom since Fred’s accident. They do things together, if Fred can’t, Georgie won’t. You have no idea what this means to them both.”

Draco let Ginny go and turned to hug Hermione. “Thank you,” she whispered. “As you can see that meant quite a lot to all of them.”

“To me as well.” He agreed, sounding slightly surprised as he let her go and they sat down to eat.

  
  
  


**End of part two!**

  
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, as promised here is the start of Part 3 of Out of the Shadows! I hope you're all still with me and enjoying the story, I haven't updated this quite as often as I would have liked to recently, but things are getting back on track now and I plan to get back to once a week updates just as soon as I can. If you like what you're reading can I ask a little favour? please can you leave me some kudos or a comment, I love to hear from readers and it makes everything all so worthwhile!
> 
> Just a little content warning for this chapter, there's quite an explicit sex scene at the end of it, so if that's not your thing you might want to skip that part, the result of it will be quite important for the rest of the story though.... just saying!!
> 
> If anyone is reading Beyond the Sea as well, I'm picking that up again this week too, I promise it will be updated very soon!
> 
> And, saving the most important note for last..... many, many thanks to champagneandliterature, she really has gone above and beyond with her alpha and beta work on this chapter.... I appreciate it a lot!!

**Tracy**

The days between Christmas and New Year passed in a relaxed and homely way. The weather was still terrible, incessant rain lashed the little cottage for days on end and it was so dark and gloomy that it felt to Tracy as if they were living in perpetual twilight. 

Everyone found plenty of things to occupy themselves though. Blaise had turned the living room into something resembling a broomstick adaptation factory, he had started by stripping a Nimbus 2000 down and fully rebuilding it, trying out layers of different spells and safety charms until he was satisfied that it was safe for Fred to fly. He had then taken the idea further and was now studying a broomstick building manual and looking uncertainly at a Cleansweep 7. There were several students currently at Hogwarts who had been injured during the war, and some had been left with lasting disabilities that prevented them from learning to fly. Now he had successfully adapted one broom, Blaise was keen to see if he could do more.

Tracy smiled as she stepped over various broomstick parts on her way to the kitchen. Theo was stirring a cauldron that was standing over a portable fire on the kitchen table, he was frowning intently at the liquid inside as if it was personally irritating him. “Would you say that’s blue smoke?” he asked as she passed by on her way to the kettle.

“I’d say it’s more green, to be honest. Turquoise maybe. And it smells a bit-” she wrinkled her nose ”-unpleasant.”

“That’s what I thought.” He sighed and she rubbed a soothing hand over his shoulders, “Which means it’s no good at all.”

“What is it?” Tracy pulled her hair out of the way and peered deeper into the cauldron

“Wolfsbane. But unless the smoke is a specific shade of blue it means you’ve buggered up the monkshood prep and turned it into a lethal poison. I’ve never made it before.”

“Oh. I’d definitely say that’s more green than blue I’m afraid.”

“I agree.” The sound of the floo caught their attention as Theo extinguished the fire, stretched, and stood up. “Ah. Just the person.” Severus grunted at Theo’s greeting, unfolded his tall frame gracefully and stepped into the kitchen, brushing off his already immaculate clothes. 

Tracy smiled as he greeted them both, it was unusual to see Snape in jeans and a muggle sweatshirt, even if he was still in his signature black. He looked softer somehow, and more human. Tracy was soon regretting that particular observation, however. Snape frowned into the cauldron, “What the devil is that Theodore?” he lifted an eyebrow as he noticed the stained and splattered recipe then regarded Theo who rolled his eyes and attempted a stoic smile. “Did you remove absolutely all of the leaves from the aconite flowers before adding them? That includes the yellow tip on the very base of each petal? Did you or did you not remove the  _ entire _ outer brown casing from the roots and only use the white innards?”

“Uh, not totally no. Or so it would appear.” 

“Idiot boy,” Snape muttered and lifted a spoonful of the condemned potion before releasing it with a splash into the cauldron.

“Oi!” Theo protested angrily glaring at Snape, “steady on! I realized my mistake, I wasn’t going to let anyone try this. What’s with you today? Moody git!”

Snape ignored him as Tracy watched them both closely. Despite their prickliness with each other, she knew that Theo had been to see Snape a few times recently and that they had grown close. “I need to speak with Draco. Where is he?”

Theo smirked, “as far as I know he’s in bed shagging Hermione.”

Snape rubbed a hand over his face and pinched the bridge of his nose tightly. “Merlin forbid Theodore that you learn a few subtleties.”

“Well Sir, to be fair you did charge out of the floo and immediately insult my potion. I was already aware it was a disaster-” 

“Shall I go and get Draco?” Tracy’s eyes darted uncertainty between the pair of them as she suddenly felt rather keen to leave the kitchen. She had never once known Theo to  moderate his backchat and something told her that today wasn’t the day to push Snape too far. 

Snape nodded and Tracy hurried from the room. To her relief, when she knocked on the door Draco opened it fully clothed. “Sorry… she said, as Hermione grabbed some clothes of her own and darted into the bathroom, “It’s just that Snape’s here, he’s just insulted Theo’s Wolfsbane failure and he wants to see you. Before they come to duel each other I think you should maybe go and see what he wants.”

Draco looked mildly surprised and hurried from the room as Tracy hung back, not wanting to get involved in any arguments. “What’s going on?” Hermione asked, returning from the bathroom now fully dressed. Tracy grimaced, “I’m just staying out of their way for a moment-” she broke off as the sound of raised voices carried down the hall. “Actually never mind, let’s go!”

When the girls hurried into the kitchen Draco was furiously glaring at Snape, who was calmly staring him down in a dignified and aloof manner. “What’s wrong now?” Tracy asked as Blaise joined them, picking broomstick twigs out of his jumper and looking mildly concerned. “They are releasing my father from Azkaban next week,” Draco said angrily. “Apparently, he has behaved well and they think he is no longer a risk to society. What they fail to realize is that he’s under the fucking Imperious curse and therefore is currently a much greater risk to society right now than he’s ever been!”

“Can’t we just break the curse once he’s released?” Tracy asked, searching Snape’s unfathomable black eyes.

“And how do you suggest we do that Miss Davis?”

“I, I don’t know.” She faltered under Snape’s intense scrutiny and bit her lip.

“Don’t take it out on Tracy,” Theo glared at Snape himself. “You’ve already come around here moaning about my potion.”

“ _ That _ cannot be described as a potion.  _ That  _ is a poison. And I merely asked Tracy how she suggests we break an Imperius curse. One cast by Hephaestus Mulciber no less?”

“Is there not a way to do it then?” Hermione put the kettle on hoping to deflect some of the testosterone that was currently raging at far too high a level.

“Certainly. There are three ways to dissolve an Imperius.” Snape lifted his hand holding up three fingers. “One, death of the caster,” he tucked a finger down. “Two, the caster lifts it voluntarily. Three, the victim fights it off themselves. Given that Lucius has just spent two years in Azkaban his magical core is likely depleted, meaning he will not currently be able to access his full power. Each Death Eater was valued for their own particular strength and to my knowledge, few could produce a stronger Imperio than Mulciber. Given all that, which option would you prefer to use?” Snape picked up an aconite flower and started to remove the green part that connected the petals to the stem. Theo picked up another and copied the unrolling motion he was using. 

“Could Veritiserum work?” Blaise asked as Hermione bristled under Snape’s aggrieved tone. Snape shook his head. “What about casting another Imperio ourselves, then commanding our one to override the other?”

“It would most likely cause Lucius to suffer irreparable mental damage. While the man has done some questionable things in his lifetime, he remains my closest friend therefore that is not an option.” Unwrapping the flowers seemed to be calming Snape. 

“What about finding Mulciber and Imperioing him to make him lift the curse?” Draco asked. 

“If Mulciber lifted it because another Imperio made him do so, he would not be lifting the curse of his own free will. Hence it would not work.”

“So we need to make Mulciber lift it freely?” Hermione asked.

Snape nodded. “Which he won’t do. I know Hephaestus Mulciber of old. He’s tricky and vindictive to say the very least, if he’s got Lucius under his control he won’t lift it easily. Let me put it this way, Mr. Nott here is more likely to have obtained permission from the Ministry to brew this particular batch of Wolfsbane than Mulciber is to lift his curse voluntarily. 

“I still don’t understand how he cast it over my father in the first place,” Draco said, ignoring Snape. “I know he confessed to doing it when he kidnapped the girls, but how? How did he get into Azkaban to cast the spell?”

“I don’t know,” Snape said, moving on to the monkshood roots and starting to strip them. “Did you owl the Ministry for a license Theo?”

“Did you Severus?” Theo refused to back down, his blue eyes twinkling as Snape shook his head and muttered under his breath. “And it’s not just Wolfsbane you’ve brewed illegally, is it now?”

“As I see it,” Blaise said, interrupting loudly from his position leaning against the counter, “We have two choices then, kill Mulciber or crucio him until he does what we want.”

“Someone is finally catching on to why I’m in a bad mood,” Snape said, staring intensely at the root as he slid the outer casing off. “Twist it, Theo, it’s much more effective.” Theo nodded and Tracy shared a look of alarm with Hermione. It was rather surreal to see Severus Snape sitting at their kitchen table in muggle clothes, sharing his herbology knowledge with Theo and calmly discussing murder with Blaise.

“We seem to be overlooking the fact that we  _ still  _ can’t find him or Lestrange.” Draco said irritably, “I mean, we know they are here, but they are so well concealed that they are avoiding capture or contact with us at all times. It’s incredible.”

“Which is why I think you need to take a different tack,” Snape said. “I take it this Wolfsbane is for Pansy?” Theo nodded, as Blaise cut across him.

“Wait, you know she’s a werewolf?”

“Certainly.” Snape watched with satisfaction as Theo mastered the knack of slipping the root out of its casing. “It happened during the Battle of Hogwarts. Greyback attacked her and got a little more carried away than usual. Apparently he rather savored her taste. He left enough of his curse inside her that she turns on the full moon.”

Tracy clapped a hand over her mouth feeling sick. Pansy had been a close friend growing up and to hear her attack mentioned so graphically yet so casually was terrible. “I think she is your way in.” Snape continued, either oblivious to Tracy’s feelings or ignoring them. He vanished the original contents of the cauldron, cast a scourgify over it, and bade Theo start again. “This will tempt her, Miss Davis, there are also methods of communication between various magical beings. Veela and werewolves have a unique yet very similar makeup and therefore connection. I suspect that is why Fleur and William Weasley have such a strong marriage. I would suggest involving them to see if there is a way of opening a link between yourself and Pansy.

Tracy nodded, they had been planning to do that anyway, but the urgency seemed to have increased following the news of Lucius’s imminent release. "I’ll owl Fleur and Bill now,” she said, passing mugs out of the cupboard as Hermione added teabags to the pot. 

As she walked past Snape to get the milk her nose twitched in surprise. She faltered in confusion and bent down on the pretense of picking something up from the floor, inhaling as she passed him. Snape did not smell like he usually did at all. Tracy was quite used to picking things up from people’s body signals and auras and she knew how most people came across on a daily basis. Snape usually smelled clean and masculine, but today she was picking up some very definite feminine scents on him. She stared at him in surprise and noted the slightly fuller and softer cheekbones, the better haircut, and the healthier skin tone. Snape it seemed, had finally met a woman. She smiled as she uncapped the milk and passed the bottle to Hermione. “What?” Hermione whispered, seeing Tracy’s conspiratorial look.

Tracy just grinned and passed Snape his tea. Her Veela stirred playfully and sat up to take notice as Snape smiled his thanks. He met her silver eyes with a jolt and was unable to pull away. The best living legilimens known to wizardkind stared, totally transfixed as Tracy smiled dazzlingly at him unable to hide her amusement. 

“Ahem!” Theo said, finally pulling their attention apart. To Hermione’s astonishment, Snape eyed Tracy strangely and then looked away shiftily himself. “What the hell is going on now?!”

Snape looked distinctly unsettled as Tracy turned away with a small smile and a flush. “Sorry Sir. I just sensed something and my Veela became quite interested.” She smiled shyly and pulled her now green eyes away.

Snape smiled indulgently at her and shook his head, “Coming to this house is like walking into the viper’s pit and I thought I was the head of that particular den. Yes, Miss Davis, you are correct. Thank you for not attempting to invade my mind any more than you just did. You can just ask your question.”

Tracy smiled and blushed, “Am I allowed to ask who your mystery lady is then Sir?”

Snape regarded her fondly. “You are allowed to ask. However, I am allowed to refuse to answer. For now. I am well aware that you will bother it out of me in time. Add the black quicksilver Theo. I also see that your legilimency is now  _ most  _ impressive. You can utilize that in trying to communicate with Miss Parkinson rather than me.”

“Have you got a girlfriend?” Draco asked in shock as Snape said nothing, just watched Theo, whose shoulders shook with not so silent mirth as he tended the new batch of Wolfsbane. “Who is she? Come on, tell us!”

Snape shook his head but his black eyes twinkled as he sipped his tea. “Some things must remain sacred Draco. I will tell you if and when I decide I am ready.”

And that it seemed, was that. The Wolfsbane was simmering nicely now and the smoke was pale blue. Exactly as it should have been. Snape stayed until it was done, using the time the potion was boiling to look over their recipe for the Cruciatus calming draught as Draco explained that while the potion definitely had potential, at the moment it was undrinkable. Snape dipped his finger in the pearly liquid and tasted it delicately. His frown said it all. “I think it will be the armadillo bile reacting with the doxy egg,” he frowned, “does the potion work?”

“Yes.” Blaise said, “Except that no one can drink it without a hefty taste deadening spell.”

“May I?” Snape asked as the others nodded. He sipped the potion and pulled a face, rolling it around on his tongue before succumbing to a severe coughing fit. Hastily pointing his wand at his mouth he cast a charm and then drank the rest of the vial. “Yes. That is indeed, very difficult.” He said, wiping his watering eyes and clearing his throat. “Leave it with me and I will see what I can do.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Bill and Fleur’s reply came quickly. They understood the urgency of the problem, there were only eight days left until the full moon. If the Wolfsbane potion was to work, then Pansy needed to start taking it the very next day. Fleur apologetically refused their invite to the Groundsman’s Cottage for reasons that she didn’t disclose, but invited them all to Shell Cottage for dinner instead.

As soon as Tracy stepped out of the floo and hugged Fleur hello she understood why the other witch had refused their initial invite. “Congratulations,” She whispered with a smile and Fleur blinked in surprise. 

“How did you know?” Fleur asked as Tracy stroked a subtle hand over her stomach.

“My Veela just picked up a feeling.” Fleur nodded with a soft smile. “How far along are you?”

“Ah you see, Veela cannot hide things from one another. I am eight weeks pregnant. Floo travel makes me feel nauseous and apparition isn’t advisable for the sake of the fetus. I hope you did not mind coming to us for this reason?”

“Not in the slightest.” Fleur pulled back to hug Hermione who appeared unaware of her condition. Tracy followed the others through into the tiny kitchen and they sat at the table as Bill poured wine and set a glass of water on the table for Fleur. It was a beautiful little room, homely and low beamed, cosy and full of the soothing sounds of the sea. 

Tracy found it was both relaxing and comforting chatting to Fleur in the peaceful cottage. Tracy was well aware that her Veela was powerful, until fairly recently it had been headstrong and almost impossible to control. These days however it seemed to have abandoned its rebellion and was working with Tracy, further heightening and honing her already strong psychic magic. 

Sometimes she was surprised that other people didn’t notice the things she did. For her, it was obvious that Snape had a girlfriend and Fleur was pregnant. She forgot sometimes that non Veela did not have the same ability to sense things naturally. Fleur understood this sentiment in a way that even Blaise didn’t. Although his Veela was inherently more powerful than Tracy’s, his was male and male Veela, while intuitive just didn’t have the same psychic power that female ones did. 

Once dinner was served and Bill had topped up their drinks, Blaise explained the problem and why they needed to contact Pansy so urgently. “So, we were wondering if, with the greatest respect, you had any advice for us. We need to contact her tonight if we can, but obviously, we don’t want to use Hermione’s blood to do so. Snape believes a level of communication is possible between Veela and werewolves….." He trailed off with a smile at Fleur’s stomach, obviously sensing her condition himself. 

Blaise and Fleur exchanged another look and Fleur gave her tinkling laugh as she pushed back her silver hair. “I can see my secret is not going to survive contact with other Veela, I will tell you all, but it is not common knowledge yet, I am eight weeks pregnant. Bill and I are to have a baby.”

Hermione squealed and jumped up, running around the table to hug Fleur as the others congratulated the couple. When things had settled Bill smiled somewhat awkwardly. “As you can see, Veela have a psychic bond with other Veela. In a similar way werewolves naturally seek other werewolves and form packs, ideally with an alpha to lead them.  However there are not many werewolf packs around, and that leaves a handful of single ones who would like to join a pack but can’t. In the absence of other werewolves, the single ones will seek bonds with Veela because the two species’ bonds and hierarchies are similar. The simple fact is, werewolves are always on the lookout for an alpha and a pack and they don’t really mind what sort of magical creature they form that with.”   
  


“Do  _ all  _ werewolves want to find an alpha and a pack then?” Hermione asked, sitting forwards in her chair and tucking her hair behind her ears. “Because I thought that was a myth?”

Bill looked thoughtful, “Most do, definitely. The trouble is, as I said, there are not that many werewolves around, despite Greyback’s brief reign of terror, and there are even fewer packs and true alphas out there. Personally, and I may be slightly different because I only have wolfish traits, I feel drawn to people who have alpha like traits. Such people, human, Veela, or werewolf simply have a power and an attraction that others don’t." Bill looked down and fiddled absentmindedly with his skull earring. Tracy could feel his embarrassment and she reached out with her mind to soothe him, as she would Blaise. It was unusual to see him looking so disconcerted.

“So, we could capitalize on Pansy’s desire for an alpha by using the Veela link because Veela soul bonds are similar to werewolf pack bonds, is that what you’re saying?” Hermione asked, seemingly oblivious to Bill’s sudden crisis of confidence.

“Yes.” Bill still looked uncomfortable as he fidgeted in his chair, “There’s a large part of me that recognizes alpha tendencies in Blaise, I see no reason why Pansy wouldn’t do the same.”

Blaise turned to look at Bill in surprise. Bill met his gaze despite the blush forming on his freckled cheeks. “I’m not a full werewolf though, remember. The pull I feel towards you would be a lot stronger if I was. Plus I think the sexual nature of Veela can add to or decrease the attraction. I don’t have any sexual interest in men but if I was a female werewolf, or was otherwise sexually inclined I think I would feel a very strong attraction to you based on your alpha qualities.”

Fleur smiled at her husband, “Perhaps I can clarify. The English find it so difficult to talk about these things.” She smiled as she squeezed Bill’s hand, “I feel a very strong pull towards you as well Blaise, in an alpha type way. As a heterosexual woman, I also find you very attractive, as does Bill, despite his sexual orientation, and I imagine that Pansy would feel the same.”

Blaise raised his eyebrows and laughed awkwardly, he looked just as uncomfortable as Bill and a definite blush was forming on his own cheeks. “See? I always said you were hot as fuck didn’t I B?” Theo broke the tension in the room and everybody laughed. “Now it’s official. And it would appear it’s not just the English who are embarrassed by such things, apparently Italians are just as bad. So, how do we use Blaise to tempt Pansy to us then?”

“I think she’s already tempted,” Tracy said, finally getting her giggles under control. “She’s certainly aware of the link, when she came to us on the lawn that night she was calling to us, Blaise and I both felt the pull from her, so it clearly goes both ways”

“Yes.” Blaise nodded. “And that was the night we soul bonded so there would have been a lot of Veela sex magic in the air. We broke the power supply in the cottage, remember? And Pansy had a vial of Hermione’s blood on her which made Hermione feel weak. Why did she do that if she could just use the werewolf and Veela link?”

“Yes.” Draco rolled his eyes. “I remember it well. Maybe she didn’t know how strong the link was and carried the blood as a backup? If I remember anything about Pansy she was never particularly subtle and she never had much psychic power so she may not have trusted a vague link especially if she didn’t understand it.”

“Mulciber and Lestrange understand it though. They knocked Tracy out with a different stunning spell than they used on Hermione and Ginny in Diagon, didn’t they? You can bet your life they know what she is and that they know about the link too." Theo said thoughtfully. 

“You’re right, there.” Blaise agreed, “So if we use sexual energy to summon Pansy, and then go with her when she appears… Wait, why did she bring the unicorn, was that simply to give us the clue about the statue of Freya being the Horcrux, or was there something more to that?”

“I would guess that it was just to tell us what the Horcrux was, maybe the excess Veela energy in the air made it easier for her to bring the unicorn, and she hit on that as an idea to help you work it out. I would not think the unicorn was anything to do with the werewolf/Veela bond.” Fleur said, rubbing a hand over her stomach softly. “Although I may be wrong. Would you excuse me if I went for a lie down? I have honestly never known tiredness like this.”

“Not at all,” Tracy said with a smile. “Thank you so much for your help.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Tracy followed the others out of the floo a full two hours later and stumbled forwards into Draco who steadied her before turning to help Hermoine out as well. “So, um, what should we do now then?” she asked rather awkwardly, staring at the others with a blush. 

“Well,” Draco said, “we need Pansy to start taking the wolfsbane tomorrow if it’s going to work this month, so, you three need to do your thing and see if you can draw her out.”

“So basically we need to-?” Tracy trailed off with another blush, looking to Hermione for moral support. As much as she loved the physicality she had with Blaise and Theo there was something rather disconcerting about needing to just go and do  _ that  _ on cue because it was suddenly deemed necessary. 

“It would appear so.” Hermione also looked rather concerned. 

“It feels a bit, umm, un-natural planning it like this,” Tracy complained nervously as Theo went to the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of wine and several glasses. 

“Best have a drink then, love. Settle your nerves. This is not the time for being shy.” He ruffled his unruly hair and licked his lips with a grin.

Tracy followed the two boys down to the bedroom mulling over what Bill had said. She already knew that Blaise had alpha-like qualities, and although Veela didn’t form packs they certainly soul bonded for life, and without a doubt Blaise’s Veela was the dominant one of the two. It was no surprise really that other people picked up on those traits in him. She had just never had that brought to her attention before, and she wasn’t sure how she felt about it yet. “You alright, love?” Blaise’s hand on her back grounded her and she nodded. 

“Yes. I’m just trying to make sense of what Bill said.” She thought about it for a moment longer as Theo flopped down on the bed and gazed up at her. “I’d never thought of you as being the one in charge of the three of us before. I don’t mean sexually, I mean you being the alpha one, but it’s so obvious now, you absolutely are.”

“I don’t think it’s exactly the same as with lycanthrope.” Blaise said soothingly, “I'm not in charge of either of you nor would I want to be.”

“It’s how I see you though,” Theo propped his head on his hand and stared at Blaise, “And I’m fully human. You’re the sensible, directly grounded one in this relationship, I’m the one who’s all over the place and Tracy's the soft and intuitive one. Of the three of us, if someone wants calm leadership they go to you, B.”

Blaise sighed, still looking uncomfortable with the subject. “I’d never thought of it like that. You’re the one who likes to be in charge in the bedroom.”

“And we all know that’s only because you let me be in charge. Up to a point that is. You’ve never let me fuck you though, have you? As in just you and me, yet you’ve done it to me plenty. You're technically a virgin, and-” Blaise scoffed at this, “hear me out for a sec, it would amplify the magic if I were to take your virginity. There’s very few things that are as powerful as that. And, it would work even if you are an alpha.” 

Blaise shrugged elegantly, “You may have a point there. Are you pouring that wine or what? I feel a bit on edge with this tonight too.”

“Why?” Theo asked, sitting up and twisting the top off the bottle. He gave Blaise a wink as he started pouring and Tracy slipped into the bathroom to change. 

“Because all of a sudden I’m an alpha, when I don’t feel like one, although as you’ve both pointed out it’s probably true. We have to summon an old friend by having sex in what are, to be fair, particularly weird circumstances, and my Veela seems to have abandoned  me and gone somewhere to hide right now,” Blaise admitted in a very rare show of vulnerability as Tracy kept half an ear on the bedroom door. 

Theo chuckled softly and handed him a glass of red. “Have you just gone shy on me Zabini?” 

Blaise sipped his wine and smiled, “Ironically, it would appear so.”

“Well, you pick your bloody moments, don’t you. Come here.” Tracy watched as Theo stood up, took the glass out of Blaise’s hand, and set it down on the table. He stepped forwards and pulled Blaise into him, kissing him firmly on the lips and demanding a response. Tracy sucked in an affected breath, she knew  _ exactly  _ how that felt. After a second’s hesitation, she watched Blasie yield to him as Theo deepened the kiss. He used his knee to nudge Blaise’s legs apart and lifted his thigh rubbing it sensuously over Blaise’s crotch, causing the other man to whimper softly. 

When they finally pulled apart Tracy was breathing hard and her skin was glowing brightly. She stepped towards the bed trying not to break the spell both boys were under. They very rarely touched each other when she was present without including her, and it turned her on hugely to watch them together. 

Although Blaise was obviously affected by Theo’s actions he was also clearly still on edge. His skin wasn’t yet glowing and his pupils were still their usual color. It appeared that his Veela really had gotten spooked. Without disturbing them, Tracy summoned the wine and a glass from across the room behind them and poured herself a glass. She settled back on the bed and smiled at Theo’s cheeky wink. 

Slowly he unzipped Blaise’s hoodie and lifted his t-shirt to reveal his toned stomach. Tracy gasped softly at the ripple of his muscles and watched Theo dip his head and kiss his way down to the top of Blaise’s belt and pause, with his fingers on the buckle. He looked up and smiled in satisfaction, Blaise’s eyes flashed silver as their gaze connected and his skin started to emit a pale silver light. 

Still smiling to himself Theo undid Blaise’s trousers and moved them and his boxers carefully down his legs, then bent down to kneel in front of him and take Blaise into his mouth. Blaise groaned and his Veela properly woke up, the silvery glow in the room increased significantly as he closed his eyes and sucked in a shaky breath. 

Tracy smiled softly to herself watching them, Blaise buried his fingers in Theo’s hair and sighed, sending a ripple of pleasure through her own body. She loved them both so much and their bond was so complete that she saw them both as extensions of herself and felt their arousal as her own. When Theo pulled back Blaise was panting, Theo pulled his own t-shirt over his head and dropped his jeans as Blaise kicked his own trousers and socks off of his feet.

Theo turned his attention back to Tracy as Blaise settled down on the bed beside her. Tracy put down her now empty glass and smiled as Blaise leaned across and kissed her  while Theo pushed her nightshirt up. “Are you feeling better now?” she asked between kisses and Blaise nodded. 

“Theo’s mouth has a way of doing that.”

“I know.” She giggled as Theo tugged her down the bed and bumped her legs apart. 

“Does it now?” he asked as he knelt on the bed and licked and kissed her inner thighs. “No knickers Trace? Little minx.”

Her answer was a breathy moan as she watched him dip his head and show her exactly how good he was with his mouth. When he eventually pulled away, leaving her on the brink of orgasm he leaned forwards and kissed her. She tasted herself on him before he turned her face towards Blaise and Blaise pulled her into him and kissed her hard.

“How do you want to do this then?” Theo asked with a wink, “We need powerful magic, are you going to let me have you, B, or shall we have a go at the other thing we don’t do?”

Still hopelessly aroused and missing the feel of his wicked tongue Tracy quirked an eyebrow. “We don’t do  _ that _ because you don’t both fit at the same time.

“We need something big to put the magic out there.” Blaise was blinking long dark lashes over fully silver pupils at just the thought. Tracy giggled at his inadvertent choice of words. “Why don’t you take me then Theo,” Blaise asked, looking up at him in amusement as Theo’s jaw dropped and Tracy gasped. “You just pointed out that it was long overdue anyway… And I’m sure I can get Tracy off while you do it…. Something tells me she’s quite into this idea.”

Theo goggled at him for a moment, picked up his full wine glass and drained it in one gulp, then opened and closed his mouth, seemingly lost for words. Tracy reached out a hand and stroked him through his boxers, feeling him twitch excitedly against her “Are you sure?” he managed eventually in a strangled voice as Tracy smiled and Blaise nodded. 

She knew why it was such a big deal, they had never done it that way around before. Blaise had taken Theo plenty of times and Theo had pleasured Blaise just as many but Blaise had never given himself totally to another man before. Not like that. “Yes, I’m sure. I trust you and we’ve played around there before so it’s not completely new is it?”

Theo just groaned and turned over to face Tracy, “What do you think love?”

“I think it’s perfect.” She smiled. “Plus, I  _ love  _ watching you two together. So yes, I’m a little affected by the thought.”

Blaise chuckled darkly and turned to Theo, “I’m all yours then.”

“And maybe,” Tracy smiled “If you're doing this Blaise, I’ll think about working more on the thing we don’t do.”

“For fucks sake!” Theo groaned, “Are you both trying to kill me tonight?”

“I sincerely hope not actually,” Blaise cut him off with a kiss and a moan of his own, “I’m rather looking forward to this.” Theo just groaned again, moving to the other side of Tracy so he could kiss and touch Blaise, bringing him to the brink of orgasm once more with his hands and his tongue, and then reaching between Blaise’s legs to get him ready. 

Their combined moans and gasps were too much for Tracy. She reached a hand down between her legs, slipping her fingers inside her slick folds and playing with her overly sensitive clit. When Theo was sure Blaise was ready he pulled back and guided the other two into position. 

“You go down on her B, Trace, can you suck him off while I go around here?” Tracy nodded, laying down with her head right on the edge of the bed as Theo asked, Blaise settled over her and bent forwards, Tracy giggled nervously as Theo spelled the bed to the right height. She reached up and took Blaise in her hand, stroking along his hard length and bringing him level with her lips. He whimpered as she flicked her tongue over his tip and he bent forwards to return the favor.

Tracy could tell Blaise was a little apprehensive still, he wasn’t quite his usual confident self, “Relax babe, I’ll not hurt you. There’s a little lube spell coming up.” Theo said in a voice so low and dark that Tracy twitched in arousal on the bed herself. 

Blaise flinched at the unfamiliar sensation, but as Theo started opening him again his Veela glow brightened once more. Tracy smiled as she watched him. He was mesmerizing, all dark skin that was shining silver and ebony in the moonlight. And, he was hers. As was Theo. She glanced at Theo and was surprised to see his own glow was as bright as Blaise’s and her own. 

She was convinced that the longer their soul bond was continuing, the more she and Blaise’s Veela were able to move their power into Theo. She wondered how much of that he was aware of but lost her thoughts entirely as Blaise sucked her clit into his mouth and started to flick his tongue over the tip.

It was incredible. She opened her mouth to take more of him in and felt him pause and tense. “Relax B,” Theo said again and Tracy renewed her efforts to bring his focus back down to her.

Suddenly he gasped in surprise and stilled. Tracy couldn’t speak herself but heard Theo ask if he was ok. “Fuck! Yes, ohhhhhhh!” was all Blaise said in reply, the vibrations of his muffled words making Tracy shiver again. Theo chuckled as he started to move gently. Tracy closed her eyes, concentrating on the feelings Blaise was invoking in her as he dove his tongue inside her again. Every gentle thrust from Theo pushed Blaise into and back out of her mouth and it was easy for all three of them to get into the rhythm he set. 

Tracy knew that for the magic to be strongest they had to all climax together, and she knew from the noises the others were making that neither of them would last long.  Blaise redoubled his efforts and she squealed as he slid a finger inside her. Theo’s fingers squeezed her nipple as Blaise twitched in her mouth, Theo was groaning loudly behind Blaise and she felt herself flying close to the brink. “Come on Trace.” Theo said breathlessly, “Come for me baby. Now. I’m going to lose it here, It’s just too-” he grunted as Blaise cut him off

“Now! Tracy, Theo come. Now- mmm!!”

As Blaise squeezed her clit with his fingers and pushed his tongue against her back wall she fell apart, crying out as Theo groaned and pushed Blaise forwards into her mouth blocking her airways and accidentally silencing her completely as he reached his own perfectly timed release. 

The Veela light in the room flashed with an intensity none of them had ever seen before. Blaise pulled back, allowing Tracy to gasp for breath and swallow. He raised an arm and directed a flash of light to streak out through the closed window and into the dark woods like a bolt of lightning. A loud shout from down the hall coincided with the electricity tripping out in the little cottage again, and somewhere outside there was an audible shift of magic in the wards. 

It took a full five minutes before any of them could move properly again. Tracy pulled herself into a sitting position and smiled at the boys. Theo returned it with a satisfied chuckle and Blaise just sat up with a smirk as they all started to pull their clothes back on. “Alright alright, Merlin, Theo, that was fucking amazing, and I have no idea why I’ve not let you do that before now.”

Theo just grinned. “Back at you B, it’s a long time since I've had anyone's virginity, and yours was by far the best-” He grinned broadly “-Alright Malfoy?”

Tracy giggled. It was unfortunate that she had chosen that moment to cast Alohomora to open the door to Draco and Hermione. Draco clapped a hand over his face and dragged it slowly down with an exaggerated grimace as Hermione giggled, clearly embarrassed at their half-dressed states and what she had just overheard. “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear the gory details,” he said with a grimace, “but whatever you just did was powerful. Since you lit up the grounds like a Christmas tree I think we should probably go and see what’s going on out there. 

“Or maybe we don’t need to.” Tracy crossed to the window as Blaise sat rather carefully on the bed to pull his top back on. She pushed the window open and stared out at a rather disgruntled looking Pansy. “Please Pansy, don’t run away, we can help you. All we need is to talk to you.”

  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay I got an update out on time!! And the good news is that next week’s chapter is almost finished too, so hopefully that will be posted on time as well…. I’m catching up! 
> 
> Explanations are coming from Pansy in this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! I have mentioned this before, but just a reminder that this is entirely my own take on Veela and werewolf relations, it may (and probably does) differ from canon in many respects!
> 
> There are only five chapters left now, including this one, I can’t believe we’re getting so close to the end, I feel so invested in this story it’ll seem strange when I’m not writing it anymore!
> 
> On another note I’m starting the next chapters of Beyond the Sea this weekend and updates for that will start again soon, and…… I have a new story in the planning stage, it will be Hermione and Sirius with a mystery/thriller type plot, more notes on that will follow in the coming weeks.
> 
> Thank you as always to champagneandliterature for all your help, seriously I think you are the best alpha\beta ever, I say it a lot but really, this story wouldn’t be half what it is without your help. X
> 
> In the meantime come and check out our tumblr’s for sneak peeks and update news, phoenixofslytherin and champagneandliterature, we’d love it if you popped in to say hi!

**Tracy.**

“Pansy!” Tracy called in a panic as Pansy glared up at the window, shook her head, and turned her back on the house. “Wait, please!”

“You're too late!” Pansy’s voice shook with emotion, “I came to you weeks ago and you wouldn’t follow me. Things have changed since then, I can’t be near you now!”

“What’s changed?” Tracy asked desperately, “I’m sorry if you needed help and we didn’t understand back then. We’ll help you now.”

“Why?” Pansy looked up at the window. “Why now and not then?” 

“We know more of what’s going on now,” Theo hoisted himself up, swung his long legs over the window frame and dropped down using a hover charm, landing carefully in the garden below. He sank down to his haunches as Pansy backed doubtfully away. “Come on  Pans, when have I ever let you down?”

“The night I brought a unicorn here to warn you of what was going on, and to ask you to protect them. I thought you cared about them?” Pansy snapped furiously.

“I do! What in Circe’s name are you on about? Are the unicorn in danger?”

“Theo, are you really that dense? Of course, they fucking well are!”

“Will you come into the house Pansy,  _ please _ ?” Tracy leaned out of the window, unwilling to climb right out in her dressing gown, “We don’t understand what’s going on and we don’t want to put you in any more danger by talking out here.”

“Really Trace?” Pansy pulled her scraggly black hair back revealing her rather gaunt face. “That’s thoughtful of you.”

“Enough,” Blaise said, climbing out of the window himself and settling beside Theo. “Enough bickering. Pansy, you came to us wanting our help. We’re sorry we didn’t understand that then, will you accept our help now?”

For a long moment, Pansy said nothing, then she sighed deeply, holding Blaise’s eyes as she stepped towards him in the freezing night. Tracy felt her hands clench unconsciously and she shifted beside the window. Her Veela was objecting violently to the way Pansy was looking at Blaise. A protective fury was stirring inside her and that was a feeling that she had very little experience of and even less idea of how to handle. 

“I, I - can’t come in,” Pansy said sadly, shaking her head.

“Why not?” Blaise asked gently, standing up and taking a step towards her. Pansy looked conflicted and stepped away from him.

“It’s too late now,” she said bitterly. “She got to me, I can’t do this, I’ve got to go before I’m missed. Tell Hermione I’m sorry. I never wanted this, any of it.” And, with that Pansy spun on her heel and started to walk away. 

“Pansy!” Theo stood up and called after her, “Wait. We’ve made Wolfsbane. You need to start taking it tomorrow if-” But Pansy just gave a huge sob, her breath shuddered out of her in a ragged sigh, and after a last look back she broke into a run.

“Stop!” Blaise called commandingly and Tracy watched in disbelief as Pansy stopped dead. There was something different about his tone tonight, it held a new low and authoritative edge that called to her Veela, as well as evidently to Pansy. 

“Blaise, you don’t know what you’re dealing with.” Pansy said, her voice shaking as she looked at him, “You can’t help me now. It’s too late. Don’t command me to do anything, it’s too dangerous.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, staring at her in obvious confusion. “I’m not commanding you to do anything, I’m offering you-”

“Do you want the fucking Wolfsbane or not?” Theo interrupted, but Pansy ignored him, still staring at Blaise.

“Come here,” Blaise said and to Tracy’s mounting horror, Pansy turned and stepped towards him as if she was drawn to him against her will. 

“What the fuck have you done tonight Zabini?” she screeched as Tracy fought against her Veela’s sudden and intense need to keep Pansy and Blaise apart. 

“Draco?” Tracy turned to him in a panic as she started to convulse, and Draco stared at her looking utterly bemused as he and Hermione rushed forwards. “Help me, I’m going to, oh Gods!”

“What?” Draco asked urgently, “What do you need me to do?”

But it was too late. Consumed by her feelings Tracy jumped forwards, leaped nimbly up onto the window ledge and swung her legs out. As she moved her Veela glow flashed intensely bright and she fell backward as she slipped into a trance. Hermione squealed as Draco caught her, lifting her into his arms and trying to lay her on the bed and stop her thrashing around. “Blaise!” Draco shouted as Hermione helped him pin Tracy down to stop her injuring herself, “Theo!”

In an instant, Blaise sprang up and in through the window, took one look at Tracy on the bed and pinned her arms and legs down much harder than the other two had wanted to do. Underneath him, Tracy was stuck, once more trapped halfway between the full transformation that her body physically couldn’t do, and the furious rage that had completely overwhelmed her Veela. She couldn’t see anything except a silvery blur and all she could feel was intense panic and a fit of irrational anger that wasn’t her own. 

As Blaise spoke to her, calming her in the Italian that took over when his own Veela was riled up she gradually managed to relax and come back to herself. By the time she was calm Pansy had gone, and Tracy lay panting on the bed completely exhausted as she gave way to tears of exhaustion and confusion. “Shhh, its alright Caro, you’re safe,” Blaise whispered in her ear and she closed her eyes, exhaustion washing over her. “Sei al securo. You're safe.” 

Tracy sighed in relief as her exhausted Veela finally settled down to let her rest. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep against Blaise’s strong chest, feeling that although everything was back as it should be with Blaise laying beside her, something fundamental had changed.

  
  
  


**Hermione.**

Once she was sure that Tracy was okay Hermione followed Draco and Theo out to the kitchen. “Did you give Pansy the wolfsbane?” Draco asked, and Theo nodded. “You told her what to do with it?”

Theo let out a long breath and opened the cupboard to pull out a bottle of firewhiskey. Draco cocked an eyebrow but Theo ignored him and poured three generous measures, handing them out and sitting down in a chair rather heavily. “Granger, you’re quite intelligent. What happens when you manifest an alpha? Species irrelevant?”

“I’m sorry Theo, I really don’t know.” She said, shaking her head and watching in amusement as he pulled a handful of large things out of his small jeans pocket and threw them all on the table. “Undetectable extension charm by any chance?”

He chuckled and gave her a wink, “Maybe. Don’t give all my secrets away though. I mean, how much power do they gain? What changes do they go through and are they aware of what’s happened?” 

Hermione took a deep breath and sipped her Firewhisky, grimacing at the burn in the back of her throat. She’d never cared much for the drink herself. “Why are you asking? What’s happened?”

Theo sighed, sorting through the pile and selecting what he needed to start rolling a joint, “We decided to do something big to amplify the magic to call Pansy, I think it might have worked a little too well.”

“Alright,” Draco drained his glass and topped them all off again before leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes, “What did you do?”

“I fucked Blaise for the first time. He’s taken me before, loads, and obviously, both of us have had Tracy but he’s never let a man take him before. It was sex magic and since he was technically a “virgin” it almost brought the house down. I think it may have shifted something in him. Both girls reacted differently to him back there, something set Tracy’s Veela off, that doesn’t happen much these days and he even feels a bit different to me right now.”

Hermione rubbed her eyes. It was past midnight and she was tired. “I don’t know much about it I’m afraid. I know Remus told me once that Alpha’s can increase their power by killing a lower-ranking lycanthrope, but that obviously wasn’t concerning Veela.”

“Oh bloody hell,” Theo put the joint to his lips and lit it, closing his eyes as he took a deep drag, the look he exchanged with Draco was dark and Hermione frowned, not understanding. 

“Mate that was a long time ago, and by the same token I did worse.”

“You’re not Veela.”

“No. I see what you mean.”

“Will someone please tell me what you're talking about?” Hermione all but exploded, scooting her chair back from the table in frustration as she put her virtually untouched glass down and frowned at it before looking around the kitchen for something else to drink.

“I’m guessing you’re referring to the Death Eater werewolves I killed?” None of them had heard Blaise appear in the doorway. Theo half laughed, half sighed, and turned in his chair. 

“I was yes. Where’s Tracy?”

“Sound asleep.” Blaise picked up Hermione’s abandoned glass and drained it with a wince. He was still glowing, the brightness varying in intensity as he sat down. “So apparently manifesting power means opening your vulnerabilities, does it? The true power lies in being confident enough to let someone else take control and dominate you.”

“Do you feel different?” Theo inhaled deeply and passed the joint to Draco.

“Yes.” Blaise nodded, wandlessly summoning a half-empty bottle of red wine and two glasses and pouring one for himself and Hermione. “Do you?” Theo shook his head.

“Thank you,” she said, still burning with curiosity. “But I still have no idea what any of you are talking about!” she said again, trying to keep her frustration in check until Draco took pity on her.

“Blaise has killed what, four people throughout his time being a Death Eater?” he looked up as Blaise nodded in confirmation, his eyes flashing silver then back to brown again. “Two of them were lycanthrope, both were part of Greyback’s old pack. It was a long time ago but nonetheless, they were werewolves and I’m just wondering-”

“If that added to my power?” Blaise ran his fingers through his cropped hair, “I don’t know. It was about two days after that that Tracy’s Veela manifested, so possibly it did.”

“I thought that happened because that was her birthday and she came of age?” Theo queried and Blaise nodded.

“It did. But now I'm wondering if her Veela manifested so strongly because of me being around her so much? What did Pansy decide to do?”

“She took the Wolfsbane from me and promised to take it properly, she swears blind she can’t come in here and that it’s too late to help her. She says she’s fucked.”

“Oh. She’s as eloquent as always then.” Blaise sipped his wine as Hermione studied him. He did seem very slightly different, even to her untrained eye. Tracy would probably explain it as an aura shift or something similar, but all Hermione knew was that she was more aware of his presence in the room. Hermione’s thoughts were broken by the sound of sudden, thundering footsteps outside, followed by a loud and frantic hammering on the front  door. They stared at each other wide-eyed for a split second before jumping up. Draco wrenched the door open and Pansy hurled herself inside, crying hysterically, slamming the door shut and leaning back against it, gasping for breath through her sobs. 

“You... better... have…. meant…. it….” She gasped, as she slid down the door, falling forwards and practically collapsing at Draco’s feet, “Because if you didn’t, I’m dead.”

“Evening Pans,” Theo said conversationally as Draco offered her a hand to get up. Pansy stared at Draco as some unspoken bond formed over many years of friendship passed between them and made Hermione’s stomach lurch uncomfortably. 

“Of course I meant it.” Draco said, “We all mean it. You're safe. Where are the other two?”

“Rod and Heph? Outside. They followed me.”

“Oh, and Bellatrix?”

“Rod has her.” 

“Can we see them?” Theo asked, “Like, can’t we just go and take them out?”

“No!” Pansy squealed, “No! You have no idea how well they can hide, you’d be sitting ducks! Don’t open the door, and get Hermione away from me. It’s not safe for her to be near me right now!”

“Alright! alright.” Blaise spoke for the first time, “Calm down. Can they get inside here?”

Pansy shook her head, “No. There’s some enemy clause you’ve put in the wards that block them.”

“Yet you’re in here,” Draco said as Hermione bristled at Pansy’s tone.

“Yes. So now you have to work out if I'm on your side or if I’m lying about the wards.” She smiled icily and rolled her eyes.

“Pans, unless a hell of a lot has changed, you're on our side. You always have been. Now stop trying to rile us up, come this way and start talking.” Draco snapped.

“Draco, that's harsh,” Hermione said, smiling uncertainly at Pansy as she made her way to the kitchen and a growing lightheadedness washed over her. 

“Here,” Tracy said, walking rather shakily into the lounge with two vials of calming drought in her hand. “We’ll keep you safe.”

“Thanks.” Pansy took the vials, uncorked them and downed them both without even asking what they were.

Theo eyed Tracy curiously, “Double dose? I thought you were asleep?”

“Lycanthrope have different metabolisms, you have to double dose certain potions or they don’t work. That was calming drought by the way. And I was sleeping, but the door woke me up.”

Pansy nodded, almost as an afterthought. “Whatever. I trust you. You can do your mind thing if you want to.” 

Tracy nodded once, “Legillimens,” she whispered and they stared deeply into each other's eyes. As an unspoken agreement finally passed between the two girls Tracy nodded. “As you just saw, I don’t want  _ him _ , I just want his protection. I’m not going to try to take him from you, or try to screw your weird-ass triad up.”

“It's not weird,” Theo bristled and Hermione finally cottoned on to what the rather surreal conversation was all about. She nestled closer into Draco, still feeling strangely affected by Pansy’s presence, and he closed a protective arm around her. 

“I don’t want Malfoy either.” Pansy directed her gaze at Hermione and Hermione swayed, faltering as their eyes met, “Although his protection wouldn’t go amiss as well. And yours, Theo. I might as well be covered on all sides, three ex-Death Eaters must trump two current ones surely? And, I happen to know both of their Achilles heels. I’m not here to cause trouble.” Hermione nodded in acceptance although she was now starting to feel nauseous as well. 

“I’m sorry we misunderstood you on the lawn last time,” Theo said.

“That’s okay. You can understand me now. And pour me a drink, I'm parched.” she indicated the Firewhisky bottle.

“You’ve just had a double calming draught!” Tracy said, but Pansy ignored her.

“Do you want information or not?”

“Fine!” Draco summoned another glass from the cupboard and poured her a measure. Hermione watched Pansy, trying to focus through her woozy thoughts. This Pansy was obviously a very different girl than the one who had ruled the roost at Hogwarts although she was still very bossy and opinionated. Her hair was long and unkempt, her clothes were tattered and torn and her eyes were a different color. From what Hermione remembered they had once been green, now they were honey brown and they seemed haunted as if she had seen too much. “What do you want to know?” she looked up at Blaise, “And in return, you can tell me what the hell happened to you tonight?”

“We don’t exactly know what’s happened to me yet.” Blaise was obviously still uncomfortable, he kept shifting in his chair as if he was unable to settle, his skin was still glowing, the brightness varying depending on who he was looking at, and his eyes were flashing between chocolate brown and silver seemingly out of his control.

“Well, it looks to me like you finally manifested your full power. How did you do it?” Pansy’s eyes grew wide as she listened. “You idiot Zabini, didn’t you know that would happen? Power is fully manifested by closing the circle. Both of you with Tracy, You with Theo and now Theo with you. It was the missing link!”

Blaise sighed and rubbed his hand over his eyes. “I wasn’t aware of that until now, no.”

Pansy snorted as she nodded, “as I said, idiots!” Hermione bristled again at her abrasive tone, but none of the others seemed the least bit surprised. “Veela leadership is much fairer than werewolf leadership. A true Veela alpha leads by example, they can give and take and it takes both sexual dominance and submission to manifest it. Werewolf alphas don’t do that, it’s not so sexual and for them, it’s all about dominance. That’s why female werewolves favor male Veela. Stop worrying Trace, I said he’s yours, alright!” 

Tracy nodded and Hermione noticed Blasie’s eyes softening and settling down into a stormy grey that could rival Draco’s when he was in a temper. What was it with grey eyes in this house, she wondered vaguely. “Pansy, what can you tell us abo-?” she asked, breaking off as her own eyes rolled up into her head.

“Someone wanna catch Granger? It’s probably best if it’s not me, I told you to get her away from me!” Hermione watched vaguely as everyone’s heads swiveled around to her. Draco grabbed for her and caught her as she toppled off her chair and fell directly into his lap.

  
  
  


* * *

The next thing Hermione knew she was waking up in bed, Draco was by her side and Tracy was looking at her in concern from the chair beside the bed. Hermione blinked in confusion, listening to their conversation for a moment before sitting up groggily. A glance at the window told her it was at least late morning. Tracy smiled in greeting as she passed her a glass of water and Hermione sipped it gratefully. “What happened? What time is it?” she asked, still feeling disorientated.

“You fainted.” Draco said, “last night, and you’ve been asleep ever since. It’s two in the afternoon right now, people have been traipsing in and out of here all fucking night and you’ve slept through the lot! How do you feel?”

“Weak.” She admitted. “Why did I faint? What’s going on?” 

“We’re figuring that out as we go. Pansy freaked out and said it was her fault and she can’t be near you right now, Blaise and Theo took her to Grimmauld to get her away from you, healers are sorting her and Blaise out now. Potter, Weasley, and various healers are  flooing in and out of here every two seconds to check up on you and we haven’t got a fucking clue what’s going on at the moment.”

“Oh!” Hermione took a few steadying breaths as her vision returned to normal and her stomach finally settled. “I feel so weird.” she shook her head, realizing her mistake as it pounded alarmingly. “Is Blaise alright?” 

“Have you got that pain potion Trace?” Draco asked, “the healer said you’d need it when you woke.” Tracy nodded and passed Hermione a vial which she drank gratefully.

“Blaise is fine,” Tracy explained, “he just needs some rest. We did fully manifest his powers last night, it would seem he’s not just half Veela, he’s full, but apparently both halves have woken in him separately. Blaise has never known his father but he must have carried the gene too. Tracy smiled as Hermione nodded. “Thank you for helping me last night by the way, it seems my Veela was sensing the changes in Blaise and getting upset herself.” 

A tapping at the window interrupted them and Hermione smiled as Hedwig peered at her through the glass. Draco got up and let the snowy owl in and Hedwig fluttered down to Hermione, clicking her beak and pushing her head under Hermione’s hand as she held out a leg. The note was written in Ron’s untidy scrawl.

  
  


_ Mione, _

_ We hope you’re feeling better. Pansy is safe and helping us with our investigation. Blaise is fine, Theo is looking after him. Stay where you are, Kinglsey will be over to you soon. _

_ You’ll need to allow him to apparate in, he’s tried twice and been pinged away both times, Splinching the Minister for Magic is probably not advisable, we’re not sure why we can floo in, but not apparate, and Kingsley can’t get in at all. _

_ Stay safe, _

_ R. _

  
  


Draco sat up like a rocket and looked at her in alarm, “Kingsley? Shacklebolt? He can’t come here, what about, holy fuck! There’s banned and illegal stuff everywhere!”

“I doubt he’ll be interested in that Draco. He’s a friend anyway.” Hermione sat up, pushing her unruly hair out of her eyes. “I need a shower.”

“A friend? He’s the sodding Minister for Magic! I don’t exactly have him in my pocket like father had Fudge!”

“Maybe not, but I do.” Hermione frowned at the way that had sounded, “You know what I mean. Put the obvious stuff away and stop worrying.”

Hermione stood carefully up and let Hedwig back out of the window as Draco sighed in dismay, “It will be the specific ward that keeps Ministry officials out that’s blocking him, I guess Harry and Ron count as friends now and that’s how they can floo in with the healer. No one can apparate in here without a Dark Mark regardless of who they are. I can’t drop the wards for that though, there’s Nott blood curses on them, only Theo can do that. Unless Tracy can….”

It turned out that she could, Hermione was fascinated to see that when Draco cut her palm with a knife, helping her as she hadn’t been able to do it herself, her blood shone with an iridescence that full humans did not possess. As soon as the wards were down there was a crack and Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared, blinking in surprise. “Hermione,” he said, holding out his arms, and she smiled as she let him envelop her in a fatherly hug. ”How are you feeling now?”

“I’m alright, thank you. How are you? Ron said you couldn’t apparate in?”

“No. It seems your intruder wards are rather effective.” He smiled and the ever-present twinkle in his eyes remained untainted so Hermione knew he wasn’t annoyed about it. “At least we know your protection holds.” Kingsley held out his hand and shook with Draco and then Tracy. “Nice to meet you both.”

“And you Sir. Would you like to come in and have tea, coffee?”

“Tea would be lovely,” Kingsley said. “Thank you.” They made their way back to the cottage and Hermione offered him a seat at the table. Draco’s eyes frantically swept the room, checking for anything that shouldn’t have been there, and finally, he relaxed and joined them as Tracy readied the mugs. “It seems you have all had a rather eventful night.”

“You could say that. How is everyone else?” Hermione asked.

“Fine, fine Hermione. Healers have checked Mr. Zabini and Miss Parkinson over, both are in excellent health. A pass has been issued for the Wolfsbane Mr. Nott created and everything is in order.”

“Can you tell us what’s going on?” Hermione asked, nodding her thanks to Tracy as she set steaming cups in front of them all, then sat down herself. Kingsley nodded and took a deep breath.

“Thank you. Yes, I can. We seem to be facing two separate problems here. Problem number one, Mr. Mulciber, and Mr. Lestrange. As you know, they plan to restore Bellatrix Lestrange to a body using her last remaining Horcrux. Fortunately, they do not currently know the whereabouts of this as it was transfigured by Miss Parkinson into a statue of the Celtic pony Goddess Epona, and stored at Malfoy Manor. The further problem is that the statue was sold on the black market by someone who was unaware of its significance, and it has since disappeared from traceable sight.”

“Who sold it?” Draco asked, frowning in dismay as Kingsley paused.

Kingsley sighed as he regarded Draco, “it was Narcissa Malfoy I’m afraid. While renovations were being carried out at the manor your mother disliked the statue intensely. Intensely enough to want it away from the house. It was sold, or so Miss Parkinson believes, in Knockturn Alley to a Mr. Morden. Since he is untraceable-”

“He’s not untraceable!” Draco exclaimed, “I know exactly who he is!”

“You do?” Kingsley couldn’t hide his surprise as Draco nodded, 

“Yes! But carry on, please Sir.”

Kingsley nodded, “Currently Lestrange and Mulciber are searching for the sword. Since Miss Parkinson has not told them that it was transfigured, they are looking for something they will never find. This works, of course in our favor and buys us time. We must simply trace the statue before they can, and destroy it.” Kingsley paused and sipped his tea. His eyes traveled around the kitchen and Hermione heard Draco’s intake of breath as he followed Kingsley’s gaze. She tried to reassure him but he refused to look at her. 

“This brings us to our second and most pressing problem.” Kingsley’s eyes settled on several vials of the trial Cruciatus potion but aside from a small eyebrow twitch, he said nothing. “Bellatrix Lestrange herself. She is currently in shadow body form. She is completely dependent on others to sustain her. Are you aware Hermione that she was initially restored to her rudimentary body using two vials of your blood?” Hermione gasped and Draco made an involuntary movement beside her.

“This means,” Kingsley continued, “That you and her share a link, rather like Harry did with Voldemort. The links differ slightly in that Harry and Voldemort’s link pulled them closer together, but your link with Bellatrix is repellent, rather like opposing poles on a magnet. Bellatrix’s obsession with your destruction is causing her proximity to you to affect you negatively. The closer she gets to you, the worse you feel. Her energy depletes yours. We are not sure of the exact reasons or cause of this, several unspeakables are, this morning starting to investigate the phenomenon.”

“Why did Hermione pass out last night then?” Draco asked. “Bellatrix wasn’t here, Pansy was. But Hermione was still affected.”

Kingsley took a deep breath and sighed. He took off his glasses, polished them on his robes, and replaced them on his nose. He regarded Hermione and spoke slowly. “Miss Parkinson took a grave risk in coming to you last night. The only thing that is keeping Bellatrix alive in her present form is the regular addition of suitable blood to sustain her. Miss Parkinson has been providing Bellatrix with her own blood, once the initial nourishment from yours ran out Hermione. Bellatrix specifically needs female blood to survive, the process is similar to the way a mother nourishes an unborn child. The only alternative to female blood is unicorn blood and Miss Parkinson refuses to compromise the creatures here in such a way. This means that the link that I previously mentioned now goes three ways. If either Bellatrix or Pansy are close to you, you will feel unwell.”

“That explains the magic dampening when we were dueling when I first arrived here then. And the Horcruxes. Everything that has my blood in it weakens me if it comes close to me.” Hermione was looking at Kingsley in mounting horror as Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Kingsley nodded gravely. “Exactly right. As I said we are investigating the specific curses and spells used in this particular strand of blood magic as we speak. There seems to be a residual energy base that exists as well, and we that think these objects mere existence could be affecting you.”

“As each one is destroyed you feel better Hermione,” Tracy said, “this explains why.”

Hermione nodded, feeling abject relief at finally understanding what was going on and complete horror at the level of dark magic involved.

“And that’s why Pansy brought us the unicorn.” Draco sighed and dropped his head into his hand briefly. “That night. We thought she was giving us a clue to the Horcruxes but I bet she wanted to tell us that Lestrange and Mulciber wanted to use their blood.”

“You are again, absolutely correct. That was around the time that Pansy started sustaining Bellatrix with her own blood rather than using the unicorns. We think,” Kingsley said, looking tired as he finished his tea, “ that now the unicorn are in greater danger. Since Pansy’s blood is no longer available we think that Mulciber and Lestrange will turn to the unicorn for theirs.” 

“So if we stop them using the unicorn blood then surely Bellatrix will die?” Tracy asked. But Kingsley shook his head.

“Unfortunately these are not the only unicorn in existence Miss Davis. We cannot protect every last one. We think that the catalyst for all this starting was you coming back to England, Hermione. The plan had been formulated while you were in Australia, and they were awaiting your return.”

Hermione tried to make sense of what she was being told, “So, initially they wanted the three Horcruxes to be brought together, and if they used them with the right ritual they wouldn’t need me to bring Bellatrix back. But they’ve lost two and there’s only one left and that one needs additional blood from me as part of the ritual to bring her back to life. Bellatrix and Pansy are linked to me, also via my blood, and neither can be near me without weakening me. Is that it?” 

“That is about the size of things, yes.” Kingsley nodded. 

Hermione sighed. She wasn’t at all sure how she should feel about any of this. “Why did Pansy get involved with all this in the first place though?” Draco asked, “I don’t understand what happened to bring them all together.”

“As far as she has told us,” Kingsley continued rather sadly, “Pansy was always an impressionable girl who worshipped Bellatrix in the past. When Pansy was bitten by  Greyback and Bellatrix died, Rodolphus Lestrange latched onto her because she reminded him in some ways of a young Bellatrix. Pansy was foolish, she told him she was older than she was and Rodolphus introduced her to Hephaestus Mulciber who saw potential in Pansy. Both men had been close to Greyback, they understood Lycanthropy and they looked after Pansy, helping her through the full moons and a strange, co-dependence developed. 

When Rodolphus and Hephaestus were ready to hatch their plan Pansy was already in far too deep. Both men had sexually abused her and weakened her magical core over time. She depended on them and was unable to say no to their demands. She is not a strong person, particularly as they had weakened her so much. She has done well though, her actions with transfiguring the Horcruxes have done much to delay the plan. We have Pansy to thank that Bellatrix has not been restored to a body already. It took great bravery for her to break away last night and come to you.”

“So what happens now?” Draco asked, running his fingers through his hair in agitation, and leaving it in disarray.

“Miss Parkinson is going to stay at Grimmauld place with constant auror protection. Miss Granger also needs constant protection but obviously, they cannot both be protected in the same house.”

“We’ll protect Hermione.” Draco said crossly, “Blaise, Theo, and myself.”

Kingsley sighed. “Mr. Malfoy, with the greatest respect, none of you are Aurors.”

“Minister, also with the greatest respect, how many of your Aurors can think like a Death Eater? How many of your Aurors know Mulciber and Lestrange from old as we do?”

Kingsley stared at Draco for a long moment then nodded once. “If Hermione is happy with this situation then I shall approve it.”

“I am.” Hermione squeezed Draco’s hand gratefully. “There’s no one else I’d want to protect me if I'm honest.” Part of Hermione wanted to protest that she could look after herself and didn’t need anyone watching her, but the kidnap in Diagon Alley was still fresh in her mind and she had to admit that having Draco, Blaise and Theo looking out for her was reassuring.

“Keep her safe then, all of you. By whatever means necessary.” The look that passed between Kingsley and Draco made Hermione’s eyebrows shoot up. “Certain curses will be overlooked by myself Draco, if the need for defense justifies their use _. _ None of you would go to Azkaban for protecting Hermione, despite your records.” Kingsley smiled as he stood up. “I must go. Hermione, you do not move without one of these competent young men by your side. Do you understand?” she nodded. “Harry and Ron head this case as they have been leading it all along and know it best. They will be in touch later. For now, farewell.” Kingsley stood, shook hands, and kissed Hermione and Tracy goodbye then turned on the spot and apparated away.

Twenty minutes after Kingsley left there was a fizz and a swirl of black smoke and Theo and Blaise landed in the lounge. Tracy ran forwards and hugged Blaise as Theo flopped theatrically down onto the sofa. “The Minister for Magic is weirdly alright.” He said, as Hermione stopped short and stared at Blaise herself. 

“Your eyes!” she said, reaching up to cup his cheek in her hand, “Your eyes have changed color.” Blaise nodded looking tired. “Will they stay like that?”

“Apparently so. What do you think, Draco? They’re grey now. Like yours.” 

Draco snorted disdainfully, “You’ll never be as classy as a Malf-” he looked up as there was another double apparition pop and Ginny appeared closely followed by Harry. 

“Mione,” Harry pulled her forwards into a hug which Ginny joined from behind. “Change of plan. Draco, we need to find this wizard you know, Morden and chase up the sword. We need to find it before the others do. Are you all up for a quick trip to Knockturn Alley before everything closes up for the night?”

  
  
  


* * *

Minutes later Hermione was blinking in the spotlight of Diagon Alley’s apparition point. The rain that had been so constant over the last couple of weeks had finally stopped and Hermione breathed in cool, fresh air as she followed the others along the lamplit alley. She was feeling on edge, uncomfortable with the need to be chaperoned all the time, yet afraid of the reason it was necessary. 

They hurried past shops still brightly decorated for Christmas and New Year and paused outside Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. “On the way back? If there’s time?” Ginny whispered and Hermione nodded. Both of them wanted to tell Fred that the broom was ready, it seemed important to share some good news amongst all the current drama. “I don’t feel safe here anymore do you? especially in the dark,” Ginny continued, and Hermione agreed. Ginny was here for the same reason Hermione was, Harry simply refused to let his girlfriend out of his sight.

“No. I know exactly what you mean.” Hermione said, sticking as close to Draco as Ginny did to Harry. They turned into Knockturn and the dingy little backstreet seemed darker than ever, menacing and unfriendly once again, now that Hermione was looking twice at every shadow. 

Theo pulled them to a halt in front of the plain black door and Harry looked at Hermione in surprise. “It's got a confundus charm on it,” Theo explained, “Unless you know it's here and you have a purpose for visiting, you’ll never even notice it.” Harry nodded and he and Ginny disappeared under the invisibility cloak. Theo stepped forwards and knocked loudly on the door. After a few moments, it opened a crack and the tiny, stooped figure of  Morden peered out. “Not today, I’m closed,” he wheezed, shutting the door until Theo jammed it with his foot. 

“Lovely to see you too,” he said with a wink. “Haven’t we been through something similar to this before? and yes, today’s good for us. Back up Morden, we’re coming in.”

The little wizard sighed and let the door fall open. It was difficult squeezing everyone into the tiny front room of the shop without it being obvious that Harry and Ginny were hidden there as well. Draco swept his eyes over the dusty display shelves, Hermione did the same but there were no obvious pony statues that they could see. “My mother,” Draco began as Morden’s eyes bulged in alarm, “sold you a small tarnished silver statue of a Celtic pony goddess. Where is it now?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Morden shifted his feet and stared at the floor.

“Yes, you do.

“No, I don’t Draco. Now get out of my shop all of you. And you,” he spun on Tracy, glaring at her with surprising venom, “None of those siren tricks today. I’m wise to you now.” He dropped his voice as he turned away, muttering under his breath about filthy half breeds. 

There was a flurry of wands suddenly being drawn but it was Theo’s hex that knocked the little wizard clean off his feet. He fell untidily in a heap and banged his head on one of the ancient bookshelves. He sat up frowning and rubbing his bruise, glaring at the multiple wands that were now pointed in his face. “Start talking Morden,” Theo said threateningly, “where the fuck is that statue?” 

Morden pulled himself back to his feet, Hermione could feel Harry tense behind her and she willed everyone to calm down. Tracy said nothing, she just stared coolly at the elderly wizard in the flickering candlelight, holding Blaise’s hand while Draco poked his wand closer to Morden’s face. “You have exactly three seconds to start talking.”

“I don’t know, alright? I don’t know about no-”

“Crucio,” Draco said and Morden screamed, thrashing about and coming into grave danger of injuring himself further.

“Draco!” Hermione squealed, pulling his arm away until he dropped the spell. “No!!”

“You do know.” Draco stroked his other hand apologetically down Hermione’s side, “And you’re going to tell us.” Morden was panting now, looking in terror between Draco and Theo, both of whom still had their wands pointed directly at him. Still, he said nothing. “Do you want another little taste of my power to persuade you? Or do you want the real deal?”

Morden swallowed hard. “Come on,” Theo’s eyes twinkled in a way that unsettled Hermione’s stomach, “we can do this all day, I’m fairly sure you can’t take that many Crucio’s though can you? If Draco’s aren’t doing it for you, do you want a taste of one of mine? You just insulted my girlfriend after all and no one gets away with that.” He flicked his  wand. “Crucio.” He said it lightly but the effect was just as devastating. Morden’s shriek split the dusty air and he held up a hand in defeat. Immediately Theo dropped the spell. “Something you wanted to say?”

“I don’t know what’s so important about this statute,” he was still breathing hard, glaring up at them all, hatred written all over his face, “But two wizards I’d never seen before came in and demanded it not much more than an hour ago. They also bade me not to tell you that, but I’m an old man and one more of those spells’ll do me in. Take pity on me boys-”

“Oh quit your whining,” Draco said as an audible intake of breath occurred behind him, “Did you give it to them?”

“Yes.”

Draco closed his eyes and sighed. “You fucking idiot.”

“What is it?” Morden couldn’t hide the glint of greed in his eyes, “Why does everyone want it so?”

“What did these wizards look like?” Theo tightened his grip on his wand, “Did you recognize them?”

Morden shook his head. “Never seen them before in my life. It was most odd, you have to know about this shop to see it. They didn’t look dark but yours wasn’t the first Crucio I’ve taken today. I’m getting sick of it to be hon-”

“Was it these men?” Blaise stepped forwards and showed Morden the photograph Harry had slipped him.

“Noooo! I know who they are, Merlin! It wasn’t them.” 

Blaise nodded. “But they knew about the statue?”

Morden nodded. “I told you it was most odd. They come in here, demanding it, it’s been on the shelf for months and no ones given it a second look, and then all this interest all in one day.”

Draco nodded. “Thank you. Here, take this, you’ll need a taste numbing spell with it though. It’ll help the recovery.” Draco put a small vial on the table and Morden stared at it suspiciously. “Or you can assume it's poison and bin it. The choice is yours.” Draco shrugged and turned, ushering everyone out of the shop.

“Fuck.” Draco swore as Harry and Ginny emerged from under the cloak looking thoroughly shocked. Harry sighed and took his fogged up glasses off, rubbing them on his cloak and replacing them on his face.

“Let’s get out of Knockturn,” he said anxiously, “Aurers draw far too much attention down here, especially at night, and especially when they’re me. Anywhere private you know  that’s out of sight?” Blaise led the way into a secluded alley and Harry blocked both ends with confundus charms, sealing them into pitch darkness until Hermione and Ginny lit their wandtips with a Lumos spell. “Give me your wands, you two.” Harry rolled his eyes at Draco and Theo’s shocked looks, “unless you both want traceable unforgivables left on them?”

Eyeing Harry suspiciously Draco handed his wand over. Harry waved it, “Priori Incantatum,” he said, and a shadowy image of Morden writhing on the floor appeared in the alley. “Delutus Totalis.” He handed the wand back to Draco and repeated the action with Theo’s wand. “That is a top-secret Auror spell. Should your wand be investigated all anyone will see is a deleted spell which you could claim to be anything. Any interrogator worth their sort will know it’s an unforgivable, but they won’t be able to prove it.” His green eyes flashed warningly. “Do. Not. Abuse. It. Any of you.” He held both of their eyes in turn for a moment before turning to stare pointedly at Blaise. “Or you Mione.” 

“So, the question as I see it then,” Draco nodded his thanks to Harry, “is how the hell did Mulciber and Lestrange overhear our conversation with the Minister earlier, and what the fuck do we do now?” 

“You dropped the wards to let Kingsley in, didn’t you?” Theo turned away to light a cigarette, “I felt them shift. And they had to stay down while he was there or he’d have been splinched as the wards sent him away. I know those wards of old, they’re vicious.” Hermione leaned her head forward into Draco’s chest as the others groaned. “I bet they heard every word that was said.”

  
  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi….. I hope everyone is okay, and if you’re in the UK like me where we have just gone back into lockdown, I hope this little update helps relieve some of the boredom! 
> 
> Thank you to champagneandliterature, my amazing alpha/beta…. Your patience with my ramblings and your ideas and input into my ever changing story plot is very much appreciated!
> 
> So, we left them all in Knockturn Alley last chapter, here’s what happened next. If you like what you're reading and wouldn’t mind giving me a little review or comment, I would be insanely grateful! Thank you. Xx

**Hermione**

  
  


It was an impossible situation. They stood in the tiny alley off of Knockturn Alley staring at each other and not knowing what to do. Hermione couldn’t help herself, she turned into Draco and allowed herself a moment of weakness, sniffling against his chest. He stroked her back soothingly and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. “Where to then?” Blaise asked, “It’s not safe being here for longer than necessary, and I think we’ve accomplished all we can under the circumstances.”

“Why don’t we go to the Burrow if the Groundsman's Cottage isn't safe?” Ginny asked. “We can’t have Hermione and Pansy together at Grimmauld, can we? And from what you’ve told me it’s probably best not to put Blaise and Fleur in the same house because your Veela power is unstable,” she glanced at Blaise in the wand light and he nodded in confirmation, “and she’s pregnant-” Ginny broke off as Harry’s Auror badge flashed and beeped with a message. Harry read it, closed his eyes, and groaned.

“Your mother’s wards have just picked up an attempted security breach in France Draco,” Harry said with a deep sigh.

“What?!” Hermione spun around to stare at Harry as Draco’s eyes narrowed and Harry pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket. “What happened?”

“It says attempted, not breached. Therefore, whoever it was didn’t get through. Here, read the message.” Harry passed Draco the badge and frowned, “and I’ve got no phone signal. Not that that’s a great surprise down here with all the magic floating around, I have to go. I’m leaving Ginny with you. No, Gin,” he held up a hand as she started to protest, “I can’t take you with me and I don’t know what’s going on anywhere right now.” He looked up as Ginny huffed in annoyance, “do not let her out of your sight Malfoy, I’m trusting you with my life here.”

Harry and Draco stared at each other and Draco nodded once. “Therefore I’ll trust you with my mother’s safety, Potter. Don’t let me down.” Hermione wasn’t the only one who gasped at the meaning behind that particular statement. It was enough to even make Ginny bite back the furious tirade she had obviously been about to unleash.

“As soon as I know what’s happening I’ll fill you in.” Harry held out his hand and both men shook, then Harry kissed Ginny goodbye and apparated away. 

“Looks like you're stuck with us for a bit then, Red,” Draco said, “and we can’t go to Grimmauld, so it’s home while we ramp up the wards again I guess? Thank you for the offer but the Burrow doesn’t have any extra protections on it yet does it?” Ginny shook her head. “Wands out then. We were breached earlier too, and remember what Potter just said, he can make unforgivables untraceable from our wands if need be.”

Blaise and Theo nodded. Even Tracy flickered an eyebrow at that and with grim determination Hermione let Draco apparate her back home. As they all landed in the lounge and the odorless black smoke cleared she glanced around. Nothing seemed amiss, everything was exactly as they had left it. Theo strode to the door, opened it, and stepped out, chanting the incantations that would strengthen the wards they had only hastily replaced once Kingsley had left. 

Hermione sighed, realizing that they hadn’t done a very good job. Harry and Ginny had been able to apparate directly into the lounge, a feat that under the normal level of protection would have been impossible. Not only that, but none of them had noticed the fact that it shouldn’t have happened. Clearly, they needed to be much more observant in the future. Theo flinched as he cut his palm with a knife and let several drops of his blood fall to seal the security. 

Blaise took the knife and added his own incantations, then cut his palm in the same way. He paused for a moment, frowning at the sight of his own blood. “Well that’s new,” he muttered as it pooled in his hand, iridescent, purplish-red, and emitting a faint silver glow in the darkness. He let the blood fall and it lay, shining and silvery on the ground and Blaise muttered a cleaning charm, then passed the knife on to Draco, who in turn passed it to Tracy and finally Ginny, each of whom added their own protection to the reinforced wards. 

“Holy hell no!” Ginny said, sucking in a pained breath and clenching her palm as Hermione reached for the knife, “‘Mione anything could happen if you add your blood here, stay out of the wards please!” Frustrated, but knowing that Ginny was right, Hermione turned with a groan and made her way back into the cottage, putting the kettle on and searching through the medical supplies for dittany to heal the cuts. 

She was back to feeling impotent and dependent again, and those were the feelings she hated most in the world. In frustration, she picked up the potion notebooks that Theo had given her for Christmas and settled down on the sofa to attempt to read. Tracy found her sketch pad and started to draw, Hermione admired the way she was able to fully immerse herself in her art and block out the world, unfortunately, Hermione wasn’t able to do the same. 

Blaise went back to pouring over his broomstick adaptations and Theo and Ginny sat down restlessly, both looking as frustrated at being cooped up as Hermione felt. Draco was alternating between sitting, staring moodily at the wall, and pacing the floor by the fireplace as they waited anxiously for news.

“Theo,” Blaise said after a few minutes as he looked up and closed his eyes, breathing deeply as if to calm himself, “go and blast the targets or something. I’d say go fly but that’s not safe right now, just go and work some of this out of your system, you're too on edge.”

“How the hell do you know that?” Theo asked, staring at him in confusion, “I was sitting perfectly still, Draco’s the one pacing and irritating everybody-”

“Yes. Ideally, both of you need to settle down, but you’re the only one I can feel and you’re like a ticking timebomb over there. Go sort it.” Hermione closed her hand around the necklace Draco had given her for Christmas and felt his heartbeat, it too was erratic and jumpy against her skin.

“I can feel you too, Draco.” She looked up and his scowl softened as he saw what she was doing. 

Theo chuckled. “Target practice then. Who’s coming?” Draco stood up, as did Hermione and Ginny, and they all stepped out into the freezing cold garden, pulling on coats and gloves as they went. They started small, with knockbacks jinxes which spun the targets around and stinging hexes which fizzled satisfyingly as they hit the metal, Ginny tried her signature bat bogey hex but it did nothing, apparently, it only worked on living targets.

The spells got steadily more powerful and the targets clanged and sparked as each jinx hit. Hermione had to admit that it felt good. She threw a string of offensive spells at the targets and finished up with a Confringo that blasted one into tiny pieces of dust that blew away on the breeze. “Nice!” Draco restored the target with a wave of his wand and sent his own spinning like a catherine wheel with a well placed Expulso.”

“What happens if we?” Theo tipped his head curiously at the target,

“Try it?” Draco said with a shrug,

“Have you ever?”

“Not at these, and he just showed us how to delete them-”

“Don’t you dare!” Hermione shrieked, realizing what they were talking about, “You're both perfectly capable, as we saw on that poor man in Knockturn earlier. You don’t need any more practice! And what if they backfire or-!”

Draco laughed and pulled her close for a hug. “Alright alright, point taken. It’s just something to fill in the wait. We’re edgy that’s all.”

“Well, find something else to do to pass the time, throwing unforgivables at targets is not okay!”

And so they did. Hermione huffed in annoyance as they skulked off into the pitch dark garden. “Stay inside the cottage wards!” she called and heard Draco agree and invite her to join them. She declined with a disapproving sigh and followed Ginny inside, intending to make dinner. 

After they had eaten Hermione sat on her and Draco’s bed with Ginny and Tracy, talking and throwing an inactive snitch to and fro to pass the long wait. Eventually, at close to 11 pm Hedwig tapped on the window, her feathers looking strangely ruffled and out of place. The note she carried was from Harry,

  
  


_ Dear all, _

_ Sorry for the delay, your wards keep everything out now, even owls. Please remove the shield charm from Hedwig, she needed it to get through, (this is her third attempt,) but she is not happy about being under it. Keep her safe with you, she is too easily identifiable to be passing messages to and fro right now.  _

_ Narcissa is fine. She, Andromeda, and Teddy were unaware of the attempted breach. The wards have been strengthened and Severus has moved in for added protection. We are making plans to move you all here and to release Lucius here this evening as well. Our protection is spread too thinly at the moment, if we are all in the same place we can be more heavily protected, extra Aurors will be stationed here within the hour, both English and French. The floo network will be opened at precisely ten o’clock, please gather your belongings and essentials and pass through to Chateau Malfoy at that exact time.  _

_ Harry. _

  
  


“What time is it now?” Draco asked, frowning in the doorway, as Hermione read the note out loud, “and why the hell didn’t he tell us this before now?”

“It’s almost eleven,” Hermione said as she soothed an exhausted looking Hedwig, “I don’t think Hedwig could get through. Am I right?” The snowy owl blinked her huge amber eyes and hooted dolefully. Hermione passed her to Tracy and got up to find her some food and water.

After a flurry of packing the essentials they needed for a short stay, they gathered by the fireplace in the kitchen, unsure of what to do next. Draco sprinkled floo powder into the flames and when they turned green he threw a rucksack in and waited. The rucksack disappeared, reappearing minutes later with a note from Harry attached, telling them to come through. Draco took a deep breath and went first, then Ginny stepped through, followed by Tracy, Theo, Hermione carrying a protesting Hedwig, and finally Blaise. 

Hermione stopped abruptly, crammed in behind the others as Blaise fell out of the fireplace against her and bumped her forwards into Ginny. She looked around the tastefully decorated cream and pale blue room, Hedwig hooted and flew out of her hand and across to Harry, and she wondered why no one was moving. Suddenly as Draco shifted sideways she understood what was wrong. Lucius Malfoy was standing next to Narcissa in the opposite doorway and he and Draco were staring at each other, locked into some kind of shocked standoff. 

“Mate!” Theo bumped Draco who stumbled forwards and they both giggled, making Hermione and Tracy eye them suspiciously. “Unless you’ve turned into a fucking statue, do get a move on, would you?!” Draco still didn’t budge so Theo rolled his eyes and stepped away from the group. “Evening, Lucius, nice to see you home.” Theo stuck out his hand which Lucius grasped and used to pull Theo forwards into a bear hug. 

“Theodore.” Lucius smiled as he released him and Theo turned to hug Narcissa. 

“Draco, move your bloody arse!” Theo said over his shoulder and as if snapping out of his trance Draco hurried forwards to greet his parents. Hedwig fluttered, clicking her beak in apparent approval on Harry’s shoulder, and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief now that the suddenly formed tension was abating. Draco visibly relaxed as well, moving over to hug his Mother, and Hermione tensed as the formidable witch turned to greet her with a smile. 

“Welcome to our home, Hermione.” Narcissa Malfoy said. “It is a pleasure to finally meet the woman who is making our son so happy.”

  
  
  


**Tracy**

It took two full days to achieve but Tracy was finally getting used to staying at Chateau Malfoy. It was quite surreal to have meals with Narcissa and Lucius, Snape, Andromeda, and Teddy, and to have house elves constantly floating about, eager to wait on their every whim. Tracy could tell that Hermione didn’t like that side of things at all, but to everyone’s relief, she didn’t seem to be protesting about it too much. 

The strangest thing of all, however, was turning out to be living with Snape. The night they had arrived, Tracy had nearly fallen over with shock as Andromeda passed by. She had smelt so strongly of Severus that Tracy had spun around and caught him watching her speculatively, his black eyes alight with mirth. He had silently pressed a finger to his lips and her jaw had fallen open in shock. Even that initial surprise had paled into insignificance by the next morning though when they found him playing cars on the kitchen table with Teddy. The blue haired child was grinning in delight, driving his muggle toy cars around a circuit and climbing in and out of Snape’s lap while Snape made the cars magically jump in the air and fly over ramps. Of all the things Tracy had thought she would never see in her lifetime, Snape doting on a small child had to be top of the list. 

She was still smiling to herself as she stepped out into the garden. Snape had always been a good mentor to her. She knew he had been prickly and downright awful to a lot of the  other Hogwarts students, particularly Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but Tracy had seen his softer and more caring side on plenty of occasions over the years and it was nice to see him finally happy now. 

The crisp, sunny weather in France was so different from the constant drizzle they had left behind in England. Tracy tipped her face up to the winter sun and breathed in the cool, clean air. Hermione had agreed to come out and try flying her new Firefly broom this morning, and Tracy was going to go up with Theo to scout around for an area of flat, safe ground for her to practice the early maneuvers on. That was half of the reason she had used for cajoling him out with her anyway. In reality, she relished the closeness of being with him on his broom and she’d been trying to steal a private moment with him for a few days. 

“You smell of freshening charms,” she said as nonchalantly as she could manage as he settled in behind her. She didn't miss his slight pause as he swung his leg over the broom, or the subtle hitch in his breathing. “In fact, you’ve smelt of them a lot over the past few days.”

“Well, you know, I like to be clean.” He said, avoiding her eyes and kicking off more dramatically than was necessary. “Personal hygiene is important.” Tracy frowned, letting herself fall back against him until they leveled off. She said nothing more and he brushed his lips against her ear and she tilted her head, opening more of her neck to him. 

“Theo,” she said after a moment and he sighed.

“Yes?”

“Should I be worried about you?”

“I wouldn’t be.” Knowing he would catch her if need be she swung her leg over the broom and twisted around until she was facing him. “Bad move Trace, I can distract you more like this.” He grinned and leaned in to kiss her. 

She kissed him back, fully aware that he was trying to divert her attention, and that it would be so easy and enjoyable to let him. Sighing, she strengthened her resolve and gently pushed him back. “I know you better than you think I do Mister Nott.” She smiled, brushing a finger along his jawline. “What’s wrong, and why are you falling back into old habits?”

Theo sighed too, moving her ponytail out of the way and laying his head on her shoulder. “I’m not, I promise. I haven’t touched any illegal potions. If you want proof that the substitute works, then take it from me, it does. As for what’s wrong, well there’s a few things. What’s happening at home, obviously, the change in Blaise is freaking me out a little if I’m honest, and then there’s the Potions Guild meeting tomorrow. I really want it to go well. I want this to succeed but I can’t go to it myself because they’ll take one look at my arm, or my surname and decline us on principle.”

Tracy leaned in to kiss him again. “It will be fine. You just said the potion works and everyone loves Hermione, they’ll agree to a trial of it because it’s coming from her, and I can cover the technical stuff that’s needed. And I’ll pull a little Veela trick if I need to. Stop  worrying about that. And Blaise is fine, he just needed a couple of days to sort out his new equilibrium. So what is it then? You’ve definitely been doing something you shouldn’t the last few days.”

He sighed again and rested his forehead against hers. She watched the myriad of emotions cross his face and finally saw the moment he settled on being truthful. “Yes, you’re right. Too much Firewhisky and a lot of dope. How did you know?” 

“We can feel it. It affects both Blaise and myself as well as you now, and I don’t particularly like the feeling. We’ve all noticed you slipping off with Draco as well, And your eyes don’t look right. Just because you beat one demon, don’t fall under the trap of others. I love you too much to let that happen.” 

“Turn around you.” He smiled sadly and nodded, “I’m sorry if I made you feel bad. I’ll get a grip on it again I promise. Don’t tell him I ratted him out, but Draco could do with the same lecture, and it’s probably better coming from you than Hermione.”

“Fine.” Tracy climbed carefully back around on the broom and as soon as she was settled Theo put a secure arm around her and dived. She hadn’t noticed how much height they had gained while they had been talking and her stomach went into freefall as he plunged recklessly out of the sky. Her scream was delayed as they streaked towards the ground and the movement took her breath away. Finally, Theo braked in a perfectly smooth arc and hovered so that she could put her feet on the ground. Weakly Tracy fell back against him with a whimper.

“That’s how my stomach feels when you pull me up on things Trace,” He whispered, “I’m sorry alright, I didn’t mean to worry you, I didn’t think anyone had noticed and I certainly didn’t mean to affect how you both felt.” Tracy nodded as tears pricked at the back of her eyes. Sometimes Theo reminded her of a lost child. In some ways she felt that he was just the same as Harry, neither of them had been brought up with parents to guide them and she felt desperately sorry for both of them. They had just grown up in similar circumstances, but on opposite sides of the tracks. She understood why they both reached out for something when times were difficult, the only difference she could see was that Harry reached out to his friends and Ginny for support, whereas Theo turned to illegal substances. It hurt her more that Theo presumed that no one cared enough to notice his self destructive habits than the damage he was actually doing to himself. 

“Okay. I think here will be good for Hermione to practice, let’s go get them.” Tracy took Theo’s hand and led him back into the Chateau, straight into Ron who was perched on the sofa talking to Draco, Hermione, and Blaise. She smiled in greeting, sitting on the arm of the sofa next to Blaise to listen. 

“She is totally fine and as helpful as she can possibly be until we get to the actual how’s and why’s of what’s happening. Then she just clams up and looks distressed!” Ron was saying, obviously frustrated, “and she’s getting frantic about it too. She wants to help, I think, but something’s stopping her. She says she’s not under the Imperius curse, she says it's not an unbreakable vow, or a tongue-tie curse, the entire Auror office is at a loss as to  why she can’t tell us what’s wrong and she won’t let someone she doesn’t know use legilimency on her. She says she’ll let any of you do it though.”

Draco looked rather startled, “Won’t she let you do it? Or Potter?”

“Nah, I’m no good at it, nor’s Harry, and she says if it’s not either of us it’s got to be one of you. Will you come over tomorrow and see what you can do?” Tracy nodded, and Ron left, thanking them all and apologizing for the flying visit, charging hurriedly away through the floo in a flash of green flames and auburn hair. 

  
  
  


**Hermione.**

  
  


Hermione stood in the winter sunshine wrapped up warmly and holding her new broom nervously. “Put your leg over the broom then,” Draco said and she did as she was told, “hands like this,” she mirrored his demonstration, “now kick off.”

Hermione made a small noise in her throat as she gave the smallest push possible with her toes. The broom rose about a foot in the air and hovered, she gripped at it feeling acutely vulnerable and unbalanced. She looked at Draco, expecting to see him laughing but he wasn’t. “Come on Granger, remember when we were at home and you told me to dive and scare you? You enjoyed flying then.”

“That was very different.” she blew a few stray strands of hair that had escaped her bun out of her mouth and met his gaze. 

“How?”

“Because you were in control and I know how good you are on a broom.”

“Right.” Draco nodded as if suddenly understanding her problem. “Change of plan then, let me on the back of yours for now. You do it all and I’ll just be there if it makes you feel more confident.“

Hermione nodded, refusing to acknowledge her fear as a weakness. “It does.” As soon as Draco settled in behind her she felt better. Just his warmth and security against her back was enough of a balm to let her kick off a little more confidently and to rise about six feet into the air. “Why aren’t we moving forwards?” 

“You need to lean forwards a little. Let me take over for a sec to show you.” He leaned into her, pushing her into the right position and the broom moved forwards, the further he leaned the faster it went, the more he sat back the more it slowed. “So that’s speed control and braking, you lift and drop the handle for height changes, and lean into the turns.” She nodded doubtfully as he grinned, looking impossibly handsome with his stormy eyes sparkling and his almost white hair glinting in the sunlight. “Go on then, stop staring at me  and give it a go, I know I’m beautiful, but still.” He gave her a wink and she laughed, feeling some of her tightly bunched nerves dissipate. “I’ve got you, now go ahead and fly.”

It was jittery and uncertain but she managed a small loop of the garden with Draco talking encouragingly from behind her. “How’s it going?” Tracy swooped down on her own Firefly and smiled as Hermione nodded with grim determination.

“I think I’m getting the hang of it, it just doesn’t feel natural though. Not yet. Not like them anyway,” she looked up to where Blaise and Theo were flying far above them, practicing the kind of moves that Hermione usually only witnessed while watching Harry or Ginny fly. “Go up with them Draco if you want, I’m going to stay low for a bit, but I need to try it on my own now.” Draco nodded, flicked his wand to summon his own broom from the ground, and jumped off of Hermione’s, landing neatly on his own and hovering with his wand out to steady her until she was settled again. The change in weight caused Hermione’s broom to lurch and tip, and she gasped as she grabbed the handle and Draco looked over at her in concern. “Go!” she said, a steely resolve settling over her, “I need to be able to do this!” 

He nodded and flew up, still casting anxious glances in her direction. “Are you alright?” Tracy asked and Hermione nodded, realizing that she was slowly approaching the edge of the garden and therefore needed to turn soon. She pulled the broom handle around too sharply and as the front end turned the back end flicked out. Not expecting the movement she slipped and panicked, gripping on for a moment as the broom jerked and unexpectedly caught her. Looking down in surprise she saw Lucius Malfoy watching her and trying to hide a smirk that exactly mirrored his son’s. 

“Well, that was unexpected.” Tracy giggled, “I bet you never thought you’d see the day Lucius kept you on a broom?”

“Was that him?” Hermione asked in surprise and Tracy nodded. 

“The spell came from his wand, you were falling off and now you're not. Although I'd wager that would have happened anyway since you can't actually fall off these brooms.”

Hermione sighed. She had heard that numerous times, she just couldn't seem to believe it. She landed shakily and thanked Lucius. “No problem my dear. Tell me though, what are you so afraid of up there?”

“I don’t know exactly.” She admitted. “I don’t feel in control of the broom and it’s not a feeling that I'm used to. I like to know that when I do something, it will cause something else to happen. The broom feels like it has a mind of its own.”

  
Lucius nodded, his eyes shining with amusement. “Tell me, Hermione, are you like that with  _ every _ aspect of your life?” She knew her eyes bugged wide as he spoke but she couldn’t help it. Lucius smiled, fixing her with that unflinching gaze that was so similar to Draco’s. “You wear your sorting allegiance for all to see my dear. I personally find it enchanting. Flying a broom is similar to making love, or so I’ve always thought. A broom responds in a similar way to a witch. It’s all about subtleties. See the broom as you would a  partner, respond to the broom and the broom will respond to you. Good luck now.” His smirk was as wide as Hermione had ever seen as he turned away, leaving her staring open-mouthed after him.

Tracy giggled. “I hate to admit it, but he’s right. You try taking the boy’s brooms away from them, they’re almost as protective of their broom as they are of us! There’s something in that man that turns everything sexual though, and he’s obviously feeling better.” She shivered and Hermione laughed. 

“You're glowing!”

“For Circe’s sake!” Tracy huffed in a rare lack of composure. “Do not tell Draco!”

Hermione’s mouth dropped open, she wasn't usually one for gossip but this was too good to pass up. “You fancy Lucius? Oh, Merlin!”

Tracy sighed, “Yes, it's not really a secret, I've had a thing for him for years and when I slept with Draco, way before you got with him I might add, I couldn’t help imagining him with longer hair, it’s ridiculous, I need to get it out of my system somehow!”

Hermione laughed and straddled her broom determinedly. “Okay. Like a lover. Oh, Gods, I'm just going to be seeing Lucius Malfoy’s face every time I fly now!”

“Well that could be worse,” Tracy mounted her own broom and kicked off. “Theo offered to polyjuice into him once for me-”

“Whaaaat?” without thinking Hermione kicked off to follow her and froze wide-eyed as she realized how high she had accidentally gone. 

“I nearly took him up on it, can you imagine…?”

“Hey!” Hermione realized what Tracy had done, it was the exact same thing Draco had done to get Fred into the air at the Burrow. And the shocking thing was, it worked. Both times. “Bloody Slytherins!” Hermione swore as she swung jerkily around to put her fate in the hands of the Gods and follow Tracy into the blue expanse of sky.

“What’s that now?”

“I was complaining about you using your house tactics to get me up so high. When I first met you I wondered why you’d been sorted into Slytherin. Now I see it. And I’m also trying quite hard not to imagine Theo polyjuicing into Lucius.”

Tracy smiled, “I like to think of it as using my house ingenuity. And it seems to have worked, you’re flying much more confidently now. Maybe don’t mention to Draco what thought got you up here though!”

Hermione rolled her eyes and sped up to follow Tracy as she flew away. “What did you mean about Lucius feeling better before?” she called, speeding up slightly more. She  had deliberately kept out of Lucius and Narcissa’s way as much as was possible until now. She knew she had to move on from the past, but it was difficult, and seeing them both here, away from the war and in a totally different context was more disconcerting than she had expected.

“Well, he’s just been very vague so far.” Tracy guided Hermione in a wide, steady arc to turn. “He wanders off mid-conversation, changes the subject abruptly, and won’t do more than make small talk about anything. But that,” she grinned, “That just now was a definite conversation. Maybe his magical core is replenishing a little, he might even be able to fight the Imperious curse off soon if that’s the case.”

“Harry said that sometimes people under the curse drop random snippets of information before the curse kicks in and stops them, have you noticed him doing anything like that?”

Tracy shook her head, “No. Nothing. But if you come and join us later instead of avoiding him who knows what might happen.” Hermione huffed in annoyance, she didn’t think anyone had caught on to her reticence to be around either of the elder Malfoy’s but of course, this was Tracy and she never missed anything. 

“All right.” Biting back her annoyance at being caught out, she nodded. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hit a nerve,” Tracy said as they turned again, tighter this time. “It must be very difficult with your past experiences of Lucius.”

Hermione nodded again. “I don’t think I’m the only one who’s finding it tough, to be honest.” She admitted. “I’m a bit concerned about Draco. Have you spoken to Theo yet?”

“Yes. He admitted everything, he’s a bit lost too. I’m going to grab Draco later as well unless you’d rather do it yourself?” Hermione shook her head, grateful to Tracy for offering to take over yet another conversation she had been avoiding. She stared vaguely down at the ground, feeling more comfortable and in control of her broom now that it really was doing what she wanted it to. Maybe she could fly after all... “Look here he is now, I’ll leave you alone together for a bit then before I traumatize him later. Have fun!” and with a wink Tracy sped off, handing her over to Draco about a hundred feet up in the air. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“What were you and Tracy giggling like schoolgirls about earlier then?” Draco asked as he stepped into the lounge later that evening. Hermione looked up from her book and blushed as she met his eyes, they really were identical to Luciuc’s, how had she never made that connection before? “Oh wow, that's a blush and a half, now I’m really interested. You suddenly seemed to be able to fly better too, after all the giggling that is. I'm intrigued.”

“Did you see me talking to your father?” he nodded, frowning in confusion and Hermione laughed, closed her book, and settled in against the sofa. “Did you know Tracy fancies him?”

Draco smiled too, sitting beside her and pulling her closer to him, “The whole world knows Tracy fancies him. Hell, my father knows Tracy fancies him.”

Hermione’s jaw dropped, “So he did it on purpose then, the sneaky little-!”

“Seriously Granger? You can’t have only just noticed out that my father’s underhanded?! What did he do?”

“He explained that flying a broom is like being with a lover... Oh I can’t tell you anymore, it’s embarrassing, the way he described it!” she covered her face with her hands and laughed.

Draco smirked at her discomfort. “I happen to agree with that sentiment.” He slid his hands briefly under her top, stroking her back and pulling back reluctantly as the others came into the room. “That’s how it feels to me too.” That wasn’t at all the answer Hermione had expected from him. She pressed herself into his caress for a moment then pulled away as Blaise passed them a butterbeer each. 

“We were caught out mate, I’m afraid, Theo rolled his eyes as Draco stared at the bottle in mock disgust. Tracy cornered me in the sky and kicked my arse. I’ve gotta stay away from the firewhiskey. Same goes for you.”

“Oh, fine.” Draco agreed, looking at her apologetic frown. 

“I didn’t put it quite like that did I now?” Tracy asked. She and Theo had obviously smoothed their awkward conversation over, she was glowing rather brightly and he carried a fair amount of silver light as well as they both settled down on the sofa opposite Hermione.

“I’m sure you didn’t, particularly if this conversation took place after you and Hermione were busy fawning over my father…. Oh, relax I’m teasing you both, we needed an arse kicking. It’s so easy to slip up.” Draco lifted the butterbeer to his lips with a grimace as Tracy narrowed her eyes at him, “cheers.”

“No dope either mate I’m afraid,” Theo carried on cheerfully as Draco wrinkled his nose, “We were caught on both counts.”

“Fine. Again, fine.” Draco agreed with a sigh as Hermione hid a smile under the pretense of rubbing her eye. “What?”

“Nothing,” she said, secretly relieved that she hadn’t had to voice any of her worries herself. 

At least we know Lucius is feeling better and that he hasn’t lost his gift for sweet talk.” Theo laughed. Are you two getting on okay now?”

Draco nodded. “Yeah. We’ve made good, it was just awkward when I stepped out of the floo that night, I wasn’t expecting him to be here already. Thanks for smoothing it over Theo, I owe you.”

Theo nodded. “No problem. You helped me with my Father, it’s only fair I return the favor.”

Blaise stared at him for a moment in confusion, “Theo, Draco killed your Dad!”

Theo grinned. “Which was very helpful. Especially given the timing. It was only fair that I could reciprocate.”

Blaise shook his head, “Merlin, even I’m wishing we had firewhisky for this conversation!” he cleared his throat and changed the subject, “So, the Potions Guild meeting tomorrow-” he broke off as little Teddy toddled into the room, looking around with a toothy grin. 

Andromeda hurried in after him and scooped him up into her arms, “Bedtime little man,” she said as Teddy laughed and struggled, desperate to be put down again. Snape, Lucius, and Narcissa followed her into the now crowded lounge, and seeing them come in Teddy made a bid for freedom. He ran away from Andromeda and clung on to Snape’s legs, his hair morphed from sandy brown to long and black as he giggled and ran a toy train up Snape’s side. “Do you know what you are doing for this meeting tomorrow girls?” Snape asked as he ruffled Teddy’s hair in a gesture of easy affection that made Hermione gasp with surprise.

Tracy nodded, and Teddy left Snape and ran over to Hermione with a grin. “Hey, Teds!” Hermione put down her drink and let the toddler climb onto her lap. It was disconcerting to see him with Snape’s hair and eyes but as Teddy smiled at her it changed again, this time into brown curls and honey brown eyes. “I think so,” Hermione said, feeling rather apprehensive that so many expectations were being placed on her.

“Good. would you like me to come with you?” Snape asked and Hermione looked at Tracy in surprise. Tracy gave a tiny nod so Hermione squared her shoulders, 

“Yes please.” 

Snape nodded. “You will still do all the talking and the negotiating, I am merely lending my endorsement to the project. Lucius and I have talked about this at length, we feel an order of Merlin outweighs any past grievances that certain officials may have with me. We just hope the Master Potions Guild feels the same way. Remind me which potions you are pitching tomorrow?”

Theo smiled as Teddy left Hermione and staggered over to him, this time morphing his hair into a dark brown floppy mess and climbing into Theo’s lap to show him the toy train. “What’s that you’ve got there mate?”

“It’s the M.T. substitute and the Calming Draught.” Draco clarified, dragging his eyes away from Teddy. “Both are old recipes, tried and tested, and neither contains anything illegal.” 

“I thought the Calming Draught was based on Evadare?” Snape frowned. “That’s Class B restricted.”

“But not illegal.” Draco held his gaze until his Godfather looked away. 

“No.” 

“We’re testing the waters with these, if they can be approved it clears the way for the big one. The Cruciatus after effects cure. That’s based on a lot of illegal substances, but, from the little we know, it works.”

“It certainly does.” Narcissa spoke quietly, “Severus brought some of your trial batch over, apart from the impossible taste, it works like a charm.” Draco’s eyes narrowed and his face blanked into that impassive mask that Hermione hated and hadn’t seen for a very long time. Lucius shifted and put a protective arm around Narcissa, clearly keen to give her support.

“Then we’ll fix that taste if it’s the last thing we do.” Draco nodded. “I didn’t know you’d been taking it.”

“I didn’t tell you I had need to.” Draco dropped his head into his hands and sucked in a shaky breath as he cursed quietly. 

“Just like I didn’t know you two had need of an illegal potion substitute.” She fixed Draco and Theo with her ice-cool gaze and Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

“Merlin,” Draco sighed, “I think I preferred it when it was Tracy telling me off. Is there anything else I need to know, Mother?” 

Narcissa shook her head. “No. Is there anything else I should know?” 

Draco and Theo both looked down rather shiftily. “Not as of tonight no.”

Andromeda scooped Teddy up out of Theo’s lap and tactfully stepped out of the room, her hand slipping into Snape’s as she went and tugging him away with her. 

“I imagine there will be a hefty market for that substitute potion,” Lucius said, leaning on his cane and gazing at Draco somewhat sadly. “Half the prisoners in Azkaban are  addicted to something or another.”

“Really?” Blaise turned to him in surprise, “How do they get access to supplies in there?”

“You’d be surprised what can be brought in, particularly by animagi. Wands, for example, potions, Imperious curses

“What?!” There was a collective intake of breath. Lucius looked shocked. He opened his mouth as if to speak but couldn’t get any more words out. Failing to say anything else, he turned abruptly and left the room.

“Father!” Draco stood up as the blood drained away from his face, “Father! Are you telling me? Wait!!” Hermione’s mouth dropped open as she suddenly understood the significance of what Lucius had just said. There was only one subject on which he couldn’t speak. Had he just told them that Mulciber and Lestrange were animagi?

“Lucius!” Blaise said sharply and the elder Malfoy stopped in the doorway. “Do you know who the animagi are?” Lucius blinked, he appeared frozen, as though carved out of stone. “Are Mulciber and Lestrange animagi?!”

“Is Antonin Dolohov an animagus?” Hermione asked, catching on and naming the only other Death Eater she could think of quickly who was still in Azkaban.

“No.” Lucius turned and looked at her clearly. 

“Is Hephaestus Mulciber?” Lucius was back to looking frozen again. “Rodolphus Lestrange?” 

“Rabastan Lestrange?” Blaise asked quietly and still, Lucius stood, looking as if he wanted to speak but he couldn’t. 

“Holy fucking Merlin.” Draco sighed as they all looked at each other in horror, “So that’s how they’re doing it all!”

  
  
  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small content warning is needed on this chapter…. Pansy’s memories are a little dark, they reference her poor treatment in the past and the trauma she suffered at the hands of the Death Eaters. There is also a very mild reference to a sexual assault during the Battle of Hogwarts. It’s nothing terrible, and to be honest if you’ve come this far with the story you will be just fine, I don’t write anything too dark or awful! Anyway, I don’t want to upset anyone so….. There it is, read at your own discretion and if you're not comfortable with it then please skip that part!
> 
> Massive thanks as always to champagneandliterature for all your hard work. Xx

**Tracy**

Tracy and Hermione both left the Master Potions Guild with a huge smile the next morning. “Well?” Theo asked, as he, Blaise, and Draco dropped their disillusionment charms and materialized beside them. 

“Trials start next week!” Hermione squealed as Draco picked her up and spun her around. Blaise and Theo both hugged Tracy and she and Hermione grinned, flushed with the unexpected level of their success. “There are three official trials starting. One at St. Mungo’s, one out in the community, and there’s also a mind healing and addictions center in London that sent a representative, and he wants to trial both potions as well.” Hermione continued, “So, you best get brewing. They’re all keen to get started as soon as possible, and you’re going to need a good supply to keep up with their demands. This is their list of requirements and also, quite a large order.”

Hermione passed the list the representatives had given them to Blaise, and Tracy smiled, watching as all three boy’s eyes widened comically. “We’re going to need a hell of a lot more supplies to keep up with that lot!” Theo said weakly, peering over Blaise’s shoulder to see.

“All expenses are covered due to the agreement we signed, you have to submit costs with each batch and they will repay you.”

“Hermione,” Theo’s grin was huge, “I fucking love you.” He turned to Tracy, “and as for you? Best. Girlfriend. Ever.” He reached a hand out to pat Blaise on the arm as he kissed Tracy in the middle of the street. “Love you too, Zabini.” 

“If I was a girl I’d take that remark personally.” Blaise teased as Theo released Tracy and pulled him into a searing kiss of his own. 

“Daft git. Anyone else want a snog while I’m in the mood? Severus?” Hermione laughed as Snape raised his chin defiantly and fixed Theo with what he clearly intended to be a disapproving look. 

“A handshake will suffice Theodore.” The corners of his mouth twitched up in a half-smile nevertheless. “Once trials are underway you’ll need regular ingredient deliveries. You’ll need to set up a deal with a decent supplier. Blaise, that’s probably best for you to sort out while the others start brewing.” Snape regarded them all fondly. “I’m pleased for you all. It was a good, and very well deserved result.”

They apparated to Knockturn Alley and made their way to the somewhat questionable apothecary that Tracy was coming to know so well. She didn't exactly feel comfortable here now, but she was certainly more relaxed about it than she had been on her first couple of visits, and considerably more so than Hermione was. She wandered the shop, gazing at some of the ingredients on the shelves. At first glance it wasn’t that different to the apothecary in Diagon, it was only when a specific request required input from the shopkeeper that the shop's dark and illegal allegiances came to light. 

As soon as they had bought the supplies necessary for an immediate start on brewing, they apparated back to the edge of Chateau Malfoy’s wards. The sun was shining and it was a beautiful, crisp winter day once again. Standing in the heart of the French countryside it was hard to believe that anything was amiss. Yet, it most definitely was. And the threat was growing nearer too. Tracy could feel it, inexplicably pulsing against the edge of her senses, closer than ever, and gaining strength by the day.

She was still mulling that thought over as they floo’d into Grimmauld Place at 2 pm as arranged, leaving Hermione to wait anxiously at Chateau Malfoy under Lucius’, Snape’s, and the stationed Auror’s protection. 

Harry and Ron greeted them all as they stepped out of the floo, as did Luna who was home for a few days to visit, and Ginny, who seemed to be cleaning the kitchen in a flurry of nervous energy. Pansy looked up from her seat at the kitchen table with a hesitant smile. 

“Hey Pans,” Draco hugged her warmly, as did Theo, and then Blaise. As Tracy stepped towards her however, Pansy’s bright smile faltered and her bottom lip began to tremble.

“Oh Pansy,” Tracy held out her arms and Pansy threw herself into them, abandoning all pretenses and bursting into tears. Tracy held her tightly, rubbing her back and speaking softly to her as she cried. The boys, Ginny, and Luna backed away to give them some privacy, and when Pansy recovered from her sudden breakdown enough to let Tracy go, Harry was putting steaming mugs of tea on the table and handing them both a box of tissues.

“I promise we’ve been nice to her,” Harry said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly and making his hair stand up even more than usual. 

“Of course you have.” Tracy patted the back of Pansy’s hand, “No one’s doubting that Harry, she’s just been through a lot and we go back a long way.” She turned back to Pansy and stroked her hair away from her face. “Have you been taking the wolfsbane?” 

Pansy nodded, still sniffling and wiping her puffy eyes. “Thank you for that, Theo. The full moon is two nights away though. Is wolfsbane meant to stop the pre moon aches and pains?”

Theo shook his head. “Unfortunately not. B, have you got any of the Cruciatus cure on you?” Blaise shook his head and raised an eyebrow. “I’ll bring you a vial over later, you can be part of our unofficial trial. I still maintain that Delirium Draught is the world's best painkiller. Don't worry Pans, it’s benign, we’ve negated it’s, uh, less desirable qualities, even Narcissa’s been taking it.”

Pansy nodded and smiled her thanks, pulling a tissue apart with her fingers and playing with the shredded pieces as a distraction. She was clearly nervous. “So….” Harry began, “I don't want to rush anyone, but the quicker we find out what's going on here, the quicker we can move this investigation on.”

“Pansy? You said you’d let one of us use legilimency?” Pansy nodded, still staring down at the shredded tissue. She looked up into Tracy’s eyes as her own brimmed with uncertain tears once more. “If we do that, only one of us will be able to see, and then we’ll have to repeat everything which means telling the story twice. If you’ll let us, we can pull your memories into a Pensieve, and then we can all see. But only if you're comfortable with that.”

“I’m scared, Trace.” Pansy admitted, “I’m scared to show you what I've done. I’m scared of them, Rod and Heph, that is. I don’t want to go to Azkaban either. I could have explained what was going on myself, but I wanted you all to see as well, and then maybe you might just understand why I, why I’ve been,” she dissolved into tears once again and sniffled into the remains of her tissue, “I’m so, so, sorry about all of this.”

“Oh, Pansy!” Tracy leaned forwards and hugged the other witch again, tears falling unchecked down her own cheeks as well. “Sweetie, you’re okay. She’s not going to Azkaban, is she, Harry? Ron?”

Harry shook his head. “Not unless something we see in the Pensieve changes things very dramatically. There are no plans for your arrest Pansy. I see you as a victim in all this, as much, if not more so than anyone else. What do you think Ron?”

“Totally agree mate.” Ron nodded, sipping his tea as Pansy sighed with relief. 

“Fine. I can’t tell you the story,” Pansy admitted, “because I’m too ashamed of it, but I’ll show you and anyone else who wants to see.” Tracy nodded and took both of Pansy’s hands in her own as Ron placed the large stone basin on the table. 

“Make yourself comfy then,” Tracy said. Pansy nodded, placed her wand to her temple, and started withdrawing thin, gossamer threads of memory and letting them fall into the Pensieve. 

When she was done, Pansy took Tracy’s hand again and sat back, breathing shakily as Harry touched the memories with his wand and they began to swirl. “Wait!” Pansy said suddenly and put the wand back to her forehead. She looked terrified as she dropped one more silver string of memories into the mix. ”Draco, Blaise, I’m so sorry, this one won’t show either of you in a terribly good light but it’s important, it’s part of the story and it explains what my headspace was like at the time which is kind of relevant. Please, will you forgive me?” Tracy smiled sadly, it was no surprise that Pansy was finding it hard to let them all in, she had always guarded her mind strongly even when they were children. 

“Pansy,” Tracy said gently, “It’s fine, we’ll not share anything outside of this room that isn't relevant to solving this case, and no one is going to judge you for anything you show us in here.”

“And,” Draco said, stepping into her line of vision, “We’re big boys now Pans, we can take it, and we most likely deserve it too. I’m fully aware I was a shitbag when I was growing up.”

“I’m so sorry,” Pansy muttered again, and Tracy felt the huge effort Pansy put into dropping her very last memory thread. “That's all I’ve got. You’ll see everything as it really is. As it really was for me.” Tracy moved forwards with the others, looking into the Pensieve at Pansy’s now complete memories. Hesitantly Pansy prodded them with her wand and as the memories started to swirl they all suddenly pitched forwards, landing in what appeared, judging by its ceiling, to be Malfoy Manor once again. Tracy looked around at the others who had landed beside her. Harry and Ginny, Ron and Luna, Blaise and Theo were all holding onto each other for support. Only Draco was standing on his own looking uncomfortable and as if he was trying very hard to keep some of his own memories at bay. Tracy held her hand out to him, inviting him to come closer to her and Pansy, but he shook his head, clearly preferring to stay and face some of his demons alone.

It was like pressing play on a videotape. 

Pansy, looking to be about fifteen years old in the vision, was standing beside her father and gazing in awe at Bellatrix. Tracy was shocked to realize that as well as seeing what was going on, she could feel everything Pansy was feeling at the time of the memory. She felt Pansy’s powerful infatuation with Draco who was also currently in the vision standing beside his own parents, and as the scenes played out, changing from one memory to the next in short bursts, Tracy felt Pansy’s attraction to him grow stronger. 

The memories fast-forwarded to the day Draco received his Dark Mark, and then Pansy’s fascination branched out and split until she held the same reverence for both Theo and Blaise when they too received their own marks. 

The current memory thread then faded to black and a new one formed. Pansy stiffened and her breathing hitched. This was clearly the memory she was worried about  sharing. In this vision they were back at Hogwarts, and images and scenes were again flashing in front of them rapidly. Pansy hid her flaming face in Tracy’s embrace as the memories showed the way she had used her body and her flirty manner to try to get all three of the boys, in turn, to fall in love with her. 

She started with Draco, and Tracy winced as she watched him brush her off time after time, using her for what he wanted and then dumping her directly afterward every time. A glance to her left showed that Draco was finding this as hard to watch as she was. Tracy held her hand out to him again but he shook his head and turned away from the others as everyone but Luna avoided looking at him. “I think Pansy knows you’re sorry for this now Draco. I don’t think you need to look quite so guilty about it.” Luna said in the direct manner that she tended to reserve for difficult situations. She guided Ron to Draco’s side and took his arm herself, Draco regarded her curiously but said nothing, and made no attempt to pull away. 

Tracy frowned even more uncomfortably as the memories showed Pansy together physically with Blaise, and once again hoping for more afterward, only to have him also reject her for any more than sex, albeit with far more grace than Draco had done. Both of them seemed keen to step away from Pansy’s dark leanings and beliefs, yet that didn’t stop either of them inviting her into their beds, or visiting her in her own. Blaise said nothing either, he just sighed sadly as Theo slipped an arm around him.

It was awkward for all of them to watch these memories, but it seemed to particularly trouble Harry and Ron, who didn’t appear to know where to look, and Pansy who couldn’t look at all. She just kept her head down and her eyes closed, hiding her face in Tracy’s jumper.

Tracy watched the memory in front of her with growing discomfort. She remembered the time period well and it hadn’t been happy for any of them. Now though, Pansy’s dark moods were making a lot more sense. Pansy seemed to have given up with Draco and Blaise and was now growing closer to Theo in the memory they were watching. 

Tracy gasped when she saw just how close Theo had come to breaking his own beliefs and switching sides to be with Pansy. He didn’t love her, that much was obvious, but he seemed to be looking for the same companionship and understanding that Pansy was. Both of them seemed equally lost and were clinging to each other for support in a world they didn’t fully understand. Tracy tried her best to watch from a neutral position, but she couldn’t stifle her gasp of horror as she saw Theo, completely conflicted and battling with his demons late one night. He stood at the top of the astronomy tower, clearly considering jumping off rather than joining the dark side. The memory showed Pansy listening and watching him from the shadows until she emerged, talked him down, and then tearfully dumped him, explaining that he wasn’t cut out to share her beliefs, and because of that she didn’t want him. Tracy felt Pansy’s heartbreak at what she was doing, and she understood. Pansy was tearing out her own heart and soul to save his. 

Pansy, it seemed just wanted someone to love her, but when it came down to the wire she cared too much about Theo to drag him down the path she had chosen in life. So  she did the only thing she felt she could do. She set him free and destroyed herself in the process.

They watched as Theo in the memory watched Pansy walk away from him, then collapsed in tears, before proceeding to drown his sorrows with the remaining firewhisky and potions he had on his person, and then finally pass out in an undignified heap at the bottom of the stairs. They saw Pansy check his vital signs and keep watch over him all night, through her own tears, only slipping away when Snape passed by on his nightly patrols and she knew Theo was safe.

It was excruciatingly painful to watch, and Tracy wasn’t the only one finding it tough. The present-day Theo was standing beside her looking mortified, he had pulled away from Blaise and was shuffling his feet and breathing heavily, clearly wanting nothing more than to bolt as far away from here as he possibly could. Blaise reached out for him and pulled him into his embrace again. After a moment Theo pulled away but let Blaise keep hold of his hand, Tracy wasn’t sure which of them was most in need of the support right now. Luna, however, dragged Draco around to Theo’s other side and picked up his hand as well, sandwiching herself between the pair of them. They both looked at her in bewilderment but again made no effort to pull away. Ron stood, watching his girlfriend with a look of pride and acceptance on his face.

The next memory thread showed Pansy accepting that she was alone on the path she had followed and that she had distanced herself too far from the side of the light to hope for redemption. They all watched her gaze hopelessly at Hogwarts one night, as if choosing her final destiny, then turn away and travel to Malfoy Manor to tell Bellatrix her woes. They watched as Bellatrix listened and took Pansy under her wing. 

The timespan sped up as Pansy left Hogwarts and moved into Malfoy Manor. Various Death Eaters came and went through her bed, but Hephaestus Mulciber stayed. So did Rabastan Lestrange, both of them falling for the lies Pansy told. Tracy watched as they formed a little group, Pansy and Hephaestus, Bellatrix and Rodolphus and Rabastan, who they watched form a close side friendship with Peter Pettegrew.

It was like seeing a slideshow of short memories, and with each scene that flashed past the stakes grew higher and the new group's bonds grew stronger. It was as if the other Death Eaters leached away at Pansy’s soul, and with it her power. They fed on her, depleting her hope, and the more they fed the weaker and more dependent on them Pansy became. Pettigrew died, a victim of his own mercy, and Rabastan also turned to Pansy, taking his support from her both mentally and physically.

The scene at Malfoy Manor faded and the memories reformed, this time at the Battle of Hogwarts. There was a collective intake of breath as they all watched Greyback attack Pansy, and it was obvious the moment that Pansy gave up her fight for life. She turned her head to the side and just lay still, allowing Greyback to do as he pleased. And he did. Snape had been right, Greyback lingered with Pansy for a long time, Tracy desperately wanted to shy away from what she was seeing, but she forced herself to hold firm. Pansy needed this from her, and after all the times she had been let down in life so far, they couldn’t back away now. Tracy gasped in horror. It wasn’t just Greyback’s teeth that had infected her with his  curse. She felt the moment Pansy wished for death to take her away from all the evil she had experienced so far in the world, and she felt her friend’s despair when Greyback abruptly left her lying there, weak, violated, and gravely injured, but very much alive.

From her position on the floor, it was obvious that Pansy could see Bellatrix’s battle. Too weak to move, Pansy watched as Molly Weasley sent her spell flying and Bellatrix dropped to the ground. They all watched as Rodolphus fell to his knees at his wife's side, and Hephaestus blasted Rodolphus’s two forgotten opponents to dust before Pansy closed her eyes for what she hoped would be the last time. 

Only for the next vision to show her opening them again two days later, back in Hephaestus Mulciber’s bed.

They watched as Hephaestus and Rodolphus tended Pansy, nursing her back to health and helping her to regain her strength. Pansy transformed on that first full moon and Hephaestus and Rodolphus turned into the animagus forms they had been practicing transforming into for so long. Hephaestus became a large black raven, and Rodolphus morphed into a woolly brown ram. They ran and flew alongside Pansy to keep her safe, just as Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and James Potter had once done with Remus Lupin.

The next few months of memories whizzed by, as if on fast forward, but Pansy’s relationship with the two men developed, and slowly their co-dependence grew even more. They saw the pair of Death Eaters persuade her to help bring Bellatrix back to life. Rodolphus was desperate to have his wife back, and Hephaestus just wanted to help his best friend and make their group complete again. Their need for power and domination was linked with them being together as a group of five, and they planned to use their animagus forms to break Rabastan out of prison as soon as Bellatrix was restored to her body. The more memories Tracy saw, the more she understood the insanity that fuelled the plan. Hephaestus truly believed that they could take over the world and succeed where even Voldemort had failed. 

As the plan progressed, however, they witnessed a spark of resistance form in Pansy. Her memories showed the trio gathering the first two Horcruxes and hiding them in Nott Manor. Then, they showed Pansy, creeping inside the foreboding house in the dead of night, dodging the curses and booby traps and transfiguring both Horcruxes into statues. She left one where it was and brought the other home to hide in their own shack by the lake. 

They watched with amazement as Pansy risked everything one night and broke into Malfoy Manor, remembering where the fake sword of Gryffindor was hidden and transfiguring that too, before apparating back to Nott Manor. She passed her absence off as the result of a fainting fit in the woods, where she had been investigating the potential of using the unicorn’s blood to sustain Bellatrix.

They all watched Rodolphus and Hephaestus’s excitement grow as Hermione finally arrived at Nott Manor and the pair, along with Pansy, moved fully into the outbuilding next to the lake to be closer to the plan they were actioning. It was clear that their frustration was growing as they tried to get close to Hermione and failed every time. Their growing  desperation caused the two men to start taking risks, culminating in Rodolphus nearly getting caught by the lake as he attempted to capture Hermione during the dueling practice.

Tracy sucked in a breath as the memories changed again. This time they showed Hephaestus flying into Azkaban in his raven form, carrying his wand in his beak, slipping in through the cell bars, transforming into his human form, and placing Lucius Malfoy under the Imperious Curse as Pansy and Rodolphus kept watch outside. 

They then jumped yet again to the night the trio had used Hermione’s blood to restore Bellatrix to a shadow body, and then by contrast the night that the nourishment from Hermione’s initial blood ran out. Tracy flinched as she saw Pansy choose to use her own blood to sustain Bellatrix further, rather than that of the unicorns. She closed her eyes, unable to watch as Pansy cut her wrist and held it out for Bellatrix to drink.

Finally, they all saw the torment in Pansy the night she had chosen to break away. Tracy felt Pansy’s abject terror as she ran for her life to the Groundsman’s cottage and fell weakly at Draco’s feet. Tracy’s heart shattered as she realized that Pansy had come to them hoping that they would help her, despite the way Draco and Blaise had treated her in the past. She knew Pansy hadn’t been certain of the reception she would receive, or that she was safe until she got inside the front door, but she had made the decision to break away anyway, even if she was once again rejected and left to face her own destiny and the death that would inevitably follow. Tracy felt Pansy’s utter relief at finally reaching safety, and by contrast, her horror as Hermione collapsed just by being in Pansy’s presence. 

The very last image the memories showed them was of Pansy sitting at the table in Grimmauld, completely unable to voice her story because she had involuntarily clammed up and was unable to voice the words. With a shaky sigh Tracy stroked Pansy’s hair back into place and let her tears fall freely. “It's all done,” she whispered into Pansy’s ear, “It’s all over now.” After a moment Tracy realized that the whole room was watching them both. “None of that was your fault Pans. None of it,” she whispered as Pansy pulled back and glanced up for the first time in nearly half an hour.

The Pensieve catapulted them back out, and Tracy found herself sitting in her chair at the table again, staring around at faces that mirrored her shock. Pansy sat rigidly as Draco shifted awkwardly beside them. He turned to face Pansy and sighed. “I am so sorry, Pans. I treated you like shit and I am truly sorry for that,” He said. His face looked haunted as he apologized for his actions.

“So did I.” Blaise looked down at Pansy who was now hugging her knees up to her chest in a defensive gesture. “I was no better. I'm sorry too, Pansy. Truly.”

Pansy nodded in acceptance and looked over at Theo. “Did you get help?” He nodded and she breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank Merlin. I thought you died you know? That night. And I ran away. But I did come back Theo, I really did. You saw I didn’t leave you, I kept checking on you all night until Snape found you, I’m sorry I just left you there, I didn’t know what else to do.”

Theo looked at her sadly for a long time. “I’m sorry I didn’t make you come with me.” He said. “Not into a potion overdose obviously, but away from the dark. I let you down. I asked you that very question on the lawn the other night because I thought, of all three of us, that I hadn’t failed you. I thought you stepped away from me because I wasn’t good enough for you. But I think I know why you did it. You sacrificed yourself to save me didn’t you?” looking down at her lap Pansy nodded sadly, “And I did let you down. If I’d been stronger, If I’d not been so wrapped up in mys-”

“Theo, shhh.” Pansy turned to him and nudged him with her toes until he looked at her. “We all let each other down. But we were children back then and we didn't know any better. We’re not children now and for the first time in my life, last week I stood up and did the right thing. You've all done that already too, way before I did. It’s okay. It will be okay, I just couldn’t say any of this out loud. It was just too painful to tell the story.”

There was a long silence after that until Harry eventually spoke. “Okay. I think we’ve got everything we need to know now. Pansy, there is no way you will be arrested for any of this. Ever. You are probably the biggest victim of all here, and we are going to catch Mulciber and Lestrange. Rabastan Lestrange will rot in prison for the rest of his life too. I’ll make sure of that, okay?”

Tracy looked at Pansy who nodded once. They sat in the kitchen for a long time just being friends and taking the support they needed from one another. “If there’s one thing in this world that I hate,” Ron said, eventually standing up and pulling the case notes towards himself, “It’s grown men who take advantage of women and children. They will pay for this Pansy. We will catch them and you are not to blame.”

  
  
  


**Hermione**

Everyone was unusually quiet and subdued when they emerged from the floo at Chateau Malfoy later that afternoon. Harry and Ron had followed them back, and as the others all wandered off looking sad and confused, Draco hugged Hermione tightly. She held him close, making bewildered eye contact with Ron over his shoulder. Ron merely showed her the shrunken Pensieve and she swallowed hard with trepidation. Whatever Draco had seen in there had very obviously affected him deeply.

Draco excused himself with an apology, despite Hermione asking him to stay, and went upstairs. She looked up at Harry and Ron for answers. Harry said nothing until he had restored the Pensieve to its full size with a wave of his wand. “These are memory copies. They may not be quite as clear as the real things, but under the circumstances, I thought Pansy deserved her memories back. She has been violated enough. Do you want to see what we saw? I’ll warn you though, it’s not pretty.”

Hermione nodded slowly and Harry tipped the silvery-white memories out of their vials and prodded them with his wand, sighing deeply as Pansy’s thoughts began to swirl once again. When Hermione was ready she leaned forwards and pitched fully into the silver swirling mist, with Harry and Ron by her side.  When she finally emerged from the Pensieve she felt dazed and confused, shocked to the very core by what she had seen. She blinked, and tears ran unchecked down her cheeks as she pulled her gaze from Harry’s green eyes to Ron’s blue. “I never knew.” She said weakly. 

“No,” Ron agreed. “We always thought we had the worst of the war.”

Hermione nodded. “I need to go to Draco,” she said and Harry nodded as he scooped the memories back into their vials.

“We need to get back to Grimmauld too.” He said, “we’ve left the girls unprotected for too long as it is.” After a long hug with both of them, Hermione watched Harry and Ron disappear, leaving her alone with her thoughts as she walked slowly through the Chateau’s seemingly never-ending corridors and up the stairs.

Draco was lying curled up on his bed when she found him. The sight of him looking so defeated made her breath catch and her fragile resolve crumble into tears once again. He looked utterly beaten and sad. “Hey.” Hermione frowned, wiping her eyes as he turned away from her, his face screwed up with his own pain. “Can I come in?”  He nodded and she slipped off her shoes and closed the door gently behind her, settling down on the bed beside him. “They showed me the memories.”

“Grab your stuff then,” he said savagely, “I'll not stop you.”

“What?” she paused in confusion and he shrank away from her further. “Draco?” she said, catching on to his meaning with a frown. “If you think I’m leaving you because of what you did in the past, you’re sorely mistaken. I know what you were like back then, I thought we’d gotten over this?” she bumped him with her knee and wriggled her way in so that she was laying in front of him in his embrace. He lifted his head and frowned until she had an idea. “I want to show you my memories. Will you look into my mind please?” 

“Why?”

“Because I don’t know how to get into yours, but I know you can do it to me. There are things that I want to show you too.” He watched her for a while but she just met his defeated grey gaze and eventually he reached for his wand. 

“Legillimens.” If she hadn’t known what he was doing she would never have suspected that he was inside her mind. He was so gentle and subtle it was almost imperceptible. She pushed the memories she wanted him to see forwards, hoping that her inexpert attempts at mind magic would work.  She showed him the things she had never truly shared with anyone before, her hopes and fears during the war, her terror, her pain, and her near-constant despair. 

Then she showed him her newer memories, ones of him laughing and playing about with Theo and Blaise, some of them both together when they were flying on his broom and holding hands  as they walked in the gardens. She showed him how happy he made her, the way he looked after her and treated her with respect, how she had seen him grow and mature, and how the man he was now was completely different to the boy she had known at Hogwarts. Finally, she steeled her nerves, opened her heart as well as her mind, and showed him that she was falling in love with him. When she was done she stopped pushing thoughts forward and closed her mind, feeling him gently slip out of her head. 

Draco said nothing for a long time, and she heard some gentle sniffs behind her. “Thank you. I needed that,” he said quietly. She was feeling sleepy now, despite the time, and she shifted to get more comfortable in his arms. Neither of them moved or spoke, and just as the light was fading and her eyes were closing she heard him say it. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she whispered back. 

* * *

It was fully dark when she woke, and he was gone. Panicking, she sat up and looked at the clock. It was just after midnight and she was still in her day clothes. She jumped out of bed and out into the dark Chateau. She shivered, pulling a dressing gown around herself as she hurried down the hall. Seeing a light on in one of the rooms to the left she didn’t think to knock, she just pushed the door open and froze with a little squeak of surprise. Draco was sitting on a chaise lounge across from Lucius, both of them deep in conversation and each holding a glass of firewhisky in their hands. “Oh! Gods, sorry I,” her eyes grew wide as Lucius stood with a smile and gestured for her to come in and sit next to Draco. Wordlessly she did and Draco turned to her with a soft smile of his own. “I’m sorry,” she said, “you weren’t there when I woke up and I panicked.”

“Perfectly understandable my dear.” Lucius smiled kindly and she faltered again as Draco took her hand.

“I’m sorry Hermione, I’m sorry for freaking out and being-”

“Hey,” she said softly, “It’s okay. I understand.” As they stared intently at each other, neither of them noticed Lucius slip out of the room. “I’m sorry too, did I interrupt, you were talking to your father?”

Draco shook his head, finished his drink, and levitated his empty glass to the desk. “No. It’s fine, and I’m not drunk before you worry, I only had two. I was just feeling a little sorry for myself. Seeing what I used to be like first hand from someone else’s point of view was hard. I don’t know why you put up with me when-”

“Enough.” She held a gentle finger to his lips, “Stop berating yourself. You saw my feelings earlier, Draco, you saw what I feel when I look at you now. Would you let me talk badly of myself for choices I’ve made in the past?” He shook his head, his hair falling messily into his eyes and she pushed it back lovingly. “Will you come back to bed? It’s very late.”

He nodded and followed her back up the stairs. “Is Luna always like that? He asked suddenly.

“Like what?”

“Weird, supportive, overly familiar, kind?”

“Yep.” Hermione smiled. “She’s a good friend.”

Draco nodded. “She really is.” Once inside Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and waited until he was ready to join her. 

“I know you’ll tell me not to say it, but I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you. Your friends are amazing too. I never thought I’d say this, but Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna, they’re nice.”

Hermione chuckled, “How much did you say you had to drink?” He raised an eyebrow, just a hint of his usual elegant disdain and cheek showing through.

“I’m reformed, I’ll have you know. Again.” He frowned briefly and she laughed.

“Relax, I’m teasing you. They are nice. I’m lucky to have them as my friends, and I’m even luckier to have you.” She turned to the side and kissed him, capturing his lips in hers. He tasted of firewhisky and a lasting hint of tobacco which she chose to ignore. The rest of it was unmistakably Draco and she realized, as he pulled her to him and lost himself in her, that she really did love him. Somewhere along the line, she had fallen, head over heels for him and the thought that he felt the same for her filled her with absolute delight, despite the emotional turmoil of the difficult day.

Draco sat up and pulled her dressing gown open, sliding his cool hands under her clothes. She shivered as the chilly night air ghosted over her warm skin and he pushed her gently down, throwing the duvet over them both as he pulled at the rest of her clothes. “Need you.” He whispered breathlessly, and she shivered, not just from the cold this time. 

“I need you too,” she said, pulling at his jumper. Several undressing spells later she felt him pushing desperately against her, his naked chest hot and needy against her own. She didn't know why it was so rushed tonight but she needed to feel him inside her and all around her and it couldn’t come soon enough. She wanted to get as close to him as it was physically possible to be and she felt her resolve not to cry again crumbling as he slid carefully inside her.

“Are you okay?” he paused, mindful of their hurry and her emotional state.

“Yes.” She whimpered and he slid fully into her, not moving for a moment, just holding her and giving her exactly the support she needed. 

“I love you, Hermione,” he said as he pulled gently out and sheathed himself back inside her again. 

She smiled through her tears, reaching up to kiss him as he slid out again. She pulled him close and poured her soul out through her kiss. It was the most intimate she had ever  been with another person and she knew at that moment that he was her forever. She was giving him everything, and no matter what else happened in her life she would never be able to give this much of herself to anyone else. 

The locket jumped suddenly against her chest and they both felt it. A warm feeling filled her entire being as he looked down at her with a hopeful smile, “I love you too Draco.” She said, closing her eyes as he sank back down into her velvet depths. 

He nodded. His eyes were as dark, stormy, and emotion-filled as she had ever seen them. “Mine. My witch. Don’t ever leave me.”

“Yours,” she confirmed. “All yours.” And that was enough. He stopped holding himself back and plunged deeply into her time and time again until she arched up off the mattress, pressing herself into him as she came apart, calling his name and melting around him. As she calmed he lowered her gently back onto the bed, reaching his own release as he gazed into her eyes and then collapsed with an exhausted sigh beside her, both of them totally wrung out and emotionally spent.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…. after all the angst in the last chapter, I thought it was time for a bit of drama!! We are getting so near to the climax of the story now…..!!! Thank you, everyone, for the comments and reviews, they really are so encouraging and it’s so lovely to know people are still enjoying the story.
> 
> Massive thanks as always to champagneandliterature, her alpha/beta work is brilliant, as are her support, guidance, and cheerleading skills!

The next day was quite a strange one at Chateau Malfoy. It took a while for everyone to come down from the emotional turmoil of seeing Pansy’s memories, and everybody seemed to find their own, individual ways of coping. 

Draco and Hermione stayed in bed most of the next day, and Tracy also found herself reluctant to face the outside world. She nestled between Blaise and Theo, holding on to Theo as if by keeping him close she could erase some of his past hurts. The image of him lying in a crumpled heap on the cold, hard floor kept flitting unbidden into her mind, and although she knew that the events she had witnessed in the Pensieve had taken place three years ago, she had to keep reminding herself that he safe and well, laying beside her, healthy and much happier now. 

He assured her that he was fine. He even joked about it, saying that he had no recollection at all of the night in question and that Madam Pomfrey had healed him so well that he hadn’t even suffered a hangover, but still, Tracy hated to imagine how bad he must have been feeling to get himself into that position in the first place. 

“Are you still worrying about me, Trace?” he asked, rolling over in bed as she gave a particularly troubled sigh. 

“A little,” she confessed, and he kissed her on the tip of her nose.

“Then bloody stop it or you’ll get me depressed all over again. I promise I’m fine, you two keep me on the straight and narrow far too well for me to get up to mischief anyway.” He grinned at her scowl ”Seriously. I love you both, I’m not about to get in that state again. Now, I’m getting up to do some brewing, I can’t stay in bed all day with you two mooning around, are you coming B?”

Blaise opened his eyes and squinted in the morning sun. “I suppose so.” He sat up and stretched, Tracy couldn’t help but stare as the covers fell and revealed his naked chest. Her eyes darkened as she took him in and as if it had a will of its own her skin started to glow. “In a minute maybe,” Blaise said, his lips curved up in a sly smile as he inched the  covers lower and Tracy caught her bottom lip between her teeth. “Something came up.” He moved to trap Tracy artfully underneath him as Theo hesitated, “Get your arse back in here Theo,” he said, his newly grey eyes flashing brilliant silver, “Getting up can wait. I think we need a moment together after yesterday.” 

It was quite a while later that they finally made it out of bed.

The outcome from the Potions Guild meeting seemed to spur everyone gradually back into life. The next few days were spent brewing, bottling, and labeling multiple batches of Calming Draught and M.T. substitute, now named Vel Melius, named for the Latin for a better alternative. Owls seemed to be flying in and out of the Chateau constantly as Blaise began writing to everyone involved with the trials. He started organizing supplies, signing forms and disclaimers, and dealing with the business side of things. He spent hours closeted away with Lucius in his study, picking up business tips and advice, and nobody could deny that while Lucius may have been many things, his business sense was unrivaled, and his list of contacts was currently proving very useful. 

Theo was obsessively pouring over each new batch of potion they produced, anxious to make them perfect so that when the trials went live the results would be as impressive as possible.

The full moon passed with relative calm. Pansy transformed at Grimmauld Place and the Wolfsbane worked perfectly. She spent the night curled up asleep in her wolf form with Blaise, Theo, Tracy, and Bill keeping watch over her. When the morning came she slipped uneventfully back into her human form, and although the transformation process was still extremely painful and unpleasant, Pansy hailed it as nothing short of miraculous considering how she normally felt during the full moons. The slightly adapted Cruciatus cure was taking the edge off of the all-round aches and pains and Theo was confident that with a little more tweaking he might have yet another potion ready for a trial at some point.

Things, it seemed, were finally starting to settle down and calm a little. 

  
  
  


**Hermione**

  
  


Hermione was no Potions expert. She could brew competently when following a ready written recipe, but sometimes she even found that to be stressful, and nothing about the subject came naturally to her. She admired the flair that Theo, Draco, and Tracy possessed; they seemed able to stare into a cauldron and without being told or prompted, know exactly what to do or add to get the required result. Apart from one memorable morning when Theo’s cauldron had exploded and Hermione had come flying into the brewing room to find him and Draco doubled over with laughter and Tracy staring in shock, everything had been going perfectly without her being involved in the practical side of things.

What she could do better than anybody though, was research. Severus had collected all the relevant potion books from Malfoy Manor and brought them to France, along with a  few of his own well-used favorites, and Hermione was spending most of her time sitting in the sunroom, wearing an oversized Quidditch shirt of Draco’s, with her hair piled up in a messy bun, surrounded by piles of books. The others may have had little time or enthusiasm for scribbling down notes but they valued her newfound knowledge of the different ingredients and their interactions.  With the three boys so tied up, Hermione also spent a surprising amount of her spare time flying with Tracy and Ginny. She was growing confident now and although she would probably never be quite as passionate about being on a broom as the boys or Ginny were, it was nice to be able to leave her fear behind and just, well, fly. 

“Something's coming,” Tracy said, two weeks into their stay as Hermione managed to keep pace with Ginny and the three girls rose into the sky. “I don't know what and I don't mean in their cauldrons either. I feel edgy, like things have been too quiet. Have you heard from Harry or Ron today?”

Hermione shook her head. She knew that they were tied up, they were both spending every waking moment trying to track down Mulciber and Lestrange and to solve the case before the pair got the chance to restore Bellatrix to a body. “No. Nothing,” she admitted, feeling the familiar frustration start to burn. She understood why she was being kept safely here, and she knew that her research and study were proving very useful, but when she, Harry, and Ron had been tracking Voldemort, she had been right in the thick of things. She knew this was different, they weren’t on the run from the Ministry and half the wizarding population in a tent, but she couldn’t help feeling the similarities between Bellatrix hunting for her and Voldemort being after Harry.

“What’s wrong?” Tracy swung around, looking out over the endless acres of Malfoy owned vineyards.

“I want to be doing more than I am!” Hermione exploded, wobbling violently on her broom as her temper flared. 

“Steady,” Tracy warned but Hermione was beyond worrying about that now, she righted herself almost without thinking, “remember what Draco said as well, we shouldn’t be up too high, I’m not sure where the protection of the wards ends.” Tracy frowned as a huge black bird flew across the sky above her, dipped down a fraction, saw them, and flew away, “We’re as high as the birds at the moment!”

“I think we need to practice dueling again.” Hermione said, determination forming from her frustration as they dipped lower. “When we tried it before I was compromised, and now we know it was because Rodolphus Lestrange was trying to grab me,” she shuddered at the thought, “I want to make sure I can hold my own if it comes down to a fight. It might be important now.

“I agree,” Ginny said, swooping to a dramatic stop in mid-air beside Hermione. “I want to check I can defend myself properly too. The last time Tracy felt something was wrong we ended up unconscious and tied up in Malfoy Manor. I’m not taking any chances!”

“Right,” Tracy agreed. “Can you teach me that loop the loop move please Ginny, and then I’ll go grab the boys and see what we can do about some dueling practice?”

It was after lunch when they finally made it back outside. Hermione swallowed hard as she saw Snape and Lucius come out to watch. Draco held out straws and they drew lots, intending to play winner stays on. Ginny and Blaise were up first and Ginny went out fairly easily, much to her annoyance. Tracy filled Ginny’s place and suffered much the same fate. Both of them looked grimly determined as Snape beckoned them over. Theo stepped up to face Blaise next, and either because he was fresh, or because of a lucky shot, Blaise was next out and Hermione stepped up to partner Theo. He was grinning as she inclined her head respectfully and threw up an immediate shield before she turned and took the customary three steps away. 

She wondered why they bothered counting each other in, none of the Slytherins paid the slightest heed to the count. Hermione spun and blasted a battalion of spells at Theo, he dodged them all with a grin and threw up a shield that deflected the rest. She remembered what Blaise had taught her weeks ago, and watched Theo’s face for signs of what he was going to do next. She was rewarded with a few tell-tale giveaways and she successfully blocked his next three silent hexes, then Hermione threw a knockback jinx under his shield and blasted him backward onto the ground. She followed up with a swift Expelliarmus and caught his wand with a grin of triumph as it flew through the air towards her.

“Nice one!” Theo grinned as he sat up and held out his hand. “That was a fair win Granger, well done. You’re up against your girlfriend then Malfoy. I know you like a feisty witch!” He high fived Draco as he walked off the hastily marked out court to continue practicing with Blaise. 

Hermione grinned at Draco. “Shall we?” she noticed Snape and Lucius both watching with interest. Draco nodded, looking uncomfortable under their scrutiny. “Unless you’d rather not?” She glanced again at Lucius and then back to Draco. Draco had once told her how his father had berated him in his younger days for being bested at school by a muggle-born witch and she didn’t want to put him in a difficult position.

“I'd prefer to do it without an audience if I'm honest,” he said, “but here goes. Do. Not. Back. Down. This is honest and fair, and I’m curious as to what the result of this will be.”

“I thought Slytherins never played fair?”

He smirked, “We don’t. But, I can see some of those tendencies are rubbing off on you these days as well. I’m very proud. Anyway, you’ll find out exactly how unfair I can play in a moment.” Merlin help her, she thought as she watched his slow smile, was she supposed to find that arousing? He quirked an eyebrow and winked. “Count of three then, beautiful?”

She nodded with an affected sigh. Draco was ready for her, and their first spells clashed in mid-air. Then she felt the unmistakable jab of a tickling hex glance against her side and she jumped, repelling it with a block and sending a tarantallegra back. Draco smirked, sending hex after hex her way. She blocked them all and raised her free arm to  distract him then sent an impedimenta jinx flying at him with her wand arm. “Nice try.” He sent it back on the rebound and she ducked just in time. 

It was frustrating, he blocked everything she threw, and she huffed in annoyance until he gave her the opening she needed. The rapid rise and fall of her chest distracted him for a second and she sent a disarming spell flying at him, only to have it miss by a hair's breadth and although his wand jumped to the end of his fingers, he kept hold of it, flicking it violently and stepping forwards to block anything else she could throw his way while he regained his composure. He was excellent at dueling.

But, so was she, she reminded herself, and now was not the time to lose. A thought flashed through her mind, she’s never cast it before but it seemed fitting “Serpensortia!” she shouted and a large black snake erupted from the end of her wand, she blinked in surprise but Draco just waved it away with yet another smirk and sent a jet of water back at her. 

“That works on Theo, not me.” He was enjoying aiming the water at her and she panted to hold her shield in place and avoid getting wet. “What you got for me now darling?”

“Levicorpus!” He sidestepped, still making her dance around the water. Stinging hexes missed him, as did leg locker curses and several incarcerous jinxes. Finally, tiring and risking a soaking if it went wrong, she blasted her wand at the water and sent it back at him with an oppugno jinx. It drenched him from head to foot. As he gasped at being doused in icy water, she cast her final expelliarmus and caught his wand as she had caught Theo’s in her outstretched hand. 

A round of applause greeted her victory and she laughed as Draco shook the water out of his hair. “Well done.” He whispered, pulling her close for a kiss and making her shiver. 

Lucius looked amused as Hermione led Draco back inside. “That, my dear was impressive.” He said with a smile as he followed them in and settled at the kitchen table while Draco went to change. “The thing about dueling with a Death Eater though Hermione, and I am not referring to my son in that context, is that they are generally unscrupulous and want to do you harm. Rodolphus Lestrange and Hephaestus Mulciber for example, want your blood. They won’t happen to care if you are alive or not when they take it.” Hermione gasped, letting the kettle she was filling overflow into the sink. “Why does that shock you so Hermione?” the way he said her name made her shiver slightly, she swallowed and tipped some of the overfilled water out, replacing the lid and setting it to boil. 

“I don’t know.” She admitted. 

“It is only the truth. There were several occasions where you could have bested Draco out there, yet you chose to use simple, light hexes when a far more effective solution was available to you.”

“I’d expect the same was true for him.”

Lucius nodded, “Indeed it was. The difference between you both is simple. If he faced a different opponent, he would take those opportunities, and he wouldn’t shy away from  using  _ much  _ stronger curses. I’m not sure that you would do the same.” Hermione stared at him as she digested his words. 

“I’ll not use an unforgivable,” she stated, heaping coffee into mugs. She knew she could have used the machine, or asked one of the elves but she preferred to give her hands something to do. 

“There are many ways to kill or to incapacitate someone without using an unforgivable curse, Hermione,” Lucius said her name again, obviously enjoying the way it made her shiver and squirm. Merlin, she thought, watching his eyes twinkle, maybe Tracy had a point. She took a deep breath, topping the mugs up with boiling water. “All I’m saying is that when you duel a real, dangerous opponent and you knock them down, it’s best if they don’t get up again.” Feeling conflicted she glanced around. Blaise, Theo, Ginny, and Tracy were still outside and even Hermione couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. There was nothing untoward happening, the wards were still intact, but something didn’t feel right. She sighed as she sat down at the table, passed Lucius a mug, and waited for Draco to come back. “What’s troubling you, my dear?”

Strangely, Hermione found herself telling him everything. How frustrated she felt at being kept away from the action, how she hated what was going on, and how on edge she felt right now. It was weird, she had never had the slightest psychic feelings before, why was she suddenly starting to pick things up right now?

Lucius, it turned out, was a good listener. He told her what he knew of the Lestrange brothers and Mulciber. He wasn’t at all surprised that they had formed such a twisted and convoluted plan. He told her how Rodolphus Lestrange had always been obsessed with blood and blood magic, even as a child. It had been his area of expertise, whereas Mulciber had leaned more towards mind magic. The only time Lucius clammed up was when Hermione mentioned Imperious curses. Clearly, the one that had been placed on him hadn’t fully lifted yet. 

Talking to Lucius made her feel strangely better. It hadn’t changed anything of course, but somehow she had a clearer understanding of things and she was glad she had been able to get past her inability to face him properly. After telling him as much she got up, determined to go back outside, and see where the others were. 

A glance into the parlor showed her that Tracy was back inside. She was sitting with  Andromeda and Narcissa, playing with Teddy. Hermione paused at the door, watching Teddy trying to morph his hair and facial features into Tracy but missing slightly every time. Lucius smiled. “She’ll make a great Mother one day,” he said fondly as Teddy morphed into a very strange combination of Tracy and Andromeda both together. “He won’t be able to do that properly, the Veela element in Tracy will throw his metamorphosis radar off kilter.” Lucius chuckled as Teddy kept trying and Hermione moved on, down the long hall and out the front door. Ginny and the boys were still practicing with Snape and Hermione didn’t feel like doing any more of that just now. 

Feeling antsy she picked up her broom and rose into the sky alone, loving the feeling of the world falling away and the wind rushing past her face. She saw Lucius watching her with a satisfied smile until he turned away to join the others, and she banked confidently, gaining height and then diving down, practicing the maneuvers until they came naturally. She paid little heed to how high she was going, swooping happily through the sky with a whoop and finally understanding why the other loved to fly so much. 

As she turned she realized something was wrong. She looked down as Tracy sprinted out of the house waving her arms and calling her in. At the same time, Blaise leaped onto Ginny’s broom and Draco mounted Tracy’s, both of them kicking off into the air violently and yelling at her to land. Theo, Severus, and Lucius jumped into the air without brooms and they all flew frantically, desperately trying to reach her.

Panicked Hermione froze, still zooming along at quite a speed. She dropped the broom handle, trying to lose height and brake at the same time but just succeeded in confusing the broom. She leaned forwards instead of back and instead of slowing down the broom accelerated, shooting her forwards and out of Blaise and Draco’s reach. There was a flash of something big and black in her line of vision, a mad flurry of shouts from the others and she froze as a barrage of red and green spells were shot into the air around her. She couldn’t reach her wand without taking her hands off the broom and her wandless shield was virtually useless. It made no difference though, someone grabbed her around the waist wrenching her off of her broom and holding onto her tightly, pinning her in place against a strong, broad chest. Hermione screamed in terror, the green spells changed to red, obviously, the others were afraid of hitting her, and she craned her neck trying to see who had grabbed her. It was impossible to move. Black smoke suddenly surrounded her, obscuring her vision further, and the fizzle and swish that accompanied Death Eater apparition carried her away from the French sky, letting her broom fall helplessly to the ground without her.

She landed surprisingly gently, and once the smoke had cleared she looked up into the face she dreaded the most. Hephaestus Mulciber grinned down at her as Rodolphus Lestrange pulled her wand out of her jeans pocket and stroked it lovingly. “Got you at last little one.”

Hermione stared into his brown eyes in absolute terror. Rodolphus moved to the side and Hermione gasped yet again as his brother stepped out of the bushes and smiled at her with a twitch of his eyebrows. “How?” Hermione gasped for breath, struggling to comprehend what had just happened. She looked around and recognized the cold damp gardens of Nott Manor and behind her the broken down outhouse with the defenses they had been trying to penetrate for so long. 

“Broken out. This very morning as it happens.” Rabastan grinned, his eyes alight with the cruel madness that so many of Azkaban’s prisoners seemed to hold.

“And while Azkaban is swarming with your little Auror friends it leaves us free to do as we please with you.” Rodolphus stroked a finger gently down her cheek and Hermione turned to snap her teeth, trying to bite him but missing and earning herself a hard slap instead. ”Naughty girl, I can see we need to teach you a few manners.” 

She forced her breathing to even out and tried to weigh up her options. She didn’t seem to have many. While she had been in similar situations in the past, she had always had people with her, this time she was utterly alone. She knew Draco, Harry, and the others would come to rescue her, and she knew that if she were inside the out building, they would have a much harder job breaking through its defenses to get to her. Staying in the garden would be her safest option. If she could just keep them talking….. “How did you break out of prison?” she asked, rubbing her stinging cheek.

“Well you see, ravens can fly, and hold wands in their beaks. With a wand, an animagus can transform, and if said wizard can transform into something small enough they can slip out through the bars and past the guards.” Hephaestus looked gleeful as he explained.

“But that doesn’t make sense!” Hermione frowned, logic getting the better of her despite the gravity of the situation. “If you can do that, then why didn’t you escape before now?”

All three of them chuckled. “Because that would have given our little secret away. Oh no Hermione, it was all part of the plan. We waited until the time was right. We waited, literally in your backyard, staying off the radar and mostly away from the attention of the Aurors. It was all so well worked out you see, when we were ready we would release Rabastan from prison then kidnap you. We’ve been watching you for weeks now, and we breached the sky wards successfully at Chateau Malfoy the day you all went to stay there, so we knew we could grab you that way, we just had to get the right moment. We nearly had you earlier but your little psychic friend noticed you were all flying too high. And then, as we watched, you offered the chance to us on a plate. Silly girl. Death Eaters will always win Hermione. Always.” Hephaestus Mulciber grinned, “And now we have you right where we want you. Are you ready, little one? There’s a couple of things we need from you. If you’re good it won’t hurt, and you might even get a reward when Bella awakens properly. She might even be grateful enough for your sacrifices to spare your life, who knows?”

Hermione swallowed, suddenly feeling woozy as Rodolphus approached her, holding something wrapped up in a blanket. She sucked in a terrified breath knowing exactly what it was and realizing just how afraid Harry must have been when he was confronted at just fourteen years old with Voldemort in a similar condition. “To start we just need a little blood from you. That’s all.”

“How did you get in here?” Hermione backed away from him, trying desperately to keep him talking, “We warded it to high heaven before we left. This, us being here, getting in like this, it should be impossible!”

“Ah. Ordinarily, it would be, but you see, Thoronus Nott left us a little legacy. This Manor will always provide a home and a way in for the Dark Lord’s loyal servants. I believe Dumbledore, the great fool, had something similar at Hogwarts, help will always be given to those who ask or something like it. It was Thoronus’s gift to his fellow Death Eaters, signed and sealed with his own blood, and even his halfwit son can’t undo it without knowing the exact counter curse, and that is so deeply entrenched in dark magic that he won’t have a  clue. Death Eaters with a Dark Mark cannot be kept out Hermione, I simply brought you in using the power of my mark.”

Hermione tightened her resolve as she sucked in a pained breath. Theo’s Father, it seemed, was a bastard right to the very end. She was in a fix, that much was true but she was not going to go down without a fight. She didn’t have her wand but she did have her body, and that she intended to use. She glanced around, heart pounding, waiting for her moment. It came as Rodolphus moved the blanket and Rabastan looked curiously into it. Darting out of Mulciber’s grip she aimed a hard kick into his privates and as he doubled over she turned to run.

She got all of two steps away when a spell pulled her back and she found herself looking up into Rabastan’s pale and gaunt face. “Stay with us little one, we can’t have any fun if you run away.”

Mulciber sighed, standing up with a wince. “Bella always said you were a fighter. It’s a shame your views are so entrenched or we might have convinced you to join us. A powerful witch like you would be good to have on our side.” As he spoke Hermione felt herself freeze in position and ropes twine themselves around her arms and legs, pulling them together and restraining her fully. Mulciber pointed his wand directly into her face and smiled. “Imperio.” 

It was the strongest control spell she had ever felt. Her mind went blank as her eyes briefly lost focus. “Sit down and don’t fight.” She couldn’t have fought this, even if she had access to her wand, it was just too strong. Smiling vacantly she did as he asked, she sat meekly down and offered him her arm when he asked for it. She watched as if disengaged from her body and mind as he held out a knife and…. Hermione’s eyes flickered as she blacked out, the last thing she was aware of as her eyes closed was an image of Hephaestus Mulciber cutting into her vein and holding a vial in place to collect her blood, Rodolphus Lestrange gazing into his blanket swaddle and Rabastan Lestrange holding the fake sword of Gryffindor aloft to the heavens. 

  
  
  


**Tracy**

Chateau Malfoy was in absolute chaos. Alarms were sounding everywhere. Lucius dropped the wards and both French and English Aurors began apparating in and out with their badges flashing and beeping. Kingsley Shacklebolt himself landed in the garden much to Lucius’s alarm and nobody could get hold of Harry, Ron, or any of their Auror team because they were currently investigating the Azkaban breakout. Bill and Pansy arrived as well after Theo had hollered down the floo into Shell Cottage and Grimmauld Place asking for their help. 

Draco was frantic, it took both Lucius and Severus to take his wand and hold him back from instantly apparating away. “Silence!” boomed the magically magnified voice of Kingsley and everyone paused to stare hopelessly at the Minister. Kingsley consulted his  Auror badge. “Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley are on their way back from Azkaban now. We believe the security breach of the prison and corresponding prisoner escape are connected with this case. The escaped prisoner has been named as Rabastan Lestrange.” A chorus of shouts and gasps met his words. “We wait here for further instructions.”

“Like hell we do!” Draco wrestled himself out of his Father’s grasp and stood on the lawn. “Minister, we know what they're doing and where they’ll be. They’ll have taken her to Nott Manor. If they're not there it'll be Malfoy Manor for sure. I’m not waiting here while my girlf-” his voice broke, “My girlfriend is in danger. Who’s with me?”

Blaise and Theo instantly stepped to his side, as did Tracy, Ginny, Lucius, Severus, Narcissa, and finally Pansy. Of the residents of Chateau Malfoy only Andromeda hung back, holding little Teddy’s hand as he looked around, wide-eyed at all the excitement. “Right.” Blaise stepped up after a briefly exchanged glance and nod from Theo. “We go together, we keep shields up and we do not leave until we’ve got her safely. What we do with the three of them is up to us.” he looked grimly around the little group and everyone nodded. 

“Draco, you can’t ju-” Kingsley began, shaking his head, “None of you are Aurors, I can’t allow-”

“Minister,” Draco said impatiently, “I say this with the utmost respect for you, either come with us, or fuck off. This is Hermione, fuck the protocols, I thought you cared about her!” Tracy gasped in shock and her eyes widened at the look that crossed Kingsley’s face. She had been expecting anger, or at the very least, displeasure at Draco’s lack of respect, but instead, a look of understanding settled on his handsome features. He nodded at Draco and turned to Blaise. 

“I believe you can only apparate into Nott Manor if you have a Dark Mark?” Blaise nodded and his eyes widened as Kingsley nodded in understanding, “I’m an ex Auror. Take me with you.”

“On three then.” Tracy turned into Theo and let him apparate her away. She breathed  deeply against his chest, trying to ground herself, and finding comfort in his familiar scent. As they landed and the smoke cleared she saw they had arrived at the far side of the lake, just outside of the estate’s protective wards.

The lake looked as it always did, serene and peaceful with several ducks swimming happily against the current the wind was creating on the surface. The wind whispered in the bare trees and once again the air was damp with drizzle. It looked exactly as they had left it, nothing appeared untoward at all. 

“Drop the wards, then we can set spell nets.” Kingsley took a deep breath, “Curious apparition techniques,” he blinked, hooking Draco back yet again with a spell as he made to run towards the outbuilding. “Wait. We go together or not at all.” 

“She’s alive. And she’s here.” Tracy said suddenly, as everyone turned to look at her. “She’s weak but she’s here and so’s oh Merlin, noooo!” She sagged back against Theo as the full force of her intuition hit.

“What?!” Draco yelped as she turned horror-filled eyes to him, 

“They’ve done it. She’s alive again.” 

Blaise took a deep breath, swaying slightly on the spot at the news. “Wards. Spell nets.” He said again, “and shields. They could be anywhere, in human or animagus forms. We’re looking at a raven, a fox and, what’s Rabastan, Pans?”

“A polecat,” Pansy confirmed looking terrified.

“A polecat,” Blaise confirmed, starting to walk forwards with Kingsley until their wands fizzed and an invisible shield turned opaque under the magic revealing spell net. “Careful.”

They couldn’t go any further. The shield was impenetrable. It formed a perfect dome over the entire area and there seemed to be no way in. It flashed under Kingsley’s investigative spells with a specific signature that none of them recognized until Snape sighed. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Theo, you can probably drop this, but I’m warning you now, doing so may cost you.

“What do I have to do?”

“Summon your family power. It’s your Father’s I’m afraid, and it’s doubly strong because it’s on Nott land. I recognize his magical signature and the intention that set this is about as dark as you can get. 

Instinctively Tracy and Pansy both reached out for Theo. “What do I have to do?” 

“Its ancient magic.” Lucius stepped up and put a hand on Theo’s shoulder, “Old as the dawn of time. You do have the power to break it, that power runs in your veins, not ours. If it did then Severus or I would do it for you. I can tell you the incantation to use, you will have to repeat it. The incantation will summon the power which will run through you using your body as a channel. You will face a choice. Light or dark. Choose the light and the shield will fall. Choose to follow the dark and we will never be able to break the shield while you’re alive. Be aware, your Father will sway you to choose dark, these are his wards and his will is currently holding them intact.”

Kingsley looked appalled, “Surely there must be another way!” 

Sadly Severus shook his head. “Minister, if you assembled every Auror in the country they wouldn’t be able to break this while Theodore is alive. He is the one who holds the power.” 

“Right.” Theo swallowed thickly, “No pressure then. Go on, bring it on then Lucius, if I balls it up and choose dark will one of you kill me quickly, please? I don’t fancy a lingering death if they get hold of me in there!”

“I will,” Snape promised and Tracy felt a ripple of unease pass through the others. As they stared at each other there was a commotion on the other side of the lake and Harry and Ron suddenly appeared, sprinting through the trees to join them. 

“Will one of you... lot sort... these bloody wards out!” Ron gasped, panting as he bent over holding his side, “I... am... no good... at sprinting. Where’s ‘Mione?”

“In there.” Blaise wafted his wand at the shield which flashed iridescent in the magic net once more. “Long story, Theo’s about to drop the wards to it. If it goes wrong, Snape’s going to kill him.”

“That’s comforting,” Harry panted, staring at the shield. “I take it Rabastan’s in there too?”

“With a fully restored Bellatrix, or so Tracy believes,” Severus confirmed and Harry and Ron’s eyes widened. “Now. if the Minister approves? Lucius, Theo.”

Kingsley nodded once. “Wand ready?” Lucius asked as Narcissa stepped up and put a hand on his arm. Theo nodded and started to repeat the words Lucius spoke. It was rather anticlimactic Tracy felt, Lucius spoke the words in ancient Latin, it briefly crossed her mind that she hadn’t known Theo could speak fluent Latin before now, but apparently he could. Theo repeated the spell, and cut his palm, letting his blood bind the spoken words. Then, just like that, the shield fell. There was no fight, no clashing of wills, nothing at all that had been predicted. There was just a gentle shiver of magic that passed through them all and when Blaise waved his wand over the place the shield had been, there was no sign of it at all.

“Is that it?” Theo asked, turning to Lucius in shock. 

Lucius nodded. “Apparently so. There is no natural internal darkness in you at all, son. If you want concrete evidence that your soul is pure and your conscience is clear, this should be it. The estate and the Manor just passed it’s allegiance to you.”

As he spoke a movement inside the previously shielded area caught Tracy’s eye. “Oooooh look!” came a familiar, dreaded female voice. “Visitors already Roddy!” A high pitched cackling laugh of delight split the air, sounding alien in the quiet gardens. “Oh, and you brought the Minister to play as well! Goody!” Bellatrix Lestrange stood, tall and wild-haired against the backdrop of the lake and the grounds of Nott manor. She looked gleefully around and held her wand arm high into the air and disappeared in a swirl of black smoke as Hermione whimpered, laying, weak and bleeding on the ground behind her.

  
  
  



	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! Firstly sorry, sorry, SORRY this is late, I left it on a huge cliff hanger in the last chapter too, but I write then post directly afterwards, (I’m not organised enough to have a buffer zone of chapters,) and this chapter took a while to write!! I hope you like it, this is the biggie, this is what I based the whole story on months ago and everything kind of grew up and revolved around this! I really hope people like it!!
> 
> A massive thank you for all the reviews and kind comments I’m getting, this is my first ever really big story and I’ve loved writing it, reading the support and encouragement is so lovely.
> 
> A huge HUGE thank you to champagneandliterature for her help with this chapter. As always she’s utterly brilliant at keeping everything on track.

**Tracy.**

Draco gave an anguished cry as he ran towards Hermione with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Tracy following and the others split seconds behind. Tracy was dimly aware of several people casting protective shield charms over them all as they ran, and she added one of her own to the mix. Draco reached Hermione first, he dropped to the ground beside her, calling her name desperately and stroking her hair back from her face. “She’s freezing Trace, do something, please?” The sheer panic and desperation in his eyes was heartbreaking, Tracy checked Hermione’s pulse, it was weak and thready, running far too fast under her cold and clammy skin, but it was there, and that meant she was alive. For now at least.

“She's alive,” Tracy confirmed, and Draco sagged in relief, “but, she’s very weak, get Severus, I don’t know what curses they’ve used or what else they’ve done to her, so I don’t know how best to heal her.” 

“You don’t need Severus,” a female voice behind them said, “you need me. Let me in.”

The shield dropped and Narcissa stepped forwards. Harry, Ginny, and Ron darted closer as well and the shield reformed back over them all. Ignoring the wet ground and her designer robes, Narcissa knelt down and started to check Hermione over. “What is it, Mum?” Draco asked desperately as Narcissa sighed. “What have they done to her?”

“Someone’s taken her blood for the ritual, but they’ve taken far more than they should have done, and I’d imagine-” Narcissa lifted Hermione’s arm and Draco gasped as more blood ran down her sleeve and dripped obscenely onto the ground, “-yes, I thought as  much.” Sure enough, the old torture wounds that spelled out the word mudblood were open and bleeding copiously once again. “Heal this please darling.” Draco began tracing his wand over the wounds, gently murmuring the familiar counter curse that he had used to heal them so many times already. 

Narcissa continued checking Hermione over. Apart from the newly opened scar wounds, Hermione had a mark on the inside of her elbow where someone had taken her blood medically, and an angry bite mark over one of the major veins on her neck. “Pansy?” Narcissa spoke without looking up, “come here please.” The others had formed a protective circle around Hermione, facing outwards with their wands pointing defensively and they shuffled sideways to let Pansy inside the inner shield. “Were any of the group werewolves?” 

Pansy shook her head, gasping in shock as she saw the true extent of Hermione’s injuries. “No. Only me and I shouldn’t be near her at the moment because of the blood curse. I’ll make her condition worse.” 

“Briefly won’t hurt I’m sure.” Narcissa was not to be argued with. “What do you make of this?”

In reply Pansy sighed, closed her eyes, and held out her own wrist. There was an identical wound just above the vein and although Pansy’s was semi healed, it was clearly caused by the same thing. “It’s Bella, when she feeds directly from your body she bites and that’s the wound she leaves. I’d guess that they’ve taken a couple of vials of blood medically, they would have needed two vials tops for the ritual, and then judging by that mark, Bellatrix has drunk the rest directly to fill up her new body. That’s the way they told me the ritual would work anyway.”

Narcissa nodded grimly. “So Bellatrix is almost like a vampire now?”

“She’s very similar to one at the moment, yes.” Pansy looked sickened. 

Here.” Harry passed Narcissa two medium-sized vials of blood replenishing potion, one from each of the portable Auror first aid kits that he and Ron were carrying. Pansy slipped back out of the circle and as far away from Hermione as she could physically manage while staying within the protection of the group.

“Thank you.” Narcissa uncorked the vials and passed them to Draco. “You give her these darling, she’s barely conscious and I imagine she’ll respond best to you, Harry or Ron in this state.”

Draco nodded, swallowed hard, and held the vial to Hermione’s lips. “You need to take this. Come on Granger, I know you can hear me, it will help you to feel better.” Weakly Hermione whimpered and Draco tipped the vial carefully into her mouth. “Swallow it, love. I know it tastes awful, but you need it. It’s a blood replenisher. Come on Hermione, I’m not losing you now.” 

With a pained gulp, Hermione swallowed and Draco repeated the move with the other vial. The potion appeared to help a little. Tracy breathed a sigh of relief as Hermione blinked  and opened her eyes, focusing on Draco and reaching out to him weakly. “I’ve got you, you’re going to be okay.” He screwed up his eyes in the way he did when he was trying to hold back tears and Tracy dropped a hand onto his shoulder, trying to lend him strength and support. “Come on, come back to me beautiful.“ He whispered into Hermione’s hair and she turned weakly into him again.

Draco picked up her arm and checked his healing spell. The wounds were still angry and red, but they were closed, and most importantly Hermione wasn’t losing any more blood. The same was now true for the bite mark on her neck as well. “Her pulse is strengthening slightly,” Tracy said, and Draco sighed with relief. “Theo, Severus, is there anything else we can give her?”

Snape shook his head, his eyes still trained on the undergrowth surrounding them. “Pure pepper up would be the only suitable thing, that or more blood replenisher but I don’t have either of those on me.” 

Theo nodded in agreement. “Everything I have has some sort of suppressant or downer in it and that’s the last thing she needs right now.” 

Tracy nodded and took off her coat, using it to make a better bed. They moved Hermione carefully onto it and cast several warming charms over her. “Should we take her into the house to make her more comfortable?” Tracy asked.

“No!” Draco looked panicked. “We keep her with us. I'm not letting her out of my sight again now.” 

“Me neither.” Harry agreed, “We’ve done that a few too many times already today.”

“I’ve got her then. Go and sort the Death Eaters out darling.” Narcissa took Draco’s hand and squeezed it. “Be careful, and do what needs to be done.” They exchanged a long and significant look. “I’ve got Hermione, you know I won’t let anything happen to her. Now you need to go and sort things out, but keep yourself and the others safe while you’re doing it.” Draco nodded and stood up. “Tracy, you need to go too, you and your boys have triad power but you need to be all together for that to manifest. Lucius, Ginevra, stay here please, I may need you.”

It seemed that they had found out who was really in charge. Nobody argued with Narcissa Malfoy. Tracy’s heart pounded wildly with fear as she switched places with Lucius and scanned the surrounding countryside for anything untoward. Draco reluctantly left Hermione with his parents and Ginny, checked the strength of the shield surrounding them, and stepped up to the circle too. 

Harry looked uncertain as he called the group forwards and they crowded around him. He was the chief Auror on this case, and as such Kingsley and Severus were deferring to him, but Tracy could see that he was uncomfortable with the situation. He cleared his throat nervously, “any ideas about where they could be?”

“Absolutely anywhere,” Severus said grimly. “I’d wager that they’re trapped in the Manor’s grounds. Thoronus’s Dark Mark apparition clause would have been lost when the wards passed into Theo’s control but the other restrictions we put in will still stand. I may be wrong, but I’d imagine that nobody can apparate in or out of the grounds at all now.” 

“Brilliant.” Ron huffed crossly. “So we’re trapped in here with Bellatrix bloody Lestrange and three Death Eaters who can turn into animagi, one of whom can fly. Is that what you're telling me?”

“I believe so,” Snape said, and Kingsley tightened his grip on his wand as Pansy gave a stifled sob. 

“Time to get the bastards then,” Theo said grimly. “I’ve had enough of all of this shit, and that includes my fucking father and his twisted ideas. If this estate really just passed its allegiance to me, then I want them off it. Fuck it all. Let’s go get them.”

“Well said.” Blaise agreed, “Let’s get going.” 

Harry nodded as if bolstered by Theo’s vitriol. “This way then.” He split the group in half. “Wands out, Severus, Blaise, Theo, and Pansy, can you send some stunners ahead of us just in case we can hit anything by chance, the rest of us will cast spell nets and magic revealing spells as we go. Do you agree Sir?” 

Kingsley nodded with a proud smile. “It’s what I would do, and more importantly it’s what Mad-Eye would have done had he been leading this case.” Harry nodded, seemingly reassured, and they started to move forwards. Their first offensive curses burst ineffectively through the trees, scaring some birds that flapped hastily away but achieving nothing else. The stunners were powerful and if they kept this pace up for too long, Tracy knew it would prove exhausting. “Stop.” Kingsley held up a hand, and as they paused a faint flicker of iridescent light glowed on the other side of the nearest copse of trees. 

“Diagnostic spell net Ron,” Harry whispered, raising his wand in readiness. As Ron cast the incantation a shield shimmered gently into sight.

“Point me.” Ron spun his wand and it stopped, pointing slightly to the East of the shield. “Careful,” he warned, “it’s a strong shield and they're on the Eastern edge of it.” Everyone nodded or murmured in agreement and Tracy’s heart pounded as she reached for Blaise’s hand. They started edging forwards, carefully picking their way through the trees. 

The first offensive spells started raining down as the group emerged into the clearing on the far side of the copse. They fizzed as they hit Harry, Ron, and Severus’s hastily cast shields and Tracy tried to stifle her squeak of fear. Since nobody could retaliate from behind a shield Harry instructed them to drop it on his signal, and choosing their moment carefully they did so and stepped forwards to duel. 

It didn’t take long for Pansy to fall, either she was a hopeless duellist or she was just too terrified to put up a decent fight. Something caught Ron at almost the same moment and he too fell forward into the mud. Tracy instinctively dashed forwards to help them and Blaise  shielded her as she bent down to check that they were okay while the fighting carried on around them. 

“Your shaking,” Blaise whispered as she bent down to check Ron.” 

“I can’t fight this way.” She said, knowing that he already knew this. “It’s one thing to play at dueling with you lot, you’d never hurt me, but this is different. I can’t do it. Not out in the open like this anyway.” 

Blaise nodded. “I know. How do you want to do it then? Is he alright?”

“He’s stunned but yes, he’ll be fine.” She pointed her wand at Ron and spoke clearly. “Rennervate.” 

Ron opened bleary eyes and shook his head, “Thanks!” He sat up as his senses returned to normal and when he was ready Blaise dropped the shield so that he could rejoin the fight. 

The dueling was getting more and more chaotic. Rabastan was very adept at vanishing as he switched to his animagus form, running away unseen and then reappearing in unexpected places, striking out and hitting people with vicious curses. He took out Kingsley, and Tracy dropped to the Minister’s side, once more shielded by Blaise as she healed him. “It’s hopeless trying to fight like this, it’s not working.” She said as Kingsley groggily revived. “Disillusion me please.”

“Why?” 

“Because you can do a better disillusionment spell than me and I didn’t say that I can’t fight at all, I said I can’t fight out in the open like this.” 

Blaise narrowed his eyes at her in concern. “What are you going to do?”

She smiled grimly. “Flush Rabastan out into the open so one of you can get a clear shot at him. He’s the one causing the most injuries at the moment.” Blaise nodded and pulled her in for a kiss before tapping her on the top of the head gently with his wand. The spell trickled down the back of her neck like water and she shimmered as she disappeared. “Watch the grass, I’ll send him across it.”

“Be careful.” Blaise’s voice called after her as she ducked out of his shield. Rabastan was hiding in the trees, clearly using similar tactics to herself. She had been watching him for a while and had learned his moves. He seemed to switch into his polecat form, make a mad dash into position carrying his wand in his teeth, then transform and throw curses at people, then switch again and run back to safety. Being invisible, Tracy could sneak up close beside him as he waited in the trees for the most opportune moment to transform. She watched until the moment he changed, then sent arcs of red wand sparks in the direction he started to run.  It worked. He veered off course and she sent the sparks after him, scaring him further off course and out into the open, exactly where Blaise and Draco were waiting for him. 

It happened in the blink of an eye. The polecat ran out, Tracy cast a shield over herself as she removed her disillusionment spell and raised her wand, causing the polecat to streak away from her across the grass and run for its life. Draco and Blaise both took aim, two jets of blinding green light arched across the leaf-strewn ground and Draco’s spell hit the polecat squarely in the chest. The polecat transformed as it bounced in the air and then fell, and a second later Rabastan Lestrange lay dead upon the floor.

Tracy had a split second to see Draco nod in satisfaction before a furious scream split the quiet woods. She shivered in fear and pulled in breaths that didn’t feel like they would come. She felt momentarily dazed as if she had been stunned herself. She had never seen anyone die before. “How! Dare! You!” Bellatrix screamed stepping into the fray for the first time, “Who did it?! Who?! Come out and face me you coward!” 

“Gladly.” Draco stepped forwards as Tracy disillusioned herself to the best of her ability and ran back through the trees to rejoin Blaise and Theo. She shuddered at the look Bellatrix gave Draco but he didn’t seem fazed. “Hello Auntie,” Draco smirked as he stepped forwards. “Are you finally coming out to play?” 

“You…. It was you!” words seemed to fail Bellatrix for a moment. “You!” She screamed again. “You always were a pathetic, cowardly little-”

“Yes, it was me.” His smile was grimly determined and his voice was cool as he cut her off. “You’ve upset me you see? All of you have. You’ve hurt my girlfriend.” His wand was raised and the air was still with anticipation. Everyone was frozen, waiting for either Draco or Bellatrix to make the first move. Tracy could see that Draco was just waiting for his opening as they faced off, but it wasn't coming. Behind Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Hephaestus were pacing murderously, and everyone on Draco’s side was grouping protectively behind him. 

It was Rodolphus, clearly devastated by the loss of his brother who threw the first curse. The shields dissolved as they moved forwards to fight again and, something hit Snape, knocking him cleanly to the ground as the air exploded with bangs, crashes, and the smoke of offensive spellfire. Kingsley fell again, then Harry was caught by something and collapsed forwards onto his hands and knees

“Enough!” Theo shouted, taking a step back from the bedlam that was once more going on around them, and moved closer to Blaise, the pair of them still dueling Rodolphus as he approached aggressively. “They're taking us out one at a time like this-”

Tracy screamed as Harry blasted something at Bellatrix from the ground and a jet of green light came flying at him in return. Already injured, Harry was unable to move out of the way. Tracy saw it happening as if in slow motion and she threw herself at him and pushed him sideways. The spell missed them both by a hair and then Mulciber was virtually on top of them, his wand pointing directly at them both. 

Theo reacted instinctively, the fiendfyre erupted from his wand and blasted an impenetrable barrier between themselves and their attackers. Tracy squealed again and rolled off of Harry and towards Blaise as flames continued to pour outwards and form a line between themselves and their enemies. “Get our lot inside the circle. Blaise, Tracy, Harry, you can pass through the flames,  _ they _ can’t. Levitate our people in if need be, just get them in here where it’s safe.“ Theo spoke calmly despite the hellfire pouring unchecked from his wand. Blaise and Tracy nodded and without a second thought, Blaise stepped out through the wall of flames. 

“It will just feel warm, you're fine to pass through,” Tracy told Harry, who was hesitating briefly as he tried and failed to stand up. Harry blinked as Blaise stepped back through the flames half supporting, half carrying Ron who also looked thoroughly shocked by the current turn of events. Seeing Ron pass successfully through seemed to bolster Harry, Tracy grabbed his hand and helped him up, he took a deep breath and stumbled through the flames after her.

It felt like a hot summer breeze tickling her skin as she passed through the cursed fire, then the cold air hit her on the other side, along with the terror of not knowing where their enemies were. She heard Theo’s voice call over the roar of the flames and she smiled, despite the dire situation, “Potter, you’d better have my girl shielded!” Snape was still laying on the floor unconscious, as was Kingsley, and Tracy helped Harry to levitate them both into the air, through the flames and into the sanctuary of the circle. Leaving them inside Tracy stepped back out to help Blaise who was pleading with Pansy.

“I can't, I'll die!”

“Pans, you won’t. I've been through, it doesn't even hurt. 

“This spell reads your intentions, Blaise! I’m telling you I can’t step through safely, it will see me as an enemy.”

“Why?” Tracy asked, staring wildly about, looking for signs of their real enemies. “I thought your intentions were with our side.”

“They are but, you know what I've done.”

“Exactly. I know what happened. Which is why I apologize for this.” Gritting her teeth with determination Tracy pointed her wand at Pansy and used the spell she had just learned from Harry to levitate Pansy into the air and push her through the flames. Pansy screamed in terror and fought wildly against thin air, but once on the other side, she collapsed weakly onto the floor as Tracy tried to settle her comfortably down. 

“Oh!” she said weakly. “I see. Sorry.”

Tracy turned away from Pansy as Draco pushed through the flames on the other side of the circle carrying a still limp Hermione in his arms. A second later Ginny hurtled through and Lucius and Narcissa followed. Narcissa apologized and helped Ginny to her  feet, Ginny turned to glare furiously at Lucius who smiled benignly, having pushed her forcibly through the flaming wall. 

“Is everyone in?” Theo asked, looking at the circular wall of flames that surrounded them with something akin to pride. A thin sheen of sweat was covering his face and his breathing was becoming labored with the effort it was taking to control the fire, Tracy stepped to his side and touched her wand to his, adding her power to his to hold the circle steady.

“Yes. Everyone’s safe.” Harry confirmed as Ginny took his hand and helped him up again. He had a bad problem with his leg, he was limping severely and leaning heavily on Ginny. “Theo, can you keep this up as a barrier to protect the injured?”

“Yes.”

“And we can still go in and out?”

Theo nodded, although he looked to be tiring, even with Tracy’s help. “Yes, but remember who’s on the other side. I can’t make this see-through so we have no idea what’s going on out there, or where the others are.”

Tracy tuned out of the general hubbub going on around her as Blasie spoke privately in her ear. Her eyes grew wide with horror, then narrowed with determination as he called Draco over. “If You, Tracy, and the others help Theo hold the fire steady, I can flick tendrils out and destroy them once and for all.” 

Grimly Draco nodded. “Do you know the spell?” he asked as he ran his grimy fingers through his hair, leaving the blond streaked with dirt. “It’s a bloody dark one and I don’t think I can help, it will work off your connection with Theo won’t it?”

Blaise nodded. “Yes. Believe me, I’ve got the intention for it inside me, if you lot can hold the fire, I can weaponize it.”

“Let’s do it then,” Draco confirmed.

“So,” Tracy said, “we need everyone on board. We can’t hold this thing forever. If it falls we’re in trouble. ”She could barely breathe as it was, and Theo was starting to look exhausted, every fiber of his body was focused on keeping the towering wall of flames under his control. 

Everyone who was still conscious was watching the three of them curiously. Lucius stepped up beside Draco, and Father and son exchanged a look as Draco explained their plan to the group. One by one Draco was met with nods of acceptance. Harry looked up from his position next to Ginny and gave the final go-ahead.

“Ready?” Blaise asked, and Draco and Lucius nodded. “Theo, look at me.” Turning away from the flames in confusion Theo locked eyes with Blaise’s molten silver orbs. “This is on me not you. Understand?” 

Theo frowned, “What is? What are you-” he swayed slightly with exertion.

“Do you understand?”

“No!” Theo said stubbornly. “Wait,” he panted, “if you’re thinking... what I think you're…. thinking…. I’m not….. doing-”

“Then forget I said anything and just hold it steady for a bit longer. Okay?” They locked eyes as the whole circle fell silent save for the roaring and crackling of the flames. A whole conversation seemed to pass between the pair of them in looks.

Theo’s eyes bulged finally. “I’ll….hold it.” he said, adjusting his stance as if summoning his final reserves of strength, “and I won’t…. judge…. but….. fucking…. hurry up.”

“We’ve got you, Son,” Lucius said quietly as he and Draco touched their wands to Theo’s. Instantly the flames doubled in height as their extra magical power was added in. Theo staggered as Harry limped up with Ginny’s help, Ron stumbled over, and finally Pansy joined them all. They all crowded around Theo, adding their magical power to his, and helping him to hold everything steady. The only ones who didn’t help were Kingsley and Severus who was still out cold, and Narcissa who was still tending a semi-conscious Hermione. 

“Get the Horcrux first.” Harry shouted, “The sword, or statue, whatever form it’s in now. I know they used it but it still needs destroying before we can finish her.

Blaise nodded, shouted a spell, and touched his own wand to the circle. The fire roared and surged and a flaming spear broke off, surging out into the woods in the direction of the cabin. Moments later there was an explosion and a high pitched very familiar sounding scream.

Without waiting Blaise shouted another spell to the heavens and this time three separate flaming chimeras rose up and out, streaking away through the woods. Moments later another terrible, high pitched scream split the air. This one seemed to go on and on, reverberating through everyone’s soul until it abruptly stopped. Tracy dropped her head into Lucius’s chest to muffle the sound. He closed a hand over her unprotected ear, trying to shield her from the worst of the awful sounds. Pansy grabbed for someone to help her the same way and ended up against Draco as Ginny winced in a grimly satisfied way. Two more screams followed, these were much lower in pitch and more guttural in nature, and finally, when it had all gone quiet Blaise slowly lowered his wand. 

“How do we know they’re gone?” he asked.

Theo nodded grimly, his eyes glazing over and his legs trembling. “They’re gone… I felt the fire... take each... one. And the…. Horcrux too.”

Blaise grimaced, “Sorry.”

“Have they gone, as in they died?” Tracy asked shakily, finally raising her head away from Lucius who was now supporting Theo with his other arm.

“I would say so,” Narcissa said from behind her, where Hermione was starting to wake up. 

Lucius nodded, adjusting his stance to support Theo better, “get this thing reeled in then, this boy’s losing it. Everyone except Tracy and Blaise let go.”

Blaise stepped forward and took Theo from Lucius. Theo staggered weakly against him and gritted his teeth, holding on with everything he had. “Not losing… it… at all,” he said, “what... a cheek.”

“Come on Theo,” Blaise said grimly, “one more push. You can do it.”

Theo leaned against Blaise’s chest and panted, “I’m not…. ff... giving…. birth,” he said, his eyes rolling up into his head. 

Blaise pulled Tracy towards the pair of them. “Come on, this is serious, he hasn’t even got the energy to swear.” She nodded as Theo smiled weakly despite the gravity of what was going on around them. 

“Wands together.” Blaise said, “finite incantatem on three. Ready? One, two, three. Finite Incantatum.”

There was a flash of fire, a bang, another flash of blinding silver light and all three of them fell as the flames disappeared into all three of their wands leaving the tips glowing bright red and stuck together for almost a full minute. Finally, there was another explosion of silver light and a shockwave that knocked everyone off their feet and flat to the floor. The flames were gone and all that was left behind was a shocked silence, scorched and smoking ground, and finally just the sound of heavy breathing. 

A full minute later Theo pushed himself up into a sitting position. “Oh!” he said mildly, blinking eyes that flashed fully silver, “So that’s what that feels like,” and then he collapsed, fully spent and utterly exhausted onto the floor. 

  
  
  


**Hermione.**

Hermione opened her eyes to complete confusion. She blinked up at Draco, he had smudges of dirt and soot across his face and hair and he looked haunted as if he’d aged about thirty years in the last few hours. “What happened?” Her voice was weak and raspy and she felt as if she’d been run over by the Knight Bus. “Is it really you?” she reached up with her hand and brushed her fingers over his cheek.

“Yes.” Draco sighed, closed his eyes, and turned his cheek into her hand. “Thank  Merlin you’re awake, I thought I’d lost you. I thought you were going to-”

“Shhh,” She stroked his cheek and smiled softly. “It’s okay, I’ve had worse than this done to me in the past. But, Mulciber, he... they... Draco, they brought Bellatrix back.”

“I know they did. But not for long. We’ve just killed them all.”

“Oh!” Hermione took a deep shaky breath and looked away from Draco for the first time. Her eyes widened as she saw the other’s laying on the floor, all with varying degrees of injury. Only Ginny, Pansy, Lucius, and Narcissa seemed to be unhurt, and they were moving from casualty to casualty, healing the most serious afflictions first. 

The air was heavy, hanging with thick, acrid, and choking smoke, despite the gentle breeze that was trying its hardest to blow it away. “What happened?” her vision was swimming in and out of focus and her head was spinning uncomfortably. “How did you do it?”

“Take it easy, you’ve lost a lot of blood and you’ll be weak.” Draco settled her back down on Tracy’s coat and she shifted uncomfortably. Theo cast a variation of Fiendfyre, Protego Diabolica, which is his specialty and it allowed us to uh, end things. It was quite impressive magic actually, and because of it we are all relatively unharmed and Bellatrix, both Lestrange brothers, and Mulciber are dead. The sword is destroyed as well.” Draco smiled sadly. “It’s all over now.”

“And you?” Hermione asked, squinting into the brightness of the sky as she looked at him, trying to gauge his feelings, “I take it that means you all had a hand in killing them. How do you feel about that.” Draco nodded and looked away from her, staring out across the charred grass and into the now destroyed outbuilding and the horrors it must now hold. “It needed to be done.” Was all he said and she knew not to push him anymore right now. 

“Last time Theo cast Fiendfyre it nearly got away from him. Was it okay this time?”

Draco gently moved a strand of hair out of her eyes, “when he cast it before he was heavily addicted to M.T. and that potion dulls everything, including someone's magical power. We figured that out when we saw Pansy’s memories, Mulciber and Lestrange were never dampening his magic because they could only ever affect you in that way. His addictions caused his weakness. Today he was fine.”

“Hermione,” Pansy approached cautiously and crouched down beside her, “I should be able to be close to you now without my blood affecting you. Do you feel okay? If not I’ll-”

“I don’t feel any worse with you here," Hermione admitted, trying to reassure Pansy with a smile. 

“I, I, oh I don’t know what to say now I’m here,” Pansy sighed, “I’m so sorry, about all of this, I never meant, I mean, I know I’ve never been very nice to you in the past, but I never wanted any of this to happen.”

“I know,” Hermione said, reaching for Pansy’s hand. And she really did know. She’d been in the Pensieve, she’d seen what had happened in Pansy’s past and the way she had been treated. She may not have agreed with Pansy’s actions, but she certainly understood what had caused them. Carefully Hermione sat up, still feeling woozy, and opened her arms to Pansy who accepted the hug gratefully. When they pulled apart she turned to Draco. “Thank you so much for rescuing me, all of you, I can’t believe they’ve really gone.” 

“I don’t think I’ll fully believe it until I see their bodies either,” Pansy said, picking absently at the grass. 

“We saw Rabastan fall,” Harry said, hobbling over to join them. “Nice spellwork Malfoy.” Draco nodded once, his eyes clouding as he accepted the praise. “Are you okay?”

Draco looked up into Harry’s eyes as both men shared a significant look. Draco understood, Harry was telling him that he approved of his actions. The air felt calm now as if all that had taken place had stunned the entire atmosphere and all was quiet. No birds were singing, the smoke had blown away leaving just the smell of the ash blackened grass in its place. The air was quiet and slowly, around her, injured people were waking up. It was just like the aftermath of the battle of Hogwarts. 

Hermione sat, hugging her knees and looking around the circle. Narcissa and Lucius were tending Snape and Kingsley who were both gradually waking up, and Ginny was sitting with Tracy who was weakly tending a very groggy Blaise and a completely comatose Theo. “Can you help me over to them please Draco?” she asked and he nodded as Pansy left to help the others. 

Hermione managed to do it herself, Draco merely steadied her as she crossed the charred circle and settled down beside Tracy. “What’s happened?” she asked, looking at Theo’s ashen face in alarm. 

“Complete magical burnout according to Narcissa.” Tracy looked at risk of the same thing herself. She had her hands over Theo’s heart and was pouring as much magical energy into him as she possibly could. “He exhausted his magical core holding that fire steady. We think, but we’re not sure, we think that Blaise’s veela is sustaining him at the moment but he needs the St Mungo’s healers. Ron’s gone for help since we blew every communication device we possess with the energy that was flying around. Lucius had to apparate him out as Ron was too weak to do it himself without splinching, they weren’t overly impressed at teaming up, if the situation wasn’t so serious it would have been quite funny.

Hermione smiled despite everything. She could imagine how unimpressed Ron would have been at having to resort to accepting Lucius Malfoy’s assistance. “Everyone’s stable.” Narcissa said, crouching down to check Theo’s vital signs once more and giving a short, satisfied nod, “It’s only Theo and Severus who are critical. I think we just need to wait for medical help right now.”

Tracy nodded as Blaise struggled into a sitting position. His eyes were chocolate brown again as he looked at Hermione fondly. “You alright?” he asked and she nodded,  leaning into him as best she could for a hug without moving too much. “I see your point,” Blaise smiled and closed his eyes with a groan, “flying a broomstick is a very dangerous occupation for you.”

Despite everything, Hermione smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. She looked up in fear as a movement in the distance caught her eye, but it was all right. No one had managed to summon the strength to drop the wards yet, because what looked like a dozen healers and most of the Auror and security wizard department from the Ministry was hurriedly crossing the burnt-out lawn towards them. She sighed with relief as the first few healers reached them and dropped to their knees beside Theo and Severus. Help was here, Bellatrix and her evil resurrection plan were gone, and despite all of the odds, she figured that now, they might just be okay.

  
  
  



	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi… and huuuuge apologies for the final chapter of this story being so very late. It seems that once I’d written the big finale chapter I had a total blank out and just couldn’t find the inspiration to get everything finished off! So, after a little break and a self administered kick up the bum, I finally managed to sit down and get it all written. I hope people like it….. I’ve been writing this story for just over a year, and it’s by far the longest, and most involved thing I’ve ever done! 
> 
> Many, many thanks to champagneandliterature, my superstar alpha/beta. She has been amazingly helpful with this story, I’ve messaged her at all hours of the day and night (bearing in mind time zone differences) and she has been a constant source of encouragement, support and information, not to mention being fantastic at sorting out my terrible spelling and grammar. I really consider this to be as much her story as it is mine now, and her help has been very much appreciated. 
> 
> So here it is then, without further ado, the very last and final chapter of Out of the Shadows!!!

**Hermione**

  
  


Hermione had finally been allowed to leave St Mungo’s a week after the incident at Nott Manor. She had been kept in the hospital on total bed rest for the three days it had taken for her blood to fully replenish, and then had been kept in for a further four days of observations. She had finally been allowed to go home once the Healers were satisfied that no trace of the inflicted trauma or the lingering effects of the blood magic remained in her body. 

Draco had been checked over and discharged straight away, although he had steadfastly refused to go home without Hermione. He had spent his days sitting in the chair next to her, and his nights asleep in the cramped hospital bed beside her.

Tracy had been kept in for two days to recuperate from her own magical exhaustion, and Blaise had been held back for six days, partly for the same reason, and partly so that the officials from the Magical Beings Office could study him. None of them had ever seen a case like this before and the clipboard wielding officials ran as many exploratory tests and examinations on him as the St Mungo’s healers would allow.

Theo was  _ still _ in the hospital, and the meeting that Kingsley had called to close the case was taking place in his private room at Blaise and Tracy’s request, to allow him to take part. The healers had finally relented on his enforced bed rest and allowed him to get up and move around, but they still refused to discharge him despite his growing restlessness and constant muttering of low-level threats to hex them all. 

The little room was now extremely crowded. Blaise and Tracy sat next to Theo at the top of his bed while Hermione and Draco perched on the end. Harry, Ron, Lucius, Narcissa, Snape, Kingsley, an Unspeakable from the Department of Mysteries and a representative from the Magical Beings Office sat in chairs opposite the bed, and a St Mungo’s healer stood in a corner of the room peering at Theo’s medical notes through a thick pair of glasses.

Kingsley stood up and cleared his throat. “Good morning,” he began in his slow, deep voice, “and thank you all for coming. The results of our investigations are now in and we have reached some rather interesting conclusions. Firstly, the grounds of Nott Manor have been thoroughly searched, cleared, and officially declared curse free. The bodies of Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Hephaestus Mulciber, and Bellatrix Lestrange have been recovered and removed from the scene, and dealt with appropriately, as was the destroyed outer casing of what was undoubtedly the Horcrux that they used to bring Bellatrix back to life. The manor has been deemed safe and has been officially signed over to your care and use Theo.” 

“Next, on the subject of charges.” Hermione tried to stifle a gasp, surely Kingsley wouldn’t- “Hermione, let me speak.” His eyes swiveled knowingly to hers while a flash of amusement crossed his handsome features. “None will be pressed. As we understand it, Rabastan Lestrange was killed by an Avada Kedavra curse from your wand Draco?” Draco nodded defiantly as Kingsley looked at him. “While this must go on your record, no more mention will be made of it. Nor will it count against you in any of your future endeavors. What you did, you did to save not only yourself but the others with you, and possibly the whole of Wizarding Britain. There will be no formal charges pressed against you, you have my word on this.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Thank you, Sir.” 

“Now, regarding the circle of fire itself, Theodore. As it stands currently Fiendfyre is not an unforgivable curse, but it is a highly dangerous spell and I cannot begin to explain the risks involved in casting it. Once again no criminal charges will be brought against you, although it will have to be written into your record. I give my word that it will not negatively affect your future either. As for you Blaise,” Kingsley sighed, “your actions crossed a somewhat blurred line between forgivable spells and unforgivable ones. In this instance, as with the Fiendfyre, we feel that the number of lives saved by your actions far outweighs the number taken, and since no one here seems to have any knowledge of the exact spell that you used,” he paused to look pointedly at Lucius and Severus who both avoided his gaze, “we have concluded that it must have been a simple chasing spell, and since this is not illegal in any way, no record of its use seems necessary.”

A collective sigh of relief passed around the room. Hermione sagged against Draco in relief. Blaise nodded his thanks and Tracy pressed a kiss to his lips. “That is the official part over,” Kingsley smiled, “and now I must do the unofficial part. Boys, you undoubtedly saved all of our lives. If I could wipe your criminal records completely clean I would, but unfortunately, even my status as Minister cannot overrule the DMLE, and the DMLE simply won’t wipe the criminal records of former marked Death Eaters. However, what you do have is a full Ministry pardon for your actions and the knowledge that if any of your criminal records ever stand against you, I will personally help you to rectify the mistake. Thank you  for saving us, and thank you for making the world a safer place. I will now hand things over to Unspeakable Bailey.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Unspeakable Bailey was an older wizard who stepped forward and took a small bow. “Myself and Miss Atkins from the Magical Beings Office have been investigating the rather strange circumstances of your Veela’s behavior Mr. Zabini. It is a situation we have never seen before and together we have run many tests and studies and we think we have worked out what has happened. It is really quite remarkable. Veela, as you know, spawn when one or two Veela parents pass the gene on to their unborn child. The young Veela lives dormant inside the child and the child develops normally, unaware that it is hosting a magical being. The Veela manifests partially when the child reaches eleven and their magical powers manifest, and then fully when they come of age and turn seventeen. Veela vary largely in strength and the amount of influence that they have over their human hosts.” Unspeakable Bailey looked up from his notes and glanced around the room as if surprised to see people there. He didn't seem used to speaking for an audience.

“When a Veela meets another Veela and the two recognize each other as mates a soul bond will occur. We believe that both your Veela Mr. Zabini and yours Miss Davis, are beings of significant strength and power, much more so than an average Veela and we believe this to have happened by pure chance. When your soul bond was completed we believe that your Veela bonded so strongly that the power surge they created produced a third, undeveloped Veela which lived dormant inside Mr. Zabini, and developed rather faster than usual, manifesting early and powerfully when you both started to include Mr. Nott into your relationship.”

“We believe, and please understand that this study is the first of its kind, that the newly manifested Veela was not content to share a host. Therefore it seized upon and pulled Mr Nott further into your union, soul-bonding him to you both and ensuring that it had a separate body to inhabit when it was ready. We also feel that since Mr. Nott’s magical defenses were low due to his potion dependency-” Theo winced and avoided the look of concern that Narcissa gave him- ”the Veela was able to flit into his body at will but not stay there fully as it found the potion use to be a difficulty it wasn’t prepared to accept, and also because it was still partially tethered to the Veela residing within Mr. Zabini.  When you were both close to death after the Fiendfyre had depleted both of your magical cores, the Veela was able to break free and move fully into Mr. Nott’s body where it has since stayed. It appears Theo, that while neither of your parents carried the Veela gene and you were not born Veela, you are now, and will be from now on.”

There were a few moments of stunned silence when Unspeakable Bailey stopped speaking, and then Theo nodded and smiled at Blaise who squeezed his hand. “Sorry love,” Blaise grinned, “It looks like you’re properly stuck with us now, doesn’t it?”

“There’s nowhere else I'd rather be if I’m honest.” Theo’s voice sounded rather emotional as he stared at Blaise and then Tracy. “Except maybe home. Now that we know everything, can I please, and I’m asking in the nicest possible way, go home?!”

“Yes.” The healer stepped forwards and spoke. “You may. But, under strict care and supervision according to our guidelines. You must continue to rest and to be monitored closely. You also need to understand that you were quite literally dying when you were brought in here, and it was only the Veela inside your body that gave you the strength to survive. We have never seen a case of a Veela doing this before and we believe your body will need to make some adjustments to cope with its new addition. We will need you to report to us here once a week for medical testing as you both adjust to your new lives together. I reiterate, without the Veela stepping in as it did, you would certainly have died.”

The healer took a deep breath and regarded Theo seriously over the top of his reading glasses. “There is one more thing that you must understand now, and take extremely seriously. As a general rule Veela do not leave their hosts. Your case is most exceptional. If a Veela leaves its host for longer than a couple of minutes, the host will die. The potion commonly known as M.T.  _ significantly _ increases the chance of a Veela leaving to look for a new host. Veela are pure creatures, they dislike the effects of foreign substances. This is why Miss Davis and Mr. Zabini know instantly when you are taking something you shouldn’t. It upsets your Veela, who is mated to theirs. I cannot impress on you how seriously you must take this. Do not, under any circumstances, take any more of that potion. Your life, and theirs, depends on this, no one can survive with two fully manifested Veela inside them. Mr. Zabini would die as well, should your Veela attempt to return to him to shelter from a substance it dislikes.”

“Fucking hell,” Theo muttered, looking at the balding healer in amusement, “Alright, I’ve got it! I promise to be a good boy and not to inadvertently kill all three of us by having a relapse. You have my word and as it’s for you two I’ll not even touch the substitute. Can I have a drink occasionally? And I haven’t had a cigarette in two weeks, and what about the odd joint every now and then, how does that stand?”

The healer looked scandalized. “I see no problem with the  _ occasional  _ drink, but I am a healer Mr. Nott, I cannot condone drinking to excess under any circumstances, and are you actually asking me if it’s alright to smoke? While I would hardly believe that it would upset a Veela to the point of leaving, would you like me to explain how harmfu-”

Theo grinned and cut him off, “I’ll take that as no then!”

“It most certainly is.” The healer said, sitting back down with a roll of his eyes and an affronted look. “I shall bring you the discharge forms just as soon as we are finished here.”

Kingsley looked around the room from the aggrieved looking healer to Theo’s mischievous grin, and on to Blaise’s long-suffering exasperation and smiled. “Are there any more questions?” he waited a beat but when none came he nodded. “Harry, Ron, close the case as to my instructions. Please update the criminal records and bring them to me for signing. Blaise, Theo, Draco, Tracy, I would like to offer my personal thanks for saving my own and many other’s lives with your actions. Draco, you stood up to me in France and made me remember why I signed up to be an Auror in the first place. You reawakened my fighting spirit and my desire to protect those I care about. You also did not hesitate or falter in removing someone intent on causing much harm and suffering. The actions that followed on all of your parts have undoubtedly made the world a much safer place. Therefore I’m putting  all of your names forward for an Order of Merlin. It will be third class I’m afraid, second for you Draco. Even I cannot argue for higher since I'm advocating the use of the killing curse, Fiendfyre, and an unknown spell as grounds for your awards, but given the circumstances, and the fact that I have both investigating Aurors in total agreement, your names have already been added to the year’s shortlist.”

Draco looked completely stunned. Hermione turned with tears in her eyes and hugged him as Narcissa dove across the room and threw her arms around the pair of them. Lucius wiped away a tear of pride as Snape crossed over to the trio on the bed and patted Blaise’s arm before Theo nearly toppled him off of his feet by pulling him in for an enthusiastic hug.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Two hours later they finally landed on the living room floor of the Groundsman’s cottage and looked around. Apart from being freezing cold, it looked exactly the same as it had when they had left it all those weeks ago. Blaise pointed his wand into the grate and a fire sprang into life, instantly warming the frigid air. Tracy fluffed the pillows on the sofa and urged Theo to sit down, giggling as he maneuvered her with him and she ended up in his lap. The dinner plates were still where they had left them after washing up the night they had hurriedly left, and apart from looking a little dusty, everything appeared to be in order. It was the first time that any of them had been back since that fateful night. The others had opted to stay at Chateau Malfoy until everyone was discharged from St Mungo’s and they could all come home together. 

“I need to go and have a look at the lake,” Hermione said leaning into Draco with a shiver. It looked like a beautiful winter’s day outside, crisp and frosty with weak sunshine breaking through the fluffy clouds. “Will you come with me please?”

“I think we should all go,” Theo said, taking a deep breath as Draco looked hesitant, “I need to see it too. Come on second class Merlin boy, it’ll do you good.”

“I think I'm still in shock about that!” Draco muttered. “That’s got to be the first Order of Merlin issued for using an Avada, surely?”

“Oh I don’t know,” Blaise grinned, “Harry got his for rebounding one didn’t he?”

Draco merely nodded and put the coat he had just taken off back on. “I suppose so. Come on then.”

Hermione had been right, it was beautiful outside. The frost from the previous night hadn’t melted that morning, so the bare trees were edged with sparkling ice crystals and the puddles that were left from the recent incessant rain were now frozen solid. The breeze that blew across the grounds was biting. She shivered as she held Draco’s hand and followed the other three across the lawn, each of their footsteps crunching loudly on the frozen ground. 

They felt the subtle change in the atmosphere almost instantly. In the past, the lake area had held a distinct air of unease, whether that was caused by the concealment charms or just the dark magic going on inside the outbuilding she didn’t know, but today there was none of that. Today this area felt the same as the rest of the gardens and grounds. 

Blackened and charred grass marked the place where the Fiendfyre had been and Theo faltered slightly as he crossed it. The outbuilding that had served as the Death Eaters headquarters was now non-existent, whether the Fiendfyre had razed it completely to the ground, or the ministry had cleared it during their clean up operation Hermione didn't know, but all that remained was a large blackened rock and yet more scorched earth. 

Hermione wished she could remember more from that fateful night but she just couldn’t. She had been fading in and out of consciousness the whole time the fight had been taking place, but she had seen enough of it to know that the others had been through a lot. Seeing their reactions now, together with the scarily blackened ground was heartbreaking. Draco stood gazing sadly around and she took him in her arms. “What are you thinking?” she asked, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. He moved closer, returning her hug, and sighed deeply. 

“Genuinely?” she nodded, “I’m thinking how close I came to losing you, how frightened I was and how frightened you must have been. It was traumatic Hermione, all of my worst fears rolled up into one awful night. Seeing you lying there on the floor, I’d do what I did again in a heartbeat to protect you, and I knew it was the right thing to do even at the time, but I've never been rewarded for anything like that before. I know it was the right thing, even though it was the wrong thing, and now that it's been officially recognized it feels a bit strange. That all came out a bit jumbled, did it make any sense?”

“It made perfect sense,” she said. “And thank you. Thank you so much, if you hadn't stood up to Kingsley in France, I would have died. There’s no way you would have gotten here in time to save me if you’d waited for the Aurors and taken the official route. I truly owe you my life. I don’t know if you’ll want to hear this, but you did exactly what Harry and Ron would have done, and I’ve never been more proud of you.”

“You may owe me your life, but I owe you my sanity.” He said turning to her with a small smile of what looked suspiciously like pride. “Maybe I should have worded it slightly better to the Minister but I was feeling a bit concerned at the time. You saved me just as much as I saved you. I hated myself before you came along Hermione, I couldn't see any goodness in me at all. I wasn't in the same league as Theo with the self-destructive habits but I came pretty close. I don't feel that anymore and that's all down to you. I’ll ignore the comparison to Potter and Weasley if that’s all the same to you, I don’t think my Slytherin heart can take that much praise.”

She laughed at the look on his face, he was joking, she could see from the pink tinge on his cheeks that her words had touched him deeply. He lowered his face to hers and kissed her tenderly. When they broke apart it was to see Blaise, Theo, and Tracy sharing a similar moment. When they were finished Hermione crossed to them with Draco following behind. “There's something I’d like to say to you three,” she said hesitantly, “and the majority  of it is a thank you. When I was first back from Australia I was in a bit of a pickle, and you took me in. you gave me a place to stay, a home and a purpose. In return, I gave you a madwoman and her three lunatic sidekicks. I'm sorry for that, I'm sorry for causing all this to happen and -”

“Hermione,” Theo grinned, “Shut the fuck up will you? We get it, we're amazing. No more thanks needed alright?”

“Well no actually!” she said with a laugh, “I'm going to at least give you a hug and a kiss each.”

“I think we can allow that.” Theo smiled as Hermione hugged Tracy and both girls held on to each other for a long time. She went to Blaise next, burying her head into the reassuring safety of his chest and sniffling as he stroked her hair back and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. 

When he let her go she turned to Theo. Dear sweet Theo who she had grown so fond of and who had risked everything to keep her safe. He held out his arms, “Come here, you daft woman.” She fell into him and he held her tightly, rocking her softly for a long moment. 

“Umm Nott,” Draco said from the side, “you seem to have your hands all over my witch and they're giving out orders of Merlin for Avadas at the moment, just saying.”

Theo chuckled as he pulled back, looked Hermione squarely in the eye, and kissed her full on the lips as Draco growled. “You’d never get me Malfoy. I’m Veela now. I’ve got extra power.”

“Hmph” was all Draco said, but he was grinning as Hermione took his hand. 

“Talking of death and all things cheery like that. I’d kill for a cigarette right now. It’s been two weeks mate, two full weeks. Fun as it was winding that healer up, what’s the deal B? Will you both drop dead if I have one?”

“Instantly.” Tracy teased, “on the spot. And I happen to know it’s not been two weeks at all. The healer was complaining to me about you sneaking in and out just as soon as they let you get up out of bed.”

“Oh.” Theo chuckled, “I can’t get away with anything around you can I, Trace?”

“Absolutely not!” she grinned and kissed him briefly. 

Blaise smiled, “I think in the scheme of all the things you’ve been known to do, we can cope with this. Just, nothing stronger please.”

“Deal.” Hermione heard Theo say as she turned away and Draco pulled her close to him once more.

* * *

Tracy

The floo connection between the Grounsdman’s cottage and Chateau Malfoy barely stopped all afternoon. People, belongings, and now a small child were constantly charging in and out as they brought all of the things that they had taken to France back home again. “Hello mate!” Theo said from the sofa where he was supposed to be resting, but was in fact fiddling with potion ingredients and mixing what he had described as “a particularly untaxing experiment.” 

“Boo!” Tracy watched from the kitchen as Teddy giggled and ran towards Theo as the floo roared yet again and Snape came barrelling out in hot pursuit of the errant child who had just learned how to use the network unaided. “What that?”

“This?” Theo’s eyes lit up as he grinned, “Ah, this is magic. Actually, can you come and help me with it, because that way I might not get told off for not resting. Come here, buddy.” Teddy grinned again and climbed up onto Theo’s lap. “Take this. Know what this is?” Teddy shook his head, “It’s called a stirring stick, and it’s for prodding this potion. Got that? These are very technical terms and Severus likes us to get these things right. He gets extremely grumpy and calls us all dunderheads if we don’t.” 

He cast a quick glance up at Snape who was trying very hard to keep a straight face. Snape gave in and laughed before crossing to the kitchen. Tracy ducked back inside before he noticed her watching and returned to helping Hermione make dinner. “If we ever lose that child at least I’ll know where to look.” Snape grumbled and Tracy smiled, “I never saw myself like this you know,” he said thoughtfully, picking at a sliced carrot, “it’s surprising the way things happen when you let them isn’t it?”

Tracy paused in the doorway again and was now watching Theo help Teddy stir the potion. She nodded as she watched him add something that looked suspiciously like powdered erumpent horn to the mix. She winced, holding her breath as she waited and sure enough the potion let out a huge bang, a puff of bright purple smoke, and a cloud of tiny iridescent bubbles that filled the room. Teddy squealed with delight and clapped his little hands, “Again, again!!” Theo looked up as Teddy ran around trying to catch the bubbles and met Tracy’s eyes. She sniffed as she smiled back, suddenly overcome with love for him. 

“What in Merlin’s name-” Blaise said, coming through the floo with Draco following behind, both of them carrying yet more bags of their things. He waved the purple smoke away and laughed at Teddy’s delight.

“Bubbles!!” Teddy shouted and jumped into the air, unable to reach them. “Me and T’o make bubbles! Me not reach!” 

“Sorry mate, I’m resting. I couldn’t possibly do it,” Theo said with a sly grin from the sofa. “Lift him up will you B?” Uncertainly Blaise lifted Teddy and the little boy laughed with pure joy as the bubbles popped in his hand. 

“What’s up Trace?” Draco asked, nudging her as he sidestepped the others and started to run the tap to wash his hands.

“I, I, Oh God’s Draco, I, I can’t believe I nearly lost him-” It was Snape who caught her as she collapsed sobbing uncontrollably. He waved his wand and cast a silencing charm over the doorway so as not to disturb the others in the lounge. 

“Ummm,” Snape gestured uncomfortably to Hermione, clearly he had mellowed over the years but not to the point where he knew what to do with a hysterical woman. Draco grinned but offered his Godfather no practical help, he just took hold of Hermione and apparated her gently away, leaving Snape to figure out what to do. 

Eventually, Snape seemed to catch up with himself, and being alone seemed to make him slightly more confident. He passed Tracy a tissue and waited, holding her with surprising gentleness until her sniffles subsided. “Sorry,” she said, swallowing hard and flicking back her silver blond hair as she finally let him go.

“Not a problem. Well, actually it was a small problem, but we all live and learn.”

“You’ve changed Sir.” She said simply.

“Some things needed to change.” Snape avoided her eyes, “And less of the Sir please, I’m not your teacher anymore, hopefully now I’m your friend.”

“You’ve always been that. Even when you were my teacher, you always looked after me. Can I ask you a cheeky question?” Snape nodded, watching her fondly, “are you happy now?”

“Very. Are you?”

“Yes, I am. Sir? sorry, Severus, what would happen if we, you know, if we conceived a child?”

This time the flicker in Snape’s fathomless black eyes was of amusement. “then I would presume you would go on to have a baby. That is the usual way of things after all. I would also presume you are asking about conceiving with one of your boyfriends out there, rather than with me personally?”

Tracy laughed and blushed. “Yes. I did rather mean with them. But, I feel you know what I mean, any child of ours would be full Veela wouldn’t it?”

Snape nodded. “Undoubtedly. And full Veela children are incredibly headstrong and difficult to bring up or so I’m told, but since you have managed to keep those two equally headstrong and difficult boys in line so well, I would have complete faith in your abilities to do it.”

“You don’t think there would be problems then?”

Snape tilted his head, considering her for a moment, “I think there would be many problems to overcome, but look at what you have overcome already. I make no secret of the fact that I have made many mistakes in my lifetime. Happily, I am getting the chance to rectify some of those now. Do not make the same mistakes as me, Tracy, do not let the what if’s hold you back.” Snape looked at her fondly as he tucked a long strand of her hair behind her ear, “You are a very talented witch, you are the single most gifted psychic I have ever met and your relationship is one of the strongest I have ever seen. I have complete faith in your ability to raise many strong-willed Veela children if you so chose, and I would consider it an absolute honor if you would let me be part of their lives as they grow up. I would also count my lucky stars that I would not be teaching them at Hogwarts given the grief that they would undoubtedly cause me considering who their Fathers are.”

Snape looked even less prepared than he had the last time when she hurled herself at him again. “Sir,” Tracy grinned by his ear, “this is where you hug me back.”

“Oh.” Snape nodded, “Right.” she laughed as his arms came around her and she held on to him tightly.

“Something I’m missing?” Blaise asked, coming into the kitchen with Teddy settled comfortably on his hip, while the little boy examined his hands which were now covered in the remains of the sticky purple bubbles.

“Yep.” Tracy said, separating herself from the rather flustered looking ex potions master, “Blaise, can we have a baby?”

  
  


* * *

Hermione

Hermione looked up as the black apparition smoke cleared and smiled. They were on the roof in Theo’s Mum’s favorite spot. Draco pointed his wand at the wet tiles and magically dried them, then transfigured the overhanging branch into a clear roof. He cast a warming charm and settled them both down, pulling her against him snugly. “It all started here you know,” he said, and she looked at him as he paused, waiting patiently for him to continue.

“When I saw you come down those steps at the Hogwarts Yule Ball in fourth year, that was the moment I fell in love with you. I’d always noticed you of course, but I was too blinded by my prejudices to see you before that night. I’d sit here with Theo and occasionally Blaise as well, getting stoned out of our minds, and I’d talk about you to them instead of stepping up and talking to you in school like I should have done. I probably bored Blaise to death with it to be fair, Theo and I were off our heads most of the time so it didn’t matter to him but Blaise never touched anything except for a bit of Firewhiskey. I never thought I’d sit here with you like this.” He scuffed at the roof with the toe of his boot and sighed. “It’s funny though because I always told them I’d kill for you if need be and well, that did turn out to be  necessary. I love you, Hermione. I think I always have. But I need to know for sure how you feel about what I did.”

Hermione smiled sadly. “I love you too Draco.” She said simply. “And maybe you didn’t say anything at school because it wasn’t meant to happen at that time. Maybe we had to live our own lives and get through the war in our own ways before we could come together like this. I think we had to experience life on different sides of the tracks before we could properly meet in the middle. And as for killing Rabastan, Blaise took a shot at him too, didn’t he? So you both aimed to do the same thing. And is he beating himself up about it? Or about flinging the Fiendfyre out to kill the others?”

Draco shook his head. “No,” he admitted, “he’s not.”

“And Tracy flushed him out of the bushes knowing full well what the pair of you were going to do. I haven’t seen her eaten up with guilt about that either.”

“She’s not.” Draco confirmed, “But they’ve always been more self-assured than I have.”

“And, finally, I don’t think Kingsley gives out Orders of Merlin for no reason, so maybe, you should take a little of their self-assurance into yourself.”

“This is one of the reasons I love you, Granger.” Draco was looking very serious all of a sudden. “You always have a logical argument for things and you never stand for any of my self-depreciation. Thank you-”

Hermione smiled as she turned to look at him. The sunlight glinted on his platinum hair and his grey eyes were stormy and conflicted as they always were when he was feeling conflicted. She pushed her jumble of curls back and looked affectionately at their joined hands. “Do you want to know when I properly fell in love with you?”

“Properly?” he queried, 

“Properly.” she confirmed, giving him a look so that he bit back the snarky comment she could see on the tip of his tongue, “I liked you a lot when I came back from Australia and we started getting to know each other. But the day I properly fell for you was Boxing Day at the Burrow, when I saw you flying with Fred, George, and Ginny. You have no idea what that meant to them, or me, or what that whole day meant to me. I know you were nervous, and I know I asked a lot of you, but Draco, seeing the way you helped Fred, and the way you played quidditch with the others and helped Molly clear up in the kitchen after dinner, that was the day I truly fell for you.” 

“That’s good.” he wiped what looked suspiciously like a tear away from his eye and shook his hair back. “We’ll go and see them tomorrow now we’re all home. We can give Fred his new broom.”

Hermione nodded and smiled, wondering why Draco was looking so emotional and nervous all of a sudden. She watched him curiously as he felt around in his pocket and  pulled out a small tissue covered object. He took a deep breath, let it out, looked up to the sky and back down again, fidgeted, and finally turned to face her. 

“Will you marry me?” he asked and Hermione’s jaw dropped as her eyes widened, whatever she might have thought he was going to say, it hadn’t been this.

“Yes!” she squealed, “Oh! I, yes, Draco, Merlin,” she let out several shaky breaths as a slow smile lit up his handsome face.

“Really?” he looked as if he could hardly believe it 

“Really,” she said kissing him on the lips. She glanced down at the ring in his hand and gasped. 

“Do you like it? It’s okay if you don’t, I can-”

“I love it, it’s so beautiful!” The ring was a delicate platinum band with one simple but large diamond in the middle of a cluster of smaller ones. It looked like it was worth a fortune, which she reminded herself, it probably was. 

“My father helped me choose it from the vaults the other day, it was my grandmother’s, on the Malfoy side. I figured you wouldn’t want anything from the Black family line after some of the things you’ve told me about them in the past.”

Hermione gave a rather emotional laugh, “I think that was a good call. Seriously Draco, how much is this worth? It looks priceless. What if I lose it?”

He laughed, “I’ve no idea what it’s worth Granger, neither myself nor my father thought to even look. If you lose it there are about a dozen more in the vaults, but you won’t. I know you won’t. Now, I’m going to call you something, please don’t freak out and fall off the roof. I know from experience it’s a long way down!”

“What on earth-”

“May I put this on your finger, Mrs. Malfoy?”

Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth as she laughed. “I see what you mean, that’s going to be quite an adjustment isn’t it?” 

“I’m told the best things are,” he smirked in triumph as he slipped the ring onto her finger and it glowed as it sized itself to fit perfectly. “I love you Mrs. M.” He grinned as she examined the ring closely.

“I love you too Mr. M.” Hermione stared incredulously at the sparkling ring on her finger. The kiss that they shared at that moment was one Hermione knew she would remember forever. 

* * *

Epilogue……. Eighteen months later……

Hermione ran a hand over her swollen stomach and looked up as Blaise walked into the room cradling his baby daughter in his arms. The look of pride on his face was enough to bring tears to Hermione’s eyes, or maybe it was just her somewhat wild pregnancy hormones causing her to overreact to everything. Whatever it was, she sniffed and turned her face into Draco’s shoulder, blinking rapidly. “You alright love?” he asked in a rather mystified tone as she used his shirt to wipe her eyes. “Don’t mind the Italian silk will you?”

Despite her rather overwrought emotions she smiled, “this cost five galleons in Twilfits, so don’t start that one with me!” she giggled and composed herself as Blaise passed baby Florence into Draco’s arms and the infant gave a sleepy snuffle as she snuggled into him. 

Draco for his part looked so terrified that Blaise laughed. “Come on Malfoy, it’s good practice, you’ll be grateful for this soon. How’s she doing in there?” Blaise stroked a hand over Hermione’s tummy as the baby kicked out violently against his hand. “Oh! I felt that feisty little thing isn’t she? Just like her Mum.” 

Hermione nodded, leaving her hand over the part of her tummy that was moving. She peered into Florence’s bundle of blankets and smiled. The baby was beautiful. She was three months old now, and although none of the trio had been the least bit concerned with who her actual father was while Tracy had been pregnant, Florence’s dark skin and tightly curled hair made it obvious that her biological father was Blaise.

“Look at this B,” Theo strolled into the room with a stack of post, “More orders and requests for the potions, I think we’re going to have to seriously up our production rate, although myself and Draco can’t keep up as it is. We need Hermione to stay on the research side of things or nothing will stand up scientifically, Severus, will you please consider joining us full time on this? We desperately need another pair of hands and there is no one else I would trust more with the brewing.”

Snape looked at him for a long moment, “Alright,” he said as Andromeda nodded in satisfaction, looking up from the jigsaw puzzle she was doing with Teddy. “Where has the Cruciatus cure got to in its trial?”

“Initial reports look very promising,” Draco answered, flinching as Florence woke up, saw him peering at her, and smiled. “Is it tomorrow that your parents get their first doses, Neville?”

Neville nodded nervously as Pansy settled next to him, took his hand, and squeezed it lovingly. “Yes,” he said simply. 

“We’ll definitely need more help with the brewing if that one takes off too.” Theo took Florence from Draco as she started to fuss loudly, “come on Flora-dora, none of this drama. You’ve got every single person in this room wrapped around your little finger. What more could a girl want?”

“That sounds a bit like you Theo,” Draco answered with a smirk as Theo grinned back. He crossed the huge kitchen of Nott Manor and took the bottle of milk that Tracy passed him and gently settled it into the baby's mouth. 

“You never knew your namesake little one, but if you grow up to have half of my mother’s qualities you’ll be a spectacular witch,” Theo said as Tracy gazed at him and Flora lovingly. There was a moment of quiet as everyone reflected on the events of the past two years. They had all come a long way from the Ministry gala where they had first gotten together, to the closely-knit and inseparable team they were now. 

After the Manor had passed its allegiance to Theo the whole house had felt totally different. Gone was the dark and foreboding atmosphere. It was replaced with warmth, light, and happiness which had convinced them all to move from the groundsman's cottage into the hugely spacious house. It seemed incredible how much had happened in such a short space of time, The Manor was now full of life and constantly buzzing with people, whether it was Harry or Ron popping in for lunch, Ginny or Luna coming round for a girlie chat or Snape, Andromeda, Narcissa, and Lucius visiting from France. Even Kingsley was a regular visitor and Hermione knew he was at least partially responsible for the Master Potions Guild relaxing their stance on ex Death Eaters and not only recognizing the potions they were creating but officially endorsing them too. 

She knew he was also behind the Healers at St Mungo’s accepting Pansy in to begin her healer training, and she would always be grateful to him for giving her that chance. Pansy, she knew, having seen her memories first hand, had been given a terrible start in life. Seeing her happy now, settled in a relationship with Neville, as well as beginning the training for a career she had always wanted was lovely. 

Pansy was also helping Theo to develop a new potion from the now established cruciatus cure. This new variant, when taken alongside wolfsbane would alleviate the aches and pains of werewolf transformation and make the process almost painless, although still undoubtedly unpleasant. It seemed to Hermione that everything was finally going well and that everyone was getting to where they wanted to be in life. She stroked her growing belly again and fingered her wedding ring as several apparition pops sounded and Harry and Ginny appeared in the kitchen, closely followed by Ron and Luna. Ginny winced as she rubbed her own, impossibly huge tummy. 

“Do not go into labor here please, Gin,” Draco said looking horrified at the thought. 

She laughed, “I’m not due till tomorrow Draco, stop panicking.” She laughed but abruptly stopped as a look of panic crossed her face. “We just came from the Burrow. Fred wanted you to know that he and George made the local quidditch team. They’ll be over in a bit too. Ouch! Ummm, Harryyyyyy!” 

“What love?” Harry’s look of alarm was comical, the color drained from his face as Ron slowly backed away. “Oh, shit, I told you we shouldn’t have apparated here!”

“Ouch!” Ginny’s eyes were wide as she gasped. 

“Here,” Pansy pulled out a chair and guided her into it. Luckily, I’ve just done the birthing part of the healer’s course, isn't it? Sit down Gin, we’ll monitor you for a bit and take you in when you’re ready. 

“Look at that little Flora,” Theo said as the baby finished her milk, “Whoever would have thought your first playmate would be a Gryffindor?”

“I thought your Mum was a Gryffindor?” Blaise raised an eyebrow. Tracy regarded him fondly as she hugged him over the back of his chair and went to fuss over Ginny who was now breathing rather heavily and looking distressed. 

Theo laughed, “She certainly was, so yeah, your right. It makes perfect sense that it would be that way.”


End file.
